Coincidence Or Fate?
by ShinigamiXtreme
Summary: In another attempt to unleash Moka's inner self,Kokoa makes a mistake and sends her to another dimension.Now Moka has to deal with a world completely unknown to her.But hope isn't lost. Being a coincidence or fate,Moka will meet someone there who's going to upset her whole world as much as her emotions when in the meantime her friends will desperately keep trying to get her back
1. GBye Youkai Academy,Hello Karakura Town!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

a=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden-different meaning.

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

(a)=Small side-notes

**This story takes place after the Substitute Shinigami Arc in Bleach, without The Thousand Year Blood War Arc next in line and somewhere in the second season of Rosario + Vampire when Kokoa was trying to lure out Inner Moka. Also the anime and manga of Rosario are one in here.**

* * *

**[PART I]**

[Youkai world.]

It was another ordinary morning at Youkai Academy. As always, all the students were heading normally to the school for their morning classes. Things were looking pretty quiet... Or at least until a particular group of students made its appearance.

''TAKE YOUR HANDS OF MY TSUKUNE, YOU STALKER!'' Kurumu shouted irritated towards Mizore who was hugging Tsukune's left arm.

''**Denied! **Today it's my turn to hug him until we reach class… And what do you mean by –my-?'' Mizore said frowning. ''Tsukune is my future husband. The fact that you live in a fantasy land and believe he is yours, doesn't have anything to do with us.''

''WHAT?!''

''You heard me''

After Mizore's answer, a vain twitched in the left of Kurumu's forehead and she immediately let out her Succubi nails getting ready to attack.

''Try saying that one more time if you dare.''

''As many times as you like.'' Mizore replied releasing Tsukune's arm and transforming her hands into ice claws.

''Please don't start fighting girls.'' Tsukune cried.

''But she said that you are hers, Tsukune! I can't let that slide.''

''Even so, fighting is bad.''

''Tsukune is right. If we cause a scene, we are going to have trouble.'' Moka added.

''Shut it Moka! You are in no position to talk. Just by hugging him to drink his blood you already get pretty intimate with Tsukune. Don't think that because we allow you suck him for your daily needs, we fully approve it. We are only patient... So stay out of this!''

Upon these words, Moka goggled startled.

''Eh...?! No… I don't do it for…''

Giving her best, Moka tried to think of a good excuse to defend herself, but instead blushed in the thought of every time she hugged Tsukune making Kurumu even more irritated.

''See! I was right. You are enjoying this, aren't you?''

Realizing that she couldn't deny her words, Moka stayed silent. On the other hand, Kurumu was ready to say more, but was interrupted by Tsukune.

''Don't be harsh on Moka-san, Kurumu-chan. She is doing it because she needs it. And I have said that I don't mind it at all.''

''I know that. But even so… I can't help but feel jealous, Tsukune. You spend a lot of time with Moka. That's unfair!'' Kurumu complained like a little kid.

''Yeah! You should spend more time with me. I'm your future wife nevertheless.'' Mizore added bluntly.

Kurumu had forgotten about Mizore during the previous minutes, but after hearing this, she turned her attention back to her preparing once again her nails for attack.

''You really want a scratch on your face, don't you?''. Kurumu asked her by pointing her nails towards her face.

''…And you a hole in your gut, right?'' Mizore responded by pointing her right hand to Kurumu's stomach.

Seeing that they were going for real this time, Tsukune tried once again to stop them by placing himself between them.

''Honestly, stop it! You shouldn't fight. We are going to be late if we don't hurry to the classroom. So, please! Calm down.'' Tsukune cried to them desperately.

''Don't worry. I will, Tsukune… '' Kurumu started saying cheerfully to him. Then she turned to Mizore. ''...After I give this stalker-woman a lesson, that is.'' She added smirking.

''We will see **who **is going to give a lesson to **whom**.'' Mizore replied with a blunt expression.

The situation was quite bad. For the time being, it seemed that nothing would stop them since even Tsukune's efforts were not enough. The two of them were looking now each other in the eyes setting at the same time their bodies into battle stance. Everything looked like they were ready for a heated battle, but in Tsukune's and Moka's relief it never happened. Yukari, who was quiet all this time, used her magical wand and dropped two pans on their heads making them fall on the ground unconscious.

''You two are too loud so early in the morning-desu.'' Yukari said while scrubbing her eyes from sleepiness.

Today she was having a test because she was ill the day they originally had it, so she stayed until late to study and was able to sleep only a few hours.

''My head is killing me already. I don't need your screams to make it worse-desu.'' Yukari stated touching the rear of her head with her left fingers.

At the same time, Tsukune and Moka were staring troubled the two unconscious girls.

''Err… Yukari-chan… '' Tsukune started saying blinking a few times.

''What is it Tsukune-san?''

''I appreciate the fact that you stopped them, but... How are we going to get them to class now?'' Tsukune continued sweat dropping.

''Oops!'' Yukari replied goggling embarrassed and sweat dropping too.

She acted of instinct when she used her magic to stop them without thinking about the consequences and now they ended up having a different problem in their hands.

''Haa… I guess the only choice we have, is to carry them there and try to wake them before Nekonome-sensei arrives to class.''

''Then, I will help Tsukune. You can't carry them both.'' Moka told him volunteering like this herself to help him.

''Thanks, Moka-san! You are a great help as always.'' Tsukune said to her with a grateful smile.

As for her, Moka blushed once again hearing his praise. Hearing the person you love saying good things to you is something everyone wishes for.

''Let's get going.'' Tsukune said while grabbing Kurumu from her right shoulder and adjusting her to his body so she won't fall.

''Ok!'' Moka replied while doing the same with Mizore.

Next, they resumed without further ado their way towards the school supporting at the same time Kurumu and Mizore over them. But, unknown to them, a pair of two fierce emerald eyes that belonged to a dark-orange haired figure with twin-tails were spying on them from a hidden spot with a mischievous look.

''This time I won't fail, Onee-sama. This time... ''

* * *

[7 hours later. Afternoon. After classes were finally over.]

Tsukune and the girls were heading to their clubroom to finish some work they didn't have the time to complete in the previous hours.

''You know, you didn't have to use water to wake me up. I could catch a cold you know.'' Kurumu complained with her hands crossed around her waist and an irritated expression on her face.

''I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan! It was our last resort. You didn't wake up after whatever we tried in the start and we didn't have much time to think something else.'' Moka explained to her in a slightly apologetic tone.

''Still, it was too extreme. You didn't do something like this to the Stalker.''

''That's because I woke up on my own. I'm not some pathetic wimp like you who can be defeated even from a small attack such that. You need more training.''

Hearing her comment, Kurumu turned immediately to Mizore irritated.

''…And you a fire thrower in your ass.'' Kurumu stated to her angrily. Then, she turned again to the front. ''Anyway, it was an awful idea. You should have thought of something safer.'' She added in a stubborn tone.

''Ohhh… Why don't you stop bitching, Cow-boobs? It was just a glass of water. You make it looks like we pour you a whole bucket- desu.'' Yukari complained also irritated.

''Who spoke to you Flat-board?'' Kurumu replied to her by turning her direction.

That moment, a fictional arrow with the word -Flat- pierced Yukari's chest.

''Take it back-desu!'' Yukari demanded angrily from her.

Then, upon seeing her reaction, Kurumu smirked.

''And why should I do that? It's the truth.''

''No it's not. I'm not flat. I have some. I checked it last Tuesday-desu.''

''Oh! Really? And how many millimeters they were? One, two, three or four in the best? Because I doubt they are beyond these numbers. You maybe don't like this fact, but whatever you do or think, in the end you are a **child**.'' Kurumu said to her sniggering.

Yukari may was considered a genius due to her mind, but when it was coming to her body's development she was unfortunately in a child's level. A fact that Kurumu was always kept using to tease her. But this time things wouldn't go as she was expecting. After that last comment and knowing that Kurumu was right since her chest was about 2 millimeters large, Yukari was about to cry showing signs of tears inside her eyes.

''You are the worst. You know how I feel about this thing, but still you always make fun of it. I'm still growing for your information. Maybe I don't have a satisfactory bosom right now, but I will someday. And then…*sniff*… And then...*sniff*…'' Yukari started saying while trying to restrain her tears. ''…I will show **youUUU...**'' She shouted at her being unable to keep herself or tears in control anymore.

For the end, she closed her eyes and burst into a torrent of tears. That drove Moka and Tsukune to look at her with a compassionate expression before turning their faces to Kurumu with a mad expression.

''This wasn't very polite, Kurumu-chan. The fact that Yukari-chan is still young and doesn't have such a developed body isn't something to joke around. You have to apologize to her.'' Moka scolded her.

''But… I just teased her a little. It's not my fault that she is **so** sensitive.'' Kurumu replied to defend herself.

''Moka-san is right. What you said was very rude to Yukari-chan. You should apologize right away, Kurumu-chan.'' Tsukune added strictly following Moka.

''You too, Tsukune?'' Kurumu asked him astonished.

At the moment, Kurumu wasn't in the best position she could be. Of course she was feeling a little guilty about making Yukari cry since inside her mind she was thinking her as a little sister and that was the main reason she liked it so much to tease her, but her pride as a woman wasn't allowing her to fall to the point of asking for forgiveness from a kid. She was honestly in a stalemate. Do what was right or keep her pride and don't do a thing? Her mind was swirling between these two questions. Then, she gave a look at her beloved Tsukune who was waiting for her decision with the same strict expression on his face and realized that if she didn't apologize to Yukari, he would be really angry at her. And that was something she definitely wanted to avoid. So, realizing that she didn't have another choice, she came close to Yukari and placed gently her right palm on top of her head.

''What? ...*sniff*… You haven't… *sniff*…had…*sniff*… enough…? *sniff*…'' Yukari asked her with a crying voice lifting her face after feelings Kurumu's touch.

Witnessing that sight, Kurumu felt even worse, so she decided to get over with it quickly to relieve both of them (herself and Yukari) from their torture. So, she gulped and begun her apology.

''Y-You know… Y-You don't have to take me so seriously… I-I was just joking… Yeah! … J-Joking… S-So, there's no reason to cry anymore… C-Cheer up... A-And I'm s-sorry.'' Kurumu muttered to her with a trembling voice.

Well, she had decided to apologize, but that didn't mean that it was easy. It

''You… You mean it? It's not one of your plans to make me let my guard down and then do something worse to me, right-desu?'' Yukari asked astonished to make sure that what she heard wasn't her imagination.

Having Kurumu apologize to her was the last thing she would expect to experience.

''No, it's not. I really mean it. Sorry. I went too far this time. You may don't have a big chest now, but as you said, in the future you may get one. I assure you that I won't make fan of your chest anymore.'' Kurumu reassured her in a gentle tone.

''You promise?'' Yukari asked while wiping her tears off.

''Yes! ... I promise…'' Kurumu answered her feeling a load getting lifted from her chest. Then, she caught Yukari's cheeks and started pinching them lightly. ''But, hey… If you dare to call me again Cow-boobs or anything else, I know a ton of other things to punish you. Got it?''

''YYeess…'' Yukari responded with difficulty since her cheeks were stretched like rubber. ''MMerrcyyy-deesuu…''

''Nope! No mercy.'' Kurumu replied smiling.

At the same time and while the two of them were busy with their comical make out, Tsukune, Moka and Mizore were watching them smiling since they were finally able to reconcile.

''I'm so happy with how things ended up. I hope these two stay that way from now on.'' Moka stated cheerfully.

''Me too.'' Tsukune added.

''It would be a shame to have them start arguing again for such trivial matters. They look way better like this. Almost like sisters.'' Moka commented smiling.

Hearing her words, Mizore suddenly realized something.

''Hey…! Speaking of sisters… Don't you think that's odd that we haven't seen that little Pain-in-the-butt, Kokoa, all day?'' Mizore pointed turning her face to Moka. ''Wasn't she constantly trying to attack you or use some crazy device every day to unleash your inner self?''

''Yes! But I have no idea where is she today. I haven't seen her since we started classes.''

''Hmm… That looks suspicious. I'm wondering what she is planning.'' Mizore said skeptically.

''Maybe she finally gave up and she is thinking a new way to approach Moka-san. She must have realized till now that she is not as bad as she thought in the start.'' Tsukune claimed cheerfully.

''You are too optimistic, Tsukune. Characters like Kokoa don't change so easily. She must be planning something for sure. The question is **what**.'' Mizore replied to him in a certain tone.

''Anyway… Let's go to the clubroom now and we will think about it later. What do you say guys?'' Moka suggested wanting to skip the subject since she didn't like it when someone was badmouthing her little sister.

Even if she, herself, knew that pretty much everything was true.

''Good idea! Let's do that, Moka-san.'' Tsukune said understanding the reason she made that suggestion.

''Whatever!'' Mizore responded with a blunt look on her face.

''KURUMU-CHAN! YUKARI-CHAN! WE ARE LEAVING. COME OVERHERE.'' Tsukune shouted to the two girls who were continuing their make up game.

''OK! BE RIGHT THERE, TSUKUNE.'' Kurumu shouted back enthusiastically.

''WE ARE COMING.'' Yukari added mimicking her.

Next, all of them continued heading to their clubroom. This time being in a better mood than before. At least most of them except Moka who was secretly worried about the reason her little sister didn't show up at all today.

''_I haven't thought about it, but Mizore-chan is right. Kokoa looks every day for a chance to force me release my other self. The fact that she hasn't made her appearance until now, it's pretty odd. I hope it's not because something bad happened to her__…__''_

* * *

[15 minutes later. In the hallway outside the Newspaper Club's clubroom.]

''We are here.'' Tsukune commented stopping in front of the door with girls beside him.

Then, he grabbed its handle with his left handle while holding the door's key with his right getting ready to unlock the lock. But to his surprise, when he touched it, the door suddenly opened a few inches before he had the time to put the key in the keyhole meaning that it was unlocked.

''Strange…'' He murmured puzzled. ''I thought we locked it before we leave for our last class.''

''Are you sure, Tsukune? Maybe you forgot it without realizing.'' Moka said to him skeptically.

''No! I'm sure. I locked it when we left. It shouldn't be open.''

''You think that someone broke in-desu?'' Yukari wondered worried.

''I don't know. But if we want to find out, we have to go inside.'' Tsukune replied to her while staring decisively towards the gap between the door and the wall.

''In that case, let me go in first.'' Kurumu suggested making some steps and getting like this in front of Tsukune and closer to the door. ''I won't allow anything happen to Tsukune.'' She added and expanded her nails.

''Be careful, Kurumu-chan!'' Moka warned her feeling worried about the fact that someone or something dangerous could be behind the door.

''We are covering you.'' Mizore said to her preparing her claws and coming behind her.

''Yeah-desu!'' Yukari added pulling her wand out of her school bag and mimicking Mizore.

''Got it…'' Kurumu replied to them by turning back to them. Next, she turned again in front. ''I'm going in''. She claimed and got ready to walk inside.

With a little fear herself of what could be inside their clubroom, Kurumu pushed the door and made a step forward setting her guard up. Whatever was inside, better be ready, because she wouldn't let anything touch her beloved one. However, to hers and to everyone's surprise, when she got in and scooted the room, she and all the others who were standing behind her noticed that it was empty.

''What's going on?'' Mizore questioned confused while looking around.

''Seems that there is no one here-desu.'' Yukari commented doing the same.

''But then, why was the door unlocked? The only ones who have keys for our clubroom are us and Gin-sempai who is currently in a home visit. The only logic explanation for the door to be unlocked is that someone else opened it himself using a spare key.'' Tsukune explained them.

''Anyway… Whoever did this is not here anymore. And personally, I prefer it this way. At least now we can relax and do our work in peace.'' Kurumu said and withdrew her claws.

But her assumption was wrong.

''Don't bet on it.'' A female voice was heard saying suddenly from above them.

Startled, everyone turned their gaze to the ceiling discovering in the process Kokoa being above them by grabbing the cable of one of the room's lamps with her left hand.

''Kokoa?!'' Moka questioned astonished. ''What are you doing up there...? No! How did you got inside?''

''Heh! Heeh…!'' Kokoa snickered and placed her right hand inside the right pocket of her jacket pulling out a key. Then, she held her hand in front on her showing it to them. ''…By using this of course.'' She continued in a proud tone.

''This key…'' Tsukune murmured with his eyes wide open from a light shock.

''That's the same as the keys we have for our clubroom-desu.'' Yukari pointed.

''How the heck did you obtain one, annoying brat?'' Kurumu asked her irritated.

''It was piece of cake. I stole Onee-sama's key from her bag when all of you were eating lunch on the roof.'' Kokoa answered her smirking.

''**Say what?!**'' Kurumu questioned shocked and turned to Moka. ''Don't tell me…''

While she was doing that, Moka had opened her schoolbag and started looking for her key, but without success.

''It's not here.'' She commented astonished.

Upon that comment, Kurumu face palmed herself.

''My god!'' She sighed and then removed her hand looking irritated towards Moka. ''Who in the world is so stupid to leave important things like his/her keys behind when he/she has to move away from his/her stuffs? I can't believe how irresponsible you are Moka.''

''Sorry.'' Moka replied to her lowering her head due to embarrassment.

''Whatever…'' Kokoa said after that and jumped down to the floor landing next to Moka and startling her. ''I failed a lot of times, but not today. Today I have the right thing to finally release my true Moka-oneesama.'' She stated in a confident tone.

''What are you talking about, Kokoa-chan?'' Tsukune asked her worried.

Then instead of words, Kokoa responded by pulling something else from her other pocket turning it straight to Moka's direction. It was a black, round, metallic object with two indigo lines that covered only half of it and had a closed slit at their center while they were also forming a cross on its front side. There were also some tiny, multicolored runes in the four gaps between the lines and something that looked like a button made of a crimson jewel at the top side of it.

''**This!**'' Kokoa claimed proudly.

''And what's that, Kokoa-chan?'' Yukari asked her full of curiosity.

''Probably something stupid she picked up somewhere. I'm sure that is useless like every other object she used until now.'' Kurumu said with an understated expression.

''The little girl likes to play with balls.'' Mizore added in a teasing tone.

In front of these comments Kokoa scowled and moved her right index finger over the box's button.

''Is that so? Let's see then how stupid or useless it is.'' She said to them in an angry tone.

''Wait a minute, Kokoa! Let's talk it over.'' Moka pleaded her anxious.

''Too late.'' Kokoa replied to her and pushed the button.

*Click*

''Goodbye fake Onee-sama and welcome real Onee-sama.''

In the following seconds the runes on the box started glowing and the slits in the center of the lines opened revealing a shiny, multicolored void that begun emitting a strong attraction force, pulling Moka closer to it. Then, feeling her body being pulled, she tried to oppose it by turning around and grabbing with swift movements a big table.

''Ggkkk… It's… too… strong…''

At the same time, realizing that it was too difficult for her to withstand the attraction, Tsukune ran to her extending his right hand towards her direction.

''Come on Moka-san. Take my hand. I will pull you.'' Tsukune said to her stretching his hand the most he could.

Seeing him trying to help her, Moka smiled from happiness and released her right grip of the table to catch his hand. Then, she grabbed it tightly and he started pulling her to his direction with all his might. Unfortunately, the attraction force was even stronger than their joint efforts and it ended up pulling them both this time. Noticing that, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari grabbed in a flash Tsukune from both his waist and chest trying to stop him from being pulled inside the void together with Moka.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TSUKUNE? THIS WAY BOTH OF YOU WILL END UP BEING SUCKED INSIDE IT.'' Kurumu shouted at him upset.

''Even if that's the case, I won't let Moka-san vanish inside this thing.''

''Then, what we are going to do? It's starting to get stronger by the second.'' Mizore commented while tightening her grip on Tsukune's waist and trying at the same time to hold her ground.

''I think my hands can't hold up any longer-desu.'' Yukari whined feeling a sharp pain on her fingers.

''Please, girls! Keep it up! Don't give up just yet.'' Tsukune plead them while clenching his teeth from the pressure he was feeling from all the pulling.

On the other hand, observing how hard her beloved Tsukune and her friends were trying to help her, Moka felt a strong guilt inside her for giving them such troubles and endangering them simultaneously of being sucked together with her. That drove her to a conclusion. She didn't like the idea, but at this point there was only one solution for this extreme situation. And this was to sacrifice herself so the others could be saved. So, having taken her decision, she started loosening her grip on Tsukune's hand.

''What are you doing, Moka-san? Grab my hand harder or else…'' Tsukune said to her when he noticed what she was doing.

''It's ok Tsukune…'' Moka replied to him in a low tone and with teary eyes.

Witnessing that, Tsukune goggled shocked.

''What do you mean Moka-san?''

''We had a lot of fun times together Tsukune, but it seems that this is the end. I don't like seeing you all pushing yourselves so hard for me. That's why I decided to give up. You don't need to hold me anymore''

''Don't say that, Moka-san. If we try harder, we will succeed.''

''No... You don't need to, Tsukune. Just promise me one thing. When my other self comes out, please treat her like you treated me. She may be a little stubborn and hostile, but deep down she is gentle.''

Hearing her, Tsukune started also shedding tears from his eyes.

''Wait… DON'T DO IT MOKA-SAN!''

''Bye, bye Tsukune… Everyone… It was nice meeting you all. Take care.''

With these as her last words, Moka pushed Tsukune's hand off her own and let herself be completely sucked inside the void while her body started to dematerialize to tiny bits. Next, the slits closed and the runes stopped shining. Outer Moka was now gone.

''MOKAAA-SAAAANNN...!'' Tsukune screamed from the depths of his lungs falling on his knees with his face covered in tears and his whole body being engulfed in despair.

''Wow…! I can't believe it. It really sucked her...'' Kurumu commented astonished.

''This is not good. Not good at all. Outer Moka was a worthy rival, but her Inner version is to hardcore to handle.'' Mizore continued.

''It's terrible! What are we going to do now-desu?'' Yukari added worried.

That moment, Kurumu turned her face to Kokoa and looked at her angrily.

''It's all her fault.'' She stated pointing her with her right index finger.

As for her, Kokoa didn't pay any attention to her, but instead was examining thoroughly for some strange reason the object that had just sucked her big sister. Seeing that, Kurumu's anger rose.

''HEY! YOU! DON'T IGNORE ME!'' She shouted at her with many veins twitching across her forehead.

Despite that, Kokoa continued not paying her any attention muttering at the same time something to herself with a puzzled look on her face.

''Weird! It was supposed to bring out Onee-sama right after it sucked the fake one. Why doesn't it do anything? Did it broke or something?''

''AAARRGGG… THAT DOES IT! I'm going to give her a lesson on how she shouldn't ignore others when they talk to her.'' Kurumu growled reaching her limits and then started approaching Kokoa getting ready to beat her to a pulp.

But before she was able to do it, Ruby ran like frenzy inside the clubroom drawing the attention of everyone who was there. All except Kokoa's who remained in the same state.

''Please… Haaa… Don't tell me… Haa.. That I'm late.'' Ruby said to them while trying to catch her breath.

''Ruby?!'' Kurumu questioned surprised.

''What are you doing here, Ruby-san?'' Yukari asked her walking close to her.

''…And why you are like you just came from a marathon?'' Mizore added.

''Haa… Gkhm… Pardon me for this. I just have something very important to tell you. More accurately… to Moka-san. Where is she?''

Listening Moka's name, Tsukune pounded the floor with his right fist and tightened his eyelids from the pain he was feeling inside him.

''Moka-san… is gone Ruby-san.'' Tsukune answered to her in a sad and weak tone.

''What to do you mean Tsukune-san?''

''A few minutes ago, Moka-san was sucked inside this round thing that Kokoa holds, Ruby-san.'' Yukari answered to her since Tsukune couldn't find any more strength to speak.

Hearing her, Ruby turned her face to Kokoa who was too busy searching why her plan didn't work.

''So I was too late…'' Ruby stated lowering her eyelids saddened. ''…I was hoping that I would prevent it, but I failed.''

After this, Ruby clenched her fists from guilt and anger towards herself since she wasn't fast enough to stop that tragedy.

''Do you know something about what happened to Moka-san, Ruby-san?'' Yukari asked her confused and a bit worried due to her reaction.

''Yeah… This metallic object that Kokoa is holding is an ancient artifact that belongs to the Director. Its name is Sphere of Orion. It's a powerful magical machine that has the ability to send someone to another dimension.''

''-Another dimension?!- Seriously now?!'' Kurumu questioned goggling shocked.

''Well, that's something unexpected!'' Mizore commented lifting up an eyebrow.

''Then… Right now… Moka-san is travelling to another world-desu?'' Yukari asked her trembling.

''Exactly!''

''Hold on a minute!'' Kokoa said to them interrupting the flow of their discussion and deciding finally to pay a little attention to their words. ''What kind of nonsense are these that you are spurting? I read that this thing has the power to swap souls and unleash inner personalities. How in the world is it possible that it transfers people to other dimensions?''

''That's because the artifact you are currently holding is not the one you are referring to. The one you mean and can actually do that is called Sphere of Algor. The truth is that it is similar to the Sphere of Orion considering its appearance, but their powers are completely different. I'm guessing that you read about it in one of our library's books and managed to discover that it was here, so you decided to steal it to accomplish your goal to bring out Moka-san's other personality, right...?''

''Igkk…'' Kokoa groaned goggling before Ruby finishes her words.

''…But unfortunately you made a mistake in your hurry to not get discovered and took the wrong artifact. And that's how things took a turn for the worst making Moka-san vanish from our world.''

Feeling a small ray of hope shine upon him after hearing all these, Tsukune stood up and stepped closer to Ruby.

''Ruby-san… Are you saying that there is still a way to bring Moka-san back? I beg you tell us.''

'Yes! There is. If we use again the Sphere, we can travel to the dimension Moka-san went and retrieve her.''

These words sounded like music to his ears and immediately a smile of relief made its appearance on his previously teary face.

''However, before we do that, we have to locate the dimension she went. There is a major number of other worlds besides our, so we can't act if firstly we don't find the one we are looking for.''

''And how long this will take, Ruby-san? We can't afford to lose any time'' Tsukune asked her impatiently.

''That's something I don't know. I will take the Sphere back to the Director and he will know what to do to locate Moka-san. But until he finishes his search, the only thing we can do, is wait patiently.'' Ruby answered to him in a serious tone.

''I see…'' Tsukune replied with a sad expression that erased his newfound smile.

Seeing that reaction and feeling sorry for him, Ruby pulled up her right hand up and placed it on his right shoulder.

''Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. We will find Moka-san for sure and then we will return altogether here safe and sound. So, don't let your hopes slip. Have faith.'' Ruby said to him in a compassionate tone.

''Thank you Ruby-san.''

''You are welcome.'' Ruby replied and turned to Kokoa. ''Now, considering you, I will have you come with me. The Director wants to have a word with you about this case.''

''Eek!'' Kokoa squeaked from fear that now she was busted, she was going to have it bad. ''Well… You see…'' She started saying sweat dropping. ''I… HAVE OTHERS BUSINESS TO DO NOW.'' She shouted running towards the window to escape.

''I don't think so.'' Ruby stated and lifted her magic wand to her direction freezing her movements with magic. ''Stealing is something very bad and you need discipline.'' She added and began pulling Kokoa to her place with magic.

After this she bid farewell to everyone in the room and started heading towards the Directors office dragging Kokoa beside her again with magic. On the other hand, the others who stayed behind were still trying to take in the whole incident.

''I'm still shocked about what happened. I mean, who knew that there was a way to travel between dimensions. Or better, that **there are **other dimensions.'' Kurumu commented in a state of confusion.

''We live in a magic world nevertheless. Something like this is possible. Quite unbelievable, but still possible.'' Mizore pointed to her bluntly.

''All of it looks like science fiction. I hope Moka-san is ok-desu.'' Yukari murmured with a worried expression on her face.

''She will. I'm sure of it.'' Tsukune said to her with a now steady voice.

''Tsukune-san…?!'' Yukari questioned after hearing his words and turning to him.

''Ruby-san is right. Losing our hopes is meaningless. What we need to do now, is believe. Believe and wait for the time when we will be able to see Moka-san again.''

''Right! We will-desu!'' Yukari stated cheerfully due to his encouragement.

''Haa… I suppose we have to help her. I want to win her in the race for Tsukune's heart, but a win like this sounds too pathetic. That's why I will get her back and beat her fair and square.'' Kurumu proclaimed lifting her clinched right fist on the air.

''That goes for me too. She may be a rival, but my pride won't let me accept a withdrawal of that kind. If she wants to quit, she will have to do it here and on her own.'' Mizore added.

Hearing their words, Tsukune looked at them and smiled.

''Thank you everybody.'' He said to them and then faced out of the clubroom's window with a look full of determination. '_'Wait for us Moka-san. Wherever you go, we will find you and bring you back. __**Definitely**__**!**_''

* * *

[In the meantime. Inside the void of dimensions.]

After being sucked by Kokoa's strange object, Moka was flowing in high speed inside something that was looking like a white river of light. Sometimes small images of strange places were appearing around her, but she was just passing them since they were far from her continuing this way heading to an unknown destination. All these were looking seriously pretty odd and at the same time confusing to her. Of course, she didn't know how exactly this thing Kokoa used on her was working in general, but the state she was now, was quite different from what she imagined it would be at first. Considering what was happening, it was looking like she was traveling somewhere than being sealed.

''_What's happening to me? Is this really how it is to be sealed away permanently? Previously, every time the other me was coming out, I was just being transferred to a dark place with something like a window that was allowing me to watch what was happening outside. Now it's something completely new. And also, what are all these images? When I first noticed them, I thought they may were my memories, but they aren__'__t. I have never seen these places before. All of this is pretty weird__…__'' _Moka wondered inside her mind and next redirected her thoughts to Tsukune and the girls._ ''I'm wondering what is happening back right now. I hope they aren__'__t so sad that I left. I seriously wouldn't like to think that I caused them so much grief. Especially to Tsukune. He tends to overreact to situations like these... At least the girls are there with him, so he will have support. And in addition__…__ my other self. She is a very stubborn person and can be quite rude some times, but I think she is going to loosen up with time.'' _She added and started shedding a couple of tears from her eyes. _''I wish she makes Tsukune happy in my stead. I wish it from the bottom of my heart.''_

While she was thinking all these, her rosario's gem started suddenly shining in a crimson light taking the form of a vampire's eye.

''_Who are you calling stubborn and rude? __**You wimp!**__'' Inner Moka's voice was heard growling angrily from inside the rosario._

''Eh?!'' Moka questioned surprised and turned her face towards her rosario. ''You?! You are still within me?''

''_No, I just got a new phone that connects to your rosario and decided to give you a call. Pretty convenient don't you think__…__?'' _Inner Moka asked her ironically. _''__**…**__**Of course I am still within you! **__Where else could I be?''_

''But… I thought Kokoa was going to separate us and let you out with that object she was holding.''

''_Well, it seems she failed again__…__ God! What a troublesome little sister! If I were back now, I would give her a good beating to make her learn not to play with unknown and dangerous devices...''_

''Hold on a second! If we are not separated and I'm not being sealed right now… where are we then? What is this place?''

''_No idea.''_

''What are we going to do? If we are both here that means none of us is with Tsukune at the moment. And knowing him, he's going to get depressed and feel guilty because he couldn't help us. I don't like this thought. We have to go back. Immediately!'' Moka stated in panic.

''_Calm down. Panic won't do us any good right now. We need to think calmly to be able to find a solutio__…__'' _Inner Moka started advising her, but stopped mid-way without a warning. _''Hm?!''_

''What happened? Why did you stop?'' Moka asked her puzzled.

''_I sense a strong force in front of us. Look straigh__…_''

''Eh?! What did you sa…''

Before both of them were able to finish their sentences, Moka's body entered an image which was in her way and disappeared inside a golden light.

* * *

[Karakura town. Evening. Inside a narrow alley between two tall buildings.]

From nowhere, a small, golden, shiny hole opened on the atmosphere and from inside of it many bits of Moka's body started flowing in the air gathering in a single spot and materializing fully her body in the end.

''What was that? My head feels like it was thrown in a blender.'' Moka commented feeling extremely dizzy from the entire materialization thing.

''_It seems that we got inside something like a portal and transferred somewhere.''_

Hearing that comment, Moka walked a little to get out of the alley to the main street and check where she was. There she saw a big road in front of her, a lot of normal-looking buildings in both its sides and many people who were walking casually here and there or were doing some outdoor work. With simple words, it looked like an ordinary human society inside a city.

''Where are we? This place is like the Human World back at our home, but somehow it has a different feeling to it.'' Moka said touching one of the walls with her left hand and clenching the other into a fist.

''_I think so too.'' _Inner Moka added in a slight skeptical tone.

''What are we doing now?''

''_First, we have to figure out where this place is and what it is called... Go ask someone for information and don't forget to act natural. We are already in a bad situation. We have no need for additional problems.''_

''Ok.''

Having decided their first move with her alter ego, Moka walked a little more out of the alley and then saw an old man coming her way.-She could ask him.- She thought. Elders are usually polite to others and don't hesitate to give information if asked. So, keeping that thought, when he finally reached close to her, she waved him to stop. Something he actually did when he noticed her.

''Err...Excuse me... Could I make you a question, sir? Please!'' Moka asked him politely.

''Of course my young lady. What would you like to ask? I am always pleased to help young people… Especially such beautiful girls as you.'' The old man replied to her with a warm smile.

Moka's cheeks blushed hearing his compliment.

''Thank you… Now for my question… Would you like to tell me exactly where am I? I came here recently from far away and I don't know the place too well. ''

''Ah, that's what you want to learn? That's an easy one. We are at the west part of Karakura town.''

''Karakura town?!'' Moka asked confused.

''Yes! Do you have somewhere you want to go? I can assist you if you need someone to help you find the way. I live here for a long time and I know the roads pretty well I have to say.'' The old man answered to her in a slight prideful tone.

''No, no! It's ok. I can manage.''

''Ah! I see... Then, I suppose we have to part now. Have a nice day, young lady.'' The old man bid to her politely and was about to start walking again.

''Eehhhmm… Could I ask you one more thing before you leave, sir?'' Moka asked him a third time before moving away from her.

''Yes... What is it?'' The Old man asked her back stopping after a few steps.

''Sir… Are you…human?'' Moka asked him with a fidgeting voice.

''Huh...? I don't understand what you are saying young lady. What do you mean by this? What else could I be except a human?'' The old man responded to her with a question of his own and a puzzled expression.

''Eh?!... No... I mean…''

''_**Idiot!**__ Stop spurting nonsense and leave.'' _Inner Moka growled at her irritated.

After that and understanding that she had done a major blunder, Moka bowed to him…

''Anyway, thank you again for your information. Have a nice day too. Goodbye.''

...and started running towards the opposite direction.

''_What a weird girl? Beautiful, but weird...''_ The old man thought while watching her leaving. ''Whatever… Let's move on.'' He said to himself and then started walking again.

* * *

[5 minutes later. At another place.]

Moka ran for some meters to lose him and currently was leaning with her hands on a wall trying to catch her breath.

''Haa.. Haa… My legs… Haa…''

''_You are unbelievable! That was honestly your way of being natural?''_

''Haa… Sorry…''

''_Anyway__…__ Now we have a hint. Not that it helps us understand where we are, but at least we learned the name of this town and the fact that this is a world of humans. So, be careful what you are saying from now on. We don't know how the people here would react in front of a monster.''_

''Ok.''

''_Good.''_

*Groooowwlll*

''Oh!''

''_Seems you are hungry. Well, it's logical. You haven't eaten anything since lunch break. Better find a place that sell food and have a bite of something.''_

''Yeah!''

Like this, Moka started her search for a place to buy some food, but unfortunately for her, no one would accept the money of her world.

''Please! I beg you! A small sandwich at the least.'' Moka begged the owner of a street canteen.

''How many times do I have to tell it to you, girly? No money, no food.'' The owner stated to her coldly.

''But I have money.'' Moka replied showing him her money.

''I have never seen money like these. They look fake.'' The owner answered her after looking at them with a wary expression.

''No, they are not. They are real. Please believe me! I just want something to eat.''

''If it is like this, try to find some usable money. Until then I can't sell you anything. I make a living of these snacks. If I start giving them for free, I will go bankrupt.''

''But…''

''End of discussion. Either go away and come back with some real money or I will call the cops. Got it?'' The owner growled at her aggressively.

''O-Ok. I will leave. Sorry for troubling you…'' Moka apologized in a low and depressed tone.

Next, she walked away from the canteen.

''_I suppose things are going to be pretty tough in this world.''_

''Yes…''

*Grooowll*

''_You really need to find something to eat. As things stand, we are going to die from starvation.''_

''But how?! The money we use back at home, are useless here.''

''Hmm… _That's a fact. Well__…__ Even if I don't like the idea__…__ I think you should steal some. It's our last option.''_ Inner Moka suggested to her with a noticeable hesitation in her words.

''**No way!** I won't steal anything. Stealing is a crime.'' Moka denied intensively scolding her inner half

''_Then, what are you going to do? Die in this unknown world? You said that you wanted to return to Tsukune and the others. Didn't you? How exactly are you going to do it if you have not even the ability to walk because of hunger?''_

''I don't know. But in any case, I won't become a criminal.'' Moka claimed stubbornly.

''_You are nerve breaking. You know that_?'' Inner Moka commented annoyed to her.

''Still, better than being a criminal.'' Moka answered her stubbornly again.

* * *

From there, the two of them continued arguing with each other while at the same time some meters away three guys were spying on Moka smiling mischievously.

''That's surely a cutie.'' The first one commented.

''It would be awesome to have some fun with her. If you know what I mean.'' The second one added putting one of his right hand fingers in a hole he made with two fingers of his other hand.

''Then, why don't we? She looks like she is having some money issues. I will give her a little helping hand and with some sweet talking she is going to become our plaything for tonight. It's gonna be a piece of cake'' The third one said to them with a wide smirk.

''It's decided then.'' The first one said while lifting his right thumb.

''Go and make us proud as ever pal.'' The second one said and gave the third one an encouraging pound on his right shoulder.

''Got it… You two wait here and if I need you, I will make you a signal. Not that I think it's going to be so hard, but just in case.'' The third one told them and left to put his plan into action.

* * *

In the meantime, Moka was still arguing with her inner half.

''I said, **no!**'' Moka said irritated.

''_And I, __**do it!**__ This is not only your body. If something happens to you, I will also be affected by it.''_ Inner Moka replied also irritated.

''No, means, NO! I won't steal.''

''_Then how the hell are you going to find food? Your money is useless here.''_

''I… don't know… But anyway, stealing is out of the question.''

''_GOD! You are SO hard headed!''_

''If has to do with things like these, then **yes,** I am. I won't trample on my principles for a little food. I…'' Moka was saying to her, but a male voice was heard behind her cutting her sentence short.

''Sorry, miss… May I have a little talk with you?''

Hearing him, Moka turned backwards to see him. He was a handsome young man with short, blond hair wearing a blue t-shirt with white letters on the chest area that wrote –Extreme- , black jeans and white sport shoes.

''Eh…?Oh… Yes... Of course… What would you like to tell me?'' Moka replied a little startled.

''My name is Hiro and well… I happened to witness your little argue with the owner of that canteen and assuming that you have some financial problems, I thought that I could probably lend you a hand.'' Hiro said to her smiling.

''Really?!'' Moka asked him cheerfully since she found at last someone who was willing to help her.

''Of course! It's a gentleman's duty to help a lady when she needs it. I could lend you some money, so you can buy whatever you want from that closed minded money-seeker... Or, if you want, we could go to better place like a restaurant and have a more proper meal. What do you say?''

''Thanks a lot! I really appreciate your offer, but you don't need to do something so exaggerated as to take me for a meal to a restaurant. I would be quite pleased and with just something small as a snack to satisfy my stomach. Nothing more. And either way, I still don't know how I could repay you even for this…'' Moka was saying to him, but suddenly remembered something important she had neglected and goggled slightly. ''…Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Moka.''

''Pleased to meet you, Moka-chan. And don't worry. We will find a way.'' Hiro replied to her while trying to hide a small, devious smirk on his face.

* * *

[15 minutes later. At a park.]

Next, the two of them returned to the canteen and this time Moka was finally able to buy a sandwich with the money Hiro lent her. After that, both of them walked to park which was some meters away and sat on a bench so Moka could enjoy her food more comfortably.

''Is it good?'' Hiro asked her after she had the first bite.

''Yes! It's delicious! Thanks again, Hiro-kun! You are very kind. I'm glad that I met you now that I was in a pinch.'' Moka replied to him with a satisfied smile.

''Me too... And also, I'm happy to hear that I was of some help to you.'' Hiro said to her and slowly placed his right arm around her shoulders getting also closer to her.

Noticing his gesture, Moka jolted a bit from surprise and started feeling pretty uncomfortable with his arm around her.

''Eehmmm… Hiro-kun. You are too close. Would you mind moving away a little bit?'' She asked him politely.

''Why? I thought that you said that I'm very kind and you are glad that you met me. Doesn't this mean that you want to be friends? And as they say, friends are people who are very close to each other.''

''I agree. But I don't think the way they mean it, is like that.''

''You are cold, Moka-chan.'' Hiro stated to her in a fake whining tone. ''As you saw, I didn't hesitate to give you my money when you needed them. You shouldn't be so distant towards me. Don't forget that you own me.''

''I know, but…'' Moka started saying with a worried look on her face, but was cut short.

''No, buts!'' Hiro replied to her and came even closer trying to kiss her.

Realizing what he was about to do, Moka's expression changed in flash to an angry one and she responded to the kiss by throwing her sandwich on his face at the last second repulsing him. Following that, she jumped away from the bench.

''**YOU BITCH!** WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'' Hiro shouted furiously at her while wiping the sandwich's remnants of his face.

''I should ask you the same. What were you trying to do a minute ago? I'm grateful to you for lending me money and I know that I must repay you, but I never said that I will do it like that.'' Moka replied to him scowling.

''Stupid woman! It would have been easier if you just went with the flow... Since things turned out like this, I have no other choice.'' Hiro stated top her and without wasting a second, he raised his left hand on the air and clicked his fingers.

By seeing this, his two companions who were hiding behind some bushes, jumped out and using swift movements, they restrained Moka with their hands so she won't escape.

''What is going on? Who are you people?'' Moka asked the two unknown men that had her trapped.

''They are my friends and also the guaranty I have that you will repay me.'' Hiro explained to her with an evil smirk.

''What?!'' Moka questioned shocked.

''This girl is even prettier from up close, buddy.'' The first one commented by taking a better look at her.

''…And she is so soft. I'm wondering how the sensation of her breasts feels. '' The second one added and tried to grope her left breast.

''NOO…!'' Moka screamed and kicked him in the gut sending him flying three meters away.

Hiro and his other friend on the other hand were shocked witnessing that, logically impossible for a girl, feat.

''Wow! You are really strong for that timid appearance you have. I give this to you. It will make it even more interesting to break you after this.'' Hiro said to her with an amused look on his face.

''NEVER!'' Moka shouted angrily. ''Let me go or the same will happen to you too.''

''I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Moka-chan.'' Hiro claimed to her and made a nod to his friend who was still holding her.

Understanding almost immediately what Hiro was applying with that, he pulled a small knife from his right pocket placing it next in front of Moka's neck.

''What?!'' Moka questioned goggling when she felt the coldness of the blade touching her flesh.

''Don't get too cocky, sweety. Unless you want a nice cut right through your beautiful neck that is.'' The first one threatened her pushing the knife's blade even closer to her flesh.

''**Scumbags!** You are going to pay for this. When people come here and see what you are doing, you are going to go to jail.''

''I don't think so.'' Hiro said to her completely calm. ''No one comes to this park at this hour. It's the perfect place for businesses like this one... But enough time we wasted with the small talks.'' He mentioned to her and turned his head to his other friend who was lying on the ground. ''How long do you intend to stay down? Get up or we will enjoy her without you.''

Hearing him, Hiro's friend got up slowly holding his gut.

''Tsk… This bitch's kick sure is strong. It felt like I was hit by a metal pole.'' He said with an idea of pain in his tone.

''Yeah… Whatever...'' Hiro responded on his whining and then turned to Moka starting to come closer to her. ''And now my dear, it's payback time.''

''No…I don't want to… Go away… Leave me alone…'' Moka cried with tears coming out of her eyes while watching Hiro approaching her with a lustful expression on his face.

At the moment, the situation couldn't be worse for her. Moka was immobilized with a knife threatening her life and three horny rapists who wanted to `take` her virginity and violate her body. And in addition, if Hiro's words were true, she didn't have any hope to be saved by anyone. The whole thing looked like a bad nightmare to her. She was dreaming of giving her `first time` to Tsukune someday since he was her beloved one, but as things were standing, she was going to lose it to some unknown street punks.

''Alright! Let's begin the `feast`.'' Hiro said when he got in front of her and placed his right hand under her skirt groping her right thigh, continuing next towards her vagina.

At the same time, the other two started groping her too. The first one on her breasts continuing from before when she interrupted him and the second one with the knife on her ass trying simultaneously to slip his middle finger inside it.

''**No****…**** For god's sake****…****! Stop it****…**** Please****…**** Don't do this to me****…**** I don't want to lose my virginity like this****…****I BEG YOU, LISTEN TO ME...!**'' Moka cried loudly this time with a trembling voice and a river of tears flowing down her face.

''You talk too much.'' Hiro commented annoyed of her pleadings and gripped her chin with his free hand making her face him while he was drawing his own face closer to hers so he could kiss her to stop her talking.

Noticing what he was going to do, Moka started to shake her head right and left to avoid him, but he strengthened his grip stopping her movements and placing her in the right position for the kiss. Understanding that she couldn't escape it, Moka closed tightly her eyes waiting for the incoming kiss and losing every possible hope that she was holding until then.

''_So, that's how it ends? I'm going to get raped and who knows what else will happen to me afterwards. And even if by any chance I succeed on returning back home, I would never be able to face Tsukune anymore after this. I will be a sullied woman. I won't have the right to stand beside him.''_ Moka thought tightening her eyelids as a sign of despair. _''Why did this had to happen to me? Why now? Everything was going so well. We were in our 2nd year, our club was doing fine having many achievements due to our hard work and our friendship seemed to strengthen more day by day__…__ So why did this had to happen? I never did anything bad to anyone. I always tried to be a good girl and polite to everyone. What wrong have I done to deserve this? Am I really so unfortunate__…__?''_

Moka continued to question herself like this cursing her fate in the process and waiting for the unavoidable, but what she wasn't aware of then, was that her luck was about to change drastically in the upcoming seconds. More specifically, when Hiro was about to touch her lips with his own, a small rock was thrown with force on the back of his head disrupting his move before he makes contact. Then, feeling the pain from the hit, Hiro was about to turn his face to see who threw the rock, but before he was able to make it, two more flew towards his left and right passing him and hitting his two friends straight on their foreheads. Due to this, they lost momentary their focus and their grasp on Moka weakened giving her the chance to cast them off and escape their hold. Next, she started running like crazy towards some random direction, not having time to look who or what saved her because she was too afraid that they might caught her again. On the other hand, Hiro and his friends were standing now still at their spots looking extremely angry at the source of their plan's failure. This was a young man with not so short, spiky, orange hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a long, red horizontal line across the chest's area, dark green jeans and brown shoes.

''Who the hell are you?'' Hiro asked the young man in a hostile tone.

''Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't intend to give my name to some punks like you. Also, even if I told you, I doubt that you will remember it after a few minutes.'' The young man replied with a smirk full of confidence. ''Raping women it's not exactly the best thing someone should chose to do and people who think that they can do whatever they want just because they are stronger than others get seriously on my nerves. So, I think I have to give you a little lesson about the right behavior you ought to show towards a lady.''

''We will see about that.'' Hiro claimed to him scowling and turned to his friends. '' Go and get him.''

''Yeah!'' They agreed simultaneously and charged towards the young man.

''Hoo…! Two versus one? Quite unfair, don't you think?'' The young man commented sarcastically watching them coming at him. ''But it's more fun this way.'' He added amused.

Then, when the two of them reached close to him, the first one tried to punch him on the face, but he ducked dodging the hit and counter-attacked with a punch under the chin for a start and a swift kick on the right of the face after a high jump for the end. Like this, the first attacker fell on the ground having two large bruises down and right of his face. After seeing this, the second one thought of a different tactic and tried to stab him in the ribs with his knife, but he noticed him just in time and made a quick spin avoiding the knife's edge and hitting his opponent on the back of his head with his left elbow while his left knee was hitting at the same time his gut. With this the second one fell too on the ground like his friend earning a large bruise on the back of his head and a deep swelling on the area of his stomach.

''That was all? How disappointing! You guys bark more than you can bite.'' The young man commented watching them whining from pain while they were holding their injured areas.

Then, he heard a step behind him and before he had the chance to act, Hiro wrapped his hands around his neck trying to choke him.

''You are… a snicky one…aren't you?'' The young man asked Hiro with a bit of a difficulty in speech rolling his eyes to the right side while at the same time turning a little his face to the same direction to have a look at him.

''Anything to win. In a battle it doesn't matter how strong you are, but if you can knock out your opponent before he does that to you first. It's common sense to aim for when he is open'' Hiro answered to him tightening even more his lock around his opponent's neck..

''I have… to agree… on the last part.'' The young man replied to him and immediately hit hard Hiro's right ribs with his right elbow causing him to feel great pain.

A wise move that forced Hiro release his lock setting him free.

''AAAHHH!'' Hiro screamed from the pain holding tightly his ribs.

''It's as you said. If you need to win, you have to search for openings. And you my friend, are full of them.'' The young man pointed and without having any intention of letting him rest, he charged at Hiro crushing his right fist in his gut.

That resulted in multiplying Hiro's injured areas and making him do a slight bow. For the end, the young man jumped and hit him hard over the head with his hands entangled into a big fist causing him to follow his companions on the ground.

''Seems you aren't just trash in character, but also in fighting. I would have a harder time fighting a preschooler than you. But don't think that I finished yet. Our lesson isn't such a small one.'' The young man claimed to them frowning and continued beating them to a pulp like it was nothing.

*Hpftt* *Dup* *Htkk* *Tang* …..

* * *

[15 minutes later.]

After some minutes of intense beating, the young man stopped at last and looked at them satisfied... At least what was left from them, since with all those hits they were unable to make even the slightest movement and their faces were completely deformed looking like over-sized, mutant eggplants that had come out of a horror movie.

''This will teach you to not mess with the ladies.'' The young man said to them and turned his face to the direction where Moka had escaped. ''That girl must have been pretty scared to run like that. Lucky for her, these punks won't bother her again.''

With these as his last words and realizing that his business there had finished, the young man took a glimpse of his wristwatch to see what time it was and noticing that it was getting late, he left heading towards his house.

* * *

[4 hours later. Night. Inside another alley, but not as narrow as the previous one and with not any high buildings in the two sides of it.]

After her hellish experience, Moka was sitting currently on a small, broken oven that was in the middle of some garbage bags looking quite worn out.

''I think, I'm going to faint. My legs are killing me and my head is spinning. I feel awful.''

''_It's not surprising. You still haven't eaten anything except that one bite of that sandwich. And in addition, you ran like crazy to escape these bastards. You have exhausted a lot of energy.''_

''This world is awful. We may are real monsters back home, but they here are worst despite being humans. I will never forgive them for what they tried do to me.''

''_I'm with you on this, but to be fair, don't forget the incident with Saizo back in our world. Horny bastards exist everywhere. The difference is that, that time you were able to unseal me with Tsukune's help and I took care of him before he makes you his plaything.''_

''You are right... It's all thanks to Tsukune…'' Moka murmured melancholically and turned her face upwards gazing at the night sky. ''I wonder what he is doing right now… And the girls too. Could they be trying to get me back?''

''_Knowing them, that's probably what they are doing. At least if it's day there. We still don't know if time is the same in every world.''_

''I want to see them. I miss them so much.''

''_You will. Just be patient. It's still the first day that we arrived here and we have no idea yet if there is something we can use to return back. We will start the searching by the time the sun rises and with a little luck, we may be able to find something tomorrow or one of the following days. So, don't get depressed. You have to stay strong and keep our hopes up to move forward__…__'' _Inner Moka said to her trying to cheer her up.

*Grroowlll*

''…_But in the meantime you really need to find something to eat. I can't have you collapse here in this dirty alley. It's disgusting.''_

''I know… God...! I'm so hungry!'' Moka whined in a low tone touching her stomach.

''Me too.'' A creepy voice was heard suddenly saying from behind her.

Hearing it, Moka jumped up from the oven in a flash and turned backwards to face the one who spoke to her. To her shock, in the direction where the voice came from, she saw a rather big, muscular, purple, scary humanoid creature with a hole on its chest area, a white mask which looked like a deformed skull as a head and two deep black eyes with yellow pupils staring at her with a hungry expression.

''What… are you…? I thought there weren't any monsters in this world.'' Moka asked it scared.

''I'm hungry. **Huunngggrryyyy****…****!**'' The monster responded suggesting that it didn't really pay any attention to her question.

''_This thing seems it's not exactly the smartest brain around here. Sorry for telling it to you despite your condition, but I think it would be wise to start running again. From what I'm deducing, it is as hungry as you if not more and I highly doubt that something small as a sandwich would be sufficient for its case... If you get what I'm saying.''_

''Yes! I understand. '' Moka replied and started walking slowly backwards to not provoke it and reach a point where she could start running without being inside his attack range.

Unfortunately, this wouldn't be as easy as she hoped. When the creature noticed her movements, it opened its mouth wide making an angry expression on his skull mask.

''I'M HUNNGRYYY…!'' It howled and jumped toward Moka with the intension of biting her head off.

''_RUN!'' _Inner Moka shouted at her outer half watching this.

''WAAA…'' Moka screamed in panic and turned to the opposite direction running like she had never run before in her entire life.

From there on, a wild fox hunt took place between them having Moka running towards random directions and passing between buildings, trees, parks and whatever else she met in her way with the hope that the creature would lose her. But, for some unknown reason the creature could always discover her continuing its chase.

* * *

[30 minutes later. Across an empty road.]

After a long and exhausting run, Moka was now panting and walking with difficulty having reached the limit of her endurance while the creature was only a few meters away behind her.

''_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Keep it up. If you don't, that thing will eat you alive.'' Inner Moka shouted at her desperately._

''I... can't…. I… have… no strength…'' Moka replied to her with a pretty weak voice that managed to slip out of her mouth with much difficulty.

''_But you can't give up now. If you do, you will never see again the ones you love. You will never see Tsukune.''_ Inner Moka pointed to her wanting to give her a good reason to hold up.

''I know… but… I just…can't…'' Moka replied to her the same way as before and with no further strength to support her legs, she started losing her balance and falling to the ground. ''Soorryyy…'' She whispered before she hit the ground and lose completely her consciousness.

''_**SHIT!''**_ Inner Moka cursed with this unfortunate development. _''All this running here and there and the fact that she hasn't eaten a single thing for so many hours must have dried her energy completely. Not to mention that on top of that, she hasn__'__t sucked any blood either. At this rate, this creep will devour her. I have to do something. But what?! DAMN IT! If only I wasn't sealed, I could__…__.''_

That moment, before she was able to finish her thought, the creature reached finally Moka's unconscious body and was standing now next to her with his jaws opened having many drops of drool leak outside of it and splash to the ground.

''Huuunnggrryyy…'' It claimed once again while staring at Moka.

''_**Curse it!**__ This is absurd! I__…__ A proud royal vampire, I'm about to become the dinner of a lowly and ugly creature like this one__…__ Hey God! If you really exist, do something about this unfairness. And do it quickly.''_ Inner Moka demanded growling.

On the other hand, the creature couldn't wait any longer and deciding that's it was dinner time, opened its jaws even more and started lowering its head to have the first bite of its newfound meal.

*Hstt*

Then and before it could reach Moka's body with its teeth, a long, vertical slash appeared from its head to its bottom splitting it into two parts. Following that, these parts started transforming into black bits of energy that flowing in the air and disappearing periodically. All this looked like Inner Moka's plead to God really worked, but to her surprise, when the black energy bits started clearing up, they revealed a young man standing a few inches away from the now destroyed creature who surely didn't look like he was God Himself. He had not too short, spiky, orange hair and wore a black kimono with a white interior and a black, metallic choker on the neck with three white horizontal lines on it. Two across the outline's area and one in the middle that split the choker into two parts and merged with the others on the front. The choker also had a small gap in the middle of its front side that left a part of his neck uncovered. Other than these, he had a red chain wrapped diagonally from his right shoulder to his left rear, a black leather X that was attaching to his kimono and covered his chest, two other similar leather Xs with white outlines covering each of his wrists, a white loincloth belt which was tying in front, white socks and straw sandals. He was holding a huge blade with a black back and a white edge. Its guard was a small white ring, the hilt a black metal stick and its pommel a white cylinder.

''_Who the hell is he now?''_ Inner Moka wondered to herself, but before she had the time to take in all the facts, another unknown person landed beside him descending from the sky.

This one was a short girl with black, straight hair in the length of her head with a forelock that covered a small part of her face and pretty much the same clothes as the man except the choker, the Xs and the chain. Instead, she had a white loincloth wrapped around her left arm which had attached a wooden badge that had the word –Lieutenant- written on it with black letters. She was carrying a normal katana on the left of her belt which was consisted of a square guard to the color of wood, a red hilt and a classic pommel the same color as the guard… Quite curious about their identities and what business they had there, Inner Moka concentrated as much as she could to hear what they started talking about between them after the girl approached the man to learn some new information about that world.

''That was close.'' The man commented to the girl with a relieved expression. ''A little more and that bastard would have eaten a person.''

''And you are lucky it didn't. If it had, you would be in serious troubles... YOU DUMBASS…! How many times have I told you that you must exterminate the Hollows the moment you see them? Huh?! If you let them escape, this is what happens.'' The girl scolded him in an irritated tone.

''Hey! It's not only **my** fault! It's true that I lost it in the first place, but the reason we couldn't find it since then was that stupid Hollow-detector you have. I mean… how many years you use it? Can't you understand that it passed its expiring date? It's about time you get a new one.'' The man replied to her also in an irritated tone.

''That's what **you** think. My Hollow-detector is working just fine. And you don't need to make so much of a deal on the fact that it was wrong a few times.'' The girl replied to him trying to defend her gadget.

''More like **a hundred times** say better. I could detect them faster with just a little concentration on sensing their reiatsu.''

''Then, try that next time and when you fail, don't come crying to me because I and my Hollow-detector are out of service for you from this moment on.'' The girl growled at him in a stubborn tone.

''Like I would!'' The man claimed the same way and turned to the opposite direction with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

On the other hand, while this was taking place between the two of them, Inner Moka was still spying on them feeling completely lost and a bit astonished from their words.

''_Seriously now! Who are they? Some comedian-warriors in black clothing? And what were all these things about Hollows, reiatsu and staff? Something weird is happening in this world and we must discover it if we want to survive here.''_ Inner Moka concluded after working in what she heard.

''Anyway, we better do something about this person it tried to attack and make sure that she is not hurt.'' The girl suggested to him by pointing to Moka.

''Fine! Whatever you say.'' The man answered her indifferently and started approaching Moka's body together with his short female companion.

''_I don't know who or what these guys are, but I hope they don't do anything funny to our body. We can't counter attack right now and we are completely at their mercy... Shit! I hate being helpless.'' _Inner Moka stated half-worried and half-irritated.

''Seems like she fainted.'' The girl commented reaching Moka and taking a closer look at her state.

''You think it may be because of her fear?''

''Don't be a fool. Normal humans can't see Hollows. You know that already. It must be something else.'' The girl replied in a lecturing tone.

''Then what…?'' The man asked her again, but then got a better look at the girl and goggled by making a realization. ''Wait a minute! I think, I have seen this girl before.''

''Huh? Does this means that she is someone you know, Ichigo?''.

''Not exactly someone I know… But if I remember correctly, she is the one these street punks I told you were trying to rape.''

''So, she is the one… Poor girl. I'm sure this was a terrible experience for her. I hope she is able to get over it easily.'' The girl said in a compassionate tone. Next, her expression changed to a furious one and she raised her right fist to the air releasing fictional steam from her ears. ''**These cowards! **If I had them in front of me right now, I would make them experience Hell.''

''You don't have to worry about that. I took care of them for good. I doubt they will try something like this again. Or more specifically, I doubt they will try anything for some time. I made sure to teach them a good lesson that will take them a** looong** time to forget. Both mentally and physically.'' Ichigo replied to her with a satisfied smirk.

''I have to admit it. You may be a klutz when it comes to your work, but I'm really proud for your sense of justice, Ichigo.'' The girl praised him and patted his back.

''Thanks!'' Ichigo replied with a smile, but remembering the first part of her sentence, he scowled. ''HEY! Did you just called be a klutz?'' He asked her aggrieved.

''Don't let the small details bother you... In any case, we have to find a way to deal with this girl here.'' The girl pointed skeptically.

''What do you mean? What else can we do for her?'' Ichigo asked her again puzzled.

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT IT'S ALRIGHT TO LET HER KEEP LYING DOWN ON THE STREET LIKE SOME ANIMAL? IT'S NOT ONLY UNHEALTHY, BUT ALSO DANGEROUS. WHAT IF SOME OTHERS GUYS LIKE THE ONES YOU BEAT UP FIND HER AND FINISH WHAT THE OTHERS STARTED? DID YOU THINK OF THAT? WE MUST TAKE HER TO SOMEWHERE SAFE.'' The girl shouted at him angrily.

''Alright, alright… I got it.'' Ichigo said annoyed while covering his ears to protect his eardrums from the intense noise. ''But we don't know who she is or where she lives. Where should we take her?''

''That's an easy one. We will search her and I'm sure she will have something that will give us the necessary information we want.''

''Oh! Yeah!'' Ichigo commented and bent over Moka. ''Now… Where should I start…''

At the moment Ichigo was ready to perform a full body search, but before he was able to even touch her, a strong flying kick landed on the left of his face throwing him two meters away.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!'' Ichigo shouted facing her and holding the part where her foot landed.

''I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME DAMN THING! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO JUST NOW?''

''WHAT? TO SEARCH HER OF COURSE! DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT WE MUST DO THAT TO LEARN WHO SHE IS AND WHERE SHE LIVES?''

''I DID. BUT I NEVER SAID THAT **YOU** HAD DO IT.''

''WHY? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM IF I DO?''

''THE FACT THAT YOU ARE **MAN,** RINGS A BELL TO YOU? SHE IS A YOUNG WOMAN. AS AN UNKNOWN MAN TO HER, YOU SHOULDN'T TOUCH HER SO CASUALLY. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?''

''WELL SORRY, BUT I WAS TRYING TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS. AND IF YOU ARE SO OBSESSED WITH THE TYPES, DO IT YOURSELF THEN.''

''THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS PLANNING ON DOING FROM THE BEGINNING.'' The girl shouted at him and bent over Moka starting next searching her clothes for any useful clue that would help them identify her.

Unfortunately for her, the unconscious girl didn't have anything like this with her. With this, it was easy to guess that Moka wasn't carrying only her keys in her bag, but also all her papers.

''Well?'' Ichigo asked the girl coming in the meantime near her since he noticed that she finished the searching, but still a bit angry that she kicked him.

''Nothing... The only thing I managed to find was these strange money, but other than this, nothing.'' The girl informed him showing him Moka's money.

''Seems we hit a `rock` with her. What we are going to do now?

''I'm not so sure. But in any case, we can't let here as she is. That's definite.'' The girl responded troubled.

''I think we should take her to the police. They will know what to do better than us and they maybe find her place faster.'' Ichigo suggested scrubbing his chin with his left hand.

''Oh, Yeah! Why I didn't think of that?' An unconscious girl who is floating in the air approaching the police station. I'm sure the cops will find it too normal and take her in immediately.'' The girl replied to him ironically.

''Then, what **you** suggest we do? Oh Mighty Wiseman!'' Ichigo responded the same way.

''Well…'' The girl started saying after kicking him on the shank. ''…The only option we have left, is to let her stay at someone else's house for now and wait until she wakes up to ask her for information personally. What do you say?''

''I don't know. Are you sure?'' Ichigo asked her while scrubbing his shank to ease the pain from her kick.

''Yeah! Unless you have something better in your mind.''

''No! Let's go with this.'' Ichigo replied agreeing with her. ''So, whose house should we take her?''

''Hmmm… Ishida's house has his crazy father and Chad's it's not exactly the perfect place for a girl, so they are out of question…'' The girl started murmuring skeptically walking slowly in circles.

''Why did you start with them? Wouldn't it be more logical to start with Inoue? She's a girl as this one, nevertheless.''

''True! But Orihime won't be at her house tonight, so we can't take her there.''

''Huh?! Why is that?''

''Today I overheard Rangiku talking to her on the phone and inviting her to a -Ladies' Night- as she called it.'' The girl explained to him. ''That damn bitch! She said nothing to me. Does she think that I'm not enough of lady to take part in this kind of staff?'' She added murmuring to herself with an irritated look on her face.

''Is that so?'' Ichigo replied with a question while sweat dropping after seeing her reaction. ''Then, the only place left is that lunatic's shop, right? Not that I feel so comfortable to leave her there, but there is no other place to take her.''

''Unfortunately, Urahara's shop is closed days now. I don't know the details, but he was called by Soul Society to help with something important and he took with him Tessai and the kids as helpers, so there is no one there at the moment.''

''Ah! Great! Just great! If that's the case, where are we going to take her?'' Ichigo asked her frowning.

''To tell you the truth, there is still a place we didn't mention yet and it's not so bad… No! Rather than –not so bad-, I would say it's perfect for our purpose.''

''Oh yeah?! And which is it?''

''Don't tell me you can't imagine what I'm thinking, Ichigo? It's not so difficult.'' The girl asked him smirking deviously.

''Sorry, but I don't have such wild imagination to match yours.''

''You really are a dumbass! Think it a bit. If we can't take her to Inoue's or Ishida's or Chad's and even Urahara's place… Which is the only other place we know and it's left?''

''Well… If you put these away, the only place that's left is my…'' Ichigo started saying in the start, but suddenly his eyes went wide and he began sweating upon realizing what she meant. '' …Nooo…You couldn't mean…''

''…Oh yeeeah, my dear friend! That's **exactly** what I mean.'' The girl replied to him with a sinister smile.

''**NOOOOO****…****!**'' Ichigo screamed facing the sky.

* * *

**A/N: That was it folks! This is my first fanfic for you. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**1: I tried my best on writing it and I would really like to read your reviews on it. I welcome every type. Good and bad. The good ones give me power to continue and the bad ones point my mistakes so that I won't make them again (But if you can, keep the bad ones on some level and don't overdo it). **

**2: Also, I welcome every one of your ideas or suggestions and if I can merge them in my story, I will seriously think about adding them.**

**3: To action and romance fans, I would like to say that I may didn't put too much development in this chapter, but that's only because it is the first one and works mostly as an introduction to the story. As my series progress, I will add more. So, be patient and I think that you will like what I have in my mind for the future. **

**4: Finally, sorry if I made some grammar mistakes in the description of Ichigo and Rukia or somewhere else, but, well my English are not so good. But I won't let it discourage me and I will continue to do my best and get better.**

**So, until next time… Be well and love Japan. Ja'ne!**

**Next chapter: Meet the Kurosaki Family.**

******{Updated in 5/9/2013}**


	2. Meet the Kurosaki family!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

**a**=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden meaning

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

**Hello my friends. Here I am again with my 2****nd**** chapter. Here I made some pretty minor changes in my writing that you may notice while reading. On the other hand you may not because they are not so serious. Anyway. This chapter is a little longer than the previous one, but I hope it doesn't tire you reading it. Also, since this has to do with Ichigo's family I have to admit that I added generally quite much comical elements. If they are funny enough or not I leave it to your judgement. Of course is not only comedy. You will understand that when you reach to specific part. But, enough with the talks. Have a pleasant reading and enjoy!**

* * *

[In front of a one-floored building with a big sign over its front door that was writing Kurosaki Clinic on it.]

After some time passed since he saved Moka, Ichigo was now standing in front of his house, carrying her in his arms like a bride and having his female companion beside him.

''Here we are. The Kurosaki mansion.'' The girl commented with a big smile on her face looking at Ichigo's house with both her hands on the two sides of her waist.

''Could you please stop joking around with my house. Ok, I know it's not so big as yours, but you don't have to make fun of it Rukia.'' Ichigo said to her scowling.

''Oh, I'm not joking. Not in the least. I really like this place. I had quite a good time when I stayed before here. To me it's the same as a mansion.'' Rukia replied in a nostalgic tone.

''You sure did! But you don't ask what **I** had to put up with your annoying presence here. I couldn't sleep at all with all that snoring you made in the night and I had nightmares about sketches of bunnies and bears hunting me in my sleep. It was one of the worst phases of my life.'' He told her sweating a little on his face. ''Some nights they are coming back and keep hunting me... Brrr…'' Ichigo added narrowing his eyelids and shaking slightly remembering some traumatic images of the past.

''Oh! Really?'' Rukkia asked him annoyed and stumped on his right foot.

*pat*

''YAAOUCH!'' He screamed from pain. ''ARE YOU NUTS? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!''

''Punishment for destroying my nostalgic moment.'' She answered with a blunt expression. ''Now, let's stop the talking here and take this girl inside. One of your neighbors might see her floating and that wouldn't be too convenient.'' Rukia said to him changing her expression to a serious one.

''Yeah! I agree on that… But honestly, I still can't believe that you actually convinced me to do it.'' Ichigo commented and started remembering what happened before, when she told him her idea.

* * *

[30 minutes ago. At the road where the Hollow attacked Moka.]

''I SAID **NO!** There's **no way** to take her home with me. Not a chance in a million.'' Ichigo said irritated to Rukia. ''Find another solution.''

''I don't understand where is the problem Ichigo. If I remember correctly, you said that your father wouldn't be home because he went on a small trip to a hot spring with your little sisters this weekend. That means that the whole house is yours. So, what's the problem to keep her here for the night?'' Rukia asked him puzzled. ''In my opinion, it's the best option we have since no one will be here except you.''

''Still, I don't like it. I'm finally having the chance to spend some quality time alone in the house without that annoying old man of mine, trying to sneak attack me or give me one of his ridiculous lectures about life. Of course, not having my sisters to help me with housekeeping would be a bother, but either way I think I will manage somehow.'' Ichigo said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

''Hmm…I think I get what you are trying to say.'' Rukia replied skeptically. ''But you know Ichigo, as your friend I have to warn about something serious.''

''What?''

''I understand that you need your privacy from time to time, but too much `quality time` might blind you, so you must be careful with this thing.''

''I see…'' He replied casually, but after a few seconds when his mind worked out better the meaning behind her words, he goggled and his face became red like a tomato from embarrassment. ''**W-W-W-W**-**WHAT?! **HAVE YOU LOST IT?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING?! I DIDN'T MEAN THIS WITH `QUALITY TIME`. IN FACT I HAVE NEVER DONE IT UNTIL NOW!'' Ichigo shouted at her shocked from her dirty way of thinking.

''Stop the cheap act Ichigo. I'm over a hundred years old. You can't fool me. I know fully well what all the boys your age are thinking and doing when they find free time to be alone. It's not a shame. It's completely natural.'' Rukia said in a tone that she thought that made her look more mature and wise.

Ichigo's pride was at stake after this, so he couldn't let it slide. Then he suddenly thought that if she was going to play like this, making him feel so uncomfortable, he could use the same tactic on her and make her feel the same. It was also a good opportunity to beat her in an argument.

''All the boys my age, huh? Then you would say that the same thing applies for when Byakuya was my age too?'' He asked her smirking provocatively.

''Of course not!'' Rukia answered him casually like she was stating something obvious. ''Nii-sama is not some vulgar and horny guy like the rest of you. He is a noble man. He would never do something as filthy as this. That's for peasants.'' She added completely calm.

And like this, his plan backfired.

The only thing Ichigo was left to do now was to clench his teeth, trying at the same time to hold his anger in. _''Patient… Patient… Patient... Patient…''_

''Ok. Enough with this crotch-talk. Let's get back to business.'' Rukia said in a serious tone.

''There's not any business. I won't take her with me and that's final.'' Ichigo claimed looking determined.

''Again with that stubborn behavior. I don't get you at all Ichigo. What's so tragic about taking her in your house? See it as a good deed to someone who needs your help. Not to mention that as the protector of this town you have the responsibility to take care of all its residents.''

''Last time a checked, my duty was to do Soul Burials and Hollow hunting. When I first took my Combat Pass, I never heard anything about housing strangers. ''

Rukia face palmed herself desperate. ''My goodness! Your stubbornness could drive a person to insanity?''

''Say whatever you want, but my decision won't change.''

''Is this your last word?'' Rukia asked him frowning irritated.

''You bet it is!'' Ichigo answered stubbornly.

''Very well then. You don't leave me another choice.'' Rukia said and pulled her cellphone from inside her pants' right pocket starting typing some numbers on it.

''Who are you calling now?'' Ichigo asked her a little curious.

''The one person I know that can surely put some sense inside the rock you have for a brain.'' Rukia answered him holding the phone next to her right ear.

''And who's that?''

''Your third trainer. I'm sure **she** should know a proper way to teach you how not to be so hard headed.''

''My… third…trainer…? Ichigo wondered puzzled. Then he had a flash of who was the one who trained him before his final battle with Byakuya and started sweating nervously. ''Damn it! You wouldn't dare.'' He said to Rukia with an anxious look on his face.

''I wouldn't dare…?! I'm already doing it.'' Then her attention turned to her phone. ''Oh! Hello Yoruichi-s…''

Before she had the time to finish her sentence, Ichigo grabbed her phone with swift movements and pushed the Close button. There was no way Ichigo would face this woman's lectures ever since she trained him for the first time. Of course he owed her a lot for helping him in some very critical situations of his life, but her disrupted logic and her immature actions were too much for him to bear. So, he was left with only one option. Either he like it, either not.

''Hey! What you think you are doing? I was talking you know.'' Rukia said to him angrily. ''Now Yoruichi-san will think that I hang it up on her fac...''

''I will do it.'' Ichigo muttered in a silent tone, interrupting her.

''Huh? I can't hear you. What did you say?'' Rukia asked him, facing him with her left ear, implying that she wanted to hear him better.

''I SAID THAT I WILL DO IT. OK?!'' Ichigo shouted in a way that showed his defeat. ''Just don't involve that crazy woman. Her ways of handling things are too extreme for my tastes.''

Rukia smiled satisfied hearing him. ''Ok! And I'm glad that we were able to come to an agreement at last. So, let's not waste any more time. There's nothing else to do out here.''

''Yeah!'' Ichigo replied and picked up Moka from the ground, placing her on his left shoulder with his left hand. ''Let's go then.''

Seeing his move, Rukia looked him with a displeased look on her face. ''Seriously now? That's the way you are going to carry her until your house?''

''I think so. Why? She is not so heavy, so I don't need more than a hand.'' Ichigo said casually.

''My God! Sometimes I'm wondering if you are completely clueless about girls or just plain stupid, Ichigo.'' Rukia said annoyed while having her eyes closed and touching the left side of her head.

''Haa…Here we go again. What's the problem this time? You wanted me to agree on taking her with me and I did it. What else you want?'' Ichigo said while rolling his eyes to the opposite direction.

''That's not the proper way of carrying a lady. She is not a sack or anything.''

''Then how?''

''With both of your hands, having her face your chest. You know, like a princess. That's the proper etiquette when it comes to carrying a girl.'' Rukia claimed in a proud tone that was aimed to her supposedly high knowledge.

''I think you should stop reading all these romantic novels Rukia. They have started to affect your mind.'' Ichigo told her bluntly.

Hearing him, she kicked him on his not injured (yet) shank angrily.

''AOUCH…!''He screamed from pain again. ''DAMN IT! WILL YOU STOP WITH ALL THAT BEATING? IT STARTED TO BECOME EXTREMELY ANNOYING!

''Whatever!'' Rukia responded not caring about his complain. ''Just carry her as I told you.''

''Ggrrr…'' Ichigo growled and attached his blade on the back of his chain, materializing a white loincloth that covered it all except its handle. Then his blade stack on his chain like it was magnetized.

Continuing from there, he changed Moka's place from his shoulder to inside of his arms and started heading to his house jumping from roof to roof with Rukia following him from behind.

* * *

[Present. Inside Ichigo's house. On the first floor that were the rooms of him and his family.]

''Which room you think should we place her?'' Rukia asked him. ''Not yours I suppose.''

''Of course not! I'm thinking that the best room for her would be Yuzu's. From what I can tell, she has... this girly aura... around her and Karin's room which is more like a boy's with all these football stuff lurking around wouldn't fit her.'' Ichigo pointed looking at Moka.

''Good choice! I think so too.''

Then, both went to direction of the room that belonged to Ichigo's youngest sister and by entering there, he placed gently Moka on the bed.

''Ok. Good job! Now I will take it from here. She can't sleep in these clothes and I have to undress her, so if you don't mind, step outside. I will come too when I finish here.'' Rukia said to him looking at Moka.

''Got it.'' Ichigo replied and started walking out of the room while Rukia was following him to close the door.

''Try not to break anything or mess up the room.'' Ichigo said to her while was in the hallway. ''I don't want Yuzu to think that her big brother is a pervert that likes to fool around with her stuff when she is not around.''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know.'' Rukia reassured him. ''And you… Don't dare to peek. I will rip your eyes out if I notice you watching while I am in the middle of undressing her.'' She added in a strict tone.

''Like I ever would. The only one with the perverted mind in the house right now, is **you**.'' Ichigo said to her and started heading to his own room.

''IDIOT!'' She shouted at him irritated before closing the door and begins her task of relieving Moka of her clothes.

* * *

[10 minutes later. Inside Ichigo's room.]

Until his friend finish her job, Ichigo was waiting in his room inside his real body, lying on his bed and thinking the previous events of the day.

''_What a day! And to think that everything was looking pretty normal in the start. Waking up, eating breakfast, going to school, study a little and finally going for a walk to clear my head. I still have it hard to believe that I got into this mess. And all started from the moment I saved this girl. Not that I regret it. These punks deserved a little discipline. However, who would have thought that the exact same girl that I saved would also be attacked by a Hollow. She is very unlucky if you ask me… That damn Rukia! What the hell was she thinking wanting me to bring her here? My house is not a hotel or something...! Haaa… So troublesome! I wonder what I will do with her when she wakes up. ''_

Then, the door of his room opened and Rukia got in.

''Are you done?'' Ichigo asked noticing her and turning his face to her direction.

''Yeah! Now she can sleep more comfortably. She looked like she needs it.'

''Cool! So, what's the next step of the plan?''

''Just what we discussed before. We can't do anything as long as she is in this state so the only thing remaining is to wait until she wakes up in the morning to talk to her.''

''I see. And what about you? Are you going to stay here tonight to monitor me so that I won't attack her?''

''Unfortunately I can't. Nii-sama would be worried if I don't return to Soul Society and even if I contact him, I seriously doubt that he will be pleased to hear that I'm going to stay at your house when you are alone. He may don't show it but he's quite a worrywart about some issues. Especially the ones that have to do with me.''

''Well that's surprising! Mister Pride and Emotionless can get worried when it comes to his little sister.'' Ichigo commented lifting his right eyebrow. ''What a sis-con.'' He added sniggering

''Stop badmouthing Nii-sama, Ichigo, or you will have more of those kicks that I gave you before coming back at you.'' Rukia said to him irritated and with a slight red color on her cheeks from his comment that her brother is a sis-con.

''All right! Sorry! My bad. Don't get so bumped up to start kicking me again. My legs still hurt from before and I want to be able to walk tomorrow.''

''Good… Now it's time to leave. I will come tomorrow night for our usual patrol and to hear what happened.'' Rukia told him approaching the window. ''Good night!'' She added.

''You too.'' Ichigo replied.

Then Rukia opened the window and jumped out, summoning a Senkaimon and entering it, while Ichigo went under his sheets to sleep.

* * *

[3 hours later. At Yuzu's room.]

''Mmmm…'' Moka moaned waking up and trying to open hers eyes. ''What happened?'' She wondered in a low and sleepy tone while opening her eyes..

''_Rise and shine! You sure took your sweet time to recover.'' _Inner Moka commented noticing that her outer half was at last awake.

''Sorry!'' Moka apologized and looked around realizing that she is inside a room. ''Where are we? The last thing I remember is that creature who was chasing me and that I lost my senses from exhaustion and fainted.'' Moka asked feeling still a little dizzy since she woke up a minute ago.

''_About that, you could say that we had a guardian angel to protect us... Or not exactly. It's difficult to describe him. But anyway, the sure thing is that we had the luck on our side. That's a fact.''_

''I don't understand. What guardian angel? Who saved us and why are we in this room?'' Moka said and tried to get up but lost her balance and fell again to the bed. ''Aaakk…''

''_Chill out. You don't have to force yourself to move so much right now. You are still weakened from all that running and the hunger. Sit down a little and rest. In the meantime I will tell you what happened since the time you fainted until now.''_

''Ok.'' Moka agreed and sat more comfortably on the bed.

* * *

Next, Inner Moka told her everything that took place while she was out. Their rescue by the mysterious man in black clothing, the fact that he was the one who helped her when she was in danger of being raped, his weird discussion with his companion about these creatures that were called Hollows and a place whose name was Soul Society and the fact that they took her to his house because they wanted to help her.

''…_And that's all.''_ Inner Moka said having finished her story.

''So, right now, I am in the room of this guy's sister?''

''_Exactly!''_

''And where is he? I must thank him for everything he has done for me.''

''_This, I don't know it. But I guess he is somewhere inside a room here, sleeping. It's still night-time nevertheless.''_

''I see. Then I suppose I have to wait until morning to say my thanks.''

''_Logically.''_

''But… You know…'' Moka started saying fidgeting.

''_What?''_

''I think… That I want to see him… I didn't have the chance to see him when he saved me both times and I'm a little curious.''

''_Seriously?! You want to do this now? It would be better if you wait till morning. If you go now you may wake him up and that would be pretty rude considering how helpful he was for us. Can't you be a little patient?''_

''I know. But I think that if I don't go now, I won't be able to sleep any more due to my curiosity.''

''_Jesus!…You are helpless...! Whatever! Go. But try to not make any loud noises and when you finish, let's return here immediately. My pride won't tolerate to show ingratitude towards someone who we owe our lives.'' _Inner Moka told her in a strict tone.

''Ok!'' Moka replied agreeing and tried once again to get up.

Fortunately, this time her attempt was successful since she had time to regain the control over her body and by covering her top with her shirt that she found folded on a chair near the bed, she got out of the room and started searching the floor's other rooms for her savior. And after a few minutes, she was finally able to locate him, opening the door of his room and seeing him sleeping calmly on his back, inside his sheets.

''So that's him.'' Moka whispered while she was looking at Ichigo's direction.

''_Yeap! It's him.''_

''I can't see his face pretty well from here. I need to go closer.''Moka continued, narrowing her eyelids to focus her sight on him.

''_Don't push it. That's enough for tonight. You will see him clearer in the morning.''_

''Please! It won't take long. And he seems that he is sleeping quite deep. I don't think that he will wake up if I approach him for a little.'' Moka pleaded with the lowest voice she could make so that she don't wake him up.

''_Haa...Very well! Do what you want. Just don't wake him up. That's all.''_

''I won't.'' Moka replied and started walking towards Ichgo's bed.

She reached it after a few steps and then she lowered a little her head to get a closer look at him.

''_He seems like a good guy.'_' Moka thought when she saw his face up close_. ''Of course this orange color of his hair looks a little like the ones delinquents dye their own, but from what I can tell it's natural. And his features are a bit hardcore, but not so much that make him look like a bad person. I think many girls might like this kind of style... Anyway, I have to thank him for his help when he wakes up in the morning. It's the least I can do to show him…'' Suddenly Moka felt a strong attraction on him and started lowering more her head with a bewitched expression on her face.''…my appreciation.''_

''_What in the God's name are you doing?! Snap out of it.''_ Inner Moka said astonished to her.

''Eh?!'' Moka said by regaining her senses. Then she pulled her head up. ''What was that?'' She wondered confused.

''_**You **__tell me. What the hell were you doing just now? Have you lost it?'' _Inner Moka scolded her irritated.

''I'm not sure. I was looking at him and suddenly I felt a strong desire to… bite him.''

''_Bite him?!''_ Inner Moka asked puzzled.

''Yes.'' Moka answered her and turned her face back to Ichigo. ''It's strange. I never felt an attraction like that. Not even from Tsukune.''

''_Hmm… Attraction huh...? Ok… Do me a favor. Try to turn him over the other side. Just do it gently to not wake him.'' _Inner Moka asked her skeptically.

''What?! Turn him over?'' Moka replied surprised.

''_Aha! I want to confirm something.''_

''Do I really have to do it?''_ Moka asked hesitating._

''_Yes you have. So get over with it quickly. We can't stay here all night.'' _Inner Moka said in an angry tone.

''Ok! Don't get angry. I will do it.'' Moka replied in a scared tone.

After this, Moka touched as gently as she could Ichigo's shoulders, having an intense blush on her cheeks since the only other man that she had held was Tsukune and turned him sideways.

''I did it. Now what?'' Moka asked her other self.

''…_I knew it. That makes sense.'' _Inner Moka commented after a few seconds of silence.

''What?''

''_Look carefully on the back of his neck. Do you notice something different there?''_

''The back… of his neck?'' Moka asked puzzled and focused her gaze on the back of Ichigo's neck.

There she saw a small cut that looked like a remnant of an old wound that hadn't closed up fully yet.

''It's a wound!''

''_Yes it is. And considering that it hasn't healed yet, I suppose that this is the cause of your strange behavior. It's open enough to release easily his blood's essence, so your vampire senses probably caught it instantly.'' _Inner Moka explained her.

''I see. But anyway, even if I am attracted to his blood, I can't suck him. I made a promise to Tsukune to not suck anyone else except him.''

''_I know that. I am inside you, you know.''_

''Then, I think it's really time to go. I'm glad that I saw how is looking the one who saved me and I will make sure to say my thanks the next time I meet him.'' Moka commented and turned to the door.

Next, she got out of Ichigo's room and headed to her own to sleep until morning when she would have the chance to talk to him. And of course eat something.

* * *

[20 minutes later.]

Moka was lying currently on her bed, but to her displease, as much as she tried to sleep, she couldn't, thinking over and over that feeling she felt when she caught the smell of Ichigo's blood. As a result, she was turning over anxiously to both sides the entire time. Something that didn't amuse too much her inner part.

''_Will you stop it at last?! What's your deal?''_ Inner Moka asked her very irritated.

''Sorry! It's just that I can't get his smell out of my mind and that's preventing me from sleeping. '' Moka explained her.

''_Try.''_

''I'm trying. But it has no effect.''

''_Then try harder. Your constant moving is getting on my nerves.''_

Moka then turned on her back and placed her right hand backwards on her forehead, gazing troubled at the ceiling. ''I'm confused. This has never happened before. Until now, the only blood that attracted me was Tsukune's. But even his, didn't affect me so much. It's weird. It's like I am drawing to it and I can't fight back. I don't know what's happening to me anymore.''

At this point, Inner Moka understood well enough that even if she continued telling her that she must stop, it would be meaningless since she was so obsessed with his blood and decided to suggest the best solution there was, so they could both get a chance to sleep.

''_If you want to suck him so badly, just go and do it.''_

''Eh?!'' Moka goggled surprised. ''What did you say?''

''_You heard me quite well. Go and suck him if that's what you want so much. I have a feeling that this is the only way for you to calm down. I'm not so pleased about the idea, but I prefer this than feeling your anxiety all night long. So go.''_

''But… My promise…'' Moka said feeling indecisive.

''_You made that promise when Tsukune was around and you could suck him, but he is not here now. If you want to suck someone else there's nothing wrong. The opposite. It would be pretty useful since you are in a state that you lack energy. I didn't suggest it earlier because I was afraid that if someone saw us, we could have many problems. But here, no one will learn of it. So stop tormenting your brain with the small details and go. I may be sealed here, but I need my share of rest too and with your attitude that's the last thing I'm able to do now.''_

Moka thought about it a little and concluded that she is probably right. Tsukune wasn't here to give her his blood and she was feeling like she couldn't stay calm if she didn't drink a little of her mysterious savior's blood. And despite everything else, it wasn't only for her satisfaction, but also because this way she could replenish some of her powers as her inner half pointed. Something she really needed if she didn't want something like the one that happened her before, repeat itself.

''O-Ok. Since you said that there's no problem, I will do it. But only this one time. I won't go back to my promise more than this.'' Moka said hesitantly by feeling a little guilty that she is breaking her promise to Tsukune.

''_Whatever! Just go.''_ Inner Moka replied her indifferently.

* * *

Next, Moka got up from her bed again and by wearing her shirt like before, she headed back to Ichigo's room. There, she came closer to him and by leaning her head so that she reach his own, prepared herself to bite him on the right of his neck.

''Ok! Here goes nothing.'' Moka whispered while looking at his neck and by taking a deep breath, she sank her teeth in his old wound to hide the fact a possible bleeding would be from a bite, starting at the same time to suck his blood.

At that moment, something extraordinary took place. Having just began to suck a few mL of his blood, Moka's body was covered by a light azure shine and her hair started floating in the air over her head. At the same time, her blood pressure and as her body temperature rose dramatically, resulting to a bright red color on her cheeks. This was something completely new to Moka. She had sucked Tsukune a lot of times and felt quite satisfied, but **God, **the thing she was feeling right now was levels…no, dimensions higher than that. It was like her stamina and her energy were replenishing in a light speed rate. And in addition, the taste she was having inside her mouth was just plain delicious. Even food at a five star restaurant couldn't compare to this for her. Honestly, it was like godly nectar. It was so awesome that she forgot that she was supposed to take a little sip and lost herself to her pleasure. That also lead to move her body on his bed and next to him so she could be more comfortable.

''_Ok. That's enough. Stop now. You will be okay with this quantity. Don't overdoing it.''_ Inner Moka told her noticing worried that she was continuing to suck him unstoppably.

But, to her shock, Moka wasn't stopping implying that she didn't pay any attention to her words. And that was really bad because if she continued, this man would suffer from anemia from here on in the best occasion or in the worst, he could die from blood loss.

_''Cut it out! Don't you hear me?! You are going to kill him if you continue. **STOOOOOPPP…!**'' Inner Moka shouted desperate with all her power._

Fortunately, this time her voice managed to reach her, making Moka snap out of her trance and understand what she was doing. Then, she goggled shocked and pulled immediately her teeth out of his neck.

''Oh my God! What was I doing?'' Moka whispered staggered.

''_That's what __**I **__want to know. You looked like you wanted to suck him dry.''_

''It's absurd! When I started sucking his blood, I felt that I was losing the control of my movements. Like something suddenly possessed me. The only thing that I was thinking was that I wanted more. More of this delicious blood. I have never tasted something like this. Not to mention that extraordinary sensation that overflowed all over my body. It was like I was drowning in power.''

''Well, _I have to agree on this one. Even I felt it inside here like I was out. Sucking this guy was like sucking a nuclear reactor. For a moment I really believed that the seal would break. But that doesn't mean you have to kill him for it.''_

''I'm sorry.'' Moka said apologically.

Then she looked Ichigo puzzled. ''Who is this man? He looks like a human, but no human could have this kind of energy.''

''_From what I saw and explained you earlier, he is probably more than this. But I haven't met someone with these powers or appearance before, so I don't know.''_

''I'm so embarrassed! I almost hurt my savior. I'm unforgivable.'' Moka whispered feeling guilt and sadness.

''_Don't let it bother you. What happened… Happened. You can't change the past. But you can get out of here before he wakes up. If we are lucky, he will think that his wound just opened from intense movements and he won't make a big fuss about it when he notices it tomorrow. And that's why you must also avoid do anything that will make him think that you bit him. I saw pretty well what he did to that creature and I am not so eager to be sliced like a salami.'' _Inner Moka explained her.

''I understand. I will be careful.'' Moka replied and got slowly up from ichigo's bed, walking towards the door. ''I'm really sorry.'' She mutrmured whispering while taking a last look at Ichigo before leave the room for good.

Next, she headed to her room and fell on her bed, covering herself with her sheets and hugging tightly her pillow to calm down from the guilt she felt. Like this, she was finally able to sleep after first kept cursing continually her disability to control her urges for about ten minutes. At the same time, her rosario's jewel returned to its previous state, meaning that Inner Moka cut the connection between them.

* * *

[6 hours later. Morning. Inside Moka's room.]

''Mmm…'' Moka moaned like before, getting ready to wake up again.

But this time, something was feeling different. For some reason her senses were telling her that someone was observing her. So, wanting to see why she felt like this, she opened her eyes gradually, facing in the end a young girl with light brown hair in pigtails, wearing a pink shirt with a rose in the center and green pants, looking intensely at her with her eyes wide open and her head very close to her own. At first she stayed calm since it was about a few seconds that she woke up and her brain wasn't working at its fullest, but when it finally started functioning properly and she got a better grasp of the situation, she changed her expression to a shocked one and boggled.

''WAAAAAA!'' She screamed, having her voice echoed inside the whole building.

* * *

[The same time. Inside Ichigo's room.]

''What the fuuUUUCkkk!'' Ichigo cursed jumping from his sleep with his eyes wide open and falling on the floor beside his bed. ''What was that?'' He wondered looking around and suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. ''OUCHHH! '' He shouted grabbing it.

* * *

[Back to Moka's room.]

Now Moka was leaning with on her back on one of the room's walls, holding her pillow in front of her like a shield.

''W-Who are you?'' She asked with a trembling voice the unknown girl.

''Me?! I'm Yuzu. Glad to meet you!'' The girl answered her with a smile.

''Yuzu?!'' Moka muttered still shocked.

Then, another girl with not too long, black hair in a ponytail, weraring a white shirt with red outlines on the sleeves and black pants, got inside the room running. ''Hey Yuzu, what's the deal? What hap...'' Before she was able to finish her sentence, she noticed the unknown, half-naked girl who was holding her sister's pillow leaning on the wall and goggled. ''Huh?! Who is she?'' She asked surprised.

''I don't know Karin-chan. She was sleeping on my bed when I found her and since I didn't want to upset her nap, I tried to stay quiet, but then she suddenly woke up and jumped to the wall.'' Yuzu said to her casually.

''She was sleeping on your bed?!'' Karin asked again with a puzzled expression. Then she turned to Moka. ''You! Who are you and what business do you have to sleep on my little sister's bed?'' Karin demanded to learn from Moka who was in quite a loss with the appearance of a second girl.

''I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do it of my own. That guy with the orange hair put me here so I could rest.'' Moka answered in an apologetic and at the same time scared tone.

''Orange hair...?'' Karin repeated frowning. That single information was enough for her to understand immediately who exactly she meant. And wanted an explanation she turned to the hallway. ''ICHI-NIIIII!'' She shouted irritated to the direction of Ichigo's room.

''WHO THE HELL IS YELLING IN THE MORN…'' Ichigo shouted back, opening the door of his room and, to his greatest surprise, seeing his sister standing in the doorway of his other sister's room. ''Karin?!'' He said astonished. ''What are you…''

''Ah! Good morning Onii-chan!'' Yuzu said approaching her sister and interrupting him.

''Yuzu?! You are here too? Why? You were supposed to stay at the hot spring until Sunday. Why are you back so early?'' Ichigo asked them puzzled while coming closer to them.

''Dad had a fight with the owner of the inn where we were going to stay and we had to return.'' Karin answered him still frowning.

''Dad did?''

''Yeah…! And what about you? Why did you bring a girl in our house when we were out…? Or no. Forget that... That's not the problem. You are a guy so I can understand. But why did you have to put her in Yuzu's room? That's plain weird. Explain yourself Ichi-nii.'' Karin demaned form him with a strict voice.

''Well… You see… There's a reason… ''He started saying with an uneasy expression on his face, but before he was able to finish, a loud voice was heard from the down floor, interrupting him.

''WOAAAAAHHHHH!'' That deep, male voice howled and looked like it was approaching them.

''Oh! Shit!'' Ichigo cursed since he knew **very **well to who belonged this voice. ''I was so absorbed that I forgot that he returned too.'' He murmured irritated, narrowing his eyes at the same time.

Then and without any warning, a middle aged man with short, spiky, black hair and a thin beard, wearing a red hawaiian shirt with yelow flowers and blue pants, made its appearance running upwards the and by reaching the top floor, he jumped in the air and attacked Ichigo with a flying kick, Chakie Chan style, using his left foot .

*hdup*

Catching his foot before it hits him. ''Kkk… Cut it out stup…''

''NOT YET!'' The man shouted smirking and continued his attack in an instant, kicking him with his other foot on the face and sending him like this on the wall.

*Crash*

''GAAKK!'' Ichigo screamed crashing on the walls hard surface.

Touching the ground and smiling at Ichigo with a satisfied expression. ''He,he! You are good to block my super kick of love Ichigo, but you are still far from surpassing me.'' Then he turned to the girls. ''What's up my honeys? Why all the commotion? Is there something wrong?''

''Yeah! Ichi-nii brought here a girl and for some reason put her to sleep at Yuzu's room.'' Karin said bluntly and pointed at her sister with her right hand.

''**A girl?!**'' Their father asked so surprised that his eyes almost popped out of his face.

''Yes! And she is** very** pretty! You should see her To-chan. She's like a model.'' Yuzu answered him enthusiastically.

''Wait! What are saying Yuzu? She is half-naked. We can't let him see her like this. It's completely inappropriate and perverted.'' Karin scolded her.

''No problem my sweet daughter.'' Her father told her then, lifting his right thumb and smiling with fictional sparkles around him. ''This old man here knows well how to control his hormones and also, the only woman that was able to steal my heart was your lovely mother.'' He said putting his right fist on his chest proudly. ''I would never dare to hit on another woman. And nevertheless, this is my house so I have the right to confirm with my own eyes who is staying over here in my absence…'' Then, his eyes suddenly lighted up in a fictional fire. ''…**Even if it's a half-naked beauty**.'' He added with a face that clearly showed his anticipation to peek on the girl his daughters mentioned.

''_Your expression says others horny old dog.''_ Karin thought displeased looking at his reaction.

''_Wow! To-chan's eyes are on fire!''_ Yuzu thought at the same time amused.

Then and not being able to wait any longer, he started heading to their direction to get a glimpse of this unknown beauty, but before he was able to make more than three steps, a hand grabbed his right leg stopping him.

''Hm?!'' He wondered and turned his gaze down to see what was it, releasing to his shock that it was his son who had crawled secretly besides him and was looking at him with a furious expression on his face.

''**Daaaaddddd…!**'' Ichigo growled with his eyes looking like the ones of a beast and before his father had the chance to move away, he kicked his feet on the floor, getting a speed boost and placing his right fist in the perfect place for an uppercut.

''Not good!'' Were his father's last words before his son's fist hits him on the chin and sends him flying on the ceiling.

*Pump*

The hit was so strong that shoved his head inside the concrete.

''Damn old man!'' Ichigo muttered after taking his revenge and turned to the other side, scrubbing his fist to ease a little pain that he felt from the hit.

Next, he continued his way to his sisters.

''If you don't stop this sometime soon, you are going to end up killing each other Ichi-nii.'' Karin said to him casually when he reached them.

''Even if I wanted, he wouldn't stop. You know that pretty well Karin.'' He replied to her.

''In my opinion, it's wonderful that you and To-chan have such a close relationship that allows you to communicate with only your bodies Onii-chan.'' Yuzu commented happily.

''That's not communication Yuzu. It's beating. And there's nothing good in it. On the other hand! It's completely stupid and senseless.'' Karin explained her to correct her thought.

''You think so?'' Yuzu asked her a little confused

''Yes!'' Karin answered her bluntly.

Then Ichigo walked between them. ''Anyway. Let's stop discussing about my odd relationship with dad. It's meaningless'' And looked at Moka's direction. ''We have more serious stuff to focus about.''

All this time that they were busy with their own… family issues… Moka had calmed down a little since no one was paying any attention to her, but after noticing that he was now staring so intensely at her with his sisters beside him, her tension rose up again.

''I see that you woke up. Hope you didn't have any problem with my sister's bed.'' He told her without changing his expression.

''N-No! It was fine.'' Moka answered in a low tone.

''Good! Then, considering that you are ok now, I think that is a good opportunity to tell us some things about you since yesterday you couldn't. Ah! And you don't need to be so afraid. We won't hurt you. We are not punks like the ones you met. So chill out! This place is safeAAAA… '' Ichigo was saying when a strong kick hit him from behind, sending him straight towards the bookcase that Yuzu was keeping her books, resulting on it collapsing on him after the crash.

Seeing the scene, Moka's eyes goggled from shock since this happened one second after he told her that his house was a safe place.

''HA HA HA! That's what you get for snick-attacking me stupid son!'' His father said victoriously pointing his right hand at him sniggering. ''Never underestimate your old man. That's something you should have learned until now.

Hearing him, Ichigo got up, clenching his teeth from anger and at the same time lifting the book-case of him .

''**YOU MANIAC!** THIS LAST ONE WASN'T FUNNY!'' He shouted at him completely furious.

''It wasn't supposed to be from the start. And stop whining like a girl, Ichigo. It's not my fault that you let so easily your guard down. If you were better prepared and kept your senses sharp you could have dodged that. Don't forget that because next time I attack you might end up really get hurt as you said.'' His father commented so casually like he was stating the most normal thing in the world.

''We will see about that. I'm gonna make you pay for this and when I finish, you won't be able to even lift a finger.'' Ichigo growled at him angrily.

''Be my guest.'' His father said smirking and made him a signal with his right hand, implying that he could come at him whenever he wanted.

''With my pleasure.'' Ichigo replied frowning after hearing him and seeing his signal.

Then he bolted like lighting from his spot, approaching his father with his right fist clenched and ready to strike. On the other side, his father did the same, preparing himself for a heated battle with his son. And that's exactly what happened in the end. When Ichigo reached him, he pushed his fist to his face, but he dodged it, pushing his own fist towards him. Fortunately, Ichigo was waiting this, this time and dodged too, giving his father a hit with his left knee on the left of his waist.

*Htap*

Feeling a lot of pai,n his father touched his waist. ''HHHkkk!… That was a good one son. Now it's my turn.'' He added and rushed towards him, trying a high kick to his chest.

''I don't think so.'' Ichigo said and bent his waist backwards a few seconds before it make contact, aiming to dodge the kick.

''Now I've got you!'' His father said with a satisfied grin and instead of continuing his kick forward, he changed his leg's trajectory to upwards, raising it up a few cms and hammering it next on Ichigo's stomach.

*Gap*

''BUHAA!'' Ichigo screamed, feeling his stomach withdrawing from the hit and fell on the floor.

''I told you. I'm better than yoy. You need more training if you want to beat me.''

''Ghhh… We are not done yet. Like I would ever give up against you.'' Ichigo claimed cοughing while trying to get up.

''Hohoooh…! Want more? Quite brave of you. But anyway, that's the spirit.'' He said smiling. ''If you gave up after only this, I would be disappointed at you Ichigo. So… HERE I COME AGAIN.'' He shouted and rushed again towards Ichigo.

''BRING IT ON!'' Ichigo shouted back and rushed too against him.

After this, the two of them continued their fight, punching, kicking and using some wrestling moves on each other. On the other hand, Karin and Yuzu were observing them, standing still at their respective spots.

''I wonder when the two of them will get bored with all these nonsense.'' Karin murmured το herself in an irritated tone.

''TO-CHAN! ONII-CHAN! TRY TO NOT BREAK TOO MANY THINGS THIS TIME. OUR FAMILY BUDGET CAN'T COVER DAMAGES OVER 25.000 Yen.'' Yuzu shouted at them like she was saying something usual.

''Of course my sweety…!WLLbb'' Her father replied before takes a punch on the right of his face.

''I will try…GUAAkkk'' Ichigo also replied before he takes a strong kick on his left thigh.

In the meantime, while all these were happening between them, Moka who has moved away from the wall, were standing now, ultimately in shock and with her eyes and mouth wide open, in a place where she could see clearly all this madness, since there was not any other word to describe what was taking place outside the room. Honestly, it was something she could hardly believe that her eyes were showing her. Of course she herself knew some excessive parents like Kurumu's and Mizore's moms who would reach to extreme measures to achieve their goals, but this scene some meters in front of her was something completely absurd. Why would a father and his son fight like this and why these two girls that were members of their family didn't do something to stop them, but keep staring at them like it was nothing unusual? These two questions were stucked in her mind while she kept watching them trying to beat each other to the ground without holding anything back. Was everybody in this world she end up crazy or she was really so unlucky that she was drawing near her the most crazy ones? She also wondered worried about her future there. God must really have something against her, she concluded. That was the only logical explanation.

* * *

[1 hour later. In the living room.]

After a fierce fight, Ichigo and his father ended their battle in a draw, since no one of them wanted to give up, but they had to because if they damaged their house more than they already had, they couldn't afford to pay the repairs. Next, Karin took them both to her father's clinic to take care of their wounds since she was striving to because a doctor like him and knew the basics of treating, while Yuzu on the other hand was trying to convice Moka relax and accept to come with them for breakfast. In the end, she did it with a lot of efforts and now all of them were sitting on their table, waiting for her to prepare the food. Moka was sitting next to Ichigo on the right side of the table while his father and Karin where sitting on the left. Strangely, no one of them said a word since they sat there, but instead they were glaring at each other intensely. Especially at Moka who was an unknown person to them.

''So… Young miss…'' His father started saying looking at Moka with a serious expression.

''Yes?!'' Moka replied immediately, flinching.

''Before we start our conversation, could I make you a little question? It's something that is troubling me quite some time now and I absolutely must know.'' He said to her, still with a serious expression.

''Oh! Of course!'' Moka answered anxious about what he was going to ask her.

''Very well! Then…'' He started saying again, bringing a clever smirk on his face and entangling his hands' fingers. ''Could you please tell me how far you and my stupid son here have gone while we were out?''

*Bbgrrr*

Hearing his question, Ichigo sputtered a fountain of the coffee he was drinking at the moment, while Moka on the other hand, goggled and blushed so much that she looked like she was ready to explode from embarrassment.

''Ghh! Ghh!… What the fuck are saying dad?...Gh!… Where the hell this came from?'' Ichigo asked him irritated while coughing some remnant coffee.

''I don't understand why you are so surprised Ichigo. It's natural for a father want to know about the relationships of his son. You are at the age that you should already have a girlfriend, but you neglected this completely. And it's not that there are not any good girls around you. Orihime-chan is a very attractive girl and as for Tatsuki-chan, she maybe a little violent, but she has her own good qualities too. Despite that, I never saw you make a move on either of them.'' His father stated with an unpleasant expression on his face.

''Inoue is just a friend and I would prefer to date a gorilla than Tatsuki. That at least would be more feminine than her.''

''**IDIOT**!'' His father replied shouting on his comment and gave him a swift chop over the head. ''Don't speak like this about girls. It's a disgrace to a gentleman's pride.''

''OUCH...! ''Ichigo screamed scratching his head to ease the pain from the chop. ''And you stop trying to interfere with my private life.'' He demanded angrily.

''Haa…Here we go again.'' Karin commented, watching them and touching her head annoyed.

''I'm your father dumbass! It's my duty to interfere when I notice that my son is walking the wrong path.'' His father said and stood up, crashing his palm on the table.

''My path is just fine. The one who has the problem here is **you and your brain**!'' Ichigo replied and did the same.

''Why can't you listen your father for once Ichigo? You are making me sad.''

''Because nothing you say it's logical.''

''Then what you want? To leave you as you are and end up in bar, dancing in some fluffy outfit because you decided to became gay.''

''G-g-g-**gay?!**'' Ichigo repeated astonished and fall aback for a moment. Then he returned to his previous position even more angered than before. ''THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK FOR YOUR OWN SON?! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T DATE SOMEONE, THAT AUTOMATICALLY MAKE ME GAY?! **THAT'S NUTS!**''

''THEN WHY I HAVEN'T SEE YOU WITH ANY GIRL?''

''IT HAPPENED. I ASSURE YOU THAT I'M 100% STRAIGHT.''

''I WANT PROOFS!''

''WHAT PROOFS?''

''SOMETHING MANLY. LIKE PORN MAGS.''

''PORN MAGS?! I HAVE NOT SUCH THING.''

''YOU SHOULD. IN YOUR AGE IS NOT GOOD TO KEEP IT BUILDING UP. YOUR BALLS ARE GOING TO EXPLODE.''

''AAA… MY GOD!'' Ichigo shouted holding his head with both his hands. ''WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY WITH THIS SEX-TALK? MY EARS ARE GOING TO ROT.''

''I WON'T. YOU NEED SEXUALL EDUCATION. AND THE ONE WHO MUST GIVE IT TO YOU IS NONE OTHER THAN M…''

''Hey dad, Ichi-nii… Sorry to ruin this lovely father-son moment between you, but we have a problem. This girl here fainted. Probably from embarrassment of what you were saying.'' Karin said to them casually and pointed at Moka with her left hand.

Hearing her, both turned their faces to Moka, seeing her having face-tabled herself with her skin being red as a tomato or even more and emanating fictional steam from her top.

''Oc, Oooh!'' His father commented with a funny expression that showed clearly that he understood that they did a blunder.

''Crap!'' Ichigo commented too with the same expression.

After that, they turned again to each other.

''Truce?'' His father suggested to him narrowing his eyes in a funny way.

''I think so!'' Ichigo said agreeing and imitating him.

Like this and with a handshake they sealed their agreement and started trying to help Moka wake up.

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

After some efforts, they were finally able to succeed in waking Moka up and once again they were sitting quietly at the table, looking at each other. The only difference was that now Yuzu was with them since she finished the breakfast's preparation and had already served it in front of them.

''I'm sorry for what we made you witness my dear. This is something common to our family so we overdid it without thinking.'' His father told Moka with an apologetic smile.

''No! It's ok. This is your home and your family. You are free to do whatever you want. I can't judge you or complain when I'm an outsider.'' Moka replied in an understanding and forgiving tone.

''What a good and polite girl. You really are a jewel in our era where most of the youngsters are rebellious and rude. Oh! Speaking of rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kurosaki Isshin…'' Continuing he paused for a few seconds and turned his face to Karin and Yuzu. ''…and these are my precious daughters. Karin and Yuzu.''

''Hi!'' Karin said to her unmotivated.

''Nice meeting you pretty Onee-chan!'' Yuzu said in a more enthusiastic and happy tone.

''Nice to meet you too! My own name is Moka. Akashiya Moka.'' Moka replied to them smiling kindly.

''Moka, huh? That's a pretty beautiful name my dear and it suits you perfectly.'' Isshin complimented her.

''T-Thank you!'' Moka responded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

''Since you finished with the introduction stuff, what to you say we start getting to the chase now?'' Ichigo said interrupting their discussion and drawing their glances to him.

''I'm guessing that you already know my stupid son there. Right Moka-chan?'' Isshin said with a displeased expression on his face due to his son's lack of delicacy.

''I'm afraid not Isshin-san. We had never the chance to properly introduce ourselves to each other.'' Moka explained to him.

''Well, that's weird.'' Karin commented hearing her.

''Yeah! I mean, you said that Onii-chan was the one who brought you here. How is it possible that you haven't introduce yourselves yet?'' Yuzu asked her puzzled.

''The reason is that I was unconscious until today, so we couldn't talk if we wanted I guess.'' Moka said smiling a little embarrassed.

''I see…'' Yuzu said still a little confused.

That moment, a big vein popped on the right of Isshin's forehead and feeling a river of rage possessing him, he stood up again, having a fictional shade covering his eyes and grabbed his son of the collar of the shirt he was wearing with his right hand.

''What's the big deal now da…'' Ichigo tried to say, but he was cut short by his father's voice.

''Hey… Ichigo… Why did you bring this poor girl here while she in that state and didn't try to wake her up? Don't tell me that you tried anything on her while she was sleeping?'' Isshin said in a very deep tone that implied that he was trying his best to keep his rage in control.

''Eh?! What are saying again? And take your hand of… '' Ichigo started saying getting irritated from his father's grasp, but he was cut off again the same way as before.

''**III-CHIIII-GOOOO! ANSWER MEEEE…! WHAT HAVE YOU DONEEEE?!'' **Isshin shouted in a creepy voice at him, being unable to hold in his rage anymore and gripped stronger his collar with his eyes shining in a red light, lookind like a demon's.

''NOTHING DAMN IT!'' Ichigo protested a little shocked. ''WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!''

Seeing that they were going to start fighting again because of a misunderstanding that was mostly her fault since she didn't explain the situation more properly, Moka grabbed Isshin's arm, wanting to separate them before another meaningless battle occurs.

''Please stop Isshin-san! It's not like this. Ichigo-san didn't do anything wrong. I had a very exhausting day, so it was almost impossible for me to wake up. And I'm sure he didn't try anything funny while I was asleep. I would notice that. In the contrary, your son helped me when I was in danger of being raped by some street punks and in addition if he hadn't found me and brought me here when I had lost my senses, who knows what else could have happened to me. So don't blame him for something he didn't do. I beg you!'' Moka pleaded him, while looking at him in his eyes with her own two extremely beatiful emerald ones.

Isshin looked at her a little dazed and noticing the passion in her eyes, he turned to Ichigo. ''Is that true Ichigo?''

''Yeah! It is. Got a problem with that?'' Ichigo answered him still irritated.

''Haaa… Then I suppose that I made a mistake here.'' Isshin said to him and let his collar of his grasp. ''I think I have to stop jumping to conclusions so often and wait to hear the whole story first.'' He said and sat down.

''You sure do.'' Ichigo said to him annoyed, fixing his collar at the same time. And when he finished, he turned to Moka. ''As for you, don't you think that it's about time you start talking. You upset already enough our day, so you owe us an explanation. Mostly to me that I'm the main victim here.'' Ichigo said to her in a strict tone.

''Yes. You are right Ichigo-san. I should.'' Moka said to him apologetically.

''I don't know about the others, but I'm all ears.'' Ichigo replied to her then and sat again on his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

''As I already told you, my name is Akashiya Moka.'' Moka said beginning her story. ''I'm 17 years old and I'm currently attending a school for, special let's say, students back at my hometown which is very far away from here.. The truth is that I was forced to come to your town yesterday and that's why I currently don't have any papers with me to identify myself, but I assure you that I'm not lying. That's really my name and age. Also, as things are, I don't have any money to use, since my hometown's are worthless here and probably if Ichigo-san hasn't helped me, I would still wandering through the streets raped and helpless. So, I owe him my deepest thanks for all that he has done for me.'' Moka said concluding her story and looking with a small smile at Ichigo.

Something he goggled when he noticed since it was the first time that someone thanked him so formally and politely.

''Wow! Tell me about bad luck! You sure have it tough Moka-san.'' Karin commented after all these she heard.

''Www… Poor Moka-chan.'' Yuzu commented with tears appearing in her eyes.

''What about your family Moka-chan? Have you tried to contact them? Isshin asked in a serious tone. ''If they learn that their daughter is in another town, it's sure that they will come and get you. I can't imagine a parent who would abandon his child when it's in need.''

Hearing him, Moka lowered melancholically her eyelids. ''No! I haven't. My relationship with my family is a little… complicated… I have to say and I can't contact them.'' Moka answered in a sad tone.

''Are you absolutely sure? This is an emergency. Even if your relationship has its issues, now it's not the time to pay attention to small stuffs.'' Isshin said to her feeling worried about her current state.

''Yes! I'm sure. Even if I try to call them, it won't change a thing.''

''I see.'' Isshin told her narrowing his eyes disappointed.

Then he suddenly got silent, supporting his chin with his entangled hands and started thinking deeply something while looking down on the table. On the other hand, his children and Moka were watching him puzzled, wondering what he was thinking so intensively. Especially Ichigo, who hadn't seen his father in this state before. But, their wondering would come to an end pretty soon, since after a few minutes, Isshin raised again his gaze at them, lifting at the same time his chin from his hands, implying that he was ready to tell them what he thought.

''Moka-chan…'' He started saying, focusing his sight on Moka. ''This what I'm about to say may look a little sudden to you as the others, but hearing your story and understanding your situation, is the only solution that I could come up. So, without further ado, would you like, until you find a way to return to your home, to stay here with us? I promise that we will take care of you as best we can.'' Isshin proposed to her with a very serious look on his face.

''What?!' Moka responded astonished. ''Stay here with you?''

''Exactly. You are a young girl nevertheless and it would be dangerous for you to stay out in the streets by yourself. Here you will be safer and you will have all the time you want to search for a way to get back home.'' He added smiling reassuring.

''But… I…'' Moka muttered feeling too embarrassed from all the kindness he showed to her.

''YAYYY! Moka-chan will stay with us! I always wanted a big sister!'' Yuzu claimed, clapping her hands happily.

''You **already** have one Yuzu. Don't neglect me so easily.'' Karin said to her a little annoyed.

''But it's not the same Karin-chan. We are almost the same age, so it doesn't feel too different. But Moka-chan is at Onii-chan's age, so it would be like having a real older sister. And don't forget that you are always so absorbed with your sport stuff that you never do anything girly. Moka-chan on the other hand looks more like a proper lady and would be a perfect big sister… '' Yuzu started saying feeling a little angry with her sister.

''Ok, ok! I got it. You want a girly older sister. Understandable. You can have her then. In any way, I too, don't have a problem with her staying here if dad has decided it.'' Karin told her to calm her down.

''Then I guess it's decided. Right?'' Isshin asked looking at his daughters.

''Of course!'' Yuzu replied enthusiastically.

''Yeah.'' Karin replied more casual

Then the three of them turned their looks on Moka, waiting for her answer.

Seeing them, Moka felt a little awkward and at the same time confused. ''I don't know. I'm glad that you want to let me stay with you and it may be quite helpful considering my state…'' Moka started saying fidgeting. ''But are you sure that I won't be a bother? I don't want to disturb your family lives.''

''Not at all.'' Isshin replied with a reassuring smile. ''You can stay as much as you want.''

''**Hold on a second!**'' Ichigo said irritated and stood up again. ''I know that she is having a hard time, but she is still a stranger. I don't have a problem on helping her find a way back home or something else she may need, but staying here is too much. Our budget is barely enough to support us four. Not to mention that we have not enough space for her. Where is she gonna sleep or put her stuff? Have you thought of that before you start playing the Good Samaritan dad?'' Ichigo added, focusing his sight at his father.

''You are overreacting Ichigo. We are not in such a bad economical state as you imply and since you started working things are going even better. You know that well yourself. Now, as of where is she going to stay, I think that letting her in Yuzu's room like before, it wouldn't be such a bad idea.'' Then he turned to Yuzu. ''Is that right my sweety? I hope you don't mind to share a room with your sister for some time to give Moka-chan a place to stay, right? '' He asked her smiling.

''Well, Karin-chan's room is not exactly the best for a girl, but if it's for Moka-chan sake of staying here, then I will endure it.'' Yuzu answered also smiling.

''Thanks a lot Yuzu.'' Karin commented a little annoyed of her statement about her room.

Hearing the answer he wanted, Isshin turned again back to Ichigo. ''See? No problem at all. So stop being such a hard-headed and welcome Moka-chan to her new house. Ok?''

''I'm afraid that I have to decline. I didn't agree on that, so I won't say anything that I don't believe… Excuse now, but I really need to get some fresh air.'' Ichigo said frowning and got up, heading to entrance of their house.

''Hey! Where do you think you are going Ichigo? We haven't finished yet. Come back here and apologize to Moka-chan.'' Isshin said to him, but Ichigo didn't pay any attention to his words and by wearing his shoes, he opened the door and got out. ''Haa… What I'm going to do with this problematic son of mine.'' Isshin murmured troubled to himself, leaning on the chair's back. ''He never listens to anyone when he gets so stubborn. I'm wondering who he took it from.'' Isshin continued, touching his head troubled and feeling a small headache.

''Isshin-san…'' Moka said to him while looking at his state.

''Yes Moka-chan.'' He replied turning his face at her.

''In the end, I think that it would be for the best to not stay here.'' She said in an uncomfortable tone. ''I don't want to be the cause of some rift between you and your son.'' She added clenching her fists slightly from guilt that she messed up a whole family.

Seeing her reaction, Isshin smiled at her and stood up, putting his right hand on her right shoulder to ease her tension.

''Isshin-san?'' Moka said a little surprised by noticing his move.

''You are a very good girl Moka-chan. I can see that clearly. And that's why I want to help you. So don't say that you must leave. You are causing nothing bad here.''

''But your son...''

''You don't have to worry about him. Ichigo's character is generally like that. It's doesn't have anything to do with you being here. But even if he reacts like that, deep down he knows what is right and by the time he will accept it. So stop blaming needlessly yourself and cheer up. Wherever you where before or whatever happened to you, you are in our house now and Kurosakis never turn their backs to someone that needs them. Whoever he or she is.'' Then he turned to his daughters. ''Right?'' He asked then with a big smile.

''Yeah!'' Yuzu answered lifting both her hands in the air enthusiastically.

''I suppose so.'' Karin answered not as motivated as her little sister, but showing a faint smile on her face.

''These are my girls!'' Isshin commented proudly hearing their responds and turned again to Moka. ''See? Everything is ok. So don't get dishearten and smile. A smile fits better a beautiful young lady like you.'' He said to her happily.

Hearing him, Moka's eyes almost became teary from her joy of meeting such good people where she thought that would be a hell for her.

''Thank you Isshin-san! Thank you Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan!'' Moka said to them in a grateful tone, smiling happily.

''That's way better.'' Isshin commented seeing her reaction. ''Now let's finish our breakfast peacefully and after that we will prepare Yuzu's room so that you will be able to use it as your own from here on.''

''Ok.' Moka nodded positively and started taking her breakfast with them.

* * *

[Meanwhile. Somewhere else. In some random street.]

Feeling frustrated with his father's illogical decision, Ichigo was now walking down a street to clear his mind.

''_That damn old man! Why did he have to say that? No! Why he had to come back so early? If he wasn't here, things would be simpler. I would just ask her some questions and then I would help her to find somewhere else to stay if she wished it. I'm not some heartless bastard to kick her out and let her live like this in the streets. But that doesn't mean that I'm ok on having her stay in our house. Ok, our economics are not so bad and since Yuzu doesn't have a problem to lend her, her room, the personal space problem is solved too. But in any case, a girl is __**girl**__. How I'm supposed to live in a place where I should always be careful not to do something that she might think as rude or perverted and upset her? Like this I won't be able to relax even inside my own house… This situation really sucks!''_

Thinking like this, Ichigo kept walking normally, when suddenly an aluminum can was thrown to his direction and was about to hit his head. But before it hits him, he sensed it and by moving fast his left hand, he caught it 1 cm away of his skull. Next, he turned back to see who through it, watching a gang of seven hooligans staring at him and smiling slyly.

''Who the fuck are you guys?'' Ichigo said to them scowling irrigated.

''We are the Black Tigers and we have some business with you Kurosaki Ichigo.'' One of them said to him smirking.

''Business? What business?'' Ichigo asked, when in reality he knew exactly what they probably wanted.

''We heard that you are a pretty tough bastard who almost never lost a fight even against multiple enemies, so we came to check it out ourselves.'' Another one added.

''In other words, you came to see if can kick your asses, right?'' Ichigo replied to him casually.

''He he! Nice words. I'm wondering if you will be able to say the same after we take care of you.'' A third one commented and made a signal to the others besidehim to attack.

Then, all of them started rushing towards Ichigo, wanting to beat him up to raise their status in the street underworld as the gang who finally won against him.

''Fine by me. I will play with you if you want it so much. Either way I need something to calm my nerves.'' Ichigo commented while looking at them approaching him and rushed against them too.

* * *

*bang* *sdup* *gup* *crash*

Some minutes later and after a fierce fight, the whole gang was lying on the ground unconscious with Ichigo standing above them with an unsatisfied look on his face.

''Damn! I am still feeling irritated. These guys were of no help at all. In the end I must resort again to walking to calm down… What a letdown!'' Ichigo complained to himself and continued walking towards unknown destination, leaving behind him a pile of beaten bodies that were trembling from pain.

* * *

[6 hours later. At his home.]

''I'm back.'' Ichigo said while opening the doorway and placing his shoes in a corner near it.

Hearing him, Karin who was walking towards the stairs, stopped and came close to him.

''Welcome back Ichi-nii. What were you doing all time and got late?'' Karin asked him casually.

''Stuff. It's not so important. What about here? Did anything change while I was out?''

''Well… In a matter of facts, something changed. Or more specifically, it modified.''

''Modified?!'' Ichigo asked a little puzzled.

''Come. You will understand when you see it yourself.'' Karin answered him and started walking again to the stairs.

Curious to see what she meant, Ichigo followed her to the upper floor and inside Yuzu's room. There he noticed that many of Yuzu's belongings like her plushies, her school equipment, her pictures, her books inside her bookcase and her clothes inside her wardrobe were gone. In addition, inside the wardrobe were now some different clothes that looked a little old-fashioned.

''What happened here?'' Ichigo asked his sister after he snapped out of his light shock from seeing all those changes.

''We moved most of Yuzu's stuffs to my room, so Moka can have her own space here. We also got there that couch that we were keeping in the loft so we won't need to sleep in the same bed and annoy each other.'' Karin answered him casually.

''And what about these clothes in the wardrobe?''

''About that you have to ask dad. He put them there himself, but I have no idea where he found them.''

''Ok. Where is he?''

''At the library. He said something about showing Moka our family's happiness or something.''

''Our happiness? What he intends to d…'' Ichigo was about to ask, but an unpleasant thought appeared in his mind and stopped him. ''Don't tell me.'' He murmured anxious and then started running like crazy towards their library.

* * *

[At the same time. In the library.]

''And that's Ichigo in the age of three, trying to imitate something he show on TV about baseball. He was too energetic for his age I have to admit.'' Isshin said to Moka smiling happily.

''You sure like to keep a lot of photos of your children Isshin-san.'' Moka commented smiling too.

''Well, yeah. What can I say? I just love them too much. If that's a crime, then I'm guilty to the bone. He he he!'' Isshin continued, laughing and scratching embarrassed the back of his head.

''He he. I see. You are a wonderful father.'' Moka said praising him.

'You think so? You are flattering me.'' He replied with a small blush on his cheeks.

While they were in this state, the door of the library opened suddenly, revealing a panting Ichigo standing behind it.

''Oh! Ichigo. You finally returned.'' Isshin commented seeing his son.

''Welcome back Ichigo-san.'' Moka said to him shyly.

''Haaa… What are you two doing…haaa…here?'' He said to them trying to catch his breath.

''I'm just showing Moka-chan a little of our best memories. Since she is going to stay here, I thought she might learn some things about us too.'' Isshin answered him casually.

''Memories huh?! I knew it. And what kind of memories are these?'' Ichigo asked again and came closer to them to see what they were looking at.

To his displeasure, he found out that his fears were right and the book his father was holding was an album with many photos of his and his sisters' early childhood. But the most outrageous thing wasn't that, but the fact that on the page they were looking was a photo of him playing completely naked inside a bathtub. Seeing that, he lost control of his emotions due to his embarrassment that a girl had seen him naked and grabbed furiously the album of his father's hands.

''What are you doing Ichigo? I haven't finished showing your photos to Moka-chan.'' Isshin complained irritated by his son's rude behavior.

''Ooooh, yes you have! This album is for family member only. I won't allow you disgrace me with this.'' Ichigo growled at him.

''The one who is disgracing is **you**. It's shameful for a father seeing his son to be so impolite while he, himself, is talking with a lady.'' Isshin told him in a strict tone.

''Impolite my ass! You were showing her some of my most private photos. Do you have any idea how embarrassing is this for a guy?''

''Private?'' Isshin wondered lifting an eyebrow.

''Don't play dumb to me. Inside here there is a photo of me nak…''

Ichigo was about to reveal something that, as things were showing, his father and Moka haven't the chance to see yet, but to his good luck, he was cut short by a cheerful voice.

''TO-CHAN! ONII-CHAN! MOKA-CHAN! LUNCH IS READY. COME BEFORE IT GETS COLD.'' Yuzu shouted at them from the kitchen where she was preparing their lunch.

''Seems like it's lunch time. Let's go Moka-chan.'' Isshin said to her smiling and stood up from the chair he was sitting.

''Yes.'' Moka agreed and did the same.

Next, they started heading out of the library.

''What are you standing there Ichigo? Yuzu called us.'' Isshin told Ichigo before he and Moka leave the room, noticing that his son was standing still.

Next, they continued their way to the living room, but not before Moka had a last glance at Ichigo who was looking at them irritated, making her feel way too uncomfortable and unwanted.

* * *

[15 minutes later. In the living room.]

''That's a great curry Yuzu-chan! I have never eaten another as tasty as yours.'' Moka commented enthusiastically eating some of the curry Yuzu cooked for lunch.

''Thank you Moka-chan! I'm doing my best.'' Yuzu replied with a little blush on her cheeks.

''Yeap! Yuzu's food is top-notch. That's a fact.'' Karin commented too while eating a spoonful of her own carry.

''In fact Yuzu is dreaming of becoming a cook. That's why she is striving to make even tastier food every time she cooks for us. We are very lucky to have her here since neither of us three can cook properly.'' Isshin said to her with a proud and at the same time embarrassed smile on his face.

''I see. That's great Yuzu-chan. I wish you the best.'' Moka said cheerfully to Yuzu who blushed even more hearing her.

''So… To change subject. How does your new room looks to you Moka-chan?'' Isshin asked her looking forward to hear her opinion.

''It's great Isshin-san!'' Moka answered him smiling.

''I'm glad to hear this. Of course it's a little empty since we moved most of Yuzu's stuff to Karin's room, but that would give you as much space as you want to put yours and decorate it as you like.''

''Oh, no. I wouldn't go that far Isshin-san. This is practically Yuzu-chan room, so I don't think that I have the right to make much changes. I'm already satisfied enough that you gave a place to sleep.''

''Don't sweat it. And don't forget that now is **your** room, so you have the right to do what you please in there. So, don't feel restrained and do what you like.''

''Thank you again.''

''You are welcome.''

''Well, it's not completely empty. You put some clothes in the wardrobe, didn't you dad?'' Karin asked her father while continuing eating.

''Indeed.'' Isshin answered her and turned to Moka. ''I hope you like them Moka-chan. They are kind of old-fashioned of course, but unfortunately we don't have other clothes that are in your size here except them.'' Isshin said in a slight apologetic tone.

''No, no. They are very beautiful. If you haven't told me just now that they are old, I would never guess it myself.'' Moka replied politely to reassure him that she didn't have any problems with them.

''I'm glad.'' Isshin said feeling a little relieved that she liked them. ''These clothes are very important to me you see. They belonged to my most precious person.''

''Your most precious person?'' Moka asked puzzled.

''Yeah. My beloved wife Masaki.'' Isshin answered her in a low tone that looked somewhat melancholic.

Then, for some reason, Ichigo's spoon stopped moving and stayed on his plate.

''Oh! Your wife. That's logical…'' Moka said feeling somehow silly that she didn't understood it immediately from his words. ''But then, Isshin-san… Where is your wife? Sorry to ask, but I haven't seen her at all while we are here and surprisingly no one of you mentioned her before.'' Moka stated, curious about why everyone kept quiet about her considering she wasn't there with them.

That moment, the girls followed Ichigo's example and stop eating too, making a sad expression with their faces and looking down to the table also melancholically.

''Eh?! Did I say something wrong?'' Moka asked surprised by their reactions.

''No, it's ok Moka-chan.'' Isshin said to her with a small smile and stood up. ''I will get her here in a minute. Since you will stay here, it's common logic that you must know her too.''

''Hey, dad. What the heck are doing?'' Ichigo asked him in an angry tone, scowling.

''Keep quiet Ichigo.'' Isshin said to him with a serious expression on his face and turned to Moka. ''Be right back in a minute.''

After this, he approached a big shuffle that proved to be an altar and by opening it he took a picture of it. Then, he returned back, placing the picture on the table in a way it would face Moka. It was a gray picture of a middle-aged woman with long, wavy hair, wearing a long-sleeved sweater over her long-sleeved blouse and a long skirt. She was smiling and had her hands one over the other in front her belly.

''Moka-chan, let me introduce you Masaki. My one and only, lovely wife.'' He said to her with a sad smile. Next, he turned to the picture. ''Masaki, let me introduce you Moka-chan. The new member of our family. Hope you like her.''

Realizing what she had just done, Moka goggled intensively and covered her mouth with both of her hands, feeling **so** embarrassed and **so** guilty that wished the earth open up right now and swallow her.

''I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know… I didn't intend to…'' She muttered with a trembling voice and some tears appearing in her eyes.

''Don't feel bad about it Moka-chan. It's an old story.'' Isshin said to her in a calming tone.

''I think she should.'' Ichigo said facing the table and with a fictional black shade covering his eyes.

Hearing him, Isshin turned to him, looking annoyed. ''What did you say Ichigo?''

''I said that she should feel bad, dad.'' Ichigo said, repeating himself bluntly.

Next, he stood up and turned his back to them, getting ready to leave.

''Where are you going now? We haven't finished our lunch yet.''

''I'm not hungry anymore. I will go to my room for the meantime. Please don't bother me while I'm there.'' Ichigo replied without turning to face them and started walking towards the stairs.

But before he was able to move away enough, Moka jolted from her chair and grabbed his left arm with both her hands, stopping him.

''Please don't leave like that Ichigo-san. I did something wrong. I know it. I'm sor…'' Moka was saying to him in an intense apologetic tone, but before she was able to finish, he interrupted her.

''Sometimes…'' Ichigo started.

''Eh?''

''Sometimes it seems that doing something good for another might prove to be bad for yourself.'' Ichigo said coldly, completing his sentence and by flicking his arm, he pushed away her hands and continued his way to his room without saying another word.

On the other hand, Moka stayed behind, looking at him still and with a sad look on her face.

''Don't take it personally.'' Karin told her coming beside her. ''Ichi-nii is very sensitive to whatever has to do with our mom. He still blames himself for her death.''

''Himself? Why?'' Moka asked her by turning to her.

''Well…'' Karin started saying faltering and turned to her father to see if it was ok to continue or not.

Seeing her, Isshin understood immediately what she was asking him with her expression and nodded positively, meaning that it was alright to tell Moka the story of her mother's death. Then, getting her father's approval, Karin turned again to Moka.

''It all started a rainy day twelve years ago…'' Karin said, beginning her story.

* * *

[5 minutes later.]

After that, Karin told her everything that happened that tragic day, skipping of course the details about the real identity of her mother's killer since she thought that Moka was a normal human. When she finished, Moka's sad expression had evolved to complete depression. Now she knew why Ichigo reacted so coldly towards her and her curious question about his mother seemed like a crime to her. Without knowing it, she made him remember something that was probably a taboo for him. And especially when he was already looking that he was feeling annoyed by her presence. With things like that, it was impossible to stay there. That's why she made her mind and took a decision that would probably be better for everyone. Especially Ichigo.

''Isshin-san.'' She called out to him by turning to his direction. ''As I told you, I'm really grateful and happy about your decision to take me in… But honestly it seems that it would be best if I leave.''

''Eh?! But why Moka-chan? If it's about Ichigo…''

''No. Please. Don't say more. Your son has done nothing wrong. The one at fault is me. I hurt him a lot without realizing it and I must be punished for this. That's why I will leave.'' Moka said to him in a melancholic, but determined tone.

''Isn't there anything we can to do change your mind Moka-chan? Anything.'' Isshin asked her in a pleading tone.

''I'm afraid not Isshin-san. My decision is final. I will leave… So, even if I already said it many times, allow me to say it one more and last time. Thank you for all Isshin-san.'' She said to him with a faint smile and turned to Yuzu. ''As for you, your food was excellent Yuzu-chan. Keep it up and I'm sure you will become a great cook in the future.'' Lastly, she turned to Karin. ''Karin-chan, sorry if I upset your lives even for a little. I didn't want it. I want you to believe me.''

''Don't worry. We have gone through worst. And to tell you the truth I don't think that it would have been so bad having you here in the end. You look like a trusty person.'' Karin replied her.

''Thank you! I'm happy to hear that this is your opinion for me.'' Moka said to her and turned toward the exit to leave. ''Please tell your brother that I'm really sorry from the depths of my heart for what I did to him and I hope he gets over it pretty soon.'' She added wearing her shoes and finally opened the door to leave.

''Wait! Before you leave, could you at least accept some money for your first expenses Moka-chan?'' Isshin asked her worried about how she will survive from now on. ''You said that your money isn't used here, so you need someone to lend you some for starters.''

Hearing him Moka smiled and nodded negatively to him. Next, she got past the door and walked outside, closing it before she leave.

After that, Yuzu felt that she couldn't hold in her sadness that Moka wouldn't stay with them anymore and buried herself inside her father's arms, starting to cry intensively while he was trying to comfort her by patting her head. On the other hand, Karin was standing still, looking at their door silently for a few seconds. Next, she headed upstairs, leaving back her father continue trying to comfort her little sister.

* * *

[Outside Ichigo's room.]

*Tok* *Tok*

''Ichi-nii. Can I come inside? I'm alone.'' Karin sais to him behind his door.

''Yeah. Come.'' Ichigo answered her in an indifferent tone.

Then she opened the door and got inside, finding her big brother lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling skeptical.

''What happened? I think I'm hearing someone crying.'' Ichigo asked her when she reached near him.

''It's Yuzu.'' She answered him bluntly.

''Yuzu?! Why?'' Ichigo asked her again puzzled and lifted his head of this pillow supporting his weight on his right elbow to pay more attention to her.

''Because Moka-san left.'' Karin answered him the same way as before.

''She left?''

''Yes. I told her what happened that day with mother and you and she said that she knows that what she did was wrong and that's why she must leave.''

''You told her, huh…?! And what dad did? Didn't he try to stop her? I thought that he wanted for her to stay.''

''He did, but she didn't change her decision. And that's why, as a last resort, he tried to offer her some money since she was insisting on leaving, but again she declined and finally left.''

''So, she is not here anymore.''

''Yeah. But before she leave, she gave me a message for you Ichi-nii.''

''And that is…''

''She said that she is sorry from the depths of her heart for what she did to you by making you remember mom's death and hopes you get over it soon.''

''She really said this?'' Ichigo asked her a little disbelieving.

''What reason do I have to tell you lies now Ichi-nii? Anyway… I came here just to give you her message. Nothing more.'' Karin said and headed towards the door, but before she get out of the room, she stopped and turned to him. ''You may don't want to admit it Ichi-nii, but she was a good girl and I think it would be fun to had her around. I hope at least she find somewhere else to stay before something bad happens to her.'' She added and then stepped out, closing the door behind her to let him alone in his thoughts.

After that, Ichigo returned to his previous position, looking again at the ceiling.

''_So, she left… No Problem. I'm not feeling any guilt about it. It was her mistake for starters. If somebody keeps silent about something, then there is a reason. It's common knowledge. She didn't have to go and ask so casually about something so personal when she doesn't even know anything about us… Yeah. She brought that on herself alone... At least she had the guts in the end to admit it and leave. I couldn't endure living with her after this... That's for the best.''_

Thinking like this Ichigo continued his 'examination' of the ceiling' s surface, but although he already said to himself that everything is ok, somewhere inside him he felt kind of restless and couldn't calm down. But why? He should be pretty relaxed now that this girl left. Why he felt that something was wrong? It didn't make any sense. Ichigo's feelings were in confusion. Should he really be happy that she left or not? That thought drove him to get up and approach his desk. There, he opened one of his drawers and took something out from it. It was an old picture of him as a little kid, getting hugged by his mother.

''Mom… Why I'm feeling like this? What happened is the right thing, isn't it? You were always so wise and helped me whenever I had something troubling me. So, please tell me. What should I do? What's the choice I should make? Should I leave things as they are or not? Answer me mom…'' Ichigo muttered in a low and melancholic tone, looking at the picture.

* * *

[In the meantime. In a random street.]

Moka was walking aimlessly, having a depressed look on her face. The guilt of what she made Ichigo remember was eating her up. Then her rosario's jewel started glowing and it transformed again to a vampire's eye.

''_You don't need to feel so down. You handled it well.''_ Inner Moka said to her, wanting to cheer her up.

''Where have you been? Were you resting until now?''

''_No. I was awake since the time you were too, but considering that they might notice the change on your rosario if I made a connection, I remained silent and watched from inside._'' Inner Moka explained her.

''I see. Then you know fully well what's the crime I committed.'' Moka said to her lowering her eyelids saddly.

''_Crime… I wouldn't go that far… Yeah it was something quite bad, but not so much that you should call it a crime. In any case, you didn't know that his mother was dead or that it was done in such a cruel way and in front of him. If you are guilty because you asked, then the others are equally guilty for not warning you about it before he returns home._''

''Please don't talk like this about Isshin-san and the girls. They were very good to me and even intend to shelter me when I'm only a stranger to them. I'm really indebted to them.''

''_Well, you are right on that one. They seemed like a good family. Excluding that stubborn asshole of course. I thought that he was good too in the beginning, but he proved to be quite a bastard, wanting to throw you out. I'm sure he is celebrating now that he finally did it. He may have incredible blood, but I'm so pissed at him that if I were out I would beat him so much that he would beg me to kill him to give an end to his suffering._'' Inner Moka commented in an angry tone.

''I'm not sure if what you are saying is totally right. Ichigo-san may was a bit negative towards me, but he also was the one I owe the fact that I didn't get raped and slept out on the street my first time here. If he was such a bad person as you claim, he wouldn't help me in the first place. And that's also the main reason I'm feeling so guilty. I said that I will show him my gratitude the next day, but instead I hit him on one of his most vulnerable places. The memory of his mother's death. I'm inexcusable.'' Moka said clenching her fists and tightening her eyelids.

''_Seems like whatever I tell you to lighten your mood will be useless. That whole incident was too much for you. At least try to…_'' Inner Moka was saying to her when she suddenly stopped midway. ''…_WATCH OUT!_'' She shouted panicked.

''Eh?!'' Moka said astonished and turned to her left where she heard a loud noise, seeing a truck coming fast towards her.

Without realizing it, Moka had walked in the middle of a road when the light was still red and was about to be hit by a passing truck. Her eyes went wide and her blood got cold from fear. Death was on her doorstep and seemed like it was too late to escape it. Realizing that, she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, waiting for her doom. What a tragic fate! She would die before returning to her world. Before seeing again her beloved Tsukune. And surprisingly, before she will be able to find a proper way to make up to her savior for the cruel thing she did to him. These were her last thoughts just before the two glowing lights of the truck swallow her. At the moment everything looked like it would come to an end… But it didn't. Just before the truck hit her, a shadow jumped over her, hugging her from behind and saving her by crashing with her on the sidewalk of the other side of the road. At the same time, Moka who still had her eyes closed, felt that something was wrong. The impact was not as strong as she thought and she didn't feel so much pain. No, more accurately, the fact that she was feeling something was absurd on its own. Death should be a state where you don't feel a thing. But she was still feeling. And not just a little pain. She was also feeling something warm wrapped around her and touching her back side. What was happening? That thought overflowed in her mind. Confused, she tried to open her eyes slowly to see what was happening and noticed shocked that she was currently lying on the other side of the road and most of all that, as things were showing, she was **alive**.

''OUCH! Damn it! Didn't anyone teach you to check before you pass a road? You could have been killed idiot.'' A familiar voice was heard from behind her.

Even more shocked by hearing it, Moka goggled and turned to her back to find if she misheard or was dreaming. She didn't. Behind her was her savior, hugging her protectively and looking at her with a small frown on his face that looked like it was more from worry than anger.

''Ichigo-san…'' She murmured astonished.

* * *

[In the meantime. At Ichigo's house. In the hallway out of his room.]

*Tok* *Tok*

''Onii-chan! Are you awake? I brought you something to eat. You shouldn't stay with your stomach empty. It's bad for your health.'' Yuzu said standing next to his room's door, holding a tray with some food.

Approximately she had accepted the fact that Moka wouldn't stay with them and worrying about her brother since he hadn't eaten properly at their lunch, she brought him something so he won't be hungry.

''Onii-chan! Do you hear me? I brought you food. Can I come in?'' Yuzu continued.

But once again, she didn't get an answer.

''For God's sake! Why are so stubborn Onii-chan?!'' She said opening the door at last, feeling a little angered by the fact that he was ignoring her.

Then she noticed that no one was inside Ichigo's room and for some reason his window was open.

''Onii-chan?!'' Yuzu wondered puzzled since her big brother has disappeared mysteriously.

* * *

[Back to the road where Ichigo and Moka were.]

''…What are you doing here Ichigo-san?'' Moka continued saying, looking at him still astonished.

''What am I doing? I'm saving your butt from being squashed like a bug. **That** is what am I doing.''

''B-But… I thought… That you hated me.'' Moka muttered again with a trembling voice.

''Hate. Not. But you are seriously getting on my nerves. Making me and my family recall the death of my mother was cruel all the way. If you were a man I would beat the shit out of you.''

''Then why…'' Moka was about to ask, but was cut short.

''But you are not a man. You are a woman and even if you hurt me, I can't be the same cruel towards you. I was taught to always be kind to women…''

* * *

[15 minutes ago. Inside Ichigo's room.]

Ichigo was still holding the photo of him and his mother, looking at it and waiting for a sing of what he should do. Then a memory of his early childhood flashed in mind.

* * *

[14 years ago. At Ichigo's house.]

Everything was looking quiet, when Ichigo got suddenly crying into the house, running to his mother's lap.

''What happened sweety? Why are you crying'' Masaki asked him worried about his state.

''Wwww…. She… *Sniff*… She… *Sniff*... Hi… *Sniff*…Hit me…www…'' Ichigo said with a crying voice.

''I'm sorry my sweety, but I can't understand you. What happened to you? Someone hit you if I heard you well?'' Masaki asked him again, patting his head to calm him down.

"'**What?!'' **Isshin asked shocked, goggling while passing near them and immediately changed his destination and came close to them**. ''**Who dared to hurt my little treasure?!'' Isshin asked furious of what he heard. '' I will find him and crush him to so many bits that it would be impossible for the police to recognize him.'' He stated, punching his right fist inside his left palm. ''Come on Ichigo, tell your daddy who hurt you. I will take care of him so you won't need to cry anymore.'' He said smiling to his son, lowering at the same time his face to be closer to his.

''Ta..Tatsuki-chan…'' Ichigo muttered shedding still tears.

''Tatsuki-chan?! Arisawa's daughter?'' Isshin stated lifting his eyebrows.

'Uhm.'' Ichigo nodded positively at him.

''But why she hit you sweety? Tatsuki-chan isn't a bad girl. She wouldn't hit you without a reason. Did you do something to her to make her angry at you?''

Having calmed down a little by his mother's patting, Ichigo raised his face to look at her. ''Well…*sniff*… We were playing… *Sniff*... at the park… and… *Sniff*… I told her that she is looking like a boy… *Sniff*… and she hit me.'' Ichigo responded with some remnant tears in his eyes.

''Hmm… That's a tough one.'' Isshin commented troubled. ''If it was her father or any other adult I wouldn't mind take care of him for good, but a little girl is another story. I'm wondering if I should spunk her as a last ressort.'' Isshin wondered to himself scratching his beard.

''Don't say nonsense honey. It would be shameful for an adult likeyou to go against a little girl. And as you heard, the one at fault here is our son.'' Masaki told him in a strict tone.

''Oh! Sorry my pumpkin.'' Isshin replied a little embarrassed.

Then Masaki turned again to her son. ''You know Ichigo… Telling a girl that she looks like a boy isn't polite at all. Even if she is a tomboy like your friend Tatsuki-chan, she is still a girl. You should apologize to her.'' Masaki advised her son in a sweet tone.

''But she hit me... She is the one that should apologize.'' Ichigo stated stubbornly.

''She hit you because you were rude to her. You must never be rude to a girl. A proper gentleman must always keep his temper under control and even if a woman hurt him, he should make her understand her wrong in a civilized way and not being rude to her or using violence. You should always remember this Ichigo or else will never find a girlfriend.''

''Girlfriend? Blyahhh!'' Ichigo commented bringing out his tongue with a look of disgust. ''The only girl I like is you mommy.'' Ichigo said and hugged her more tightly.

''Ho ho! What a lucky woman I am to have a son that likes me so much.'' Masaki commented giggling happily. ''Hey Ichigo, what do you say to get you some ice cream and then go to Tatsuki-chan place to apologize to her?''

''Do I have to?'' Ichigo asked her unwilling.

''Yes you have. Remember what we just said. If you don't go, then you won't get ice cream.''

''Ohhh… All right. I will go.'' Ichigo said a little stubbornly and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

''That's my boy.'' Masaki said smiling.

* * *

[Back to the present.]

Remembering that incident, Ichigo smiled nostalgically. ''Should I guess that this is your answer mom?'' Ichigo told to the picture. ''And what a funny thing to remember now! I'm wondering how many possibilities there are of this to happen at a time like this… Anyway. I think I understand what you are trying to tell me mom. And that's why I will do as you wish. '' Ichigo stated and put the picture back to his drawer.

After that, he approached his window and not wanting to waste any more time, he jumped out of it, landing on his feet and started running while at the same time searching for Moka's spiritual pressure.

* * *

[Again at the place where Ichigo and Moka were.]

''...That's why I have decided to forgive you.'' Ichigo said, finishing his sentence and stood up. ''Now let's go.''

''Go? Where?'' Moka wondered puzzled.

''Are you dumb or something? To my house, where else?'' He answered her like stating the obvious.

''Your house...? Won't that be troubling for you? I don't want to cause you any more problems.'' Moka said to him lowering her eyes to the ground.

''Waahhaa… That's totally annoying.'' Ichigo commented massaging the right of his forehead, feeling a headache approaching. ''Look! It **wil**l be troubling me, but between having you annoy me one and having my family pestering me all the time about your leave, I prefer the first. So get up quickly so we can leave. People started gathering and I'm not in the mood to become a pubic attraction.'' He added, noticing some people gathering around them.

''Ok.'' Moka said agreeing and tried to get up, but felt an instense pain on her ankle and lost her balance, falling almost down. ''Ggkkhh…!''

''What's up again?'' Ichigo asked her seeing her reaction.

''Seems like sprained a little my ankle.'' Moka answered him embarrassed.

''Dear Lord!'' Ichigo commented rolling his eyes to the right side and then he walked to her right side, taking her inside his arms, bridal style, with swift movements.

''EH! AH! Ichigo-san! What are you doing?'' Moka asked him panicked and feeling extremely embarrassed being seen like this from all those people.

''You can't walk properly right? Then this is the fastest way to get to my house. And you shouldn't complain. I thought that this is the right etiquette when it comes to carry a girl.'' Ichigo told her casually and without care about the people who were watching them.

''Etiquette? I don't underst…'' Moka was about to say, but felt something warm getting through her clothes and turned her face around to see what it was.

To her greatest shock, it was Ichigo's blood that was pouring out of a long cut he had on his right forearm.

''ICHIGO-SAN! YOU ARE HURT!'' She screamed in panic.

''Huh?! Hurt?'' He wondered, but after a quick thought he understood what she was meaning. ''Oh that. Yeah, it probably happened when I fell on the ground. It's just a scratch. Don't pay any attention to it.'' Ichigo said to her completely calm like he didn't care about his wound.

''Please don't joke around. It's not **just** a scratch. You are bleeding. You have to go to a hospital immediately.'' She suggested him full of worry.

''You talk too much. You know that. If I say that it's ok, then it's ok. End of discussion. Now shut it until we reach my home or I'm going to knock you out myself. Am I clear?'' Ichigo said to her in an irritated tone.

''Ok.'' Moka replied to him in a low and a bit scared tone.

After that, they continued their way, basically Ichigo since Moka was in his arms, heading to his house. While this was happening, being said to stay silent, Moka didn't say a word through the rest of the way, but snuggled into his chest, feeling a sense of relief because he decided to forgive her and at the same time a sense of daze since the essence of his dripping blood completely covered her whole mind, sending her to a land of pleasure.

* * *

[25 minutes later. At Ichigo's house.]

Reaching their destination, they got inside his house, shocking both pleasantly and unpleasantly his family. More accurately, his father goggled so much that his eyes almost launched out of his face while his jaw touched fictionally the floor. Yuzu fainted both from happiness, seeing Moka again and from fear, seeing her big brother bleeding from his forehand. Finally Karin who was currently eating a sandwich, froze on their sight and let it fall on the floor. Next, Isshin took both of them to his clinic to treat them while Karin was making air to her sister to wake her up.

* * *

[Inside Isshin's clinic.]

''For Pete's sake! How much until you get satisfied of worrying your old man? I treat you more often that I treat my patients.'' Isshin murmured irritated to Ichigo while covering his forearm in bandages.

''That's because you don't have too many patients and a lot of time passes from one visit to the next. You should be thanking me for keeping you in shape. He he!'' Ichigo replied to him smirking.

*Dup*

Getting more irritated from his, not so funny, comment, Isshin gave him a chop over the head. ''You **birdbrain!** Have you considered how much you are worrying your sister with your recklessness?'' Isshin asked him furious.

''AKK…!'' Ichigo screamed and touched the spot he hit him. ''I do. But I can't help it. I try to do something and things always end up this way. I don't do it intentionally!'' Ichigo answered him scowling.

''What matters is you **do** it. Not if you do it intentionally or not.'' Isshin replied annoyed and tighten more the bandages he was covering his forearm with.

''AAAAA!''

''Isshin-san please be more gentle to him. He got hurt saving me. He didn't do anything wrong.'' Moka plead Isshin in a sympathetic tone.

''And that's why I'm treating him instead of locking him in the loft to reflect on his actions.'' Isshin said to her casually.

Then he adjusted a clip to the outer end of Ichigo's bandages to hold them from unfolding, finishing like this his treatment.

''Ok. That's enough for now. Just try to not move it too much or your wound will never close.'' Isshin said to him in a serious tone that most of the world's doctors use.

''Fine!'' Ichigo replied looking like he didn't care too much. ''In any case, you know that I heal fast, dad.''

''Just do what I told you.'' Isshin said to him and got up from the chair his was sitting, walking to the exit of his clinic. ''I have to go see how Yuzu is doing. Try to stay quiet for once.'' He added and got out, closing the door behind him and letting Ichigo and Moka alone.

''That **idiot!** He almost crushed my arm.'' Ichigo whined staring at his forearm.

''I believe he behaves like this because he loves you a lot Ichigo-san.'' Moka said to him smiling. ''It's wonderful to have a father that cares so much about you.''

''Yeah right…! And would you stop with the –san part? I have already someone who speaks to me this way and I don't need another one. We are going to stay together for God's sake! Calling me Ichigo is just fine.

''Oh! I see.'' Moka said blushing. ''Then you can also call me simply Moka I guess.'' She added fidgeting her fingers.

''Fine by me.'' Ichigo replied and gave her his left arm since his other was bandaged and he shouldn't move it too much.

''Eh?! What is it? Ichigo-sa… Ichigo?'' Moka asked puzzled of his gesture.

''I still haven't welcomed you properly to our family, so I thought of doing it now.'' Ichigo answered.

''Thank you!'' Moka said to him and gave him too her left hand.

''Welcome to Kurosaki family… Akashiya Moka.'' Ichigo told her smiling.

''Glad to be here with you… Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Moka replied the same way.

The two of them stayed like for a few seconds, looking happily to each other, ignoring the fact that Ichigo's family was spying on them from a gap they have created by opening slightly the clinic's door and were smiling satisfied, winking at each other.

* * *

[Outside the house. In a dark corner.]

Unknown to everybody inside the house, there was someone outside that was also spying on all of them.

''So this is the home of the Shinigami that beat Aizen-sama. I finally found it. Now I must hurry and report it back to headquarters.'' A mysterious shadow murmured to itself and then opened a small Garganta, jumping inside it before it disappears.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of my 2****nd**** chapter. t I hope you liked it as much as the first one. Well I have to admit that it didn't have too much action like the previous one, but I promise you, especially the action fans, that some Bleach action it's on its way and it will arrive soon. Also, I would like to point and some other things.**

**1st****= I know that I may overdid it a bit with Ichigo's relationship with his father but their relationship is already too crazy so I wanted to give it a boost to make it more interesting. Hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**2nd= I can't be so sure, but some of you may think that I made Ichigo look quite mean towards Moka in this chapter. So, I want to explain why I did it. It was to make his relationship with Moka a bit more melodramatic, giving it a bad start which will make more intense their future may look kind of OC and well,the truth is that it is,but this is a story neither one of the two sries creators thought of mixing,so we are dealing with a lot new and original stuff.**

**3rd= I read in one of my reviews of the 1****st**** chapter about the fact that Inner Moka is the real one and the Outer a fake. I just want to say that I already knew that since I also read the manga and I'm considering it in my thoughts while making this story.**

**4th****= Some others of you may wonder where is Kon since I didn't mention him in this chapter and as we all know, he stays with Ichigo. The only thing that I can say to you my friends is that I haven't forgotten about our favorite, perverted mascot of Bleach and I promise you that you will see him in the future.**

**5th****= In the part where I write about Ichigo's way of going to find Moka, I wrote that he jumped from the window, end up unscathed. Now you may wonder how that is possible without him being in his Shinigami form. Easy. As we know, he trained with the eXcution to control his Fullbring in his human form, so his body must logically get through some upgrades like his spiritual. That also explains why he can detect spiritual energy in his human body. To this I base my theory.**

**That's all! If you want to point something else you are free to review it so I can see it and correct it in the future. **

**As always, be well and love Japan. Ja'ne!**

**Next chapter: The first spark! (*re-written title*)**


	3. The first spark!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

**a**=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden meaning

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

**Hello my friends! I'm here again with my 3****rd**** chapter which I hope you like. But before you cut to the chase, I would like to explain something that many of you logically have already noticed. And that's its title. I know that I had previewed something different first in my previous chapter, but wanting to go with the flow of the story I understood that the title didn't match, so I changed it to something more fitting. There's also the thing with the water,but I will give you more details down since I don't want to waste your time up here... So, have a good reading and enjoy!**

* * *

[Sunday morning. Outside Ichigo's room.]

*Tok* Tok*

''Onii-chan…! Onii-chan…! It's morning. Wake up!'' Yuzu said casually to Ichigo, standing behind his door.

* * *

[Inside his room.]

''Mmhhmm…''' Ichigo moaned displeased, waking up by his sister's voice and starting to move his eyelids.

* * *

[Outside again.]

''ONIII-CHAN! ARE YOU HEARING ME?'' Yuzu shouted to make sure to wake him up.

* * *

[And again inside.]

''I heard you the first time Yuzu. It's alright. I will get up.'' Ichigo replied to her in a sleepy tone.

''Ah! Ok! I will go down then to prepare breakfast. Try to not be too late, Onii-chan.'' Yuzu's voice was heard behind the door.

''Fine, fine. I won't.'' Ichigo replied, placing his right hand on his face to protect it from the morning light.

''Great!'' Yuzu replied satisfied and after this, a number of footsteps that belonged to her started being heard from outside , meaning that she was leaving.

As for Ichigo, he sat up and started scrubbing his eyes with his right hand to clear his vision from eye gums.

''Shit! My head hurts.'' He complained, removing his hand of his face and revealing two large and dark eye bags under his eyes. ''Rukia really overdid it last night… I think I should ask for vacations…'' Ichigo murmured to himself and brought to his mind last night's events when he went on his daily Hollow-patrol with Rukia.

* * *

[Night. In the sky over Karakura Town.]

''Any signals now?'' Ichigo asked Rukia while running through the night-sky beside her.

''Nope! Nothing.'' Rukia answered him, looking at her Hollow-detector.

''That's weird. These last months we were barely able to track any Hollows in town. Not that I'm complaining, but we didn't have something like this even when Aizen was gathering his army.'' Ichigo commented in a puzzled tone.

''True! But we can't stay dull because things are like this. A Hollow might appear any moment now and it will be troublesome to not find it in time and let it kill some random citizen. You know. Like yesterday when one of them tried to kill that girl.'' Rukia pointed.

''I see. I can't disagree on that.'' Ichigo replied casually.

''Oh! Yeah! With all the work I forgot to ask. What happened with that girl in the end?'' Rukia asked, turning her face to him curiously.

''Her…? Well a lot happened and she end up living with us now. '' Ichigo answered her. ''Haa… My dad seriously likes to play the good guy in front of young girls.'' He added, looking a little troubled.

***Hhhrrssstt***

Hearing that, Rukia pulled a fictional hand brake and stopped in her tracks, goggling comically from surprise.

''Hm?! Is there something wrong Rukia?'' Ichigo asked her, noticing that she stopped by turning his face back to her.

''Minute…'' Rukia said, raising her left palm in front of her in a way that it was implying that she wanted him to stop talking momently. ''Ichigo… Did you just say that she is living with you and your family or my ears are playing pranks on me?''

''No. You heard well. She is really leaving with us.'' Ichigo answered her bluntly.

''But… But how?!'' Rukia asked extremely puzzled. ''I mean, you tested the limits of my patient until I convince you to take her in for just a night and now she is living with you? That's even weirder than the fact that Hollows don't appear. Seriously, what happened?''

''It's a long story and honestly I'm not in the mood to tell it to you Rukia. Today was a very exhausting day and I just want to finish our patrol and go home to sleep. Nothing more.''

''Sorry to disappoint you, but you can't light up a fire and leave it like this. Don't forget that yesterday we agreed that you will tell me everything tonight.''

''Well yeah… But…''

''No buts! You are telling me and no more excuses.'' By saying that, Rukia automatically pulled out of her pocket her cellphone. ''Unless you need a little professional help to make up your mind… If you understand what I mean.'' She continued smirking evilly.

''Fiiine.'' Ichigo replied narrowing his eyelids annoyed of the fact that his best friend is such a cheap blackmailer. ''I will tell you, so put that thing in his place.''

''Glad you understand.'' Rukia said smiling satisfied when she heard his reply and put her phone back, inside her pocket. ''_I'm a genius._'' She started thinking while was in the middle of it. ''_Unfortunately, I don't really have Yoruichi-san's phone number, but thank God, Ichigo doesn't know about it. I 'm pretty lucky to think this trick yesterday_.''

* * *

[Yesterday night. The time when Rukia was threatening Ichigo that she is calling Yoruichi. At Soul Society's Fourth Division's barracks.]

Hanataro was doing some paper work, when suddenly his cellphone rung, interrupting him.

''Hm?'' I'm wondering who is at a time like this.'' He murmured to himself and took his phone to check the name of the one who was calling him. ''Rukia-san?!'' He wondered puzzled when he saw her name on the phone's screen. ''Why did she call me now? Did something happen to her? Better answer it to learn.'' He continued murmuring and pushed the Open button.

''Oh! Hello Yoruichi-s…'' Rukia's voice was heard from the other side of the line, but was cut immediately and the call ended as unexpectedly as it started.

''Eh?!'' Hanataro wondered with a lot of fictional question marks floating around his head.

* * *

[Present. 10 minutes later.]

Without having another choice and not knowing of his friend's devious trick, Ichigo told Rukia everything that happened between Moka and him since he woke up in the morning. The fact that his family returned earlier due to his father's short temper, what Moka said to them about herself, the unfortunate event that took place between them and how he changed his mind in the end and decided to accept her as a family member.

''…This is pretty much what happened.'' Ichigo said, finishing his story and having at the same time his eyes shut as his hands were crossed in front of his chest. ''So? Are you satisfie…'' He was about to ask her, but by opening his eyes to see her, to his greatest surprise, he noticed her having tears coming out of her eyes and biting a handkerchief. ''Ughk! What the…!'' He continued, goggling shocked from her reaction.

''Www… What a sad story. I haven't felt like this since I read Romeo and Juliet. Www…'' Rukia said with a crying voice.

''Are you kidding me? You are crying? Wasn't it **you** who was insisting on hearing what happened? What's your problem now?'' Ichigo asked her, lifting his right eyebrow.

''…*Sniff*…You wouldn't understand…*Sniff*… You are too hardheaded to understand the heart and the mentality of a young maiden…Sniff*…'' Rukia answered him while wiping her eyes with the handkerchief.

'Young maiden… Yeah…Whatever you say.'' Ichigo replied ironically.

''So… How are things going between you two now?'' Rukia asked him after giving him a kick to the back as a punishment for his ironic comment.

''Tcht… '' Ichigo whined, rubbing his back. ''...Normal. After that incident we agreed to try learning to live in harmony with each other so something like this never happens again. As of the rest of the day, I just helped her take care of some last things with her new room and the night we all ate dinner together and went to sleep. I have to admit that she adapted pretty quickly to her new environment.''

''I see. That's good…'' Rukia said casually and without any other tears. Then she changed her look to a strict one. ''Hey, Ichigo. Sorry, but may I ask you something else that I just thought?''

''Yeah! What?''

''I'm maybe over-thinking it, but just to be sure, you don't plan on doing something perverted to her now that she is living with you, right?''

''Huh?! What the heck are saying Rukia? Why would I do that? And nevertheless, what's up with everyone today? First my dad and now you. Why all of you are supposing that I want to do something to her?''

''It's natural to think like that Ichigo. You are a young man and you have urges. Urges that might worsen now that you are under the same roof with a beautiful girl. I wouldn't want to see you becoming a pervert or a rapist someday and that's why I want to verify this. I'm doing it from consideration as a friend of yours.''

''Well thanks for the thought, but I don't need it. I'm controlling perfectly my urges and anyway, even if it was like you say, I wouldn't try anything with my sisters sleeping right in the next room. Or do you think that I'm so shameless that I would try something when at the same time Karin and Yuzu are sleeping next door?''

''No. I have to admit that although your behavior lacks to some points, you definitely are not this kind of person.''

''Thank – you..., again. I'm glad that at least you don't have me so low.'' Ichigo commented irritated.

''You are welcome.'' Rukia replied casually, without paying any attention to the fact that he was irritated. ''So, I think that with this we can end our little break and get back to work. We still haven't gone through the whole town and as I said, you never know when or where a Hollow will appear.''

''I couldn't agree more.'' Ichigo replid with a look of relief on his face. '_'At least now she will have something else to keep her busy and won't ask me anything more annoying for the meantime_.'' He thought, looking at her while she was adjusting her Hollow-detector.

''_I'm sorry Ichigo, but even if I know that you are not that type, I still have my doubts. You probably won't like it, but tonight I'm going to run you up a bit more than usual. This way I'm going to be more relaxed, thinking that you will go straight to sleep without any detours_.'' Rukia thought to herself, getting a snick glimpse at Ichigo while he was waiting for her to finish her adjustments.

After this, both went back to their patrol that, as Rukia planned, took up a lot of hours to end, resulting in Ichigo's complete exhaustion.

* * *

[4 hours later. In the air, outside Ichigo's house.]

''Ok. Here we are. Time to say goodnight.'' Rukia said to him when they reached his window.

''Good for who? Not for me at any rate. You almost `broke` me back there. We checked every part of the town about… I don't know… 6 times. Just 2 would be enough as usual. What's gotten into you and wanted me to do so many re-rounds? Do you think that I'm a slave or something?'' Ichigo asked her, complaining.

''Oh, shut up Ichigo. A little exercise didn't harm anyone.''

''A little, no. A lot, yes.''

''You are just rusted from the lack of action. And anyway, we owe to be always vigilant for possible threats. ''

''Whatever. At least I'm happy that we finished. I can't wait to return to my body and sleep at last. I feel like I'm going to faint.'' Ichigo commented with a tired look on his face.

''_Mission accomplished_.'' Rukia thought satisfied, hearing him saying this. ''Then I shouldn't delay you anymore. Have a good rest and goodnight.'' She said while summoning the Senkaimon.

''Yeah! You too.'' Ichigo replied, still holding a little anger because she worked him to the bone.

Then, she walked inside the gate and Ichigo got into his room, returning to his human body that was lying on the bed and falling asleep in a matter of seconds to replenish the energy he lost from all this intense work.

* * *

[Present. 5 minutes later.]

''Honestly, I must go to Soul Society and discuss my terms of work with Ukitake-san. I don't have a problem with my job as a Soul Reaper, but I'm also human. I need my time to rest alright.'' Ichigo was thinking while heading to the bath. ''Yeah! That I will do with the first opportunity. Even if Rukia thinks that she is someone special now that she is a Lieutenant, I won't let her treat me as a one of her subordinates.'' He continued thinking and entered the bath, standing in front of the mirror and washing his face. ''I mean, I'm stronger than her. She just recently got her rank as a Lieutenant while I can use Bankai for two years now. If I were a normal Soul Reaper, I would be a Captain now.'' Ichigo commented inside his head and brought to his mind a picture of him being the Captain of a Division and Rukia his subordinate who obeyed his every command. ''Well that would be funny.'' He thought, smirking amused and went to the next step of his morning routine that was the brushing of his teeth. ''Hmm… Maybe I should consider asking Old-man Yamamoto for some privileges…'' He concluded skeptically.

And while he was in that state, something he would never have predicted happened.

''I-I-Ichigo?!'' A familiar, shaking, female voice was heard from his left where was the interior part of the bath where was the bathtub.

Goggling after hearing her, Ichigo stopped brushing his teeth, leaving the toothbrush inside his mouth and turned astonished to the voice's direction. There he saw Moka standing on the doorstep of the wooden door that was divining the bath to its two parts, the toilet and the bathtub, wearing only a large, white towel around her body, her choker with the rosario and smaller, similar towel around her hair.

''M-Mwokwa?!'' Ichigo murmured strangely since he had the toothbrush in his mouth, goggling even more after noticing her appearance.

It seems that Moka was taking a morning bath and didn't hear him when he entered due to the flowing water's noise while on the other hand, due to his sleepiness and his absorption to his deep thoughts, Ichigo didn't pay any attention to the noise that was coming from inside the bathtub.

''Wh-wh-what are doing here?'' Moka asked him, hiding her body behind the wooden door and becoming completely red from embarrassment.

Seeing her reaction and not wanting to embarrassment her more, Ichigo turned to the other side. ''Sworry. Iw dwidwn't knwow wthat wyou wewre whewre. Mwy wbad! Iw wilwl wget ouwt wimmewdiewtly. (Sorry. I didn't know that you were here. My bad! I will get out immediately.)'' Ichigo stated, feeling also a little embarrassed from his folly and started walking out.

''O-Ok.'' Moka replied shyly and tried to take her clothes from inside a basket she had left them and was a little further from the door, but slipped momently to some water that had gathered under her feet and lost her balance. ''WoaAA!''

''Huh?'' Ichigo said when he heard her and turned instinctively his face back to check what happened to her.

Then he became witness of a sight that pretty much all the male population back at Youkai Academy would pay a fortune to see first-hand. Wanting to stop her fall, Moka grabbed tightly the rear of the door, leaving like this her body-towel out of her grasp and letting it like this fall on the floor, revealing her beautiful, naked body to the eyes of the now extremely shocked Ichigo who was looking at her with his mouth so wide open that his toothbrush had fallen from inside it.

''N-N-**Naked!'' **Ichigo muttered in a trembling voice and pointed at her with his right index finger which was also trembling.

''Eh?!'' Moka wondered when she got over the shock of the fall and looking at her state, she became even redder, starting appearing tears in her eyes. ''**NOOO!**'' She screamed in a way that could be heard at least two blocks away.

* * *

[20 minutes later. In the living room. Around the table.]

''For God's sake! Don't you have any sense of dignity Ichigo? Walking inside the bath while a girl is taking her bath! I'm really disappointed in you my son.'' Isshin told Ichigo in a scolding tone.

''It was an accident. I was still under the influence of my sleep and I didn't hear her in there. I already told you that, so stop nagging to me.'' Ichigo replied annoyed to his father and then turned his face to Moka who was sitting across the table, hiding shyly her face behind a cup of milk. ''I'm really sorry. I will be more careful next time.'' He told her in an apologetic tone.

''Ok. I understand.'' Moka replied in a low tone and with her cheeks still having intense shades of red on them.

''Don't worry Moka-chan. If he does something like this again, I will personally take the matter in my hands and teach him some manners.'' Isshin said with a reassuring and at the same time proud smile to her.

''Like I need lessons from you.'' Ichigo said to him annoyed.

''I think you do.'' Isshin replied stubbornly.

''No, I'm not.''

''Yes, you do.''

''I said I'm **not!**''

''And I that you **do**!''

Then both got up of their chairs and stared looking irritated at each other.

''Wanna go at it dad?'' Ichigo asked him provocatively.

''My thought exactly. It's time to teach you who's the boss around here.'' Isshin answered smirking.

''Then let's do it.'' Ichigo said and clenched his fists.

'''Whenever you are ready.'' Isshin replied, doing the same.

*Tang* *Tang*

Before the two of them start one of their usual, needless fights, a pan that was being held by an extremely irritated Karin, hit their heads, stopping them.

''OOUUCHH!'' Both screamed from the pain of the hit.

''Don't start arguing so early in the morning, dad, Ichi-nii. We haven't even eaten breakfast yet. Try to stay quiet for once.'' Karin said strictly to them.

''Sorry honey.'' Isshin said in an apologetic tone to Karin. ''We will be quiet.''

''Yeah. Got it. '' Ichigo added scrubbing his head.

''Good.'' Karin replied and sat next to her father to take her breakfast when at the same time her little sister brought them some pancakes she had just prepared, sitting next to Moka.

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

After Isshin's and Ichigo's unsuccessful attempt to fight, all of them took their breakfast peacefully and were finally full and ready to start their day.

''I will take these, Moka-chan.'' Yuzu said smiling at Moka, grabbing her cup and the plate she ate her pancakes to go and wash them in the kitchen with all the other tableware.

''Thank you Yuzu-chan.'' Moka responded to her also smiling. ''Would you like me to help you? I don't have anything else to do, so I will be happy to be useful.'' She added.

''Oh, you don't have to. It's your first day here as an official member of our family. It wouldn't be right to make you do housework. I can manage it myself.'' Yuzu answered her.

''But then what should I do? I have nothing to get involved with. And as I said yesterday, I don't want to become a bother to you.'' Moka said a little worried.

''You don't have to worry about that Moka-chan. As Yuzu said correctly, this is your first day as a member of our family and it would be too rude on our part to make you help with the house. You should spend your day having fun.'' Isshin said to her smiling. ''Oh! Yeah! I just had an excellent idea. What do you say to go and take a walk through town and do some sightseeing? You said that you are new here, right? I think it's a perfect way to spend your Sunday.''

''I see. It may be good, but…you know…'' Moka answered him, hesitating.

''What is it my dear? Do you have a problem with this?'' Isshin asked her again curiously.

''Not exactly a problem. It's only that…'' Moka replied the same way as before.

''She is probably afraid that something like the incident where they tried to rape her happens again.'' Ichigo said to relieve her of having to say something she didn't want to remember to his father. Then he turned to her. ''Right?''

''Y-Yes.'' Moka muttered and lowered her face to hide her slightly sad expression that appeared after she remembered that tragic experience.

''Hmm…So that's what troubling you?'' Isshin commented skeptical, scratching his chin. ''In that case we have to find you an escort.''

''I think you are pressing it a lot dad. If she doesn't want to go out then we shouldn't force her. And in any case, who are you going to point as her bodyguard?'' Ichigo asked him casually.

''About that, I have already someone in my mind, Ichigo. Someone we all know too well.'' Isshin answered him smirking mischievously.

''Someone we know? Who?'' After that, Ichigo had a flash of the image of the closest person he knew that could be a bodyguard. ''Wait! You don't mean Chad, don't you? He is already too busy with his band's concerts and I don't want to let the others know that I live with a girl yet.'' Ichigo protested.

''Then you are very lucky, because the person I have in mind is not your Mexican friend.'' Isshin explained to him, still smirking.

''Ok. Then I give up. Who is it?'' Ichigo asked him again, being out of ideas.

''**You** my son.'' Isshin announced him victoriously.

''Eh?! Me? Why?'' Ichigo asked him once again, goggling.

''You don't need to ask this. Moka-chan is a member of our family and is the duty of one of us to guide her to the town. But since Yuzu has housework to do, Karin her own usual exercises for her club and I some business at my clinic, the only one that's left is you.'' Isshin explained to him casually.

''But…'' Ichigo started saying, wanting to complain, but was cut short as soon as he begun.

''And don't forget that you owe her for the horrible thing you did to her previously in the bath. So, stop resisting it. Either way, you don't have anything more important to do today, don't you?''

''Well… I…'' Ichigo started saying again, trying to find an excuse, but with no luck.

''I thought so. The only thing you will do if you stay here is laze around. So, no more words. You are taking Moka-chan out. End of discussion.'' Isshin stated with a determined look on his face and then turned to Moka, loosening it in the meantime. ''I hope you are not troubled of going out with this stupid son of mine, are you Moka-chan? I would like to take you myself, but I have work to do and I'm also sure that people would criticize us if they see a man of my age walking next to a young and beautiful girl like you, so I don't want to embarrass you.''

''Please, don't speak like this for yourself Isshin-san. You are not that old and I wouldn't be embarrassed to take a walk with you. I know what kind person you are and that's enough for me. What other people may think doesn't bother me so much.'' Moka replied to him to reassure him that he is not an embarrassing sight to be seen with her.

''Thank you Moka-chan. You honor me with your words. But you still haven't answered me. Would you like to go for a walk around town with Ichigo or not?''

''Well…'' Moka started saying and turned slightly troubled her face nexy to him to get a glimpse of Ichigo who was waiting unmotivated to hear her answer since his schedule was depending on it.

Noticing his reaction, Moka thought firstly of answering negatively, but on the other hand she also wanted to go and see the town. Ok, she got there by a mistake, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't try to see how this town was like. One or the other way, this situation was looking like a field trip. So, not being able to stop her natural curiosity about new things, Moka decided to answer positively in the end. And as for Ichigo who wasn't looking so amused with the whole idea of escorting her, she convinced herself that since he is going to go with her against his will, she must at least get him to have a good time as repayment. Of course she didn't know his tastes about fun, but that wouldn't discourage her.

''…I think that I want to go Isshin-san.'' Moka said, finishing her sentence with a smile that showed her change of mind.

''Great!'' Isshin replied happily with a satisfied look on his face.

''Haa… There goes my peaceful weekend.'' Ichigo commented, rolling his eyes to the left and looking like he was bored to death. ''Anyway...'' He continued and stood up, turning his face to Moka. ''I will go to get ready and wait for you outside. Please, don't be late.'' He pleaded her and headed upstairs to wear some of his casual clothes.

Seeing him, Moka thought that she should also start getting ready and stood up. ''I think I must get going too.''

''Yeah.'' Isshin replied. ''And I really wish that you will be able to enjoy yourself. Our city has not only crooks you know, but also some pretty interesting and beautiful places. Hopefully, this walk will help you forget a little that bad experience you had when you arrived here.'' He added with a sympathetic look on his face.

''I hope this too, Isshin-san. Excuse me now, but I have to go. I don't want to make Ichigo wait too much.'' Moka replied cheerfully and headed also upstairs.

After that, Isshin stayed still on his chair, looking at her with a nostalgic look on his face while she was moving away of the living room.

''For some reason she reminds me of Masaki when we were young and she was preparing for one of our dates… He he! What a funny thing to remember.'' Isshin thought smiling.

''Hey dad!'' Karin said to him, drawing his attention and making him turn to her direction.

''What is it my honey?'' Isshin asked her casually.

''You see, the thing is that I pretty much have understood your plan considering Ichi-nii and Moka-san, but there's still something that bothers me and I absolutely have to ask.'' Karin answered him.

''And this is…?''

''Ichi-nii already knows enough attractive and good-natured girls, so why you stayed quiet all this time and decided to help him only now with love stuff? If you are worried about his relationships, wouldn't it be faster to help him get together with Orihime-san or Tatsuki-san who know him for years than with a random girl who appeared suddenly from nowhere like Moka-san?'' Karin asked him a little puzzled.

''You are right on that Karin, but the reason I'm trying to make these two open up to each other is not only for your brother's sake. Of course I think that this is a good opportunity for him to start at last realizing that women are something more than friends, but my motive includes and something else, completely different.'' Isshin answered her, changing his expression to a serious one.

''Something else? Like what?''

''I can't be sure, but let's just say that I have a feeling that our dear Moka-chan has something special on her that probably haven't told us yet and I would like to know without needing to pressure her, but make her feel more comfortable so she reveal it to us herself.''

''I see. And that's where Ichi-nii comes to the scene.''

''Exactly. Ichigo is at the same age as her and it would be easier for her to confess it to him than you or Yuzu who are younger or me who I'm older.''

''Logical... But are you positive that Ichi-nii is the right man for the job? I mean, I may be his sister and I should naturally support him, but even I know how dull he is when it comes to women.'' Karin said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

''That is something that bothers me too, but unfortunately we have no other choice. All we can do is wait and hope your brother awakens by some miracle to his manly nature while he is near her.'' Isshin replied a little unsure about his son's success.

''Miracle… I suppose that's the best word to describe what he needs.'' Karin commented bluntly.

* * *

[15 minutes later. Inside Moka's room.]

Wanting to get properly dressed for her first tour in Karakura Town, Moka was now in front of a body-sized mirror which was in her room and was trying desperately different clothes since she wasn't able to choose the right one to wear.

''_For a simple walk you are making quite a fuss about it, you know that?_'' Inner Moka commented, getting a little annoyed with her indecisiveness. '_'Just pick something already and go. Have you forgotten that he told you to not get late?_''

''I didn't.'' Moka replied while holding another dress between the mirror and her to check if it was ok. ''The theme is that it's my first appearance in this town and I don't want to make Ichigo feel embarrassed if I'm not dressed properly. You saw how he reacted when he heard about it. Since he is not so pleased with the idea of escorting me, I want at least avoid making him feel more bothered.''

''_From the little we know him; more possible seems to me that he will get angry with your delay than your looks. So you shouldn't let it troubling you so much.''_

''Even if it is like this, I can't risk it and make him mad at me.''

''_You know… Maybe it's only my wild imagination, but aren't you pretty concerned about what this guy might think about you? Don't tell me that you had a change of heart and now you are starting to fall in love with him._''

''EH?!'' Moka said, goggling surprised and having her cheeks blush. ''W-W-What are saying? She continued upset, but still with red cheeks.

''_What everyone would think seeing your behavior. If you remember, you were like this the first week after you met Tsukune. Considering that, it's logical to come to a conclusion as this._''

''Well you are wrong… Ok, it's true that I care about Ichigo's thoughts about me, but that's only because he is my savior and I became a member of his family. My heart belongs and **will always belongs** **entirely to Tsukune**.'' Moka replied with a voice full of determination, closing her eyes tight from irritation of her inner self's constant teasing.

Then she immediately realized what she said, opening them again and changing her determination to more embarrassment.

''_Hoo, hooo…!_ _Quite a bold statement of you. I never imagined that I would ever hear you say something so daring. And I'm sure Tsukune would be happy to hear it himself._'' Inner Moka said in a tone that implied that she was smirking amused inside the rosario.

''Oh! Cut it out! I could never say this to him face to face. It's too embarrassing.'' Moka murmured shyly, covering her face with both her hands to hide the intense red that has covered her whole skin and a small, happy smile that appeared on her mouth.

''_Ok! Scrap what I just said. In the end you are the same wimp as ever. But anyway, I think you should stop the nonsenses and find at last a dress to wear. I don't have any intension to hear this guy complaining because you got late to get ready._''

''Yeah! You are right.'' Moka agreed, uncovering slowly her face and returning to her normal color. ''I have to hurry.'' She added and continued searching for her ideal dress. ''Which one should I wear?'' She wondered desperate while looking at all the dresses.

''_How about the second one diagonally in the right? I think it is a reasonable choice for an occasion like this._'' Inner Moka suggested to help her decide faster and not risk hearing another one of Ichigo's bitchings.

''The… second one… diagonally in the right?'' Moka murmured puzzled and searched with her eyes to locate the dress her inner self suggested.

Then she finally got a glimpse of it and her eyes went wide from his appearance.

* * *

[10 minutes later. Outside Ichgo's house.]

Ichigo was still waiting for Moka, standing impatiently in front of his house's door and watching his wrist-watch every two minutes. He was wearing a yellow blouse with a stamp of a shark with his jaws open in the middle of it and a thin, dark blue jacket over it considering his upper half. As for his lower half, he had decided to wear a pair of black jeans and gray shoes.

''Damn it! How much time she needs to get dressed? Almost half an hour has passed since a told her to not be late and she is still inside. Man! I hate the way women are so slow when it comes to dressing up.'' Ichigo murmured a little annoyed to himself.

But his complain would come to an end the next second.

*Gdup*

''Sorry for making you wait so long Ichigo. I'm ready now.'' Moka who had just got out of the house said to him in a low tone since she was feeling a little bad for having him waiting for her all this time.

''About time.'' Ichigo stated, frowning slightly and turned to face her. ''And seriously, what took youso long to ge…'' Ichigo was about say to state his complains, but was stopped immediately when his eyes fell on Moka's new appearance.

She was wearing a beautiful, short-sleeved, red dress which was reaching to her knees and had some artistic designs of butterflies on its chest and belly areas. Other than this, she was wearing a black clip with a pink rose on the right side of her hair and two cute, black sandals with thin straps that were binding smoothly her ankles' skin. Gazing upon this site, Ichigo went speechless, being able only to watch her with his eyes stuck and at the verge of popping out of knew that something so simple and a little old fashioned would still look so good in his era.

''Ichigo?!'' Moka wondered, noticing puzzled his reaction. ''Is something the matter?''

''Eh?! Ah!... No… Nothing.'' Ichigo answered her in panic, snapping out his daze.

''Oh! Ok then.'' Moka replied, having still a puzzled expression on her face.

''I-I think we better get going. W-we lost already a lot of time.'' Ichigo said with a slightly trembling voice and turned to the other side to hide a faint blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

''Alright.'' Moka replied smiling and came closer to him.

Next, both walked away of the house, beginning their tour around town.

Firstly, they walked around some random streets so Moka could get a good image of how the town was looking in general. When they finished with this, they decided to focus their schedule to more specific places and started with Karakura Town's mall. There, Moka had the chance to visit a number of stores and buy some new stuff that she needed like pajamas, underwear, some modern and more casual clothes to balance her wardrobe, a bag and a new pair of casual shoes. Of course she tried to keep an eye to the money Isshin gave them for their walk, buying with consideration than personal desires. As for Ichigo, while she was doing all these, he was following her, giving her his opinion when she told him that she really needs it. Of course that excluded the underwear shop where Moka went inside alone, since it was a private matter… Next, since Moka showed interest when she saw a poster of it on a wall, they went to the city's aquarium. There, most of the time Moka was wandering around like a little kid, watching and admiring the different types of fishes since she hadn't the chance to visit an aquarium back to her world. Not that this was so bad. Considering her world, aquariums there would probably be full of monster-like creatures, making them look more like haunted houses than sea paradises. This whole situation was pretty exhausting for Ichigo since he had to follow her everywhere, caring at the same time the bags with her newly-bought stuff. But if he made a complaint the sure thing was that he would destroy her enjoyment and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do this… Their third destination was a cinema. Not before long, a new dramatic-romantic movie had made its appearance in the movie-theatres and from what the critics said, it was a masterpiece, so the two of them went to watch it since Moka had a natural taste for this kind of movies. Things were a little awkward and at the same time embarrassing for Ichigo there since without him expecting it, Moka grabbed many times his sleeve when an intense scene was shown, shedding tears of the sadness for the protagonists' cruel fate..

* * *

[After the end of the movie. Out of the cinema.]

''If you can't take these stuff, why did you insist on coming here?'' Ichigo asked a little confused Moka while she was wiping some remnant tears. ''I seriously don't get you.''

''*Sniff*... Sorry.'' Moka replied to him, finishing her wiping. ''I just can't restrain myself when it comes to stories like these, despite knowing that I will probably cry in the end.''

''Anyway... We finished with this and from what I'm seeing it's already past noon, so we better go get a bite.'' Ichigo commented, watching the time on his wrist-watch.

''I think so too. I feel somewhat embarrassed to admit it, but I'm a pretty hungry.'' Moka told him shyly.

''Then it's settled. I know a good family restaurant one block from here with quite good food. This will be a perfect place to satisfy our bellies. What do you say?'' Ichigo asked her, looking at the direction where they should go to reach the restaurant.

''If you say that it's good then I don't have a problem going there.'' Moka answered him, smiling.

''Perfect! Let's go.'' Ichigo said and started walking.

''Yeah!'' Moka agreed and started also walking beside him.

* * *

[10 minutes later. A few meters away from the restaurant's entrance.]

''Are we close?'' Moka asked Ichigo, wanting to learn if they are approaching the restaurant since her hunger was rising.

''We are almost there.'' Ichigo answered her. ''You will see it when we turn around this corn...'' Ichigo was saying while turning to a right corner which was in front of him, but he suddenly goggled, stopping his speech, leaving the bags down and grabbing Moka with swift movements, placing her on the wall beside them while he was standing leaned in front of her with a shocked expression on his face.

''Ichigo… What happe…'' Moka was about to ask him, but her question was blocked by Ichigo's decision to cover her mouth with his right hand. ''Mmm…!'' Moka moaned astonished of his gesture.

''Ssst… Please stay quiet for a moment. I beg you.'' Ichigo said to her and then moved his face in a place where he could see behind the corner, but couldn't be seen himself.

There, he watched terrified Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru standing out of a shop whose exit was about one meter away from the corner.

''_Shit! Why have the girls had to appear now? We were pretty lucky to avoid being seen by anyone familiar until now. If they see me with Moka I won't be able to explain them what we are doing without telling them the situation at my home. And that's something I surely don't want to do yet. They wouldn't stop pestering me if they learned it._'' Ichigo thought in panic. ''_We have to get out of here before they see us_.''

Then he uncovered Moka's mouth, allowing her to breathe normally since he was holding her so tightly that she was inhaling with difficulty.

''Ghh...! Ghh...!What are doing Ichigo?'' Moka asked him while coughing from the lack of oxygen.

''Look. I can't explain you now, but I will do it later. For the meantime we have to leave from here.''

''But why?''

''I said I will explain later. So stop asking and come.'' Ichigo said to her and grabbed the bags, starting running to the opposite direction and holding tightly Moka from her right hand with his left.

At the same time, the girls started walking towards the corner, passing it a few seconds after Ichigo had left with Moka.

''Hm?'' Orihime wondered, catching two shadows running with the edge of her left eye.

''What is it Orihime?'' Tatsuki asked her puzzled after she saw her reaction.

''I don't know for sure, but I think that I just saw Kurosaki-kun running between some buildings, holding someone.'' Orihime answered with an uncertain look on her face.

''Ichigo? And he was running, holding someone?'' Tatsuki asked her again.

''Uhm!'' Orihime nodded positively.

''This is a little hard to believe… Knowing him, since it's Sunday he is probably lazing to his house right now. I think that you made a mistake Orihime and thought this guy who might looks like him is Ichigo.'' Tatsuki commented casually.

''If you say so Tatsuki-chan.'' Orihime replied, thinking that her best friend who knew well Ichigo is most likely right.

''Hey, hey! Girls! Why are we wasting time with useless talks? We agreed on going to a karaoke, didn't we?'' Chizuru said in a complaining tone.

''Ok, Chizuru. Calm down. We will go, don't worry.'' Tatsuki told her and turned to Orihime, nodding her in a way that implied that they must continue.

She understood it immediately and then all three of them started walking again, heading to their respective destination.

''_I'm wondering if this man was Kurosaki-kun or not in the end. Tatsuki-chan said that I made a mistake, but to me he looked a lot like him from his back. And I'm also curious about the person he was holding. From a quick glimpse she looked like a girl the same age as us. But Kurosaki-kun doesn't hung out with any other human girls in our age except us. Right?_'' Orihime wondered skeptical while walking beside her friends.

* * *

[10 minutes later. In an open, random area five blocks away from their starting point.]

''I suppose that we are safe here.'' Ichigo commented, looking to the direction they came from.

''Haa… Haa… Could you please… Haa… explain to me now why we needed to run, Ichigo...?Haa… You said hat we were close the restaurant you mentioned, so why we had to leave?'' Moka asked him while trying to catch her breath from the intense running.

''Oh! Yeah! Right away.'' Ichigo replied to her by turning to her direction. ''Back there I saw some people I knew and… well… I didn't want them to see us together.'' He continued, explaining the reason behind his actions.

''But we are just going for walk to town. We are not doing anything wrong.'' Moka stated, not understanding his reason.

''We don't, but if they saw us, they would start questioning and then I should either find some ridiculous excuse, which probably wouldn't be too effective since one of them know me too well that would find me on the spot and in the worst case I would be forced to tell them the truth and I assure you that this wouldn't result to a good ending. Not at all.'' Ichigo explained to her again, imagining a little scared at the same time Tatsuki's violent reaction if she learned that he is living together with a girl.

Seeing him, Moka got confused. ''Are the people you know so bad Ichigo?'' She asked him puzzled, wanting to learn why he was so afraid of them.

''They are not bad. The problem with this specific bunch is that they overreacting to the smallest things and I want to avoid this. We are all attending the same school and it would be a big problem in all ways if the fact that we live together was accidentally spread out.'' Ichigo said to her to satisfy her curiosity.

''I see. Then I suppose it was right to leave.'' Moka replied to him, understanding finally his point.

*growl*

''Oh my!'' She murmured blushing from embarrassment after hearing her stomach grumbling from hunger.

''Seems you are quite hungry Moka.'' Ichigo commented, noticing her grumbling and took a look around to find out if there was some place for them to eat something.

Fortunately for them, he noticed a stand which was selling hot dogs only a few meters away and smiled satisfied.

''Hey, I know that it may not be as luxurious as a full course at a restaurant, but what do you say about some hot dogs? Ichigo asked her, turning his face back at her. ''They are tasty and nevertheless will be enough to calm down our stomachs.''

''I don't mind. I like hot dogs.'' Moka answered him, smiling.

''Great. Then let's go grab some.'' Ichigo replied, also smiling.

Next, both headed to the stand and bought a hot dog each.

* * *

[5 minutes later. Near the stand.]

''How was it?'' Ichigo asked Moka when he noticed that she had finished her hot dog like him.

''Pretty good.'' Moka answered him with a satisfied look on her face.

''So, what's on your schedule for the next part of our tour?'' Ichgo asked her to learn what she wanted to do from here on. ''We've got some hours before we return home.''

''Hmm… To tell you the truth there's still somewhere I thought we could go, but I don't know if the money Isshin-san gave us will be sufficient for it, so I'm in stalemate.'' Moka answered him skeptical and at the same time a little sad.

''Haa…To this point, it would be meaningless to hold back because of financial issues. We already went around the half town and a little, last stop to another place wouldn't be so tragic. And as for the money, iconcidare it my treat. I have some money from my part-time job with me and I can afford some last expenses. So chill out and tell me where you want to go.'' Ichigo said to her when he noticed the sadness on her look.

''Are you sure? These are your own money which you got by working. Wouldn't it be a waste to spend them for someone else's sake and not yours?'' Moka asked him, feeling a little hesitant on taking his offer and make him spend his money for her.

''Yes, I'm totally sure. Either way, these are only a small amount compare to the ones a have saved. And if I don't spend them here, I would probably spend them to something useless, so I think is better to use them for a better cause. Also, my dad wouldn't like to hear that I left you unsatisfied to preserve my money. He would keep scolding me endlessly if he hears it. That's why you don't need to feel bad about it. Just speak freely. Where you want to go?'' Ichigo asked her with reassuring expression that showed clearly his determination to fulfill her wish.

''Then…'' Moka started saying, appearing a faint blush on her cheeks from her happiness that he thinks so much of her satisfaction. ''…I would like to go to…''

* * *

[20 minutes later. In front of an amusement park.]

''…An amusement park… Here is really where you wanted to go? With all that fidgeting you showed me about money, I thought you wanted to go to some crazy-expensive place.'' Ichigo commented while looking at the amusement park.

''Well, I have a lot of years to go to one and I thought that since we went to all those other places, we could come here too. I hope it's not such a hassle for you.'' Moka replied to him shyly.

''No. It's ok. I have a lot of time to come to one too. Our father used to bring us here often when we were younger, so by coming to this place today feels a little nostalgic.'' Ichigo said, smiling nostalgically.

''Then, it's ok to go inside?'' Moka asked him the same manner as before.

''Yeah! Generally I'm not into these stuff, but I think it will be interesting to have a little taste of my childhood.'' Ichigo stated and to Moka's surprise, he caught unconsciously her left hand with his right and started heading inside with her beside him.

In that moment, Moka blushed intensively, seeing him holding her hand once again like before when they were running, but for a strange reason, she didn't dislike it as she would if any other guy did this to her. On the hand, she felt a feint, warm feeling flowing inside her. Something she had to feel since the first time Tsukune said to her that he wanted to be her friend.

* * *

[In the meantime. At Hueco Mudo. Inside Aizen's throne chamber at Las Noches.]

A dark, humanoid figure was sitting on Aizen's throne, while numerous Hollows were assembled on both his sides with one exceptional that was kneeling in front of him. It had a long body, green skin and his appearance looked similar to a lizard. Even his mask was looking like a lizards and more specifically, a chameleon's.

''Your report on the whereabouts of the Soul Reaper that beat our Aizen-sama were splendid Lagarto.'' The figure said, praising the kneeling Hollow.

''Your praise is an honor for me Celos-sama.'' Lagarto replied, bowing while being on his knees. ''I just did my duty as one of your faithful servants.''

''I know. And that's why I will see to your reward personally.''

''Oh, you don't need to do this my Lord. I did only what I had to do. And if your majesty wants to reward me about it, then if you allow me, I would like to state one thing that could make me very pleased if you decide to bestow it upon me.''

''And what's this Lazarto?'' Celos asked him a little curious about what his subordinate desired.

''The captain's position in the upcoming raid to the Human World my Lord.'' Lazarto answered him with a sly smile in his face.

''HA! HA! HA! You sure are a cunning one Lazarto. You know fully well that I'm going to reward with a place inside my Guardians whoever makes this mission successful and by asking me this you are practically asking me to hand this privilege straight to you.'' Celos commented while laughing intensively.

''And that's why you can't let a weakling like him take the task my Lord.'' A deep,wild voice came from a dark corner and then another Hollow with a large, feline body and a mask identical to a leopard's made its appearance walking out of it.

Hearing it, everyone in the chamber turned their faces towards it.

''Stay out of this Mancillas. It's not your business.'' Lazarto growled angrily to the new Hollow.

''Of course is my business trash. This mission is very important for our Lord's plan. We can't let a failure like you go and messed it up. The one who is more appropriate to go is me.'' Mancillas replied to him with a look full of egoism.

''What?'' Lazarto asked him, starting getting angry.

''You heard me. The one who should go is me, one of the strongest warriors of our Lord. Not a weakling that likes to play hide and seek like you.'' Mancillas stated, looking down on Lazarto.

''I will show you who's a weakling right now.'' Lazarto growled completely furious on Mancillas and got ready to jump on him.

''Ha! Try it if you can.'' Mansillas replied, smirking confidentially and prepared himself for battle.

Now, both of them were ready to strike any time, having all the Hollows in the chamber looking at them impatiently, wanting to see who would lose, becoming like this their lunch. But unfortunately for them, their desire was destined to be crushed in the upcoming seconds.

''**That's enough!**'' Celos stated irritated, hammering his right hand on his throne's right arm, releasing at the same time a massive reiatsu that made everyone there to fall on their knees. ''You two probably forgot in front of whom you decided to fight, but if don't stop it at once, I will be very pleased to remind you myself.'' He added in a strict and hostile tone.

Seeing his reaction, Lazato and Mancillas retreated and returned to their previous positions.

''I'm humbly asking you to forgive me for upsetting you my Lord. It was my wrong that I let my feelings take the better of me. It won't happen again.'' Lazarto said, kneeling again in front of the figure.

''The same goes for me my Lord.'' Mancillas added, kneeling too.

''Good.'' Celos said in a calmer tone and then stood up, turning his face to Lazarto. ''Lazarto... As I already told you, you are going to be rewarded for yours excellent results on your mission. But this reward won't be the one you desire. As Mancillas said, this mission is very critical for my plan to succeed and I can't take any bets. Therefore, I will appoint **him **as the captain of this operation.''

''But my Lord…'' Lazarto started saying in a low tone, trying to protest, but was cut short.

''There are **no** buts. My decision is final. The seat of the captain in this mission will be given to Mancillas. Now if you don't have anything else to tell me, go.'' Celos told him bluntly.

''As you command my Lord.'' Lazarto replied with a displeased look on his face and by standing up, he left the chamber while looking extremely angry towards Mancillas who was sniggering at him for his loss.

''Very well.'' Celos stated when he saw that Lazarto got out of the chamber and turned his face to Mancillas this time. ''As for you Mancillas, I want you to gather some troops for insurance of your success and wait for my signal to attack. Am I clear?''

''Of course my Lord.'' Mancillas answered humbly. ''But with your permission, I would like to ask something that I need to know since I will take this task.''

''I'm hearing you.'' Celos replied and sat down to be more comfortable.

''I know the importance of this mission, but this Soul Reaper and his father might be a problem. We shouldn't neglet the fact that they were able to hold up against Aizen-sama and eventuallly beat him. I'm not implying that I'm hesitating to do my duty of course; If you command it, I would be pleased to attack even the Soul Reapers' headquarters, but I'm just saying that I may need some additional help to handle them.''

''I see… Fortunately for you, you don't have to worry about these two, Mancillas. I have already figured out what I should do to keep them busy so you can do your job undisturbed. The only thing that there should be in your mind is the responsibly of gathering the troops you think that you might need and wait patiently for my signal. Nothing else.''

''I understand my Lord. I will do as you command then and stop worrying.''

''Yes you should. Go now. Time is moving and you shouldn't waste it.''

''Yes my Lord.'' Mancillas replied, bowing and heading immediately out of the chamber to start gathering an efficient number of Hollows to carry out his mission.

After his leave, Celos entangled his fingers in front of his mouth, smiling satisfied. ''_Soon I will have the power I need right into my hands and then nothing will be able to stand in my way. Nothing…_ HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!'' He thought and started laughing evilly.

* * *

[In the human world. 2 hours later. At the exit of the amusement park.]

''I think I'm gonna get sick.'' Ichigo commented, having a nauseous expression on his face.

''Oooh! Come on! It's wasn't so bad.'' Moka replied to him smiling cheerfully.

''That's what you think. I almost puked from all these turns that damn train made.'' Ichigo said in the same state. ''Seriously, what you liked from this gut-blender? If we wanted to mess up our stomachs, we could just go to see that woman with the beard.''

''But it was fun. Running through the air at high speed, having its pressure drawing us back and making our hair float like we are flying. Don't you find this amazing?'' Moka asked him, getting goosebumps even from the memory of this experience.

''Not so much.'' Ichigo replied in a way which showed that he wasn't sharing the same excitement as Moka.

And that was expected since he was doing the exact same thing for about two years now, so it was more of a daily routine to him than a rare experience.

''Anyway… It's time to return back.'' Ichigo stated while looking at the time on his wrist-watch.

''Yeah! We probably should. The sun started falling.'' Moka commented, looking at the sky.

''Let's go.'' Ichigo said to her and started walking.

''Ok.'' Moka replied and did the same.

From there, both begun their way back, but to Moka's curiosity, Ichigo didn't use the roads they passed before, but was walking through some completely different ones.

''I thought we were returning home, Ichigo. Where are we going?'' Moka asked, not being able to hold in her curiosity any longer.

''Home. It's just that I'm going from a different route.'' Ichigo answered her casually.

''Why?'' Moka asked him again, getting even more curious.

''You will see.'' Ichigo answered her again, smiling.

* * *

[15 minutes later. On a large bridge across a big river that was going through Karakura Town.]

Right now Ichigo and Moka was walking on the sidewalk of the Karakura Town's bridge with him smiling all the time mysteriously and her looking at him more puzzled than ever.

''Will you tell me why you are laughin…'' Moka was about to ask him, losing her parient, but was cut off before she was able to finish, seeing Ichigo stopping suddenly in front of her.

''Ok. Seems we weren't late.'' Ichigo murmured to himself and leaned on the rail that was at their left, supporting himself with his hands and looking at the sun's direction.

''I don't get it. Why did we stop? Please don't leave me to the dark, Ichigo.'' Moka said to him in a whining tone, feeling completely at loss due to his actions.

''Ssst… Don't talk, just look there.'' Ichigo said to her in a low tone without turning to face her and pointing his right index finger to the direction he was gazing.

''What are saying? I don't understand…'' Moka was saying to him, turning at the same time her face to where he was pointing and then her eyes automatically went wide. ''…you.'' Moka murmured, finishing her sentence in a daze.

In front of her was a fabulous scenery of the setting sun which was touching gently the river's surface, making the moving water shine to its deep orange color while many birds were flying towards the horizon. The view was so amazing that to Moka's eyes looked like a well-drown painting of a genius painter. The only thing she felt she wanted to do at the moment was to keep still, staring at it until it comes to an end.

''It's so beautiful!'' Moka murmured in her daze, smiling amazed.

Hearring her, Ichigo turned at last to her direction, looking at her with a kind expression on his face.

''Yeap! It is.'' Ichigo commented in a low tone, gazing on her dazed and, momently, unbelievably adorable face where her two beautiful, emerald eyes were reflecting inside them the water's shine.

* * *

[A few minutes later when the sun had completely set. In a random street.]

After the fabulous scenery Mother Nature was showing them came to an end, Ichigo and Moka were walking once again towards their house. Both with a satisfied look on their faces, but apparently for different reasons. More specifically, for Moka it was due to the good time she had, enjoying herself in the town and seeing that extraordinary view of the dawn over the river while in Ichigo's case it had to do with something else. Something that at the first glance was seeming like enjoyment, but at the same time it felt somewhat different. It was a feeling completely new to him. But at least, whatever it was, it wasn't something bad so it wouldn't seem bothering so he let it be.

''So you really liked the view of the evening sun, huh?'' Ichigo asked her while walking beside her.

''Yes!'' Moka answered happily. ''It was amazing. I have never watched such a great scenery in my life. Thanks a lot for showing it to me Ichigo.'' She added smiling.

''Don't mention it. I'm watching this pretty much every day and I thought that since things like these like to girls, you probably would enjoy it. It was also my apology gift for what I did to you in the morning.'' Ichigo replied, glad that she enjoyed it so much.

''Oh, you were still worrying about that? You didn't have to. We both know that it was an accident, so you shouldn't feel any guilt about it. I have already forgotten it.'' Moka said to him to reassure him that she has forgiven him.

''I see. Then I feel somewhat stupid that I let my worries get the better of me all this time. He! He!'' Ichigo commented, chuckling and feeling a little embarrassed.

''Maybe, but only a little. He! He!'' Moka replied, continuing his joke and also chuckling.

''Hey! When did I say that you have the right to criticize me? Only **I** can badmouth myself. Got it?'' Ichigo told her with a smirk, taking her comment a joke.

''Oop! Sorry!'' Moka replied to him a little shyly and at the same a bit joyfully.

''Sorry or whatever, I think you need some punishment girl.'' Ichigo stated and without wasting any second, he came very close to her and started tickling her. ''How's that? And that? **And that?!**'' He continued while tickling her.

''Ahahaha… Please…Hahaha… Stop it… Hahaha… Ichigo…'' Moka said with difficulty between her laughs.

''I don't think so!'' Ichigo replied, smirking again in devious way and not stopping his tickling, wanting to teach her not to mess with him.

''Hahaha… Seriously… Stop…HahahAAAA…'' Moka screamed, feeling her body going numb from the tickling and losing her balance which resulted on her falling towards the ground.

''Woo...! WATCH OUT'' Ichigo shouted when he saw her and tried to catch her before she hits the ground.

Fortunately, he succeed a little before she touches the road, but being pulled by the forces of gravity, he end up losing his balance too in the end and then both of them continued the fall together, crashing to the ground in a hug. Ichigo on the top and Moka below him.

''Tsskk…Are you ok?'' Ichigo asked her, raising himself a few inches from her body with his eyes closed due to the shock of the fall.

''Kkmm… Yeah!'' Moka answered him, having her eyes closed too for the same reason.

Next, both of them opened their eyes to get visual contact so they could get up, realizing astonished that their faces were way too close to each other and resulting to an intense blush from both sides. However, that was not all. In this state the most common thing for anyone to do according to logic would be to try moving away from the other. Instead, they both remained in this position, unmoving and constantly gazing inside each other's eyes. Ichigo inside Moka's emerald ones and Moka inside Ichigo's brown ones… It was really awkward. Their minds were telling them what was the right thing to do, but their bodies wouldn't obey their commands. It was like some unknown force was making them unable to separate as if they were magnetized. And not only that. To make things worse, their hearts' beating and their pulse started rising to high levels, making their bodies feel hotter to the point of looking like they would burst.

''M-Moka…'' Ichigo started muttering in a trembling tone.

''Y-Yes Ichigo.'' Moka replied to him in the same state.

''D-Don't you think that we should we get up now?''

''I-I suppose so.''

''T-then, let do it.''

''Y-Yeah!''

Saying these, the two of them agreed that it was honestly time to get up, but once again their bodies refused to obey their thoughts, keeping them stacked in this position. To Ichigo this didn't make any sense. He knew that he should get up, but why his body was acting on his own? Why it didn't obey what his brain was telling it to do? And why it had this intense and unreasonable urge **to hug her**? Ok, after spending a day with her he realized that she wasn't such a bother as he thought in the beginning, but surprisingly a pretty interesting person to hang out with, but was this a sufficient reason for wanting to hug her? He was having difficulties to hug even his sisters and they were his siblings for God's sake! So why this sudden urge to hug Moka? What she had that made him want a so direct contact with her…? These were all the questions that were swirling inside Ichigo's head while he was looking unstoppable inside Moka's eyes… As for her, she was in a similar state. To her ultimate surprise, as much as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to push away Ichigo or at least stop gazing in his eyes. These two brown eyes of his with this strong and wild look on them had trapped her inside them and wouldn't let go. It was like she was hypnotized. And on top of that, her heart was beating so fast that she was feeling that her chest would explode any minute from embarrassment. This was a unique experience to her. She had felt a lot strong feelings when she was back at Youkai Academy with Tsukune, but never something so… **so captivating**. She didn't know why, but somewhere deep inside her, a faint voice, which wasn't her inner self, was whispering her to hug him. Oblivious that he unexpectedly wanted to do the same. But why? He was her savior in any case and she owed him a lot for this and after today she also realized that he was a very kind person even if he didn't show it in the beginning, but were these enough for wanting to do such a thing with him? Were...? This was Moka's part of inner, unanswerable questions.

''Why aren't you getting up?'' Ichigo asked Moka in a low tone.

''But you are on top of me. For me to get up, you have to do it first.'' Moka explained to him also in a low tone.

''Oh! Yeah! You are right.'' Ichigo replied confused and tried to get up, vainly since he couldn't move an inch.

''Well?' Moka said with a puzzled and at the time embarrassed expression on her face. ''Will you get up or not?''

''Sorry. I'm trying. Really. It's just that…'' Ichigo started saying, trying to explain her, but the truth was that he didn't know either why he couldn't move.

''It's what?'' Moka asked him even more puzzled.

''It's…'' Ichigo started saying, looking intensively in her eyes that seemed like they were drawing him in them and feeling his adrenaline rising to the maximum. ''It's…''

At this precise moment, his body started moving at last, but to the opposite direction from where it should, getting his face closer to her own than away.

''Ichigo…?'' Moka murmured a little astonished and with a huge blush, opening wide her eyes since she noticed what he was doing.

''Moka...'' Ichigo replied to her in a daze, continuing to lower his face to her own.

As things were going, it was almost 100% sure that the two of them would kiss in the upcoming seconds if they continued. But fate is a capricious thing and sometimes doesn't go as we think it will. A few mm before Ichigo's lips touch Moka's, a football ball flew from the left to their direction, hitting hard Ichigo on the top of his head and disrupting his course towards Moka's mouth.

''OOUUCH!'' Ichigo screamed, feeling pain from the hit and coming automatically to his senses. After that he stood up to see who attacked him. ''HEY! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!'' He shouted furiousLY to the direction where the ball came from.

There, he saw some young boys who were running towards them with a shocked and scared expression on their faces, revealing like this their guilt.

''Sorry Onii-san. My friend kicked it too hard and we couldn't catch it.'' One of them told him with a timid and embarrassed smile when he approached near him to apologize while in the meantime another was retrieving their ball.

''You guys should be more careful! What if you broke a window or damage a car with your ball? Then you would be in serious problem. You know that?'' Ichigo scolded him in a strict tone.

''I-I understand. W-We will be more careful next time.'' The boy muttered a little sad for his and his friends' carelessness, joining his hands shyly in front his belly.

Seeing him and understanding that he probably had regret it, Ichigo softened his expression and put his right hand on the boy's head.

''Good... Now go and be sure to stay out of troubles from here on.'' Ichigo said in a sympathetic tone. ''Ok?''

''Yeah!'' The boy answered, smiling happily that the man they hit seemed like he had forgiven them.

Then he turned to his friends and nodding them that they should leave, they all started running towards their playground.

''BYE KIND ONII-SAN! AND SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR TIME WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND.'' The boy shouted by turning his face back and waving at him while he was running away together with his friends.

That moment, hearing his comment about Moka being his girlfriend, Ichigo blushed, realizing that every person who would happen to see them in the state they were before would come to this conclusion. And not only every other person, but he, himself too. Now that his consciousness was working properly again and he was able to analyze the situation between them a few minutes ago, he was feeling an intense desire to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself inside it for what he was about to do to Moka.

''Are you ok Ichigo?'' Moka, who had already gotten up, asked him, approaching him from behind.

''Eh…?! Yeah, yeah! I am. It wasn't such a strong hit.'' Ichigo said to her a little upset from his realization.

''That's good.'' Moka replied with a small and shy smile, rolling her eyes to the right side because she had difficulties on facing him directly.

''Yes it is.'' Ichigo agreed, forcing a smile of his own to hide his uneasiness.

The situation now was quite difficult for both of them. If those kids haven't stopped them, they would end up kissing. Something neither of them was planning when they began their walk and both felt wrong since they knew each other for about only one and a half a day.

''We better continue.'' Ichigo suggested, wanting them to return as fast as they could home to escape from this bizarre situation.

''I agree.'' Moka replied, nodding positively.

''Then let's go.'' Ichigo continued and turned to the opposite direction, ready to start walking.

''Ok.'' Moka afreed and then came a little closer to him.

After this, they began once again their never-ending way back to their home, keeping a little distance from each other while they were walking and not exchanging a single word.

* * *

[20 minutes later.]

After a long and silent walk, Ichigo and Moka were finally able to return home. There, Isshin was waiting impatiently to hear how their day was, but to his displeasure and great curiosity, none of them wanted to get into details, answering the same way which was a simple -fine-. Next, they headed straight to their rooms, locking themselves inside to clear their thoughts.

* * *

[Inside Ichigo's room.]

Completely confused and upset from the event that took place between him and Moka not more than a half an hour ago, Ichigo was lying on his bed now, thinking again and again what happened.

''Why? Why did I react like this when I was on top of her? Normally I would get up immediately and apologize, but why I didn't do it then? And what was that strange feeling I felt while I was looking at her? I haven't felt like that before. It was completely absurd. My whole body was acting on its own and I almost…'' Before he continues his thought, Ichigo lowered his eyelids troubled. ''…kiss her… But that doesn't make sense. I admit that she is quite an amusing and attractive girl, but so are and some other female friends I have. Despite that, I never thought of kissing Inoue, Tatsuki or Rukia when I was with them. Why was it so different with Moka? She is just an unknown girl I saved two days ago and in a strange way ended up living with us. Nothing more. But despite that I lost control of myself and for some reason acted like a jackass… Haaa… Honestly what's wrong with me…?'' Ichigo asked himself worried since he knew that he would be unable to find a good answer as much as he tried.

* * *

[Inside Moka's room.]

As for Moka, she was pretty much in the same state as Ichigo, lying on her bed with her pillow in her hug and thinking embarrassed the fact that she almost was kissed with him.

''Aaaah... My God…! What I will do? What happened there was totally bad. We were about to kiss and if it wasn't for those kids, we would surely had done it. Why did this have to happen when we were having such a good time? I don't get it.'' Moka murmured whining to herself.

''_I would like to say you something sympathetic under these circumstances, but honestly I can't find anything. I have to admit that I had some doubts about the whole tour-thing, but even I couldn't predict a development like that._'' Inner Moka stated.

''It's terrible! How will I face Ιchigo from now on? Our relationship will fall to crumbles before it even has the chance to be created properly. I must have given him the impression of some loose girl.'' Moka continued whining, tightening her grasp on her pillow.

''_If I were you, I wouldn't blame myself so much. The main fault was his. __**He**__ was the one on top of you, so __**he**__ should have gotten up first. The fact that you stayed immobilized under him is not completely your responsibility._''

''Even so, I'm in the wrong too. He maybe didn't try to get up of me, but I also didn't do anything to push him myself.'' Moka replied, worrying about her bizarre behavior.

''_That's true. And I would like to know more about this myself if you don't mind. This body doesn't belong only to you and that's exactly why you have to think about the consequences of your actions. So could you please explain to me why did you decided to stay like a rock when he was about to kiss you and didn't react? If it were me I would kick him in the nuts to make him know where he stands. What were you thinking, allowing him to be so intimate with you?_'' Inner Moka asked her in a slightly strict tone.

''You probably will get angry with my answer, but the truth is that I don't know. I thought of course that what was going on wasn't right, but at the same time it was like I couldn't stop it. It was like I went numb and didn't think of the consequences. And that's why I feel so bad. All this time I had a clear image of who I wanted beside me in my life and he was Tsukune. Despite that I was about to betray him today and I can't understand why. Ichigo and I don't know each other for so long. It's illogical that we end up like that and almost kissed. Just thinking that if they hadn't stopped us, we would have already done it, makes me want to kill myself.'' Moka answered, lowering her eyelids from sadness and guilt.

''_Well you better not. If you did that, you would take me too with you and I don't wish to die for such a stupid reason._''

''Then what should I do? We are going to live with each other for as long I can't find a way to return home and considering the situation, it would be like hell. And after all these that happened yesterday, I can't say again to Isshin-san that I think I should leave...'' Moka stated troubled. ''I'm too confused.'' She added and buried her face inside her pillow.

''_You surely are. But anyway, that's the way things are and you better accept them. I can imagine how hard it would be for you to stay with him from now on, but you don't have another choice, so the thing that's left is to continue your life without paying any attention to that incident. That's what I have to say._'' Inner Moka stated, finishing her advising.

''I will try.'' Moka murmured from inside the pillow and then fell silent to work out her inner self's words.

* * *

[1 hour later.]

After a marathon of deep thinking and wondering, Ichigo and Moka were called by Yuzu to come down for dinner. There, even if they had decided to act natural, their inner emotions overwhelmed them and made them continue their previous behavior. That resulted to Isshin's and Karin's curiosities since they didn't understand why they were like this, considering that they looked ok when they left this morning. It was pretty strange. As for Yuzu, she felt a little curious herself about her big brother's and new sister's silent behavior, but thinking that it may be something serious, she decided to let it be by not bugging them. Something her father couldn't withstand doing for too long, ending up questioning them to learn what was happening between them. But as expected, he didn't take any answers, having his curiosity evolve to worry.

* * *

[30 minutes later.]

Having finished their dinner, Ichigo and Moka returned to their rooms, wanting to stay alone. As for the others, Yuzu was dealing with the washing of the plates like always; Karin sat in the living room,watching TV to spend her time until she go to sleep and Isshin for some reason went out because he said that something came up with one of his patients and he had to go to his house to examine him. In the end the time passed and the girls went also to their rooms, wanting to rest for the upcoming school day when at the same time, Moka had already slept from exhaustion of overthinking her future actions. The only one that wasn't asleep was Ichigo who was waiting the time he would meet Rukia for tonight's patrol.

* * *

[2 hours later. On the night sky over the city.]

''Hmm…'' Rukia murmured, scrubbing her chin and examining with a suspicious look Ichigo.

''What is it?'' Ichigo asked her, noticing her action.

''…I'm not sure, but it looks to me like you are troubled by something, Ichigo.'' Rukia answered him still skeptical.

''It's your imagination. There's nothing wrong with me.'' Ichigo replied casually.

''I don't think so. My woman intuition tells me that you really have a problem.''

''Your woman intuition also told you that you would be fine after eating a bunch of sweets and in the end you gained weight.'' Ichigo stated to her bluntly.

Hearing this, she replied with a strong kick on his right thigh.

''**Idiot!** No one should talk to a lady about her weight. And the smooth-talk end here. I can clearly see that you have something on your mind, so spit it out'' Rukia demanded of him irritated.

''Ktss… Darn it! How many times I have to tell you to stop with the kicks?! And don't make me reapeat myself. I'm fine. Ok?! So cut it out! And even if I have something bothering me, it's my business.'' Ichigo replied to her also irritated.

''You are bitching like a little girl, Ichigo. You know that? And in the end why are you so negative on telling me what's happening to you? What's **sooo** tragic that you can't confide it to your best friend? Don't tell me it has something to do again with this girl you are living with?'' Rukia asked him, getting even more irritated from his stubbornness.

From a lucky guess, she hit bull's eye with her last question, making Ichigo goggle a little and start sweating faintly on his face from uneasiness. These two signs were enough for her to take partly her answer without needing any speaking of him in the end.

''So I was right. It **has** something to do with her.'' Rukia commented frowning.

''No, it doesn't.'' Ichigo replied, trying to mislead her, but vainly since his expression was saying the opposite.

''You can't fool me Ichigo. I can read you like an open book. So stop playing the mysterious guy and get over with it. Whatever it is, I promise I won't judge you.'' Rukia told him in a calmer tone and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

''You are a real bother Rukia, but if you intend to hassle me all night about it, I will say it and after that do whatever you want. Except referring to it again.'' Ichigo told her with an annoyed expression on his face.

''Deal. Now start talking.'' Rukia replied and waited silent to hear his explaination.

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

''…That's all. Are you satisfied now?'' Ichigo asked her in cranky tone after finishing the narration of today's events.

But the answer he wanted wouldn't come so soon since one meter away; Rukia was standing now still, staring at him with a frozen expression on her face and her eyes wide open, unable to produce any words.

''Hey! What's happening? Didn't you want to know what was bothering me? Well now you know.'' Ichigo said to her, noticing her reaction.

Then, being able to snap finally out of the shock that incurred to her, Rukia regained her senses and approached Ichigo with a puzzled expression.

''Why? I mean how? How is this possible? First you don't want to take her in your home. Then you change your mind and take her in. And now you try to kiss her from nowhere? You really are amazing, Ichigo; to not use another characterization.'' Rukia commented with an astonished look on her face. ''What would be your next step? Proposing to her or raping her?''

''Don't joke with this Rukia. It's serious.''

''You bet it is. You almost kissed an unknown girl. What in the God's name were you thinking?''

''I don't know. It's complicated… One moment we are walking and talking normally and the other we are down to the ground, looking to each other while we are getting closer for a kiss. I still can't comprehend how this happened. The only thing that I know for sure is that, that precise moment I tried to kiss her, I wanted it more than anything else in my life. It was like my whole existence was guiding me to do it.''

''Tell me crazy or whatever, but from what I hear you say, there's only one thing that I can deduce that is happening to you my friend.''

''And what's that?''

''Frankly speaking, you are getting or maybe you are already in love with this girl.''

''Huh?! Love? But how can this be possible. We barely know each other.''

''Beat me! I have no idea, but as they say, love hasn't logic.''

''That's absurd. There's no way it's love. I can't accept it.''

''Accept it or not, this is the only possible explanation for your problem Ichigo. And unfortunately there's not any medicine for it. You have to fight it on your ow…'' Rukia was saying to explain him how things were, but was cut short when her Hollow-detector started beeping.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

''Hm?'' Rukia murmured surprised and looked on her gadget, noticing a red dot on a location of the city. ''Seems we have to pause our little discussion. A Hollow finally made its appearance.''

''Good… I never thought that I would be happy from a Hollow's appearance, but it came to the right moment. I wanted something to make my mind forget and this is the perfect opportunity.''

''Whatever! Let's go.

''Be right back of you.''

Next, both headed to the location Rukia's Hollow-detector pointed the Hollow, getting ready for battle.

* * *

[5 minutes late. At another location.]

In the middle of a secluded road a man was walking casually when for some reason he felt something grabbing him from his waist and lifting his body to the air.

''Eh? What?'' The man said in panic, not knowing why he was flying.

Then he looked back, noticing a faint, transparent and monstrous shadow being on his back and looking like it was smiling.

''MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?'' The man shouted even more panicked and started squirming. ''HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE! SOMETHING IS THERE! HEEELLPP!''

Ignoring his screams, the shadow looked like it was lowering its head to his direction.

''AAAAAA…!'' The man screamed one last time, thinking that his end had come.

*Slash*

But suddenly a sound of a slash was heard in the air and the grasp on his body disappeared, leaving him to fall to the this, he got up and started running to a random direction, being scared to death from what happened to him. Behind him, Ichigo and Rukia were standing at the place where the Hollow he just killed was disintegrating to bits of black energy.

* * *

[Playback in spiritual vision.]

The Hollow was holding the man and was about to bite his upper part with his wide open jaw, but before it had the chance, Ichigo appeared behind its head using shunpo and slashed it off with one strike, turning it to black energy bits and allowing the man to escape its grasp.

''Sometimes I wish I could to hear a -thank you-. Protecting humans for so long and don't get any credit sometimes sucks.'' Rukia commented, looking at the direction the man ran.

''In my case, I don't care so much. I'm just thinking it as a part of the job.'' Ichigo replied casually.

''Because you are doing it for only two years. If you were in this job for as long as I am, you would definitely see it from my view.''

''Not quiet. I would be dead before I reach your years Rukia. Don't forget that I'm still alive.''

''You are right on this.''

''Anyway… We finished here, so we better get going.'' Ichigo said and turned to the sky, preparing himself for a long jump.

''Right.'' Rukia agreed with him, but then her Hollow-detector started beeping again.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Hearing the sound, Ichigo turned again to her. ''What? Another one?''

''Three to be more precise.''

''And where are they?''

''Nearby. I will show you.''

''Got it.''

Next, both high jumped to the air and disappeared using shunpo.

* * *

[In another location.]

A group of young people was having fun at a park, adult way, when suddenly the objects and trees around them started break and fly to every direction. Scared, they began running to every direction, but unfortunately they couldn't escape because whenever someone of them came close to get out of the park, something was hitting him/her, sending him/her back. Like this, after a few minutes, all of them were gathered in the center of the park, observing three faint, transparent, monstrous shadows having them surrounded.

''What is happening?'' A girl asked panicked.

''I don't know. But it's definitely not good.'' A boy who was standing next to her answered her also in panic.

''I'm scared.'' Another girl stated crying.

Then, the air suddenly got very cold and the ground around the three shadows froze, transforming to ice. After this, the sound of two crashes and a slash was heard and the three shadows vanished. Noticing this, the group decided that this was probably their chance to escape, even if they didn't understand what happened, running next with all their might towards random directions.

* * *

[Playback in spiritual vision.]

The three hollows were standing still, licking their mouths because of the dinner they were about to have and getting ready to attack, when Rukia suddenly appeared in front of them.

''Dance, Sore no Shirayuki…'' Rukia commanded while turning her zampakuto in a circle counter–clockwise. While she was doing this, its blade, hilt and pommel became white.

Next, a long, white ribbon started to materialize on its pommel and after that she punctured the ground, creating an ice circle around her. Following that she repeated the move four times in front of her, creating four small holes that were unleashing nice particles. For the end, these particles gathered on the top of her blade while she took a battle stance, pointing it at the Hollows who were coming at her after they noticed her.

''TSUGI NO MAI, **HAKUREN!**'' Rukia shouted and by pushing her zampakuto to the Hollows' direction, unleashed a large wave of ice air which looked like an avalanche and froze completely the Hollows and ground around them

*Crash* *Slash* *Crash*

For the finale, Ichigo appeared in midair between them using shunpo and punched the first on the face with his left fist, crushing its mask to pieces. Slashed diagonally the second which was beside it and ended his attacks with a kick on the chest of the third one, crushing its body also to pieces.

''Clear.'' Ichigo stated, turning to Rukia and approaching the ground.

''Great!'' Rukia commented when he reached her.

''Thanks!'' Ichigo said, smiling slightly. ''But who would have thought that we would get four Hollows at once when they had to appear for so long.'' He added, looking at the remnants of the black energy the Hollows' bodies had become.

''True! And to be honest I was thinking the same. It's pretty weir…'' Rukia was saying, when her Hollow-detector started beeping once again.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

''Don't tell me…'' Ichigo said displeased.

''Yeap! We have another situation in our hands.'' Rukia replied, looking on her gadget's screen.

''You know, this whole thing is looking somewhat suspicious to me.'' Ichigo said with a skeptical expression on his face.

''Me too, but we can't help it. It's our job to prevent every attack we detect.'' Rukia replied and then jumped to air to head to the direction of the next Hollow's appearance.

Following her, Ichigo did the same.

* * *

[1.30 hour later.]

For some unknown reason, Hollows were appearing one after another to the whole town, making Ichigo's and Rukia's work more bothersome and tiring than ever since they were rushing from one spot to another without having time to catch their breath, trying to kill them before they kill someone themselves.

''DAMN IT! HOW MANY MORE WE HAVE TO KILL UNTIL THEY FINISH COMING?!'' Ichigo shouted to the air irritated from the situation they were in.

''I honestly don't know. The only thing that's sure is that…'' Rukia was saying with an exhausted expression on her face when **for one more time** her Hollow-detector started beeping.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

''Oh my God!'' Ichigo cried and slapped his hands on his face desperate.

''I'm not getting paid enough for this.'' Rukia commented annoyed and looked on her gadget, frowning when she saw the Hollows locations and numbers. ''Shit!''

''What?'' Ichigo asked her, removing his hands of his face.

''You won't like it, but just now he got ten more Hollow appearances and to make things worse in completely different places.

''Today isn't our lucky day, isn't it?''

''I couldn't say it better… Haaaa… Ok. No time to spare.'' Rukia said, but the nerves-breaking beeping came back before she has the time to make a move..

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

''YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!'' Ichigo shouted furious, hearing it again.

''I'm going to change its sound after tonight for sure.'' Rukia stated annoyed and looked on its screen, opening her eyes wide shocked from what she saw on it, trembling and sweating on her face.

''Are you ok?'' Ichigo asked her, noticing her reaction and feeling a little worried.

''Ichigo…'' Rukia started saying with an upset voice.

''Yeah…''

''…We have a problem. A pretty serious one.''

''And that is…? '

''The last Hollow attack…''

''Yeah…''

''It's to your house.'' Rukia stated in panic.

''**Eh?!**'' Ichigo murmured, goggling shocked.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of my chapter.**

**1:I know that a lot of you are eager for some action and that's why I gave you a small sample here. The main action part with Ichigo will be in my next chapter as you probably guessed and I promise you it will be an exciting one. As for here,I hope I met your expectations about Ichigo's and Rukia's action as Soul Reapers. Also, this is a small part of my answer to the ones that are wondering if I'm going to make the Soul Reapers here strong or average. I understand that it's not so sufficient, but it's a start. You will see more in the future. **

**2:About the fact that Moka can bath without a problem now, I know that in Rosario she is weak against it, but since I can't have the heroine stay dirty due to the fact that the herbs she is using don't exit in Bleach, I decided to stick to the classics and have her be vulnerable only to holy water. **

**3:Finally, in this chapter I began the main development between Ichigo's and Moka's feelings for each other and that was the basic reason that I decided to change the title since the natural flow would be for Moka to try knowing the place she is before she gets dragged into a battle. About why she didn't react too much to Ichigo's actions you will learn it in my next don't worry,I'm not fast-forwarding their 's all part of a BIGGEST plot.**

**Until then…**

**Be well and love Japan! Ja'ne!**

**Next chapter: Soul Reaper! (*re-written title*)**


	4. Soul Reaper!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

a=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden meaning

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

(a)=Minor descriptions

**Hello once again. Here is my 4****th****chapter with the action I had promised you before. Hope you enjoy it. I'm also explaining something important here that has to do with my previous chapter, but further information down. For the meantime, have fun reading!**

* * *

[Previously.]

''Ichigo…'' Rukia started saying with an upset voice.

''Yeah…''

''…We have a problem. A pretty serious one.''

''And that is…? '

''The last Hollow attack…''

''Yeah…''

''It's to your house.'' Rukia stated in panic.

''**Eh?!**'' Ichigo murmured, goggling shocked.

* * *

[Present.]

Rukia's words fell like a bomb inside Ichigo's head. His house…? Why…? Well this had happened before in the past when he first met Rukia, but nevertheless it was the last thing he expected to face now. And to make matters worse, his father wasn't there so his sisters and Moka would be in the danger. The situation was truly terrible.

''Wai…Wait! Are you positive? I mean, did you check right the location? You may have made a mistake.'' Ichigo asked her in a panic.

''I'm operating this thing for a century now Ichigo. You said it yourself the night before yesterday. There is no way I would make a mistake. The Hollows has appeared at your house. And unfortunately this is not the only problem.'' Rukia replied lowering her eyelids.

''What do you mean? Is there something worse?'' Ichigo asked her, feeling his worry rising.

''From what I'm seeing here, their number is quite big compare to the other attacks. There are about twenty-one Hollows near your house and one of them is Adjuchas-Class.''

''**Adjuchas-Class?!**'' Ichigo asked goggling even more from terror for his siblings' safety. ''Why? I thought that Hollows of this category didn't come to the human world.''

''That's what I thought too. But it seems we have a special case here.''

''SHIT!'' Ichigo shouted frustrated. ''What are we gonna do? There's a bunch of Hollows running amok to the whole town already, so why they have to appear at my house too? Curse it all!'' He continued, clenching his fists and his teeth.

Seeing her friend in this state, Rukia's heart almost cracked. She knew quite well how Ichigo was feeling about losing a family member and how much pain it could cause him if it happened again. So she concluded that for this emergency there was only one option.

''Go to your home Ichigo.'' Rukia said to him with a straight look.

''Huh?! What are saying Rukia?'' Ichigo asked her puzzled.

''I'm saying that you should go to your home. I will take up the task of beating those Hollows, so you better return home. Your sisters and that girl need you more than I do right now.''

''Are you serious? We are talking about a massive Hollow raid. You may be strong, but even you can't handle so many. You will get exhausted before you have the chance to beat them all.'' Ichigo told her with a worrying expression on his face.

''Don't underestimate me, Ichigo. I'm the 13th Division's Lieutenant and Kuchiki Byakuya's sister. Not to mention one of the Soul Reapers that beat an Espada. Some random, low-class Hollows will be `a piece of cake` for me. So drop the meaningless talk and start running. Every minute counts.'' Rukia replied with a determined expression on her face.

''But…'' Ichigo started saying to protest on the idea of leaving his friend alone.

''**No buts!**'' Rukia growled to him and kicked him in the gut, pushing him a meter away. ''**Go already!**''

''Ktsss… Ok!'' Ichigo replied rubbing his gut and turned to the direction of his house. ''Try to be careful.'' He added by turning a little his face from the left to see her.

''I will.'' Rukia replied smiling.

''Ok!'' Ichigo said and used shunpo, disappearing from Rukia's sight.

''_That's the way things should be_.'' Rukia thought, looking at the direction Ichigo left and smiling satisfied. ''_Alright! Time for me to kick some Hollow-butt_.'' She added and shunpoed to the nearest Hollow's location.

* * *

[In the meantime, outside Ichigo's house.]

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

A herd of Hollows was approaching the building with Mancillas walking in front of them, smiling.

''_Heh! Heh! Soon I will take the place I deserve near Celos-sama and then no one will dare to talk back to me. Even that annoying loser Lazarto.'_' Mancillas thought while heading closer to the house. Then he turned to look at his troops. '_'Maybe I overdid it with the numbers... Oh well, more soldiers, more possible success. These two Soul Reapers may not be here, but you never know who else might make his appearance. Being cautious is not so bad._''

* * *

[Inside the house. In Moka's room.]

''Aammm…'' Moka moaned while waking up due to the noise of the heavy footsteps that were sounding from outside. ''Is it already morning?'' She wondered, murmuring sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

''_No, it's not._'' Inner Moka answered in a worrying tone.

''Then what is all this noise?''

''I_t's coming from outside, but I don't think that it's something good. I'm sensing multiply energies coming here and the vibe they give is the same as the one of that creature that attacked us the first day we arrived here. Try to sense them yourself. You will understand what I mean._'' Inner Moka suggested to her anxious.

''Ok.'' Moka said agreeing and closed her eyes to feel the energies her inner half mentioned.

Then she verified too what Inner Moka pointed to her and opened her eyes shocked.

''You are right!'' Moka admitted panicked. ''It's the same. Does that mean that other creatures like that are coming here?'

''_I don't want to think it, but it seems that this is the case._''

''What we will do? Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan are here and will be in danger if these creatures attack us.''

''_The only choice we have is to wake up your new Romeo_.''

''Oooh! Stop with this! It's not a joke.'' Moka said to her embarrassed and a little irritated.

''_Ok, ok! I got it. But anyway, he is the only one we know that can fight them now that you can't unleash me_.'' Inner Moka replied bluntly.

''You probably are right on this one.''

''_Then stop wasting time and go._''

''Yes!''

* * *

After this, Moka wore some clothes quickly and headed to Ichigo's room. There, she found his body lying on his bed and assuming that he was sleeping she approached him and started shaking him to wake up. Unfortunately, as many times as she tried and as hard as she shook him, Ichigo didn't show any signs of opening his eyes. More precisely, he looked more like dead than asleep.

''He is not waking up.'' Moka commented both worried and terrified. ''Why? Any normal person would from all these.''

''_Tch...! What a mess! Other than him we don't have an alternative option…__**Damn!**__ Of the times he had to decide play the corpse tonight?!_'' Inner Moka replied annoyed.

''What are going to do now?'' Moka asked her upset.

''_I have no idea. With him in this state and you not being able to fight we are pretty much helpless.'' Inner Moka answered her angry from the whole situation._

''But we have to do something. The girls, Isshin-san and even Ichigo who can't wake up will be in danger as things are.''

''_Sorry, but I can't think of anything at the moment._''

''No... You can't be serious. You were always abl…''

*Crack*

Before Moka was able to finish her sentence, a loud noise was heard from downstairs like the breaking of a wall.

''Oh my God! They are here.'' Moka said scared.

''_Shit! We are screwed. In this pace they will come up any minute._''

That moment, after hearing her inner – self, Moka touched her chest, remembering the times of how kind Ichigo and his family were to her and what would happen to them if these creatures got them and clenching her teeth from frustration of her uselessness. Then a thought flashed inside her mind, making her remember all the times Tsukune and the girls jumped to help her even if they had no chance of winning and her expression changed to a determined one. Next, she moved her right hand to her rosario and grasped it tightly.

''_Hey! What are you doing? Don't tell me that you are planning to take it off of your own. You have tried that already once and it didn't work_'' Inner Moka stated puzzled.

''I know.'' Moka replied bluntly.

''_Then…?''_

''You know… I really wanted to return back home and see the others and Tsukune again, but if I don't at least try to protect these people who were so kind to me, I will regret it for the rest of my life if I survive by some miracle. So, I'm sorry beforehand for what I'm about to do since I'm going to drag you with me, but if it's the last thing I'm going to do, I want it to be something right.''

''_Heh! So you want to go on a kamikaze assault? It's quite moronic considering that you are weak, but I have to admit that it is also quite brave… Earlier I told you that I won't accept a meaningless death, but the one you are proposing doesn't sound so bad. We are proud vampires nevertheless. If it's for us to die anyway, at least let's do it with our heads up._''

''Yes!'' Moka replied, nodding positively and run out of the room, heading downstairs.

* * *

[The same time. Downstairs.]

The Hollows had crashed one of the house's walls, but since they didn't fit all inside, only two of them got in, walking towards the house's interior to find what they came for. Then, a crunch was heard suddenly from upstairs and one of them saw Moka jumping from the stairs' rail, looking like she was planning to kick it in the face. Something she succeeded in the end, but managing only to push it backwards without damaging it.

''I won't let you hurt the people of this house.'' Moka declared to them, frowning hostile while she got in a battle stance.

Hearing her, the Hollows turned to each other for a second and then howled back at her, rushing to kill her. Seeing them, Moka did a high jump and grasped from the living room's chandelier, avoiding them and landing, next, safely on the shoulders of one of them.

''HOOAAAA'' The Hollow roared, feeling her on its shoulders and tried immediately to catch her.

Noticing what it was going to do, Moka got up and gave a push to his shoulders with her feet, jumping over it before it catches her and counter attacked with a vertical kick on the top of its head, making it lose its balance and trip. This resulted on the Hollow falling on the other one that was standing next to it. After this and without wasting a second, she landed on the floor and rushed towards its back, crashing on it with her left shoulder and making it fall down, dragging his partner with it.

''_Heh! Heh! Nice job!_'' Inner Moka commented amused, praising like this her outer half.

''Thanks! But we haven't finished yet.'' Moka replied, looking at the Hollows which started getting up to continue the fight.

* * *

[In the meantime. Outside.]

''What are these lowlifes doing, getting so late to accomplish such a simple task?'' Mancillas murmured irritated to himself from his subordinates' delay.

That drove him to approach the hole they had opened themselves, wanting to check on them and witnessing, to his ultimate displease, his two soldiers `dancing around` in an unknown girl's rhythm, trying continually to catch her and every time end up crashing on each other.

''YOU MORONS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY.'' Mancillas howled furious to them for their stupid actions.

''Eh?!'' Moka murmured, hearing his voice and instinctively turning her face to his direction to see who spoke.

Unfortunately, that was a grave mistake since by averting her focus she gave the Hollows the chance they wanted to beat her. More specifically, when she looked away, they hit her from her left rear; crashing her hard on the wall and giving her some significant damage on her right shoulder which made her scream. Following this, the Hollows surrounded her.

''AHH… My shoulder.'' Moka murmured, clenching her teeth to withstand the pain she felt coming from it.

''_They got us… Damn it! Why did you have to space out when you had the upper hand?_'' Inner Moka asked her irritated.

''Sorry. It was by reflexes. I was careless.'' Moka answered her in an apologetic tone, holding her right shoulder tightly to ease the pain.

''_You sure did. And now we are going to pay the price._'' Inner Moka stated, noticing the two Hollows which were approaching Moka.

''At least I tried. That's enough for me to not have any regrets that I abandoned these good people. I'm also sure that Tsukune would have done the same if he was in my place. So it's ok.'' Moka said with a faint smile and closed her eyes, awaiting her death.

''_Yes. He probably would. Anyway… If we are going to die, then I think it should be proper to make something clear about me._'' Inner Moka stated.

''What?'' Moka asked in a low tone, having still her eyes closed.

''_The truth is that, as you already thought once, I also have feelings for T…_'' Inner Moka was saying, but was cut off by a sudden sound.

*Boom* *Boom*

Without any warning, two small, silver, metallic balls were thrown to the heads of the Hollows and by making contact, they exploded, creating a strong light that shocked the Hollows and then started dematerialize them to black energy bits. Hearing the sound and feeling the light over her closed eyelids, Moka opened curious her eyes to see what happened, witnessing surprised that there was nothing in spot that where should be the Hollows.

''What was that?'' Mancillas wondered annoyed, lifting his right paw that had covered with his face to protect his eyes from the light.

''HEY! MOKA-SAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?'' A familiar female voice was heard then from upstairs.

Hearing the voice and understanding immediately who it belonged, Moka lifted her face to the stairs, noticing Karin and Yuzu standing on them in their pajamas and having a weird, brown leather belt with many pockets around their waists(Similar to Batman's).

''Karin-chan?! Yuzu-chan?!'' Moka murmured astonished by their sudden appearance. Then her logic stroked her and from astonished, her expression changed to worried. ''What are you doing here? Run! There are some pretty dangerous creatures here.''

''Huh?! So you can see them too Moka-san? Well that's as surprise.'' Karin commented a little shocked.

''Karin-chan… Did we get them?'' Yuzu asked her sister to verify if the ball she threw hit the target since she couldn't see Hollows like her.

''Yeah! It was quite a nice shot Yuzu!'' Karin answered her, lifting her right thumb at her. ''You may not be able to see these things, but if you follow my instructions, we make a good combo.'' She added smiling.

''Heh! heh! Thanks!'' Yuzu replied, smiling happily.

''Anyway… Let's go.'' Karin suggested, getting ready to go downstairs.

''Uhm!'' Yuzu nodded positively and then both headed running downstairs.

There, they approached Moka and placed themselves in front of her to defend her. Something she couldn't comprehend since it should be the other way around considering that she was the elder one here. In spite of this, the ones who were holding the protector's role at the moment were those two young girls. If you took account of their age, they wouldn't be too much elder than Yukari or Kokoa, but they didn't afraid to face off alone vicious creatures that were four times larger than them. And on top of that, being just humans. Yukari at least was a witch and had magical powers and Kokoa a vampire like herself, but Karin and Yuzu didn't emit any superior energy from inside of them and that was what proved clearly that they were simple humans. And that's also why, in the worst case scenario, if they weren't careful, they could easily be killed by these creatures.

''Karin-chan… What are you doing? You should escape.''

''Don't worry Moka-san. We can handle these punks.''

''But… But… You are little girls.''

''We are not so little Moka-san and nevertheless, we have…'' Karin was saying and lift up her right hand, showing Moka a ball similar to the one they threw before.'' …these.'' She finished with a smirk.

''Eh?! What are these?'' Moka asked her puzzled.

''Some quite expensive, but also quite useful stuff. You will see.'' Karin answered her and turned her face towards the hole which the Hollows had opened.

On the other side, while this was taking place with Moka and the girls, Mancillas was getting even more annoyed by the moment. This mission wasn't supposed to be such a big of a deal since Ichigo and his father weren't there, but surprisingly it was taking a lot of time to end. Something his now exhausted patient couldn't handle.

''I'm being surrounded **by idiots!** I can't believe they lost so easily. But either way, I have more soldiers to spare.'' Mancillas murmured to himself and turned back to his remaining Hollow troops. ''You, Airheads… Come here and catch them already.'' He growled at them, making two other Hollows start walking towards the house.

''Looks like we got more company.'' Karin commented, noticing them and turned to Yuzu. ''There are coming Yuzu. Prepare to throw another ball next to where I will throw mine.'' She added, preparing to counterattack.

''Ok Karin-chan!'' Yuzu replied and did the same.

Not caring about their reactions, the Hollows continued walking hostile towards them, getting ready to jump on them so they could catch them. But things weren't going to be so easy.

''Wait…wait… ''Karin was saying to Yuzu while watching the Hollows coming closer to them. ''…NOW!'' She shouted when she saw them stepping in firing range.

Automatically, both Karin and Yuzu threw their balls to the Hollows, baseball style and after they crashed onto them, the same thing as before happened, raising their Hollow-killing score by another two.

''YEAH!'' Karin shouted enthusiastic and high-fived her sister who was in the same state.

''Lowly humans.'' Mancillas commented, now furious and stepped forward. ''In the end if I want my job to be done, I have to do it myself.'

With that in mind, he started walking towards the girls with the expression of a hunter who was about to strike its prey.

''Here's come another. Get ready again Yuzu.'' Karin said, preparing one more time herself to throw a ball.

''Right away Karin-chan'' Yuzu replied and did the same.

''Oookkk… NOW!'' Karin shouted again, throwing her ball.

''GOT IT!'' Yuzu replied and threw her own too.

''That won't work on me.'' Mancillas stated and released an intense howl ''**HOOAAWW!**''

With this, a strong sound wave was shot from inside his mouth, hitting the balls that were coming to him and repelling them back.

''WOAAHH'' Karin screamed, dunking to dodge her ball that was coming straight to her head.

''HYAA!'' Yuzu also screamed, moving to her left to dodge her own ball. Then she turned to her sister. ''Karin-chan, what happened? Why didn't we hit it?''

''Looks like this one is a strong one. Using the same tactic doesn't seem that will have any effect.'' Karin answered, frowning.

''If that's the case, what will we do?'' Yuzu wondered worried.

''I think it's time for plan B.'' Karin answered while pulling two blue, small, metallic pyramids from one of her belt's pockets. ''If we can't attack, we will defend. At least until Ichi-nii comes back.'' She added determined.

''I see. Let's do that then.'' Yuzu replied, agreeing and pulling two identical pyramids from her own belt's same pocket.

Next, Karin placed with fast movements her pyramids in front of them and Yuzu to their back, in a way they were surrounding them and Moka who was looking at them with her heart beating to like crazy from anxiety since they were all in grave danger and the only thing she could do for the meantime was to stay still and stare while these girls were putting their safety in the line to fight. If she wasn't so worried, she would explode from embarrassment of letting two younger girls protect her instead of the opposite. It was completely unacceptable for her pride as their elder.

''You can use whatever you want humans, but it won't help you against me.'' Mancillas said to them and jumped to their direction, going straight to Karin.

''KARIN-CHAN!'' Moka shouted terrified from the sight.

''We will see about that.'' Karin commented and joined her hands like she was praying. ''**Release!**'' She commanded and in a matter of seconds the pyramids started shining, forming a cubic barrier of blue energy around them.

''GUAAH!'' Mancillas screamed when he crashed on it and jumped back. ''…ANNOYING PESTS! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!'' He claimed and rushed towards the barrier.

''Don't be so sure.'' Karin replied confident.

And she was right on that since when Mancillas reached them again and started attacking the barrier with his claws and his teeth, it didn't break, but kept being sturdy, withstanding every of his attacks.

''Karin-chan, how did you do that? And what are these things you are using?'' Moka asked her even more puzzled from all these she just witnessed Karin and her sister did.

''These?'' Karin asked casually by turning to her. ''Well it's a little difficult to explain, but to sum it all; these are some specially constructed devices that were made to counter those monsters.'' She continued, explaining to Moka the identity of her weapons.

''Made to counter them? By whom? And why do you have them in the first place? Fighting monsters is not something you should do. You will get hurt.'' Moka said to her, worrying for their safety.

''About who makes them, let's say it's a family friend. As for the fact that we are fighting them, it's not exactly right. These stuffs are for self-defense if we ever need them like now. The one in our family who is really fighting them is Ichi-nii.''

''Ichigo?!'' Moka asked in surprise, as they both seemed to know their brother's nightly escapades.

''Exactly! It's complicated to explain it to you fully, but my brother is a half Soul Reaper. They are spiritual guys that hunt and kill these monsters among other things. So now that we are in this situation, the only thing that remains for us to do is to wait for him to return home and take care of them.''

''Are you sure? This monster here looks very strong and from what I can see there are more out.'' Moka stated, focusing her gaze to the hole on the wall.

''I am. Ichi-nii is strong. And since you can see these monsters, you will also be able to witness that with your own eyes. Just wait. Ichi-nii will come for sure and then everything will be alright.'' Karin stated with a look that clearly showed her trust to her big brother.

''Ok.'' Moka replied a little insecure, fearing if Ichigo was truly able to take out so many opponents as Karin stated and what will happen to them if he failed in the end.

* * *

[5 minutes later.]

Mancillas was still trying to break the barrier Karin set up, but had no luck since it approximately was made to withstand quite strong attacks. This fact was like a fuel to his anger. This was his opportunity to raise his status in the current Hollow community and get a seat near its new leader. And the only thing that was standing between this and him, were these three humans who were so persistent on not letting themselves get captured. If this continued, he couldn't return back from the disgrace of being beaten by some human brats… **No!** This was unacceptable. He had a goal and wouldn't allow it to end like this. And he had just the perfect solution for them and their stupid barrier.

''I admit that you caught me off guard with your tricks, but I will make sure to show you who's on top here, humans. So you better brace yourselves because this time I'm going all out.'' Mancillas claimed and opened his mouth, gathering some type of crimson energy inside of it, forming a crimson sphere between his jaws.

''What is happening Karin-chan? I don't hear any more hits on the barrier?'' Yuzu asked Karin, curious of the fact that the sounds of Mancillas's attacks ceased.

''Because it's not attacking us right now.'' Karin answered her.

''And what it's doing?'' Yuzu asked again, puzzled.

''I don't know. But to tell you the truth, it doesn't seem so good to me.'' Karin answered her, her face showing a look of worry.

''Please! Karin-chan… Yuzu-chan… You don't need to stay anymore here to protect me. While it is distracted, preparing its new attack, you can escape or else you are going to be hurt. I'm sensing that this sphere has a lot of power inside of it and your barrier might not hold against it. I will be too ashamed to have you get hurt for my sake. I beg you, run while you still can.'' Moka plead them, not bearing any longer watching them risking their lives when they have a whole future waiting ahead of them.

''Sorry, but we have to decline Moka-san.'' Karin replied to her bluntly.

''What?!'' Moka asked shocked.

''Running away and letting others get hurt is not my style and that goes for Yuzu.'' Karin added and turned to her sister. ''Right?''

''Of course! We would never let someone alone when they need us. To-chan told you that yesterday. You forgot it?'' Yuzu said to her smiling cheerfully.

''But… Then… You…'' Moka muttered with a trembling voice both from fear for their lives and at the same time joy for their bravery and selflessness.

''We will be fine.'' Karin reassured her with a confident smile.

''Karin-chan…'' Moka murmured in low tone, feeling even more touched due to her confidence.

While they were discussing these, Mancillas finally finished forming his energy sphere and was about to fire his Cero towards them. A Cero powerful enough to destroy a whole apartment block since he belonged to the second stronger Hollow Class. A Cero that was now targeting them… Everything looked like it was ready for his attack to be released and by understanding that, the girls hugged each other, clenching their teeth for the upcoming pain they would probably feel. But fortunately, God hasn't forsaken them yet.

*CRASH*

Just seconds before Mancillas unleash his Cero; a loud crash was heard from behind him, disrupting his focus and making his Cero dissolve due to lack of concentration.

''What was that?'' Mancillas wondered angry since this made him wastes his energy.

To find out, he turned to the opposite direction and approached the hole to discover the cause of this ruckus, watching with his eyes wide open, before he even have the chance to get his head out, three of his subordinates came flying, packed one over the other, across him, crashing hard some meters away on the ground and becoming bits of black energy.

''What the…'' Mancillas murmured astonished and turned his face to the direction they came from.

There, he saw Ichigo standing between all his men with his left fist stretched in front of him like he punched something and with a furious expression on his face

''**You!** You weren't supposed to be here.'' Mancillas claimed shocked, getting out of the house.

''That goes for you too. But I'm going to fix that.'' Ichigo stated to him scowling.

Then he rushed against the other Hollows, determined to wipe them all out clean. Firstly he approached the Hollow that was standing closer to him and with a swift movement…

*Slash*

…he slashed it into two with his sword. After this, he continued by…

*Dank*

…hammering the head of the next Hollow with his left hand and…

*Crash*

…crashing at the same time with his right elbow the one of another which tried to attack him from behind. As for the third, it made an attempt to fire a Cero at him, but Ichigo noticed it quickly and using Shunpo, he appeared a few centimeters from its mouth, grasping with his bare, left hand the Cero sphere and squeezing it in order to explode.

*Boom*

Which it did, reducing the Hollow to smithereens inside a thick smoke due to the explosion before it starts becoming energy bits. Then, without wasting even a second, he jumped out of the smoke, apparently unharmed, and by rushing to the first Hollow he saw with his sword pointed in front, he…

*Hlst*

…stabbed it fiercely in the gut, creating a huge hole which he used as a passage to get through of it with his sword now pointed to the sky, ready for…

*Slash*

…a vertical slash to the Hollow that was standing behind the one he stabbed and then…

*Slash*

…an horizontal to the one beside it… Like this and with some other fierce attacks like a spinning stab inside the mouth or a destructive knee on the gut, Ichigo was reducing the number of the remaining Hollows as if they were ants. This caused Mancillas to freeze on his spot, watching in rage as his troops were falling one after other victims to this man's power. If this continued, his mission and more importantly his future would be history.

''**FOOLS!** DON'T TRY TO ATTACK HIM ONE BY ONE. ATTACK HIM ALL TOGETHER!'' Mancillas shouted desperate to his troops, hoping that this way they would stop Ichigo's movements.

Hearing him, the Hollows followed his command and rushed as a pack towards Ichigo, succeeding after three sacrifices to cover him with their bodies, restraining him thanks to their mass.

''If you think that's enough to stop me, then you are a hardly mistaken.'' Ichigo stated and started focusing reiatsu inside his body in a rapid rate, making it glow in an azure aura while his eyes were also glowing in the same color. ''**HAAAAAA!**'' He shouted when he finished, unleashing everything he had gathered to the atmosphere and blowing away all the Hollows in an explosion of azure reiatsu.

That caused them to become bits of black energy due to the intensity of his reiatsu and also left Mancillas with no more troops since those were the last ones that he had left. As for Ichigo, since there were no other obstacles to hinder his way, he started walking towards their leader, wanting to end this farce once and for all.

''So… It's finally your turn.'' Ichigo told him while he was approaching him and pointed his blade to his direction. ''I'm going to show you what happens to the ones that threaten my family.'' He added with a hostile expression on his face.

''We will see about that. You may have beaten these weaklings, but I am a different case... GET READY TO DIE SOUL REAPER!'' Mancillas shouted angrily to him and rushed to his direction, wanting to reap him apart with his teeth.

''Speak for yourself.'' Ichigo replied scowling and rushed towards Mancillas.

They clashed in the upcoming seconds in a devastating way. Mancillas's speed was quite high, but just before he had the chance to bite Ichigo with his teeth, he placed his sword in front of him, holding it from the hilt with his right and the back of its blade with his left, making his opponent bite this instead of him.

*Crack* *Boom*

The pressure of this clash was so strong that when they made contract, the ground under their feet withdrew and cracked. Next, having already planned his counter attack, Ichigo strengthened his grip on his blade and by using a decent amount of his power; he started lifting Mancillas to the air…,

*Crash*

…crashing him violently to the ground when he reached over his head, creating with this a big crater on the road and lifting dust in the atmosphere. But since he was an Adjuchas, Ichigo knew that this wasn't enough to kill him. Nevertheless, it was a good start.

''Guhkkk… You…**bastard…!**'' Mancillas growled like a beast at Ichigo while getting up.

''Heh! How do you like that?'' Ichigo asked him smirking.

''Enough to want to repay you equally.'' Mancillas told him and jumped again towards him.

''Still moving, huh?'' Ichigo asked again and did the same.

This time, instead of his teeth, Mancillas decided to follow a different tactic and when he reached close to Ichigo, howled like before, firing a sound wave similar to the previous one towards him, making him reduce his speed and cover his ears at the same time to protect his eardrums from the unbearable noise. Then, not wasting this chance he aimed, Mancillas attacked him with his front left paw, succeeding in giving him…

*Shhcrst*

…a light, but long scratch on the chest with his sharp nails andblowing him at the same time a few meters away…,

*Crash*

…crashing him on the asphalt. It would be even worse, but at the last second, Ichigo noticed him and back stepped a little, reducing the damage of the scratch and the impact of the hit that led to his crash.

''HA! HA! How was this?'' Mancillas asked him, smiling satisfied.

''Gkk… It was a good one I have to say.'' Ichigo answered, holding his chest with his left hand and standing slowly up. ''Here's a reward.'' He added and used Shunpo, disappearing from Mancillas's sight.

''What?'' Mancillas wondered surprised at first, but immediately after he grasped a hint of Ichigo's reiatsu and turned to his right. ''I don't think so.'' He claimed and lifted his right paw to scratch Ichigo the moment he would reappear.

And that moment didn't take long to arrive as Ichigo reappeared to the place where Mancillas was targeting his nails, but to his greatest shock, he noticed when he was in the middle of attacking him that Ichigo had his blade pointed at him and since it was too late to withdraw his strike, he received an extremely painful stab on the center of his paw.

''GWAAAAH!'' Mancillas howled from the pain.

''I am not done yet.'' Ichigo claimed before Mancillas had any time to fully work out the wound he just received and by grasping his sword's hilt with both hands, he pushed it forward…,

*Slash* *Hhhrrrkk*

…slashing through his whole foot and bisecting it until his shoulder, covering the ground with blood.

But he didn't stop there. When his blade got through Mancillas leg, he turned his sword upside-down and by using his hilt…,

*Bang*

…he hit him hard horizontal on the gut, sending him some meters away, but through the ground, creating like this a deep path inside the asphalt, identical to the one a meteor leaves behind when it crashes to the earth. After this, Mancillas started rolling with difficulty to the ground, screaming and howling from the pain, mostly of his bisected foot, but also the bruises he gained after that grinding while Ichigo was standing still to his spot, staring at him with a harsh look on his face.

''That will teach you to not mess with my family. And don't worry. I will relieve you of your misery pronto.'' Ichigo told him and started walking closer to him, holding his blade over him, implying that he was getting ready for a final slash.

Noticing him, Mancillas understood fully well that as things were, he had no chance of survival if he stayed there and concluded that he had to use his tramp card to escape before lose his life. The humiliation would be infinite of course when he returned back to Hueco Mundo, but at least he would be alive to recover and try another time.

''I… will…be… back… Soul… Reaper… But... until… then… play with… them…'' Mancillas forced himself to say inside his pain and then his eyes started glowing.

''Huh?!'' Ichigo murmured puzzled

Automatically two huge Gargantas opened over them and from inside them two humongous Hollows with identical bodies that looked like black mantles, white skinny hands and oval masks with long noises, made their appearance, howling.

''Gillians?! Seriously now?''' Ichigo commented, frowning after noticing them.

''Unfortunately…I… need to leave…, but… don't worry… because… my little friends… will keep you… company.'' Mancillas said with a biased smirk and then opened quickly a Garganta next to him and jumped inside it while Ichigo's main attention was to his newly summoned opponents.

''Shit! This doesn't look good.'' Ichigo murmured, looking at the Gillians. ''If these big bozos run amok here, it would be pretty bad for the people. Better take care of them before they cause any serious damages.'' Ichigo murmured to himself and jumped in the sky, flying until he was in the height of their faces. ''HEY! YOU TWO NUMB SKULLS! OVER HERE!'' He shouted to draw their attention.

And he did, since when they heard him, they instantly turned their faces towards him, staring at him with a blank look. Then, without warning they opened their mouths and started gathering crimson energy to fire a Cero towards him.

''Going straight to the Big Guns, huh? Well, if it's like this I have to respond accordingly.'' Ichigo said and drew his sword to the back of his right rear, starting at the same time to gather spiritual energy inside it which resulted in it being covered in an azure aura.

As things were standing, both the Gillians and Ichigo were preparing to attack with spiritual energy as its base. And the time to use it didn't take long. Gathering all the energy they needed, the Gillians howled, firing a large, crimson, energy beam from their mouths, targeting with it Ichigo. On the other hand, he delayed a little to gather the energy he wanted, allowing the Ceros to reach half-way near him. But to his luck, he finished the gathering before they hit him, drawing next with extreme force his blade in front.

''**GETSUGAA… TENSHOOO!**'' Ichigo shouted while he was drawing his blade, unleashing immediately a massive wave of azure energy towards the Ceros and the Gillians.

Then, crimson and azure clashed in a big explosion that unleashed an intense maelstrom to the atmosphere, causing the rubbles from the battle, dust and even small objects or objects with no sturdy foundations fly to the air. Continuing from there, Ichigo's wave started overpowering the attacks of the Gillians, driving them back and hitting the upper halves of the two giants, causing them to disappear inside its azure blast. After that it dissolved in the atmosphere some meters away, leaving behind two half bodies that were oozing continually bits of black energy until they completely disintegrated. This marked the battle's end, since at least there weren't any other enemies in sight. Understanding this, Ichigo turned to his home's direction and worried about his sisters' and Moka's condition, started flying towards it to check on them. There, he saw them waiting him out of the hole the Hollows had opened with Karin supporting Moka on her right shoulder.

* * *

''Are you guys okay?'' Ichigo asked them the second he stepped on the ground next to them.

''Yeah! We are ok.'' Karin answered him with a satisfied smile.

''Absolutely fine Onii-chan!'' Yuzu answered too cheerfully, understanding from her sister's words what her brother had asked, but looking to the wrong direction.

''Ichi-nii is to your left Yuzu. Not the right.'' Karin said to her to correct her.

''Oops! My bad!'' Yuzu commented playfully, smiling.

''Anyway…'' Karin said while seeing her and turned to Ichigo. ''Me and Yuzu are ok Ichi-nii. The only one that got hurt is Moka-san here.'' She added and rolled her eyes to Moka.

''Moka?!'' Ichigo wondered surprised and turned his face to her.

''H-Hi Ichigo.'' Moka said to him shyly since she was feeling embarrassed from her condition and by the fact that she learned about him without his permission.

''You… You can see me?'' Ichigo asked her a bit taken aback from the realization that he was visible to her.

''Y-Yes. Is that bad?'' Moka answered him hesitating, stating at the same time her own question.

'Eh?! No… It's not I suppose.''

''Apparently, she noticed them and tried to attack them before they attack us. And in the process she got hurt.'' Karin said to explain the situation to her brother who wasn't there.

''I see.'' Ichigo replied to Karin and turned again to Moka. ''But I have to say that I'm a little surprised. You haven't mentioned that you can see spirits.''

''I didn't know that I could. I became aware of it tonight. It's quite a surpris…'' Moka was saying when she averted her eyes a little of his face and noticed his wound. ''OH MY GOD! ICHIGO YOU ARE BADLY HURT!'' She shouted shocked.

''It is not that bad. That asshole just got a lucky shot.'' Ichigo replied, looking at his wounded chest.

''We have to patch it up before it gets worse Ichi-nii. This may not be your normal body, but it's still bad to leave a wound like this untreated.'' Karin said to him in a serious tone.

''You are right. I'm relying on you for this Karin.'' Ichigo replied, smiling to his sister.

''Ok. I will get the spiritual bandages that I bought from Urahara-san and I will be back in a minute.'' Karin informed him and turned to Yuzu. ''Yuzu, you go to dad's clinic and get me some stuff to treat Moka-san's shoulder. Got it?''

''Yes.'' Yuzu answered and then headed to her father's clinic while her sister headed upstairs to get the bandages that could be used on her brother in his current state.

This resulted in leaving Ichigo and Moka alone, sitting still on some rubble and stealing a glance of each other periodically while being silent due to an uncomfortable feeling because of the event which happened now, as well the previous time when they almost kissed.

''You know…'' Ichigo started saying after some seconds.

''Y-Yes…'' Moka responded startled, turning to him.

''…What I did in the evening was stupid and absurd. I know that. But I don't want you to think that I'm usually like this with the girls. This was the first time I acted this way, but I assure you that it will also be the last. So don't feel so troubled and please try to forget it. If we are going to live together, we need to forget it or else it will be pretty awkward for both of us all the time.'' Ichigo told her with an apologetic expression on his face.

''I think so too. The truth is that I was thinking of saying the same thing to you, but I couldn't find the courage. At least I'm glad that you feel the same way. '' Moka replied with a light smile.

''Good, we are in an agreement then?'' Ichigo asked her and gave her his left hand while had already attached his sword to his chain.

''Yes! We are.'' Moka answered and grasped his hand with her own left.

This way their agreement was sealed and feeling at last relieved from clearing that misunderstanding, both started smiling to each other satisfied.

''Now that we got over with that, I would like to ask you something, '' Ichigo told her, letting go of her hand.

''What?'' Moka asked him curious.

''When you realized that you can see the Hollows, why did you decide to stay and face them instead of running away? Any normal person would do that in your case.''

''Well… I suppose that I couldn't bring myself to let you and your family alone when you treated me so kindly. Of course I didn't know that Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan were having weapons to fight them neither that you were someone with supernatural powers. It was quite a shock.''

''I can imagine that. But didn't you fear for your life? You are a human. Didn't you think that you may die if you go against them?''

''I was. But on the other hand, if I escaped and left your family got hurt, I would regret it for my entire life.''

''I see. You are quite reckless, but I have to admit that you also have guts.'' Ichigo said, praising her with a smirk.

''T-Thanks!'' Moka replied with a faint blush.

''Heh! It's also kinda of funny, I have to say…'' Ichigo started saying, gazing upon the night sky. ''…Everything in my life was normal until you appeared. In just two days I gained a new member in my family, I remembered my mother's death without being its anniversary, went against my principles and forgave you, then went out with you, run away from my friends, got into an accident which still is a mystery for me and surprisingly had the first Hollow attack to my house after almost two years. Are you some goddess of misfortune maybe?'' Ichigo asked her chuckling.

''No. But I'm sorry if my presence was so inconvenient for you.'' Moka replied, lowering her face embarrassed.

''Oh come on! I was joking. Don't let it bother you.'' Ichigo said by turning his face to her, smiling to reassure her that he didn't mean it for bad. ''You risked your life to defend my house. I'm really grateful for it.''

''T-Thank you! And you're welcome!'' Moka replied shyly, blushing a little more.

''Don't mention it.'' Ichigo replied and then returned his gaze again upon the sky, remembering the incident where they almost kissed. ''Man! It's still hard to believe what I was about to do back there, when we had fallen on the road. You probably thought that I was some kind of scum, didn't you?''

''Oh! No! Not at all! To be honest, I was pretty surprised, but I didn't think even for a second that you were this type of man. The opposite, I got worried that you might think that I was a loose woman with no qualms considering my ethics.''

''Really? I would never think something like that for you. I have seen some loose women in my life and you don't even come close to them. To be more precise, you emit that secure and trustworthy aura that have the girls who are more homely and suited of becoming wives…'' Ichigo said to her casually.

Hearing his comment, Moka blushed intensively and lowered her face so Ichigo wouldn't notice it.

''…I'm sure many guys would like to have a girl like you beside them. I don't know much about relationships and girls myself, but in my opinion you would make a fine girlfriend and probably a good wife too.'' Ichigo continued, not understanding that his praise was like fuel to the fire of Moka's embarrassment.

''I-I think you are e-exaggerating.'' Moka muttered, wanting to make him stop praising her more because she was about to burst from blushing.

''No. I'm pretty sure for what I'm saying. And, just from curiosity, you haven't mentioned anything, but do you have a boyfriend back to your town or not?''

''EH?!'' Moka shouted astonished. ''A boyfriend? Me?''

''Do you see anyone else here?''

''Well…'' Moka started saying hesitating. ''…I…'' Her mind then ran to Tsukune. ''…When I was back to my hometown…'' The answer was too simple and since no one familiar to her would hear her saying it, it wouldn't be so embarrassing to admit it. ''…Don't have anyone.'' But she strangely didn't. '_'What?! Why I didn't say it?_'' She wondered inside her head. ''_It won't be a problem if Ichigo learns about it. Then why I don't feel like I can say it in front of him?_'' She continued asking her herself confused.

''No one, huh? Bit surprising considering your looks and your character, but I suppose it has to do with what they say about not finding the right person.'' Ichigo commented casually.

''No! It's not like this!'' Moka jolted, wanting to correct her mistake.

''It's not? Then you **do** have a relationship with someone?'' Ichigo asked her puzzled.

''Well… I…'' Moka started muttering again hesitant, but was cut short before she was able to finish when her shoulder gave her an intense pain due to her jolting. ''AAAKK!'' She screamed, feeling it.

''Are you alright?'' Ichigo asked her worried, seeing her reaction and coming closer to her by instinct.

''My shoulder… hurts.'' Moka stated, showing her pain by grasping her shoulder and tightening her eyelids as a sign of her suffering.

''Try to hold on a little. Karin and Yuzu will be here any minute and they will treat you.'' Ichigo said to reassure her that everything will be ok.

''I will try.'' Moka replied and lifted her face up, realizing surprised that Ichigo was once again standing only a few centimeters from her. ''Ichigo?!'' She questioned feeling a bit awkward.

''What?'' Ichigo asked her a little puzzled by her expression, but understood quickly what was happening and felt awkward too, goggling.

Then, their heartbeat started rising again and their faces became bright red, looking like they were about to explode, while at the same time, their eyes again pinned on each other's. This kept up for a few seconds, but coming in time to his senses this time and not wanting to repeat his previous mistake, Ichigo snapped out of his daze and turned his face to the other side. Mimicking him, Moka did the same.

''S-Sorry. I-It wasn't intentional. Honestly.'' Ichigo muttered still shocked.

''N-no. It's ok.'' Moka muttered also shocked.

Just when things were looking that they had improved, they reversed back in a flash and both Ichigo and Moka were now in the same state as before they began talking with the only difference the fact that they were closer.

''Moka…'' Ichigo started saying hesitantly, turning slowly to her direction.

''Ichigo…'' Moka started saying simultaneously, doing the same.

Wanting to try and fix again the situation, they thought of not letting it end like the evening, but their attempt was bound to stop before it even started.

''What are you two doing?'' Karin's voice was heard behind them, surprising them and getting them out of their fidgeting behavior.

She had gotten what she went to her room for and had returned back; watching puzzled her brother and Moka looking away from each other with an uneasy expression on their faces. So, wondering what happened while she was upstairs, she approached them from behind, holding a box that contained the spiritual bandages for Ichigo's wound.

''Karin…! You returned?'' Ichigo commented, asking astonished.

''I did. Why? Shouldn't I? Did I interrupt something?'' Karin asked bluntly.

''Eh?!… Of course not Karin-chan. Ichigo and I were just talking. You didn't interrupt anything.'' Moka answered her nervously.

''Y-yeah!'' Ichigo added the same way.

''Oh! I see.'' Karin replied casually, but not fully convinced inside her.

Then, it was Yuzu's turn to make her appearance in the scene, holding some lotions that were for easing bone pains and some bandages. As expected, she got curious immediately of how Moka was acting, but using her mind; Karin covered it with a good excuse that had to do with side effects to the nervous system due to the intense pain. Next, Karin took Ichigo to his room to tend his wounds and asked Yuzu to do the same with Moka, scrubbing her with the lotion until she finishes with their brother and comes to check her herself for the final touches.

* * *

[30 minutes later, inside Ichigo's room.]

After Karin had finished treating Ichigo's wound by patching it up with the spiritual bandages she left to check on Moka, leaving him alone to think. Ichigo then went back to his body and by opening his eyes; he stood up, approaching the window and looking outside thoughtful and troubled.

''_This is becoming ridiculous. Not once, but twice we ended up to an awkward state. Ok, it wasn't as bad as the one in the evening, but it wasn't good either. I seriously can't comprehend it. Why these things are happening between us? And if they continue, will we ever be able to live together in harmony? I mean, as things are going, we will end up having problems even facing each other normally. It's completely absurd. In my opinion, it will be better if we pretend that didn't happen and delete it from our minds like that incomplete kiss. That's the best solution…_'' Thinking like this, a new question suddenly flashed inside his mind. ''_…But, I'm wondering, if we had kissed back there, how would it feel? I remember Mizuiro talking about how good it was when you kiss a woman, but I haven't done it before, so I don't have a clear image of what he meant. Hmm… I heard some time ago that it tastes like cherry. Could that be right…?_'' Ichigo was wondering, when his logic took control and brought him back to his senses. '_'…OHHHH! What the hell am I thinking?!'' __He continued upset.__ ''I should be searching for a way to forget it as fast I can and improve the situation between us, not trying to figure out how it would feel to kiss her! MAN! I'm hopeless…! I suppose that I will need help with this. And the better person to ask would approximately be Rukia since she already knows the whole situation and I don't want to talk about it to someone else..._'' That moment, Ichigo's mind went back to his friend, remembering astonished that he hadn't contract her to learn how she was after she took the task of handling all those Hollows on her own. ''**…Shit!** Rukia…'' He said goggling and slapping his forehead. ''I completely forgot about her with all this mess.'' He continued and grabbed with swift movements his spiritual cellphone from his desk to give her a call.

*Beep* Beep*

''…Hello! Who is it?'' Rukia answered from the other side of the line.

''My God! Rukia… Are you ok? Sorry I didn't contact you, but the situation was totally crazy here, so I kinda got carried away and forgot you. Honestly sorry.'' Ichigo said to her apologetically, feeling like a fool for forgetting his best friend.

''Ha! I'm amazed that you finally decided to give me a call.'' Rukia replied sarcastically. ''If you had delayed more, I would seriously consider not speaking to you again. '' She added angrily.

''Yeah! It was my bad all the way. But anyway, how are you? Did you beat all those Hollows or you are still at it? If you are, tell me the location and I will come immediately.''

''No. It's ok. You don't have to move your selfish ass from there to come and find me. I took care of them all for good.''

''That's cool. And don't take it so personally. I explained you that there was a reason for not calling you. So stop being so stubborn and tell me where are you. I want to talk to you for something important.''

''Sorry to disappoint you, but…AAAAAA!'' Rukia screamed through the phone.

''Eh?! What was that? What is happening Rukia? Why did you scream? Did someone attack you?'' Ichigo asked her, worried about that scream.

''Tchkk… No. No one attacked me. I'm alright...'' Rukia answered him to calm him down. ''…Unohana-san please be more gentle. It still hurts.'' Her voice was heard saying in a lower tone like she got away of the mouthpiece of her phone.

''Ho! Ho! Ho! Forgive me Kuchiki-san. I got a bit careless.'' Another, familiar, female voice was heard slightly giggling from the handset.

''Ok, but try to be more careful from here on.''

''I will have it in mind.''

''Hey, hey! Was that Unohana-san that I heard? Why is she with you? For real, where are you Rukia?'' Ichigo asked her again confused.

''Oooohh…! Will you stop acting like you are my father, Ichigo…? And **yes!** She was Unohana-san. I'm currently at the 4th Division's barracks and she is treating me.'' Rukia answered him irritated.

''She is treating you?''

''Exactly! I don't want to admit it, but you were right about the number of the Hollows. They were a lot more than I expected and I ended up slightly wounded, so I returned straight to Soul Society for treatment.''

''I should know it. You acted completely recklessly.'' Ichigo replied to her in a tone that implied that he had calmed down, but was also somewhat strict.

''Look who's talking.'' Rukia commented ironically. ''Whatever… Leaving me aside, how did things go in your end? Having you calling me, it's easy to assume that you beat them all, right?''

''Yeah! Of course I got a little damaged myself, but the important thing is that the others are ok. Well, not exactly all of them to be more precise. Moka got also a little hurt her to right shoulder, but thankfully, after she finished with me, Karin went to treat her too, so I think she will be fine.''

''The girl got hurt? That's strange. How?''

''From what I heard, she tried to fight the Hollows with my sisters or something along the lines. Seems she has high spiritual awareness and can see them like Karin.''

''Here's something new. This girl is surely full of surprises and mystery my friend.''

''And not only these.'' Ichigo replied to her, thinking the awkward moment that happened again between them.

''I'm afraid I didn't get this last one. Would you mind explain it to me more accurately?''

''Well…'' Ichigo started saying, but stopped after hearing a bizarre sound coming from the phone.

*Gap*

''Hey, what happened now?'' Ichigo asked puzzled, but didn't get any answer.

Instead he started hearing speeches like before.

''What's the meaning of this Unohana-san? I have to talk with Ichigo at the moment, so could please return my phone back please.'' Rukia was heard saying to Unohana.

''In your condition is not so good to stress to much yourself Kuchiki-san. That's why phone calls can wait for later.'' Unohana replied to her, sounding like she didn't have any intention of granting her request.

''But…'' Rukia was heard trying to complain, but stopped right away.

''Am I clear Kuchiki-san?'' Unohana was heard asking her in a creepy tone.

''O-Ok! C-Could I at least tell him my goodnight…? Pleeeasee!'' Rukia was heard asking or better pleading her with a terrified voice.

''This I can allow it.'' Unohana was heard answering her more casually and calmly.

''T-thank you.'' Rukia was heard replying, still with a terrified voice.

Then a sound similar to the previous one was heard.

*Gap*

'Hello, Ichigo. Are you there?''

''Yes, I am.''

''Due to some… circumstances… we won't be able to continue our talk, so I have to hang up. Hope you don't mind.''

''No. It's ok. I understand... Goodnight!''

''Goodnight to you too!'' Rukia replied and hang up.

''Unohana-san is as scary as ever.'' Ichigo murmured to himself. ''Haa… As things are, I won't get any help tonight. I better give it a little more thought of my own and I will decided what to do tomorrow.''

Next, he fell on his bed and started thinking a way to make up with Moka, until his exhaustion took the better of him and forced him to sleep.

* * *

[10 minutes later. Inside Moka's room.]

Having finished her brother's treatment, Karin came to Moka's room and by seeing that Yuzu had already cover her shoulder with the lotion for the pain, she wrapped it in some bandages and fasten it to her neck with another type of bandage so it won't move to much until it healed. After this, she and Yuzu left the room to give her time to rest from the whole Hollow incident that took place tonight and headed downstairs to put up a special barrier on the hole of their wall to prevent any thieves from breaking in. As for Moka, she sat on her bed, looking on the wall with a troubled expression.

''I can't believe that it happened again. And just when I thought that we had solved the problem.'' Moka murmured, lowering her eyelids.

''_That's a fact. Even I was surprised. Two times in row within a day. That's quite bad luck.'' Inner Moka commented, hearing her._

''And this is not the only thing I'm concerned about. Of course I care about how my relationship with Ichigo will develop from now on, but the worst thing is that with all these I feel like I'm betraying Tsukune in a way. We maybe are not officially a couple since he hasn't answered my feelings yet, but on the other hand, neither of us formed a relationship with another person either. Even if in his case he could if he wanted since the girls are also in love with him. But he decided to stay single. And as for me, until now I haven't acted like this towards any other guy and was faithful to him, so it's completely illogical that I'm kind of doing it now. I'm confused. ''

''_That's expected. But you shouldn't let it bother you so much. You said that you love only Tsukune. Right? Then it's not a problem. Except you think that you really are changing your mind._''

''No, I'm not. What I said is true. It's just that I can't understand why all this is happening… If I had to describe it, I would say that it seems like some sort of attraction, but I doubt it has something to do with love… At least I think so.''

''_Hmm… Attraction… Same with the one you felt the first time you got close to him?_'' Inner Moka asked her curious.

''Eh?! Eeehhh… Probably I suppose.'' Moka replied skeptically.

''_Then I think that I have a good idea about the root of your problem._'' Inner Moka said in a confident tone.

''Really? What is it?'' Moka asked her surprised.

''_In simple terms, his blood._'' Inner Moka answered to her bluntly.

''His blood?'' Moka questioned puzzled.

''_Exactly. Do you remember how you felt a similar attraction to Tsukune when you first bite him without having developed special feeling for him yet?_''

''Now that you mention it… Yes, I do. Do you think it's the same case?''

''_Well, it's either this or the changing of mind. You pick._''

''I will go with the first. I still love Tsukune and I'm sure of it. But if on the other hand the cause of all these troubles is his blood, what should I do?''

''_If you want my opinion, I would say the usual. Bite him whenever you have the chance to calm yourself down._''

''But I decided that the previous would be the only time I would bite him. I don't want to break my promise to Tsukune anymore than I already have.''

''_Then are you implying that you are ok with the current situation where you act like a love-drunk maiden every time you two get close to each other?_'' Inner Moka asked her bluntly.

''I didn't say that. It's just…'' Moka started saying fidgeting.

''_It's just what? Look, I can empathize with you to some point, but I don't intend to let you offer him our body due to your desire for his blood. You may don't like the idea, but it's the best option we have. Got it?_'' Inner Moka stated in a serious tone.

''I think.'' Moka replied in low tone that showed her defeat.

''_Good! Now we will wait a little and then you will go to bite him, ok?_'' Inner Moka asked her satisfied because her outer part understood her point.

''Yes.'' Moka answered and nodded positively.

''_Perfect…! So… In the meantime, would you like to talk about something to pass our free time?_'' Inner Moka suggested to find keep them busy until Moka goes for her night snack.

''Talk about something? Like what?'' Moka wondered curious.

''_I don't know. Whatever you want. Isn't there something that is in your mind except the fact that you are attracted to him?_'' Inner Moka asked her casually.

''Well… To be honest there is a little something.'' Moka answered a little unsure.

''_Which is…?_''

''About his powers I would say. I remember what you told me about him killing the first creature, or Hollow as they call it, that attacked us, but I never expected to witness a battle like that one. He seemed unbeatable. I think that even if we were to go against him with all our friends, we wouldn't be able to beat him.'' Moka said in tone that revealed her surprise and admiration of Ichigo's abilities.

''_You are exaggerating. Ok, he is pretty tough, I hand this to him and he looks more powerful than most of the guys we have met as comrades or enemies, but even so, he is no match for me. If I was to get out and fight him, he would be on his knees after a few minutes, begging me for his life_.'' Inner Moka replied, denying completely any possibility that Ichigo was stronger than her.

''I think you are wrong. You are very strong, there's no doubt about it, but Ichigo seems equally capable in battle as you. You shouldn't let your ego cloud your reason. That's not a good thing.'' Moka said to correct and advise her inner half.

''_Ego and bullshit. Hey! You can drool as much as you want over his blood, but that doesn't justify you to overestimate him. He may be a good fighter, but that's all. I could beat him whenever I wanted. My only obstacle is that I can't get out. If I could, you would see it yourself and `eat` these nonsense you just spouted_.'' Inner Moka replied irritated from her outer self's insistence on the fact that someone else they just met is equal to her.

This whole thing was like an insult to her pride as a vampire and one of the strongest monsters. Or the strongest considering her personal opinion. So she wouldn't allow her outer half degrading her like this, comparing her with a random guy with some flashy moves. She may was a weakling and to her eyes he probably looked like a god, but to Inner Moka's eyes he was just another average fighter. Strong… capable… and brave as things showed, but in any case, **not **better than her.

''That's was mean! I only stated what I thought due to what I saw. And I'm not drooling over his blood.'' Moka whined, feeling insulted from her inner part's harsh words.

''_Yes you do. And your thought is stupid_.'' Inner Moka replied the same way as before, getting even more irritated by the moment.

''You know, you are too stubborn and hard-headed!'' Moka stated, getting also irritated with her inner part's egoistic behavior.

''_And you too annoying! Also screw what I told you about conversation. I wanted to let you pass easily your time, but you got on my nerves. So our talk is over. If you want to keep thinking such rubbish, do it inside your head. Bye!_'' Inner Moka replied angrily and cut off their connection, returning the rosario to its original form.

''Bye to you.'' Moka said stubbornly and lied down on her bed, hugging her pillow.

After this, their talk came to an end and since she got some unexpected time of quietness like this, Moka decided to spend her time analyzing the events that took place today. So, for starters, she brought to her mind the unexpected and embarrassing accident in the bath, then her walk with Ichigo which would be perfect if they didn't get in danger of kissing each other, her fight with the Hollows and her surprise that Karin and Yuzu were able to counter them; Ichigo's arrival and fight and the repetition of their strange gazing to each other. Someone must truly enjoy playing jokes to her from up there (Heaven) she concluded after finishing her thoughts. When she overcame a problem, another one popped out in a flash. She honestly was at loss. What she should do from now on? Should she really bite him as her inner self suggested? Would this really fix everything? And putting that aside, how should she act when she see Ichigo tomorrow? He told her that he didn't think of her as a loose woman, but once again her lust for blood took the better of her and embarrassed her. And also, even if she knew now the reason for this bizarre behavior on her part, Ichigo's image didn't fade of her mind. Was there maybe and something else to him that was attracting her towards his direction…? She wondered... Ok, he was a good guy and saved her a lot of times. And from what she witnessed today, he was also extremely strong. Enough to go alone against enemies that she wouldn't even dreamed of facing off on her own. And probably not even her friends. They were strong and had fought a lot of battles in her world, but even they couldn't win if they went against so many and so vicious opponents. Especially Tsukune. He may have her blood and can gain the power of a vampire for a short period of time, but his nature wouldn't allow him to fight against them as recklessly as Ichigo. The most possible scenario was that he would prefer to retreat until he and the girls find a proper tactic to counter attack without casualties. And that of course was the most correct way of thinking. But Ichigo's way of handling things didn't look so bad either. It may was reckless, but it was also fascinating and quite brave. In all her life Moka hadn't seen before someone fight like him. So powerful…, so fearless… and **so determined** to win. Nothing looked like it would be able to stop him from beating his enemies and protecting at the same time his loved ones. And not only them, but also her. Then, that exact moment, Moka made a huge realization. This was the first time she wasn't the one in the front, protecting someone who was standing behind her like Tsukune, but instead it was the reverse. This time for the first time she wasn't the protector, but the protected. Something completely new to her. Something that was probably one of the main reasons she was so obsessed with him other than his blood, she concluded. But was these two facts enough to mess up so much a girl's emotions and in such a short time? This was the question that was swirling inside her head like a typhoon, not allowing her calm down.

* * *

[1 hour ago. At Hueco Mundo.]

Having briefly escaped from his unavoidable death by Ichigo's hands, Mancillas was walking slowly inside the Garganta until he finally reached its other end and opened it to return to Las Noches. There, he got out of the Garganta and fell to the ground like a corpse, spreading numerous bits of black energy out of his bisected, front right leg. Then got up with a lot efforts and pushed himself to his limits to walk towards the lab of Las Noches where he could repair his leg.

''That accursed Soul Reaper… Next time I meet him, I will kill him for sure… I swear.'' Mancillas murmured to himself with difficulty since he was trying at the same time to withstand the unbearable pain he was feeling.

''Don't take vows that you can't keep.'' A sneaky voice was heard suddenly saying from behind him.

Hearing it, Mancillas goggled irritated since he knew to whom it belonged and tried to turn his face to him, to ask him what he was implying with this, but before he was able to do it, a long lance went through his skull, reducing him to bits of black energy. After that, the one who stabbed him and was no other than Lazarto who wouldn't let a chance where his rival was so badly injured and helpless slip, started giggling from satisfaction.

''Heh! Heh! Heh! How did that look to you Mancillas? I'm not such a weakling as you thought, am I? On the other hand you were looking quite pathetic just now. I'm sure Celos-sama would be displeased to hear about your failure and death, but don't worry, I will take care of personally the mission you couldn't accomplish and when I rise to the place where I rightfully belong, I will try to include your name into my speech… Or not. Who knows! Heh! Heh! Heh!

* * *

[Present. Human world. 1 hour later. Inside Ichigo's room.]

''I'm still not entirely sure about it.'' Moka whispered to her inner self, who had restored the connection between them, walking quietly through the door and entering his room. ''And don't forget that he is wounded. What if I make his condition worse?''

''_You heard it yourself that, that one before wasn't his real body, but his spiritual. This means that his wound is in his soul. Not his physical body. Taking a little sip won't kill him. Rather it would help you overcome your lust and also heal faster. So, come on! MOVE IT!_'' Inner Moka shouted annoyed by her outer part's hesitation.

''But... I…'' Moka whispered again, acting more hesitant.

''_But what?!You are telling me that you want to stay in this uncontrollable state, risking your sanity over your natural attraction for blood and live at the same time with this wounded shoulder until it heals naturally? I don't accept it. And don't forget that you owe me for going along with your stupid idea of sacrificing yourself for his and his family's sake earlier. So, stop whining and __**get over with it!**_'' Inner Moka demanded angrily.

''I know.'' Moka replied half-heartedly. ''I'll do it since I don't have an option and I hope everything goes well.'' She continued, whispering defeated and approached Ichigo, lowering her head to reach his own and bite him. ''You probably don't hear me now, but I'm really sorry for this Ichigo. I honestly wish things were different.'' She added while she was a few millimeters away from his neck, opening her mouth to bite him.

''Quite an ironic statement considering what you are about to do. Don't you agree, Moka-chan?'' A deep male voice was heard whispering beside her.

A voice that looked pretty familiar and made Moka stop in her tracks before she had the chance to bury her teeth inside Ichigo's neck, turning next to her back and goggling shocked and at the same time terrified from the sight she was seeing.

''I-I-**Isshin-san?!**''

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this action. I tried to make it as good as I could to please you. Well, it was the first battle nevertheless so I couldn't make it SO great, but we will have others coming to the future. And about nerfing the Bleach characters that some of you were worried, I will only tell you that I'm a huge Bleach fan and leave it there to not spoil anything. I admit that at some future points they may not be completely unbeatable, but except a fan, I'm also a writer and that's why I have to keep some balances or else the story would end almost immediately. But I won't nerf more than the to clear some misunderstandings that may occur about why Ichigo got hurt against an Adjuchas when his powers have improved so much,well... eardrums are one of the most sensitive parts of our body, so even a strong person couldn't help but try to cover his ears in such a that's a clear opening for any or weak. **

**Now, about the damages that occurred, I will explain to my next chapter if you are wondering what will happen with them. **

**Also, here I give you a solid reason about why Moka didn't resist when Ichigo was about to kiss her. About his part, sorry, but you have to wait some time. The explanation will come later in the story and believe me, it will be an unexpected one. **

**Another thing. Considering the fact that Karin and Yuzu take part in the battle, well since I knew that Karin was buying things from Urahara, I thought of giving them a little place in the spotlight.**

** Finally, here I give Moka a first taste of how it feels to be the one who is being protected than the one who always protects. About time don't you think? Helping the man she loves is not such a bad thing, but nevertheless a girl needs to feel secure and protected too. And our Soul Reaper friend here has much experience on this section. Here is also his first time hearing about her ability to see spirits and Hollows.**

**-Something else. I would like to thank Saddas74 who agreed to be my beta reader and helped on the completion of this chapter. Everyone needs a little help sometimes and I'm happy that he was willing to give it to me.-**

**So, see you next time…**

**Be well and love Japan. Ja'ne!**

**Next chapter: The truth, the gang and an urgent call!**


	5. The truth,the gang and an urgent call

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

a=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden meaning.

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

(a)=Small side-notes

**Hello guys! It's been longer than the other times, but I'm finally here with my 5****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Also, a small note, I changed the –gate to Soul Society- to –Senkaimon- in this and my previous chapters, which is its original name . This way it looks more natural and closest to the original. So… Enjoy and have a pleasant reading.**

* * *

[Inside Ichigo's room.]

''I-Isshin-san…?! W-What are you d-doing here?'' Moka muttered shocked with her eyes wide open, noticing Isshin standing with his back on the wall, having his arms crossed in front of his chest.

And for an unknown reason… Wearing clothes similar to Ichigo's, but without the Xs and the choker. On the other hand, he had a metallic spaulder wrapped around his left shoulder with a dark purple belt and a white, long loincloth attached under it that looked like a piece of a torn robe. Other than these, he had a sword (similar to Rukia's in appearance, but a little bigger) attached to the left of his belt.

''Sssh… Don't make noise Moka-chan.'' Isshin whispered to her, placing his right index finger in front of his mouth. ''It wouldn't be polite to wake Ichigo up when he sleeps so peacefully, would it? And that's not only for his benefit, but for yours too. You wouldn't want to wake him up, allowing him to see that you snuck secretly in his room without permission, right…?''

''…I-I…'' Moka started muttering again in a lower tone, but was automatically cut short.

''…We better go down. There, we will be more comfortable to talk.'' Isshin stated whispering and turned to the door, starting to walk towards it. But after three steps, he suddenly stopped and turned his face back to her. ''And I assure you that we have a lot of things to talk about.'' He added with a serious look on his face before continuing his way out of the room.

Being busted in action and having no other option, Moka had to follow him, so she got out of the room too, heading downstairs. She knew that it would be very difficult to explain Isshin what she was doing and after that he probably would throw her out or in the worst case, he would kill her since by looking like Ichigo, he most likely had similar powers. In the end, she should have listen to her instinct and don't go to bite him as her inner self had suggested, she thought. But now it was already too late to turn back. She made a mistake and she was about to learn which her punishment would be.

* * *

[Downstairs. in living room.]

Reaching the first floor, Isshin and Moka walked into the living room and sat to its table in opposite seats, facing each other.

''So… What do you say to start your explanation, Moka-chan? I'm eager to hear what you have to say.'' Isshin told her, placing his elbows on the table and entangling his fingers to support his chin.

''…B-Before that… Could I make you a question, Isshin-san?'' Moka asked him hesitant.

''I'm all ears.'' Isshin answered her bluntly.

''Are-Are you a Soul Reaper too? Like Ichigo.'' Moka asked him again the same way.

''Hoohhoo! So you know about Soul Reapers?'' Isshin answered her amazed with a question, lifting a little his left eyebrow.

''Yes.'' Moka answered on her part with a positive nod.

''And how much do you know about us?'' Isshin asked her again with a curious expression this time.

''Only a few things that Karin-chan told me, like the fact that you hunt those creatures which are called Hollows. Other than that, that you are spiritual beings and apparently can separate your soul from your body to fight as I assumed by watching Ichigo.'' Moka answered him humbly.

''I see… But you are not entirely correct on the last part. The only Soul Reaper that can do this, is Ichigo. And that's because he is the only Soul Reaper who is alive and not a spirit like the rest of us.'' Isshin explained to her.

''**The only one…?! **What about you, Isshin-san?'' Moka asked him surprised. ''If Ichigo is the only one alive and the others are spirits that means…'' She continued, murmuring.

''…That I'm also a dead spirit. Right? And that's exactly what I am.'' Isshin answered her without any hesitation in his words. ''Unlike my son who is a live, half human-half Soul Reaper, I am a genuine of my kind.''

''But… If you are a spirit… How can you live here and do all the normal things a human does like eating, sleeping, e.t.c…? No… Even the fact that you have kids doesn't seem possible if what you are saying is true.''

''About that, the answer is pretty easy Moka-chan. And is, the Gigai.''

''Gigai ?''

''Artificial bodies which have been developed by our scientists back at our headquarters and are identical to a human's biological structure. By using them we can enter the Human World and blend into his society without much of a problem. My body which you were seeing the last two days is also a Gigai made by a good friend of mine so I can continue live my life as a human next to my family.''

''Do Ichigo, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan know about this?''

''Karin and Yuzu, no. The only one that is aware of it, is Ichigo. Due to some extreme circumstances I had to reveal it to him the past winter.''

''I see... But if you are a Soul Reaper, why didn't you come too to help us when those monsters attacked us?''

''I had my own business to take care of that time. And it seems that I guessed right. That hole on the wall is really the work of Hollows, isn't it?''

''Yes. They attached us so suddenly and were so many and strong. We were really lucky for staying alive until Ichigo arrived and saved us.''

''And this damaged shoulder of yours is a result of that battle I presume.'' Isshin commented, looking at her right shoulder.

''It is. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I wasn't much of a help against those monsters. The ones who were able to efficiently counter them were Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan by using these strange weapons they had. If it wasn't for them and later Ichigo, I would be dead now. They are extraordinary people and I'm too grateful to them. More precisely, I owe them my life. Especially to Ichigo since it wasn't the first time he saved me.'' Moka replied, lowering her face from shame for her weakness.

''I'm glad to hear that you think so high of my children, but you know Moka-chan… Leaving everything else aside, you still haven't explained to me what I asked you. The main purpose of this conversation is not to tell you about mine and my family's circumstances, but for me to hear about what I caught you doing a few minutes ago. So, let's concentrate on that. What do you say?'' Isshin stated straight to her.

''O-Ok…'' Moka replied muttering, realizing that she couldn't stall anymore the unavoidable.

But on the other hand, deep down she didn't want to destroy the bonds she was forging these two days with them and if she revealed him the truth about her and what she was doing, this was almost the most sure thing to happen. So, clinging to a possibility, she decided to take a bet by thinking an excuse which the kind Isshin-san she knew might believe.

''…You see…Isshin-san…During that battle, Ichigo got hurt with a pretty serious wound, in my opinion, so I couldn't stop myself from worrying for his wellbeing and in the end I decided to go to check on him. Of course I don't know exactly what kind of affects the spiritual wounds have to the body, but in any case I wanted to make sure that he is ok. That's also the reason I approached him so closely. At first glance I didn't notice something different so I had to come very close to exami…'' Moka started explaining, hoping that her excuse would be accepted by Isshin, but was cut short by a strong pressure that appeared suddenly in the atmosphere and pinned her on the table.

*Bap* *Bhzzzz*

It was something unexplainable. One minute she was speaking casually to Isshin and the other she felt like a track or maybe more fell over her, crushing slowly her body while she also had problems to breath from the thickness of the air around them.

''Ggkk… What… is… happening…?'' Moka murmured with extreme difficulty since she was feeling like a bug being squashed to death.

''I think that I asked you to explain me the truth, Moka-chan. Not tell me some cheap excuse. Please, don't underestimate my intelligence… I suggest you to stop with the lies and tell me what exactly I want to hear.'' Isshin suggested to her frowning and with a serious expression on his face, looking at the same time completely unaffected by this change in the atmosphere.

''Isshin-san… What… are… you… saying…?'' Moka asked him, but the pressure rose, sealing her lips before she had the chance to finish her question.

''Mokaaa-chaannn…'' Isshin said to her frowning more, stating his irritation from her act of playing theatre.

''Ok…... I… will… talk...'' Moka replied, using all her powers to move her lips.

''That's better.'' Isshin commented smiling satisfied and then the unbearable pressure vanished like it never happened.

''Haa… Haaa… Haa…'' Moka patted, trying to get over what happened to her body and catch her breath after she was released of this torture.

Then, she turned shocked to Isshin who was sitting unmoving across her and was watching her with a sharp look on his eyes. From his behavior when that overwhelming pressure appeared and his words after, it was easy to figure out that the whole thing was his doing and probably his way of showing his displeasure on her attempt to deceive him. This made clear to her that tricks like these wouldn't have any effect on him, so the only option was to really tell him the truth. It would be hard, but she had to do it.

''I'm sorry for resorting to such actions, Moka-chan, but you have to understand that as a father I'm worried about my children and when it comes to their safety, I don't intend to hold back against anyone. I'm not implying that you are a bad person of course and want to hurt them, but I have pretty much sensed that something was different on you from the first time we met, so I just want to learn what it is. I kept quiet until now because I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to reveal it to us yourself, but after what I saw you trying to do tonight, the situation changed. Even if you don't feel like saying it, I'm ready to use whatever I have to make you talk. But I would really prefer to avoid it. So, please be honest with me.'' Isshin told her with a straight expression on his face.

''As you want, Isshin-san.'' Moka replied to him with a look that showed that she was ready to grant his wish. ''I will tell you everything. You probably won't like what you will hear, but as you said, you are a father and that's why you have the right to know.''

''I'm pleased to hear this.'' Isshin replied smiling.

* * *

[20 minutes later.]

Having accepted to unravel the whole truth, Moka lowered her face as a sign of her guilt for hiding them her real identity and started talking, telling him everything about herself, her world, Yokai Academy, her friends and how she end up by mistake to their world. On the other hand, while she was doing this, Isshin was staring her thoughtful and without averting his attention of her words even for a second. When she finally finished, she rose up her face and looked shyly at Isshin, awaiting his comment about all these he just heard. It probably was a great shock to him to hear that he had sheltered, without being aware of it, a real vampire who was feeding on human blood when she needed it. Now it was about 100% sure that he would kick her out. In the best case. If things turned to the worst, she would lose her life by his hands since he was looking as powerful as his son, if not more… Anyway, her judgment would come any second and being either light or heavy, she was ready to face it.

''…I have to admit… that I'm a little surprised, Moka-chan.'' Isshin started saying, breaking his silence. ''I have encountered and seen a lot of things in my life, but never an actual vampire.'' He added, still in the same position. ''This also proves that it wasn't my imagination and you were indeed trying to bite Ichigo back in his room. Am I right?''

''Yes. You are completely right, Isshin-san.'' Moka answered, lowering her face like before, but adding also sadness to her previous expression.

''Was this the first time you attempted to do it or there are more?''

''Only one. It happened the night he found me and brought me to your house. I just wanted to see him a little, but in the end I succumbed to my urges and bit him. As I explained to you, my vampire instincts are very sensitive when it comes to high-quality blood and I can't pretty much settle down if I don't get a sip of it when I find it.''

''I see… Should I presume then, that you haven't bitten Karin or Yuzu yet?'' Isshin asked her, frowning curious.

''Exactly…'' Moka answered and automatically jolted upset from her seat, imagining what he might was thinking and placing her right palm on her chest. ''But I **never **intended to do it anyway. I **swear** you!''

Watching her reaction, Isshin didn't say a thing, but instead returned back to his thoughts and his silence, working a little more this new information he got. Then, a few seconds later, he started showing signs of getting back to reality, turning his face to her rosario's direction.

''If I remember correctly, you said that this rosario is a seal for your true monster self. Did I have that right Moka-chan?''

''Yes.''

''Was she the reason you were talking to yourself earlier?''

'Uhm.'' Moka answered by nodding positively.

''Is there any way to talk to her? I have learned what I wanted from you, but since I heard about her, I would like to have a word with her too. Nevertheless, she is a part of you and the one who advised you to bite my son.''

''That's impossible, Isshin-san. My other self comes out only when the rosario is removed.''

''If that's the case…'' Isshin started saying and moved his right hand to her direction, grasping lightly the cross of her rosario. ''…I will pull this off and make you transform to her, quite simple.''

''I'm afraid this is not going to work. Until now only my friend I mentioned you was only able to pull it off. Other than him I haven't met someone who can remove it. And to be honest, I doubt I will. I don't even know why he was able to do it in the first place.''

''Well, we are not losing something to try. Since we reached this point, it would be quite good to hear also what your other self has to say about all these.'' Isshin replied and with a swift move, pulled her rosario towards him.

Unfortunately, as Moka had stated a moment ago to him, her rosario didn't separate from the chain that united it to her choker. Noticing this, Isshin made a curious expression, but not wanting to give up, pulled it another time, but with much more force than the previous one. That resulted into two things.

*Gdup*

Moka fell on the table due to the power of the pulling and Isshin's slight irritation for his second failure.

''Ouch!'' Moka whined, feeling a little pain from the strong hit on the table.

''Oops! I'm sorry, Moka-chan. I probably shouldn't have pulled it so hard.'' Isshin said to her to apologize for his rough way of acting.

''Don't worry Isshin-san. It didn't hurt so much.'' Moka replied to reassure him that she was ok. ''Also, as you saw yourself, it's really impossible to pull it off.''

''By normal means, yes. But I have and something else in my mind.'' Isshin commented and started concentrating his reiatsu to the hand which he was holding the rosario, making it glow to a dark azure aura.

''What are you doing, Isshin-san?'' Moka asked him, noticing his hand's glow and the power which was gathering inside it.

''Just a little thing that I have learned for unlocking seals and stuff.'' Isshin answered and continued his work.

Moka didn't understood what exactly he meant by that and what he was doing, but kept looking at his hand, wondering if there is indeed another way of breaking her seal other than the usual one… The answer to that came a little later and it wasn't the one Isshin wanted. When he gathered all the reiatsu he needed, he tried to redirect it into the rosario to overload it and make it open from the inside, but the moment he started the transfer, the rosario engulfed itself in a type of a powerful crimson lighting and drove away Isshin's reiatsu as also his hand which almost got in danger of being burned by it.

''Wahaa!'' Isshin commented, drawing near him his hand and moving his palm left and right to cool of the burn. ''This thing seems that has a quite sturdy lock.''

''In the end, it's like a told you Isshin-san. My seal can't be undone so easily.'' Moka said to him humbly, feeling at the same a little worried about his hand.

''Yeah… I have to agree.'' Isshin replied, still moving his palm the same way. ''Since it's like this, I think that we better end our discussion here. Except if you forgot to tell me something.'' He added, stopping at last moving his palm and looking at her.

'' I told you everything that there was for me, Isshin-san.''

''Then, as I said, let's stop and go to our rooms. We both need some rest after today. For different reasons, but we surely need it.'' Isshin said and got up. ''I have my Gigai out, so I need go to take it before someone sees it by any chance.'' He added, turning to the door's direction.

''Wait… Isshin-san… What about me? Aren't you going to throw me out? You just learned that I'm a vampire. Doesn't that make you mad at me?'' Moka asked, jolting from her chair with an upsetting expression on her face.

''If I say that it doesn't, I would be telling lies. I have to admit that...'' Isshin started saying without turning back to her while Moka on the other had clenched her fists after hearing that he was indeed angry at her. ''…But the point is that I gave you my word that we will take care of you and as a man it would be disgraceful to go back on it…'' He continued.

''Eh?! Does that mean…?'' Moka asked him, goggling surprised by his words.

''…That you can continue living with us, Moka-chan...'' Isshin said to her, turning at last his face to her direction from his right side.

Hearing this, Moka's expression changed from upset to a happy one, but still keeping her surprise.

''…But this time there will be some rules…'' Isshin stated with a serious and straightforward expression.

''Rules?'' Moka asked again, puzzled.

''Yes. **Three** to be more precise… The first one is that you will never and I mean **never **attempt to bite my daughters. If I discover that you did, I will be forced to resort to very extreme and unpleasant measures. Am I clear? ''

''Yes, of course, Isshin-san.''

''Perfect! Now, the second one… Since you said that Ichigo's blood have this kind of effect on you and makes you lose control of yourself, I permit you to bite him occasionally to keep it in check. Thankfully, Ichigo is not a kid anymore and he has gone through a lot worst situations, so something like this won't be much of a deal to him. But only in small amounts. Try to remember that. I'm a doctor and I will notice it immediately if my son starts showing symptoms of anemia.''

''I understand. I will do my best to hold my urges down and not give Ichigo any troubles. I, myself, wouldn't want that either. I owe him a lot to repay him with such ingratitude. And also, thank you for allowing me to do something so absurd, even being his father. I really thank you from the bottom of my heart.''

''It's just a special exception due to the fact that you are in such a sensitive situation. The truth is that I'm not so pleased with the idea, but we haven't any other option… As for the third rule for the end, this is a promise I want you to give me about not discussing anything of what we said tonight with Ichigo and the girls. I empathized with you since you are in such a tight spot, but I don't know how my son will react to it. Karin and Yuzu might accept it since they are open-minded, but Ichigo is another case. He takes too seriously whatever has to do with our family's safety. Hope you understand what I'm saying.''

''I do. And I promise… No! I **swear** that I will keep it a secret. I feel very grateful to you for allowing me to stay here despite learning my true identity and because of this I will make sure to not cause any disturbances to your family. You have my word.''

''Ok. I will believe you since, despite everything else, I also don't want to think that I failed on my assumption that you are a good girl… Good night!'' Isshin said to her and turned again to the door, starting walking to its direction.

''Goodnight Isshin-san! And don't worry. I will follow your rules at any cost.'' Moka replied to him while he was getting away from her to reassure him that she was determined to not disappoint him.

''_I wish you will…Moka-chan…. I wish you will…_'' Isshin thought while arriving in front of the door. ''…_Things have become way too complicated. I was suspecting that Moka-chan was hiding something, but the truth was quite absurd even for me… And on top of it, there's also that thing earlier…_'' He added to his thoughts and started remembering what happened after he left the house to go visit his patient as he said.

* * *

[Few hours ago. In a random street.]

Isshin walked inside a narrow, dark passage between two buildings and by scanning the perimeter to make sure that no one was there or watching him, he lied down and separated his spiritual body from his Gigai.

''Good! This place looks fine to hide my body and with a little luck, no one will come here. Well, even if someone comes, they will probably assume that I'm sleeping, so it's ok either way… Now I better hurry. He said that he wanted to meet at 22:00 and it's already 21:50.'' Isshin murmured to himself, looking at the exit of the passage.

* * *

[Several hours ago. When Ichigo and Moka were still out for their walk.]

Waiting for their return, the three members of the Kurosaki family were spending their time by keeping occupied themselves with things of their interest. More specifically, Isshin was reading some articles on a newspaper about some new medical inventions; Karin was watching a football match on TV and Yuzu was experimenting on a new recipe she had found in the Net about a spicy beef stew. Everything was looking quiet, when suddenly the doorbell rang, disturbing their peaceful activities.

*Ding* *Dong*

''Hm?! Who could be? We don't expect any visitors.'' Isshin commented, getting his attention off the newspaper and turning his face to the door. That moment, an unpleasant thought flashed in his mind and his expression changed to an irritated one. ''Don't tell me that this stupid Ichigo did something rude to Moka-chan and they were forced to return so soon. If it's this, he is having it coming.''

''Don't be so negative dad. Ichi-nii may be dull, but not rude. I doubt that he would make anything to sadden or offend Moka-san. And he knows that if he doesn't let her have a good time, you will keep pestering him like forever.'' Karin stated without averting her eyes of the TV's screen.

''Eh?! Are you serious my sweetie? Does your brother really think like that for me?'' Isshin asked her with a surprised expression on his face.

''Yup! He does.'' Karin answered the same way as before.

''Hmm… I suppose that I must have a long talk with him when we find the time, to clear all this. I want your brother to respect my words, but I don't want him to think of me as a nuisance.''

''Then you better stop trying to infiltrate into his private life so much. Ichi-nii is a teenager and in his age he needs to do stuff on his own without your involvement, dad.''

''You think so?''

''Absolutely!''

''What are you two doing, talking so leisurely when someone is out of our door? You should open it or he will leave.'' Yuzu scolded them, getting out of the kitchen furious.

''Oops! Sorry honey! I guess we kind of forgot it due to the subject of our conversation.'' Isshin said to her apologetically and with a smile of embarrassment. ''I'll go open it right now.''

''You don't have to, To-chan. Since you made me come over here, I will go to open it myself. If we are lucky he/she might still be out.'' Yuzu said to him irritated and went to open the door.

But to her surprise, when she did that, she noticed that no one was out there, appearing some fictional question marks around her head. Next, she was about return inside, still curious about who rang the bell and if it was a prank, but, at the last second, she grasped with the corner of her right eye the image of a letter which was lying in front of their doorstep. Supposing that it may was related to the one that rang their bell, she lifted it up and started looking on it for a clue about the sender. Unfortunately, there was nothing which was revealing his/her identity, but instead it had written on it the name of the one it was addressed to. And this one was her father. Getting even more curious by that, Yuzu went inside, closing the door behind her and heading to the living room.

''Who was it honey?'' Isshin asked her when he noticed his daughter coming to his direction.

'I didn't see anyone when I opened the door. But I found this.'' Yuzu said, showing him the letter.

''A letter? From whom?'' Isshin asked her curious.

''It doesn't have the name of the sender on it. Basically it doesn't have even a stamp, an address or anything else. Only your name, so I think it's for you, To-chan'' Yuzu answered.

''For me? That's strange. I wonder what it is about.'' Isshin replied and took the letter of her hands.

Then, he opened the envelope and looked inside of it, finding that it contained a paper and a photo to its interior. Continuing from there and wanting to know what really was all this about, he pulled them out, reading the paper goggled and looking next, somewhat shocked, at the photo.

''What it says To-chan?'' Yuzu asked him a little worried from his reaction. ''And what is this photo showing? You don't look so well after you saw it.''

''…No… It's nothing honey. Seriously, nothing.'' Isshin answered her frowning while having his attention focused on the photo.

''But your expression says otherwise. What did you read and see that upset you so much?'' Yuzu asked again, not satisfied from his answer.

''Honey, please. Don't you trust your father? I said that there is nothing wrong, so you don't need to worry.'' Isshin answered her, turning at last his face to her direction. ''Now if you don't mind, I remembered something I have to do at my clinic, so I have to go there for a while. But I will return soon.'' He added and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

''But…'' Yuzu murmured, but was cut short before finish her sentence.

''It's alright. Your father says so, so you shouldn't doubt him and worry needlessly. Ok, honey?'' Isshin asked her, patting gently the top of her head to calm her down while having a kind smile on his face.

''O-Ok. If you insist so much, I will believe you To-chan.'' Yuzu answered, lowering a little her face since she couldn't argue with him when he was looking like that.

''Perfect! Now I think you should go back to your cooking. I can't wait to try that new recipe you want to make.'' Isshin said with a wider smile.

''Yes. I will.'' Yuzu replied again and turned to the kitchen's direction.

Next, she started walking towards it while Isshin was standing still, watching her and smiling flustered of his little daughter's intense worry about him. Then, when she finally got into the kitchen, he turned to the direction of his clinic's door and headed there with a pretty serious expression on his face, wanting to work out in his mind that letter's contents.

* * *

[Back to reality. At an abandoned alley.]

The time of Isshin's meeting with the stranger who sent him that letter had finally come and now the two of them were standing across each other with a gap of five meters between them. The unknown person had a slim figure and was wearing a long, black cloak with a hood which was covering his face.

''Alright... I'm here as you asked. So, what you want to tell me? And what's the meaning of this photo?'' Isshin asked frowning, throwing the photo in the middle of their gap, revealing like this its contest.

It was a photo that was showing his dead wife Masaki standing in front of a white wall, wearing the clothes she wore the day she died.

''You know… If this is your idea of a joke, it's completely sick. Messing with the memory of my dearest person is something I won't allow to anyone. So, hurry up and tell me why you invited me here and what this photo is.'' Isshin demanded irritated.

To his rising agitation, the stranger didn't say a word, but stayed silent and unmoving to his spot, looking at Isshin through the shadow which his/her hood was creating on his face.

''I asked you something. Don't ignore me…'' Isshin growled at him. ''**…Why **did you call me and **what** is this photo? I won't ask a third time, so you better answer.'' He continued, scowling.

Once again, the stranger didn't say a word and remained silent.

''So you won't speak. Very well! I know and other ways of making you run your tongue.'' Isshin stated and drew his sword of his sheath. ''Sorry, but you just lost your chance of ending it peacefully.'' He added and used Shunpo to approach him. '_'I will make him answer me even if he doesn't want to. But at the same time, I don't know anything about his abilities, so I better be careful. One fast hit on the left shoulder and then retreat for further questioning._'' He thought while shunpoing.

Some seconds later, he appeared next to the cloaked stranger with his sword's blade over his head, getting ready to slash him. Then, before his blade makes contract, the stranger removed quickly the hood, revealing the face of Isshin's wife, Masaki, making him goggle shocked and forcing him to re-arrange the course of his blade's trajectory to miss its target intentionally. Like this, his blade didn't hit her shoulder, but only ripped the left sleeve of her cloak. After that, he jumped back for about two meters and turned his gaze at her astonished.

''What the heck is going on? Who the hell are you and why do you have my wife's appearance?'' Isshin asked her angrily.

Hearing him, the woman who was looking exactly like his wife, responded by lifting her hands in front of her like she wanted him to hug her, remaining still silent.

''Don't make me laugh. Who would hug you? Like I would fall for such an obvious trap… Stop this at once or I assure you that you are going to regret it.'' Isshin warned her hostilely.

But once again she didn't speak. Instead, she started walking towards him with her hands wide open like she wanted to hug him herself since he didn't do it himself. Seeing this, Isshin got even more furious with her since she was looking like she wanted to continue this farce which clearly was ridiculing his beloved wife's memory and not being able to restrain his anger for the first time in his life, he lifted his sword over his head and started gathering reiatsu inside it, getting ready for his and his son's signature attack.

''Last warning. Stop this or you are finished.'' Isshin warned her again, having almost finished gathering all the energy he needed.

But his warning fell on deaf ears since the woman's actions didn't change, with her continuing approaching him with her hands open and an emotionless smile on her face.

''Ok. If that's your answer, have it as you like… **GETSUGA TENSHOOO!'' **Isshin shouted and drew fiercely down his sword, unleashing a weaker version of the original attack to avoid multiple and serious damages to the area in front of him.

In a matter of seconds, the energy wave he fired at her, enveloped her whole and reduced her body to nothingness, leaving behind a wide and deep cut in the ground which was extending for about fifteen or maybe more meters away from Isshin.

''This should teach you to not play with other people's feelings.'' Isshin commented coldly, looking at the direction of the cut while sheathing his sword simultaneity. ''I don't know who you were and who made you look like my wife, but I will find out and then he is going to pay.'' He added and tried to turn around to go get his body, but felt suddenly something metallic touching his right rear. ''Huh?!'' He wondered and then, to his shock, he noticed an eerie shadow pushing something on him. ''What the...''

''I got you.'' The shadow said smiling. ''Caja Negation.''

*Hst* *Hst* *Hst* *Hst* *Hst*…

Following his words, the metallic object he was pushing on Isshin, which revealed to be a small, black cube, started shining and unfolding to many large, black(exterior) and white energy(interior) lines which begun wrapping around its victim until they swallowed him whole. After this, the black mass they had created around Isshin's body started reducing its size until it completely vanished from the atmosphere. (To get a better idea of this technique, refer to Grimmjow's battle with Ulquiorra.)

''It would probably be hard to fool you with any other trick and make you let your guard down, but thankfully your love for your wife is your Achilles Heel, Soul Reaper and that helps a lot. You may be a strong and clever warrior, but you are still a weak man when it comes to your soul mate… Now stay there and wait patiently while my plan takes place.'' The shadow commented and after that opened a Garganta and walked inside it before it vanishes

* * *

[3 hours later.]

After enough time passed, the black mass which had vanished before, started appearing again on the atmosphere, increasing its size to its original one. Next, many cracks showed up on its surface and in a matter of seconds…,

*CrctsSSS*

…it broke like glass to hundreds of pieces while at the same time Isshin jumped out of its interior, landing on the ground. Finally, the broken pieces begun to dematerialize to bits of black energy until there was nothing left of them anywhere.

''**Darn it!**'' Isshin cursed, rubbing his head in a way that was implying that he had a headache. ''I can't believe that I let that bastard pull a quick one on me. I should have been more careful.'' Isshin murmured to himself irritated and turned his attention to the sky. ''Hmm… I'm sensing a faint Hollow reiatsu coming from almost all over town. It looks like this whole thing wasn't just a fluke, but a part of something bigger. The problem is what…?'' He wondered, rubbing his chin. ''Anyway… I don't think this is a problem Ichigo can't handle. He has faced way more extreme challenges than this. He will be alright. As for me, I better return home. I don't know why this guy trapped me in there, but I have a bad feeling about it. I have to make sure that Karin, Yuzu and Moka-chan are ok.'' He concluded and without wasting another second, he used Shunpo and headed to the place he had left his Gigai.

Next, and after he retrieved his Gigai, he decided to not insert himself in it since it would be faster to reach his home in this form and continued his way running through the sky in high speed.

* * *

[15 minutes later. Outside of Ichigo's house.]

Doing his best, Isshin finally arrived to his destination which, to his astonishment, found having a large hole on one of its front walls.

''You've got to be kidding me. Don't tell me that…'' Isshin murmured with a worrying expression on his face.

Then, he placed his Gigai to a spot in the yard where no one could see it and flew immediately to the window of Karin's room. There, he saw his two precious daughters sleeping peacefully, on the same bed for some reason.

''Thank God!'' Isshin whispered in a relieved tone. ''They look alright.'' He added and moved a little further to check on Moka's window. ''Now let's see how Moka-chan is doing.'' He continued, approaching her windows.

In his mind he was sure that she would probably be ok since the girls were also fine, but his worrywart self wouldn't allow him to not get a little glimpse of her just to make sure. But when he arrived out of her window, he became witness of something that he couldn't describe other than bizarre. Moka was not sleeping despite being so late, but was sitting on her bed, speaking to her rosario which for some unknown reason was glowing in a crimson shine.

''_Moka-chan…? What is she doing?_'' Isshin wondered inside his head, frowning slightly and decided to keep watching her to find out.

While he was doing that, he heard some words like, ''necessary'', ''suck'', ''blood'' and ''energy'', which didn't sounded so good to his ears and after she got up, apparently to go to his son's room as she had mentioned some minutes ago, Isshin used his Shunpo, appearing in a flash out of Ichigo's window. There, he sensed that his son was surprisingly inside his body and not out to hunt Hollows, but since this wasn't the most important issue right now, he opened the window, knowing that his son often forgets to lock it and by entering in, he closed it and hid himself in a dark corner of the room, waiting to see what Moka meant with all these she said.

* * *

[Present. Inside Moka's room.]

Having got over with her, absolutely intense and embarrassing, conversation with Isshin, Moka visited once again Ichigo's room to take a small sip of his blood since his father gave her his permission and after she received her little dose of energy orgasm by sucking it, she headed straight to her room to avoid being seen by him and cause a problem. There, she walked inside slowly to not make any noise and disturb the sleep of the girls who were sleeping next door. Next, feeling awfully tired both physically and mentally, she let herself fall on her bed like a rock, turning at the same time her gaze to the ceiling.

''Haa… It's still hard to believe that Isshin-san accepted to let me live here. When I heard him calling me back there I thought that everything was over.'' Moka murmured in a tone that was revealing how tired she was.

''_Seems that luck hasn't abandoned us completely. I also thought that we were gonna get it after he saw you trying to bite his son, but who would have guessed that he would let you off the hook so easily. Of course now he knows our secret and real identity so it will be somewhat bizarre to act too normal near him, but I suppose it's better than wandering aimlessly to the streets or being executed by him._'' Inner Moka commented casually.

''Yes. It definitely is. And since he did something so kind for us, for my part I have to obey his rules without any exceptions. I can imagine how difficult is for him to have a monster like us living next to his children and that's why I mustn't betray his trust, never.'' Moka replied with a determined expression on her face.

''_I agree. And not only because he let us stay here despite knowing our true identity, but also because, as we discovered, he has special powers like his son so it would be too stupid to anger him, causing our own downfall ourselves. At least, since you can't bring me out. If I was out, things would be entirely different and that old man would show us more respect. Not to mention that he probably would have allow us to stay here even if he didn't want to. I have to say that he is very lucky that he couldn't unlock my seal._'' Inner Moka said, boasting in a proud tone.

''You never learn. Don't you? Isshin-san's power looks as high-leveled as Ichigo's so you shouldn't underestimate him. Don't forget that he somehow pinned me on the table, making my body feels like it was being crashed without lifting a finger.'' Moka pointed to remind her that unbelievable feat which Isshin committed moments ago.

''_That was only because you are weak. If it was me, I wouldn't even budge._'' Inner Moka replied the same way as before.

''In the end, you really are **way** too stubborn. But I don't feel like I want to argue with you now. I can barely keep my eyes open so I think I will go to sleep.'' Moka told her with a low, sleepy voice and after that, took a more comfortable position on the bed and lied on her pillow, closing her eyes from exhaustion.

''_Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say… Just go to sleep and keep dreaming nonsense._'' Inner Moka stated in a slight irritated tone and understanding that her outer part was on her way to dreamland, cut off the connection between them to get some rest too.

* * *

[Next morning, in the living room.]

Following their average daily routine, Isshin and his daughters were having breakfast together in the living room before they began their respective activities like going to school for the girls and working at his clinic for him. As for the other two members of their family, Ichigo and Moka, they hadn't come down yet, each for his own reasons. But after a few minutes, one of them made at last its appearance. And this one was Moka.

''Good Morning, everyone!'' Moka said cheerfully to all of them when she came closer to the table where they were eating, focusing slightly her gaze to Isshin since she was wondering how he will act towards her from now on.

''Good morning Moka-chan!'' Yuzu said smiling cheerfully when she noticed her.

''Morning Moka-san.'' Karin said with less enthusiasm, looking like she wasn't in the mood for many talks. Probably, because of some remaining fatigue from last night's battle.

And then, it was finally Isshin's turn to speak to her. Something she was awaiting both nervous and scarred. He accepted her, but did this mean that things would stay as they were or his attitude would change? This question had overwhelmed her mind these few seconds she was waiting for his reaction. But her mind torture wouldn't last for long. Following his daughters', Isshin turned his attention from his breakfast to Moka to speak to her, looking at her with a pretty serious expression on his face. Moka's own face covered in cold sweat that moment, but to her surprise, he unexpectedly changed it to a softer one a second after.

''…Good morning to you, Moka-chan!'' Isshin told her, smiling kindly like his usual self.

With that, Moka's negative emotions vanished almost immediately, realizing that despite learning all those things about her, Isshin wasn't going to give her the cold shoulder. In front of his family at least. It may wasn't much, but in that situation they were, it was still something.

''Come, Moka-chan. I just prepared these pancakes here and I assure you that they are pretty good. And if you don't want honey with them, you can use the cherry or chocolate syrup we have in the fridge. We have also some fruit cake if you prefer a little change. As for the beverages, you can pick between normal or chocolate milk. There's also coffee, but I don't recommend it. In my opinion, it's better to start your day with something sweet.'' Yuzu said to her, presenting her, her breakfast's options.

''Thank you, Yuzu-chan. I think I will go with your pancakes covered with some cherry syrup and the chocolate milk. You make them too tasty and I have to admit that I like this type of milk.'' Moka replied to her and sat on the table with them.

''Ok! I'm going to get you the syrup then.'' Yuzu said and got up, walking to the fridge.

''Thanks again.'' Moka replied smiling, but turning her attention back to the table, she noticed that someone was missing. ''Eehh… Where is Ichigo? Won't he take his breakfast with us?'' She asked a little curious.

''Ichi-nii hasn't come down yet. Yuzu went to wake him up fifteen minutes ago, but he is still upstairs. God! He really should do something about that problem of his with the morning awakening. Even corpses wake up easier than him.'' Karin commented casually without stopping eating.

''I see…'' Moka murmured sweat dropping slightly from hearing one of Ichigo's embarrassing habits.

Next, Yuzu came with the syrup Moka had asked and with that she joined them in breakfast, eating happily her pancakes and drinking her milk.

* * *

[5 minutes later.]

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

While everyone had almost finished taking their breakfast, except Moka who began it last, a number of loud and quick footsteps were heard coming from upstairs, making Isshin and the girls turn their attention to the stairs. Then, they witnessed Ichigo climbing them down like crazy, wearing his school's gray uniform and coming closer to them.

''Good morning, Onii-chan!'' Yuzu said cheerfully to him. ''What would you like to eat for breakfast?''

''Good morning Yuzu…! Guys…! Sorry, but I don't have time for this. I am late and I need to go early to school today because I have something to talk about with the others.'' Ichigo replied in a hurry and headed to the door to wear his shoes and leave.

''If you wanted to go early to your school, you should have gotten up faster, Ichigo. With your constant habit of oversleeping, you just waste your sister's efforts to wake you up.'' Isshin scolded him from consideration of what Yuzu had to get through every morning to wake him up in time.

''Shut up! I woke up early today. I got late because for some reason my neck hurt and I noticed that my old cut on its back had opened again so I had to treat it. Seriously, I can't understand why it can't just heal and close normally like every other wound I've gotten until now.'' Ichigo complained while tying the laces of his shoes.

Hearing him, Isshin rolled his eyes to Moka while she on the other hand blushed and lowered her face from embarrassment since she knew that this was practically her fault.

''Anyway… I have to go. See you the afternoon. Bye!'' Ichigo said after finishing with his shoes and by grabbing his school bag, he opened the door and got out.

* * *

[Outside.]

Not wanting to waste a single second, Ichigo started running away from his house's entrance to make up for the time he had lost treating his re-opened wound, but in his hurry he got in a crashing course with a public worker who was repairing together with other ones the damaged asphalt from the fight yesterday night.

''WOOHH**OOH!**'' Ichigo shouted when he noticed the worker in front of him, but fortunately was lucky enough to stop himself a few centimeters before crushing onto him.

''HEY! ARE BLIND BOY?! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!'' The worker scolded him, shouting angrily since if Ichigo hadn't stopped, they would end up hitting each other.

''Oops! Sorry man! I will be careful next time.'' Ichigo reassured him with an awkward smile while sweat-dropping.

''Hm! You young kids don't have any idea what caution is. If you had, we wouldn't have all this mess from the massive car accident last night.'' The worker said to him with an irritated expression on his face.

''The car acc...'' Ichigo started murmuring confused, but his mind immediately grasped what probably had happened and he returned to his casual expression. ''..Oh! Yeah, yeah! The accident... You are right. We should be careful. I got it… Now I need to go. Have a nice day pal.'' Ichigo said to him and by waving him farewell, he continued his running towards his school.

''Punk.'' The worker murmured, watching him running away and after that returned back to his work.

''_Wow! The guys at Soul Society sure know how to do their job when it comes to memory manipulation. Too bad they don't use that after my fights at school. This way I could avoid a lot of troubles._'' Ichigo thought while running.

* * *

[5 minutes ago. The moment Ichigo left the house.]

''Ohh… Onii-chan…'' Yuzu murmured a little saddened because her brother ended up leaving with empty stomach.

''Don't fuss about it, Yuzu. In the first place, it's Ichi-nii's fault for not finishing his morning preparations more quickly. And you also know that he won't die if doesn't eat his breakfast for a day. Don't forget that he can always buy something from the school cafeteria if he is too hungry.'' Karin explained to her sister to calm down her worries, noticing her reaction.

''I know that Karin-chan…'' Yuzu started saying to her sister, turning her face to her direction. ''But the food there is not so healthy and Onii-chan already buys his lunch from them, so I wanted at least his breakfast to be of better quality.'' She continued, stating her displeasure of her big brother's unhealthy eating schedule.

''Well, either way we can't do much about it. And putting aside everything else, you should start getting yourself ready too or it will be **us** who will get late for school.'' Karin reminded to her sister and headed upstairs to grab her school bag.

''Karin-chan is right. I probably worry too much for Onii-chan.'' Yuzu whispered to herself and started walking towards the stairs too; having an unsatisfied expression on her face despite admitting that she shouldn't worry.

Noticing this, Moka felt sorry for her and got up from her chair, approaching her with quick steps.

''Wait a minute, Yuzu-chan.'' Moka said to her, having caught up to her before she starts climbing the stairs.

''Hm? What is it Moka-chan?'' Yuzu asked her by turning puzzled to her.

''You… You know… You think it would be possible for me to use your kitchen for a little while?'' Moka answered her, stating her own question fidgeting.

''Eh?! The kitchen? Why?'' Yuzu asked her again more puzzled.

''I… I'm thinking of cooking something.'' Moka answered her again, still fidgeting, but also blushing slightly now.

''If it's like this, then it's ok. To tell you the truth, you didn't need to ask me. You live here too, so if you want to use it, you can do it freely.'' Yuzu said to her casually.

''Ah! Ok! Thanks!'' Moka replied smiling slightly.

''Don't mention it… Sorry now, but I have to hurry or I will be late.'' Yuzu said to her and turned again to the stairs, starting walking upstairs.

After that, Moka made a relieved expression with her face since Yuzu gave her acceptance on using their kitchen and returned to the living room to take care of the tableware since Yuzu wouldn't be home and someone had to wash it. There, Moka saw Isshin having already got up of his chair and implying with his appearance that he was ready to go to his clinic.

''Are you leaving too, Isshin-san?'' Moka asked him when she came near him.

''Yes. I have an appointment in about ten minutes and it would be rude to not be at my clinic when the patient arrives.'' Isshin explained her, tightening his necktie.

''Alright. I think I will take care the plates and the cups for now and later maybe do and some general cleaning. I feel bad to let Yuzu-chan do all of them on her own.'' Moka said to him.

''Good… Oh! Now that I remember it… I made some arrangements with some people to come fix the hole on our wall. We can't have it in that state forever. They will probably be here around 10:00. If it's not too much bother, I would like you to take care of them if they need something to drink or eat and observe occasionally their work to see if everything goes smoothly. Other than these, if it's something serious that absolutely needs my presence you can come next door to call me. Ok?'' Isshin asked of her since he wouldn't be there to observe the work himself.

''Of course, Isshin-san. I will be glad to be of use to you.'' Moka replied smiling.

''Perfect.'' Isshin commented and started walking away from her, but after a few steps, he suddenly stopped. ''And something last... I can understand that you feel somewhat uneasy with the whole situation since you told me your secret, but you don't need to be so tense when you are near me. I already told you that I will allow you to live here and won't reveal your secret if you also keep your promise and don't violate any of the rules I set for you. My children are not so suspicious people, but they are not dumb either and if you act like you acted in the morning when you came down, they are going to realize that something isn't right. So, chill out. As long as you behave, everything will be alright.'' Isshin said to her in a serious tone.

''Ok. I will try Isshin-san. And once again, thank you for your hospitality and kindness.'' Moka replied lowering her eyelids, feeling a little relaxed after hearing his words.

''You are welcome. Now I have to go. Goodbye, Moka-chan!'' Isshin told her and started walking again towards the door which leaded to the passageway to his clinic.

''Bye, Isshin-san!'' Moka said to him, waving him slightly with her right hand while he was getting further away from her.

After that, when he passed the door, she started picking up the tableware to take it to the kitchen's sink for washing.

* * *

[10 minutes later. At Karakura High.]

Running with all his might, Ichigo succeed in arriving to his school at last and was now standing still In front of its gates, supporting his upper body on his knees and breathing heavily.

''Haa… Haa… I… finally…Haa… made it…Haa…'' Ichigo stated patting and sweating from all the intense running. ''Now I have to find quickly the others before the bell…'' He continued saying but was cut short by a loud sound.

*Driiiiinnnn*

Unfortunately, the time he had arrived was already too late and his plan was crushed by the sound of the school bell which declared the start of the morning classes.

''Shit! In the end I didn't make it. As things stand, I have to wait until lunch break and then go call everybody separately from their classes… What a drag!'' Ichigo commented displeased. ''At least Chad is in my class… Anyway…I have to get moving. I'm not in the mood for a lecture about late arrival.'' He added and started heading inside his school.

* * *

[Few hours later. After the bell rung for lunch break. On the school's roof.]

Since he hadn't the chance to assemble his friends as he had planned from the start, when the bell finally rung, Ichigo run off to Uryuu's and Orihime's classes, accompanied by Chad, to call them to a quiet place to talk.

''Ok. We are here. Would you mind explain to us why you had to come all the way to our classes and disturb our peaceful day, Kurosaki?'' Uryuu asked Ichigo a little irritated.

''Stop bitching Ishida! I have a reason and if you didn't jump the gun so fast, you could hear me saying it.'' Ichigo complained to Uryuu, getting irritated too from his behavior.

''AaaAhhAaa… Please don't fight, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun.'' Orihime said to them with an uncomfortable expression on her face, shedding small drops of sweat and moving comically her hands right and left, implying that they should stop arguing.

''Right... Ichigo said that he had to tell us something serious. Let's hear him.'' Chad added casually.

''Hm! Very well. But anyway, I pretty much can guess what you want to talk us about, Kurosaki. It's about the massive Hollow attack last night, isn't it?'' Ishida asked Ichigo, fixing the same time his glasses and taking a serious expression on his face.

''Yeah! It's been too long, or better the first time we had so many Hollows attack at the same time. It's pretty bizarre.'' Ichigo said with also a serious expression. ''But I'm surprised that you are aware of it Ishida. Considering all the work we had to do, Rukia and me, I thought that pretty much all of you haven't taken a sniff of the whole situation or something.''

''Sorry, Ichigo. I had to leave for the weekend for a small tour with my group, so I wasn't here.'' Chad explained to him to let him know the reason he didn't helped him in that fight.

''I…Hehehe… Well… How to say it…'' Orihime started saying, laughing uneasy and with a blush that showed embarrassment on her face. ''…I…kind of fell deeply asleep due to exhaustion. I had plans with Chizuru-chan and Tatsuki-chan to go have fun to the town yesterday and we end up overdoing it, so when I finally got home, I lied down on my bed and before I knew it, I was already sleeping heavily. I'm really sorry.'' Orihime said to Ichigo in an apologetic tone, lowering her face slightly and feeling a lot of guilt for allowing herself stay asleep while Ichigo was fighting.

''It's not a big deal. In the end everything went fine, so you shouldn't feel down.'' Ichigo told both of them in a reassuring tone and then turned to Uryuu. ''And what about you, Professor Glasses?'' Ichigo asked him with a smirk.

''Getting past your moronic comment, Kurosaki, I have to admit I also wasn't able to participate in that battle… but only in the beginning. By the time the Hollows attacked, I was training with my father inside our special, underground training ground, so I couldn't sense them. But when we finished and I returned home, I finally noticed their presence and went out to counter them. Hasn't Kuchiki-san told you anything about how I assisted her in exterminating them?'' Uryuu asked him somewhat curious.

''Eh?!'' Ichigo murmured puzzled.

''And since I mentioned it, I would like you to apologize in my stead to her for accidentally hurting her. Of course if she hadn't tried to get in my way to kill more Hollows to not dishonor herself as she claimed, I wouldn't wound her with two of my arrows, but despite all these, I'm a man with principles and I need her to know that I'm sorry.'' Uryuu continued, stating his wish to apologize to Rukia.

''I-I see... I will do it with the first chance.'' Ichigo said to him to reassure him that he will do what he wants, feeling at the same time like an idiot for trusting blindly Rukia's words. '_'That damn proud-minded midget! I got so worried when I heard that she was hurt and it's proved that it was her fault after all. I can't believe this…! Tell her that Ishida wants to apologize…? Yeah! I will try hard to remember it while I'm giving her a piece of mind, because that's exactly what she has coming next time I see her._'' He thought with a displeased expression.

''Do you have any idea of what was all about this sudden attack, Kurosaki?'' Uryuu asked him skeptical.

''Nope! Nothing.'' Ichigo answered him bluntly. ''The only thing that I'm sure is that it wasn't as random as I thought at first.''

''Why do you say this Kurosaki-kun?'' Orihime asked him curious.

''Well… I still don't know the actual reason, but yesterday my house got attacked by a large group of them and among them I found an Adjuchas-Class which was apparently their leader. This means clearly that the whole thing was planned all along and it wasn't just a coincidence.'' Ichigo answered her casually.

''MY GOODNESS!'' Orihime screamed shocked. Are your sisters alright? Nothing happened to them, right? Right?'' She asked him intensively, full of worry for Yuzu and Karin.

''Don't worry Inoue. They are fine. Thankfully, they had with them the gadgets they had bought from Urahara-san and they were able to hold up until I reach home and save them.'' Ichigo answered her with a reassuring smile.

''Ooh… Thank God!'' Orihime exhaled relieved after hearing him, placing her hands on her chest.

''Hmm… This situation is indeed mysterious. My only guess is that they wanted to harm you through your family since there aren't any powerful enough Hollows anymore to hurt you directly.'' Uryuu stated still skeptical.

''Even if it's like you said, I won't let them. I may don't know who is behind this attack, but if they threaten my family again, I'm gonna raid Hueco Mundo and just beat the hell out of everything moving there.'' Ichigo claimed angrily, scowling.

''I could say that this is unreasonable, but knowing you, it seems something common, Kurosaki.'' Uryuu commented after hearing his words.

Then, completely unexpectedly, Orihime touched her chest, taking a pained expression on her face.

''Ouch!'' Orihime whined, rubbing her chest.

''What's happening Inoue? Are you ok?'' Ichigo asked her puzzled of her sudden behavior.

''Yes. It's just that this last month I have these annoying, intense stitches on my chest.'' Orihime explained him.

''You should go see a doctor.'' Chad suggested her from consideration.

''Thanks for the advice Chad-kun, but I don't think that I'm ill or something since I had a checkup two months ago and when I took the results, everything was alright.'' Orihime replied to him.

''Stitches on the chest?! I don't know much about medicine, but are you sure that it's not something serious? From what I heard from my dad, pains on the chest are very serious business because it may have to do something with the heart.'' Ichigo said to her, rubbing his chin with his left hand.

''I know this too, but to be more precise, it's not exactly internal stitches, but externals.'' Orihime pointed to them to make them understand better her situation.

''Externals?!'' Ichigo wondered puzzled and frowned slightly. Then he turned to Chad. ''Do you have any idea what this may be Chad?''

''No.'' Chan answered him, nodding negatively.

''Tsk! I can't believe that I'm witnessing a conversation like this one.'' Uryuu commented, touching annoyed his forehead with his right hand's fingers. Next, he turned to Orihime, changing his expression to a calmer one. ''Pardon me for asking this Inoue-san, but when was the last time you measured your bust size?''

''Eeeh?! My bust?'' Orihime asked, repeating astonished by his last words.

''Yes. Your bust.'' Uryuu answered bluntly.

''Ishida you freaking pervert, what are you asking Inoue?'' Ichigo asked him angrily and with an intense blush on his face.

''Silence, Kurosaki. I'm asking for a reason.'' Uryuu answered him and then turned back to Orihime. ''So…?''

''Mmm… If-If I remember correctly… -it-it must been about seven months ago.'' Orihime answered him fidgeting and blushing madly since she was discussing such an embarrassing issue in front of the boy she liked.

''Thought so. Then the cause of your stitches is quite clear.'' Uryuu stated calmly.

''But what is it?'' Orihime asked him puzzled, still blushing.

''Simply put… Your bust size increased and your underwear is pressing against it since its size is smaller than your current one.'' Uryuu explained casually and without showing any signs of embarrassment despite the fact that he was talking about a girl's breasts and underwear.

''Oh! Now that you mention it, you may be right Ishida-kun. The truth is that it's been a long time since I bought new bras.'' Orihime replied, getting over her blush and looking at her breasts to examine his theory.

''Hey! Would you mind stop talking about such shameful things?'' Ichigo said, wanting to stop this embarrassing talk, but was cut short by a strange sound.

*Ktkt* *Ktkt*

''…Huh? What's this?'' He wondered hearing the sound and by scanning the area around them, he noticed a box behind Uryuu which was moving like it had something alive in it. ''Hey, Ishida… I didn't pay too much attention to it when you came, but what is this box?'' He asked him, pointing the box with his right index finger.

''This…?'' Uryuu asked him by turning his face to the box. ''Oh! This is the thing you asked me to take care of the previous week. I finished it the day before yesterday and I was planning to give it you when we came here, but due to our discussion, I completely neglect it.'' He explained to him.

''What I asked you to take care of? And what is this?'' Ichigo asked him again puzzled.

''Have you gone senile or your memory is just like a goldfish's, Kurosaki? What I'm talking about…'' Uryuu started saying to him frowning and approached the box, opening his top. ''…is this.'' He said concluding his sentence and pulling from its interior with his right hand Kon who was wearing a suit similar to the ones English aristocrats wear to their formal parties.

He also had his arms wrapped with a thin rope and his mouth covered with a tape.

''MmmMMmm…'' Kon moaned, showing his displeasure of the whole situation he was.

''Huh?! Kon?!'' Ichigo wondered confused, but after a second, his memory gave him the answer to his question, returning his puzzled expression to his normal one. ''…Oh Yeah! Kon! Now I remember. Yuzu ripped his right arm by accident when she was cleaning my room a week ago and I gave him to you to fix him.''

''Exactly. And I have to inform you that it wasn't an easy task to deal with this troublemaker doll of yours. My patient honestly reached its limits having him stay in my house and as for my father… Well, let's say that your friend here is lucky that he is still in one piece and not thrown to some recycle can.'' Uryuu said to him casually, looking at Kon.

''This, I can imagine it.'' Ichigo replied sweat-dropping, empathizing at the same time with Uryuu since he knew Kon's annoying character. ''But I still have a question.'' He continued curious. ''What's the deal with the rope, the tape and these fancy clothes?''

''About the first two, I just couldn't put up anymore with his behavior and decided to make him stay a little quiet until I return him to you. As for the third, I really don't understand why its sight amazes you? You asked me to fix him and that's what I did. But leaving him in that pathetic state he was, was against my nature, so I took the privilege to upgrade him.'' Uryuu answered him in a serious tone.

''In other words, your crazy obsession with sewing took the better of you and you ended up making him look like a clown, right?''

''I didn't expect to hear anything better from you, Kurosaki. Your simple, delinquent mind is too plain to comprehend a masterpiece when you see it. But I think you should understand one time or another that...**Sewing-Is-An-Art!**'' Uryuu stated proudly by fixing again his glasses which were shining comically like spotlights while a fictional explosion occurred behind him.

Seeing his reaction, the other three sweat-dropped, narrowing comically their eyelids.

''In any case, I brought him to you, so he is all yours.'' Uryuu said to Ichigo and moved his right hand which he held Kon in front of him.

''Ok. And thanks. Yuzu felt very sad when she ripped him, so when she sees him fixed, she is going to lighten up.'' Ichigo replied, feeling indebted to Uryuu for his work on Kon.

Then, he took Kon from Uryuu's hand and removed the tape from his mouth.

''Mmpuahhaaa… **At last!** I thought that I would die from suffocation if this continued.'' Kon whined, catching his breath.

''You can't die, Kon. You are a modified soul.'' Ichigo replied to him bluntly to correct him.

''THIS DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL! DIE OR NOT, THIS BEHAVIOR IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE! THAT GLASSES-FREAK YOU SEND ME TO BE FIXED, TREATED ME LIKE SOME GARBAGE.'' Kon shouted furious at Ichigo.

''And that's why I had his mouth taped. Did you really have to take the tape off, Kurosaki?'' Uryuu asked Ichigo annoyed.

''YOU! SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO PUT UP, LIVING WITH YOU AND YOUR CRAZY OLD MAN?'' Kon shouted to Uryu by turning his face to him. ''ON ONE HAND, YOU WERE WEARING ME ALL THOSE RIDICULOUS CLOTHES, DEFILING MY IMAGE AND ON THE OTHER, THAT OLD MAN WAS TESTING HIS SHOOTING SKILLS AT ME WHENEVER HE FELT LIKE IT. IT WAS LIKE I WAS IN HELL.'' He continued and turned back to Ichigo. ''WHY? JUST **WHY **YOU HAD TO PICK THIS MANIAC TO FIX ME, ICHIGO? WEREN'T ANY OTHER PEOPLE AROUND TO ASK IT? LIKE A BEAUTY WITH GROWING BIG BOOBS LIKE ORIHIME-CHAN OVER THERE.'' He added, pointing at Orihime who blushed like a tomato when she heard his comment about her breasts. ''ANSWER ME, ICHIGO. WASN'T THERMmmm…''

Not bearing to hear him any longer, Ichigo decided to follow Uryuu's example and re-attached the tape on Kon's mouth to make him stop all this nerves-breaking noise he was creating with his shouts. Of course, he would be forced to remove it again sometime later, but for the time being it was the best solution for his constant whining.

''Finally! Some quiet.'' Uryuu commented after Ichigo's act of silencing Kon once again.

''I agree.'' Ichigo replied and put Kon inside the box Uryuu had him before.

Next, he leaned with his back against the roof's rail to calm his mind of all the noise Kon was making a minute ago. But unfortunately for him, he wouldn't have the chance to do it. Some seconds after he leaned there, a number of many and loud voices was heard from the schoolyard down, disrupting his newly-achieved quiet.

''WOW!-HOW BEAUTIFUL!-WHO IS SHE?-SHE LOOKS LIKE A MODEL-I THINK I'M IN LOVE…!'' Were some of the things the voices were heard shouting?

Hearing them, Ichigo turned his face to the ground to see what was all that fuss about while the others started approaching near the rail to see themselves too. In the end, what they witnessed was a large crowd of students who had gathered in one spot, surrounding something which was somewhat difficult to distinguish since there were so many people around it that it was nearly impossible to see its appearance.

''What are all these doing down there?'' Ichigo wondered while watching the people at the yard.

''Seems like they are gathering to observe something, but it's difficult to see what from here.'' Uryuu commented, focusing his sight on the crowd.

''From what I'm hearing, it must have to do with a person. Do you think that maybe a celebrity came to our school? This would be amazing!'' Orihime said with fictional stars in her eyes.

''I don't think this is the case. Celebs have bodyguards with them when they go out and the media pretty much always follow them, so even if it's a person, he or she isn't a celebrity.'' Chad stated while looking down.

''Whoever he/she is, he/she knows well how to stir a commotion. That's what I have to say.'' Ichigo said frowning while watching with an annoyed expression the loud crowd.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Suddenly, many footsteps were heard coming from the stairs which were heading down to the other floors of the school and when they finally reached close enough, Ichigo's friend Keigo appeared, jumping to their direction and coming closer to them like crazy.

'IIICCCHHIIGGOOO!'' Keigo shouted while approaching them.

''Hey! What's up Keigo? What's all the running about? Did something happen?'' Ichigo asked him casually when his friend arrived next to him.

''YOU **BET** IT HAPPENED!'' Keigo answered enthusiastically. ''I don't know why, but an EEXXTT**RREEE**MMEELLLYY beautiful girl came just now to our school. I haven't seen anyone else like her before. She is totally gorgeous. You definitely have to check her out too. You are going to stay with your mouth open.'' He continued, moving his hands on the air to give emphasis to his words.

''A beautiful girl?! That's what all this is about? Man! The people of our school sure are stupid to get so worked up by something so trivial.'' Ichigo commented, not sharing his friend's enthusiasm, but remaining with his annoyed expression.

''Don't say that before you see her Ichigo. I assure you that if you get a glimpse of her appearance, you are going to fall in love with her.'' Keigo stated to him to convince him that he didn't joke around when he talked about her beauty. ''Here'' He added, giving Ichigo a pair of small binoculars he pulled out of his pants' right pocket. ''See for yourself.''

''I… want to ask where did you got or better **why **do you have these, but I think that I won't like the answer, so I will quietly leave it aside. As for seeing this girl, since you look like you are going to pestering me endlessly if I don't do it, I will grand you your wish. I just hope she is worth all this fuss.'' Ichigo said to him, feeling somewhat embarrassed for his friend's perverted hobbies. Next, he took the binoculars from his hand and placed them in front of his eyes. ''Let's see now…'' He murmured and scanned the crowd to find the girl.

And after a few seconds he finally found her, but in a matter of seconds wished he didn't. Having the privilege of seeing further with the help of the binoculars, Ichigo was able to spot the girl in the middle of the large crowd of students, noticing goggling intensely that she was no other than the person he wanted less to appear at his school. She was Moka. For some unknown and **absurd** reason she had come to his school, holding a bag with something that looked like a box and she was currently trying to pass through that human cordon, smiling politely to them and pushing them slightly to the sides, but without too much of a success.

''_THAT IDIOT!_'' Ichigo thought frustrated, looking at her through the binoculars. ''_What is she doing here? It was just yesterday that I told her that we should keep a low profile. DAMN! I have to act fast before she says something unnecessary and give birth to rumors._'' He concluded in his mind and removed the binoculars of his eyes, turning to the stairs and throwing them back to Keigo before starting running towards them.

''WOOAAA!'' Keigo screamed comically, trying to catch his precious binoculars and stabilize them inside his hands. ''CAN'T YOU BE MORE CAREFUL WITH THEM, ICHIGO?! THEY ARE EXPENSIVE!'' He shouted mad at Ichigo since he almost endangered his valuable item of breaking.

''Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, Keigo.'' Ichigo said, turning his face back to him while he was approaching the stairs.

''HEY! KUROSAKI! WHAT'S THE MATTER?'' Ishida asked him loudly, curious about his sudden outburst.

''YES! IS SOMETHING WRONG, KUROSAKI-KUN?'' Orihime asked him the same way, worrying due to his strange reaction.

''NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. I WILL TELL YOU LATER.'' Were Ichigo's last words before passing the door which was leading to the roof and starting climbing them down in a hurry.

* * *

[In the meantime. At the school yard.]

Having got trapped inside that swarm of humans who persistently were trying to hold her down to satisfy their desire to have a better look at her and abstract information about herself, Moka thought that if things stayed as they were, she couldn't accomplice her goal which was to give Ichigo some homemade snacks she had prepared earlier for him. After hearing that he didn't eat properly and was usually feeding himself with unhealthy foods, she decided to change that by making something better, showing like this her appreciation for the help he had given her and easing Yuzu's worries about her big brother's health. But unfortunately, after arriving there and being ready to ask about his class, she found herself caught inside a human net. Honestly, what a mishap! She thought.

''Eeehh… Could you please let me pass through? I have to give this package to someone.'' Moka asked of them politely, hoping that they would listen to her plead.

''Oh, come on honey! Don't say that.'' A boy said to her smirking.

''Yeah! You don't have to be in such a hurry. Stay a little longer here with us.'' Another boy added.

''We just want to become friends with you.'' A third one stated.

''That's right. You are so beautiful. What kind of make-up you use?'' A girl asked her.

''Or is it natural? If it is, do you follow some short of special diet that helps you keep your silhouette and have your skin so clean?'' Another one asked more intensively.

''Please, share your secrets with us. Girls should support each other.'' A third one added.

With all these questions and pleads, Moka was feeling like she was in the middle of a typhoon and her mind started getting dizzy, but in any case, she had a purpose and was determined to accomplice it by any means. So, she gathered her powers on her hands and got ready for a stronger push which would be enough to clear her way. In the start she didn't want to resort to something like this since her powers were higher than the ones of a normal human's and she could hurt someone if she used them, but at this point it was without a doubt, a do or die situation, so she didn't have any other option… At least this was what she was thinking until an alternative solution made its appearance to the face of a girl with long, messy, dark blue hair and well-built figure who emerged from the right side of the crowd, moving away with force the people who had Moka trapped.

''HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ARISAWA?'' A boy asked pissed the unknown girl.

''EXACTLY! WE WERE TRYING TO TALK TO THIS GIRL, SO LEAVE US ALONE!'' A girl asked her this time, also pissed.

''WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!'' The girl shouted angrily back, scaring some of them. ''CAN'T YOU BIRD-BRAINS SEE THAT YOU ARE TROUBLING HER? EVEN IF YOU LIKE HER OR WANT TO TALK TO HER, IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE FOR TREATING HER LIKE A PUBLIC EXHIBIT.''

''WHAT WE ARE DOING OR NOT, IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS ARISAWA. BUZZ OFF!'' Another boy shouted furiously to her.

''I'M RETURNING THIS BACK TO YOU. MAKE WAY FOR HER TO PASS OR YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT.'' The girl warned them and lifted her fists up.

''LIKE THAT WOULD CHANGE OUR MINDS. ''Another boy shouted at her, not paying attention to her warning. ''COME ON GUYS! LET'S GET HER!'' He added the same way, but this time his words were addressed to some of his friends, so they attack her together.

And that exactly happened with a gang of boys gathering together and attacking her as a pack, trying to submit her with their power. Unfortunately for them the girl seemed that wasn't such an easy opponent, tossing them here and there by using some karate moves. Witnessing this, Moka got a little amused by her power and her courage since she was one against many, but surprisingly was handling them all just fine and without any fear in her eyes. But this wouldn't last for too long. Inside the heat of the fight, one of the boys found an opening when she was dealing with some of his comrades and locked her around her neck by jumping on her from the back, restraining like this her movements.

''What the…'' The girl murmured surprised, noticing him holding her. ''Playing dirty, huh? Big mistake.'' She added and got ready to hit him with her elbows on his rears.

''GUYS! QUICKLY! GRAB HER HANDS.'' The boy shouted to his friends who, after hearing him, grasped her arms with swift movements, taking away from her, her last mean of attacking.

''BASTARDS! LET ME GO OR YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!'' The girl shouted furious towards them to make them release her.

''No, we won't. On the other hand, it's gonna be **you** who will to regret it for getting in our way. To be honest, I have had enough of this self-righteous behavior of yours and I think it's time someone give you a lesson about who's stronger here.'' The boy who was holding her claimed to her and turned to one of his friends who was standing in front of them. ''Kenji! Come! Now it's our chance for revenge.'' He said to him, meaning that he wanted him to hit her.

Hearing him, his friend nodded positively to his words and drew his right fist back, getting ready for a hard punch on the girl's face. Seeing that, Moka concluded that the situation was getting out of hand and she should interfere, but by making the first step to prevent the boy from attacking, she stopped immediately on her tracks with her eyes slightly goggled. At the same time, the attacker-boy decided to start his punching, drawing his fist in the front, targeting her left cheek, but suddenly felt something grasping tightly his wrist, stopping like this his hand's movement. At that moment everyone around him froze and opened their eyes wide with a terrified expression on their faces.

''Huh?! What's up everyone…?'' The attacker-boy wondered, looking at the reaction of the other students and then turned back… ''…And who the hell stopped m…''…watching Ichigo standing right behind him, scowling and with a quite irritated expression on his face. ''…WAAA! KUROSAKI!'' He screamed in horror, realizing that the one who grabbed his hand was the strongest guy of their school.

''You guys are messing around **way **too much than you should. So, I thought of coming to teach you personally one of my **own **`lessons`.'' Ichigo stated to him with a look like the one of a predator which is ready to devour his prey.

''GGkkiii…'' The attacker-boy whined hearing him and started trembling.

''Now! Since I have some business to take care of today and don't have much time to spare to you punks, I will give you two options so you can pick. **One!** I'm letting you go and you disappear from my sight with everyone else, resulting to a good ending for everyone...'' Ichigo started saying to him, wandering at the same time his gaze at every student there. ''…And **two!** I'm wasting my time here, teaching you and all the others some manners. The **hard **way.'' He continued, tightening his grip and wandering again his gaze.

''Ouch, ouch, ouch…! OK! I will leave.'' The attacker-boy replied, closing tightly his eyelids as a sign of the intense pain he was feeling on his wrist.

''Good boy.'' Ichigo commented and released his wrist in a way that pushed the boy in front, making him almost lose his balance and fall.

Then, having his body's heath spared, the boy started running away, scared to death. After that, Ichigo gave a last, hostile gaze to the remaining students and without a delay all of them, as the ones who was holding captured the girl, ran off too, not wanting in any case to go against Ichigo's wrath. With this, things cleared up and Ichigo had finally the chance to do what he got down for.

''Thanks for the help, Ichigo. Of course, I could manage them even if you hadn't showed up.'' The girl said to him casually, approaching him.

''That's not what I saw, Tatsuki. But I know that even if I try to convince you to stop being so reckless, I won't achieve anything, so I will just settle to a simple –welcome-.

''Wise choice.'' Tatsuki replied to him smirking.

''Yeah!'' Ichigo agreed, smirking too and then turned his face to Moka, changing his expression to an angry one. ''As for you… Could you **please** explain to me what the **hell **are you doing here?'' He demanded from her.

''Eh?! Me…? Eehhh… Well… I…'' Moka started muttering, fidgeting since she understood that by coming to his school, she drew a lot of attention and this was something he had told her that he didn't want in the least.

''Do you know her, Ichigo?'' Tatsuki asked him a little curious since she hadn't met her before despite being one of Ichigo's closest friends.

''Sort of... It's a little complicated. She...'' Ichigo started saying, wanting to explain the situation to Tatsuki since, as things were showing, the secret would probably be exposed after Moka's arrival there, but was cut short by a loud, deep, male voice.

''HEEEYYY! YOU THREE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? WHERE DID ALL THE OTHERS WHO WERE THERE GO?'' A middle-aged man in a costume shouted to them, running to their direction.

''Oh, crap! It's that pain in the butt, Shirakawa. Of all the teachers here, why did the most problematic have to appear?'' Ichigo questioned annoyed.

''My guess is because of that commotion some minutes ago.'' Tatsuki pointed.

''And what are we gonna do now? I'm definitely not in the mood for one of his stupid lectures.'' Ichigo asked her, stating his displeasure of getting a lecture by his teacher.

''Hmm…'' Tatsuki hummed skeptically, closing her eyes and then, after a few seconds, she suddenly opened them again, turning to Ichigo. ''…Ok! As my thanking gift for helping me, I will do you a favor this time and handle him myself.'' She said, reassuring him that she was determined to confront the teacher herself so he could save himself.

''Huh?! Are you sure? This guy gets on my nerves, but either way, leaving you alone against him doesn't sound exactly so fair in my ears.'' Ichigo replied, feeling hesitant to abandon his friend.

''It will be alright. Unlike you, my reputation is a lot better among the teachers so I won't have much of a problem to calm him down. So stop worrying like a wuss and get out of here.'' Tatsuki said to him smiling and lifting her right thumb up.

''Ok. Since you are so sure, I leave him to you. Just try to hold your mind from exploding while he is talking to you.'' Ichigo replied and grabbed Moka's right arm with his left hand. ''We are leaving.'' He stated to her and without further ado, started running towards the school, pulling her along.

This was too sudden and Moka hadn't the time to work out the whole idea of escaping in full speed in her mind, resulting in her close fall to the ground due to a wrong step in a pothole. But, thankfully for her, Ichigo noticed that in time and pulled her even stronger, turning momently his body to her direction and ending up like this to have her crash on his chest.

''**Ou**ch!'' Moka exclaimed, feeling like she fell on a wall after crushing on Ichigo's chest.

''Sorry, I overd…'' Ichigo was about to say to her, but was cut short again by the same voice.

''KUROSAKI! I WAS RIGHT THAT IT WAS YOU. COME HERE THIS MOMENT.'' His teacher shouted to him and turned to Tatsuki who was holding him off by grabbing him from his waist. ''AND YOU ARISAWA… STOP DELAYING ME.''

''Damn! What a persistent guy.'' Ichigo commented, looking at him and then turned to Moka. ''Sorry, but we have to speed up, so bear with it for a bit.'' He said to her and lifted her in his arms, bridal style, to buy time since it wasn't so comfortable to drag her from the hand and he could run faster this way.

The fact that Moka wasn't too heavy was also a convenient factor for his idea which he put in action almost immediately, starting running again towards upstairs with Moka in his arms. As expected, this whole thing made Moka blush to the color of tomatoes, until they reached the roof where his other friends were waiting for him, getting extremely shocked by the sight of him showing up there with an unknown girl in his arms.

* * *

[15 minutes later. On the roof.]

Arriving on the roof and getting stormed with questions about his actions and who was the identity of the girl he was holding so casually like she was someone familiar, Ichigo had no other choice but to spill the beans of the whole thing about Moka from the time he first met her until today. Without the juicy parts where he saw her naked or they almost kissed of course.

''Ok, ok… Give me a second to see if I got you right. Are saying that this girl here is really living with you, Kurosaki?'' Uryuu asked him upset.

''Yeah!'' Ichigo answered him bluntly.

''Jesus! I was expecting a lot of things from you, Kurosaki, but nothing like this. Living under the same roof with an unknown young girl. You fell too low.'' Uryuu commented displeased.

''Low…?! Are you fucking kidding me? Didn't you hear what I explained you just now? It was a coincidence. And in any case, the one who had this crazy idea firstly was Rukia. And then my father came and by using his stupid logic, he put us in this weird situation. I have the less involvement in this parody.'' Ichigo said to him irritated.

''Whatever. The fact that you two are staying together, without having a blood or any other type of relationship, remains and it's completely absurd. Even if you took her in to help her, no one can guarantee that you won't awaken suddenly to your lust and perform indecent things to her. So, my opinion is that we should find another place for her to stay...'' Uryuu claimed and turned to Orihime. ''…And I think that until then, Inoue-san's house would be the best option for a temporally lodging. What do you say, Inoue-san?'' He asked her, fixing his glasses.

''Eh?! My home? Well I don't mind if she wants to com…'' Orihime was saying, but was interrupted by Moka who stepped forward.

''HOLD ON A MINUTE! Please don't decide for my life without asking me. I know that what you are saying is right, but even though I can't accept it. Isshin-san was very kind to decide to give me a place to stay and I can't throw his offer so easy to the garbage. And as for Ichigo, I can assure you that he behaves too properly to me and I trust him that he won't do the things you are implying. So you shouldn't blame him and instead apologize.'' Moka said to Uryuu, frustrated from his rude words towards Ichigo.

On the other hand, Uryuu got quite taken aback by her reaction since it was the first time someone was defending so passionately Ichigo while he was commenting badly about him. This was pretty strange since it was something even Orihime, who everybody knew how much she loved him, have never done. Ichigo and this girl were claiming that there was nothing going between them, but her behavior right now and his way of taking her so casually in his arms were more than suspicious. Not to mention that she was calling him casually –Ichigo- without using his last name or at least some honorifics, despite knowing him for only three days.

''Your name… is Moka, if I'm not mistaken, right?'' Uryuu asked her, fixing again his glasses and restoring his composure after that unexpected shock.

''Yes… Akashiya Moka.'' Moka answered him with a straight voice.

''I see… As for me, my name is Ishida Uryuu. The other people here are Inoue Orihime-san and Yasutora Chad-san.'' Uryuu said to her, introducing himself and the others.

''Nice to meet you, Moka-san!'' Orihime said politely to Moka, bowing slightly.

''Hi!'' Chad continued, lifting vertically his right hand, having his palm open and his fingers stack together.

''Nice to meet you too, Orihime-san, Chad-san.'' Moka replied to return the greeting.

''Alright. The part of the introductions was covered, so we can continue more comfortably now. So… To begin again… Moka-san…'' Uryuu started saying, looking intensively at Moka.

''Yes…?''

''Getting over the idea of you moving somewhere else since you stated that you don't want to show any disgracefulness to Kurosaki's father and don't have a problem living with him, may I ask you about something else that I heard and I'm very curious about?'' Uryuu asked her with a serious expression on his face.

''Of course... Whatever you want.'' Moka answered him with a straight look on her face.

''Then, could you please explain us how did you managed to survive a fight against Hollows or better **why** did you took the reckless decision to confront them when you knew that you are a normal human? I don't say that I disapprove of your decision since it was remarkably brave, but any other person in you place would choose to flee instead of risking his life fighting them. Despite this, you remained there and fought them, earning only a damaged shoulder from what Kurosaki said and which surprisingly I don't see. Did it seriously get healed so soon?'' Uryu questioned her with a doubting expression.

Hearing his questions, Moka changed her expression to a worried one, getting afraid that this boy, Uryuu, might have suspected something about the fact that she wasn't a real human. Immediately, her heart's pulse rose from anxiety and she started showing tiny signs of sweat on her face, getting panicked inside of her since she didn't have any good excuses for what he asked her which could resulted into something awful in the worst case. But fortunately for her, the repayment for defending Ichigo some minutes ago would come sooner than she expected.

''**That's it!** This conversation is officially **over**!'' Ichigo stated angrily and moved between Moka and Uryuu.

''What's the meaning of this, Kurosaki?'' Uryuu asked him irritated from his action.

''It means that you overdid it, Ishida. The situation Moka and me are, is without a doubt not a funny one and her decision of going against the Hollows was surely quite reckless and absurd, but this is not a reason to either butt into her life or questioning her like she is a criminal.'' Ichigo said to him the same way as before.

''You don't understand. What I'm asking her is completely logical.'' Uryuu replied, frowning.

''I don't care how logical it is and what I understand is that you are being a jackass to her. In the start I believed that letting you know about our situation was a bad idea, but now I see that it was more like a total blunder. That's why I won't let you continue as you please.'' Ichigo stated to Uryuu and turned back to Moka. ''Look. As things are, you better return home. I was a little mad at you for coming here, but that's not a reason to let you endure such behavior. So, go.'' Ichigo said to Moka in a calmer tone.

''But…'' Moka murmured hesitant to leave him alone after the mess she created.

''But, nothing. Go. We will talk about your decision to come here when I get back later.'' Ichigo said again to her and grasped gently her right hand with his left to escort her until the stairs.

Which he did, leaving behind him a scowling Uryuu, a puzzled Chad and an astonished Orihime who didn't know why, but when she saw Ichigo defending so intensively Moka against Uryu and then speak to her so gently and with an expression that clearly revealed his concern for her, not to add the fact that he held her hand to escort her, she felt like a large pin stabbed her heart. This girl didn't seem bad and from what she heard from Ichigo earlier, she had it pretty tough, being forced to leave her home, but for an unknown reason her woman's intuition was alerting her that she was someone she should be ware off.

* * *

[5 minutes later.]

After Ichigo escorted Moka to the stairs and bid her farewell, he returned back to his friends.

''Kurosaki-kun…'' Orihime murmured, watching Ichigo coming closer to them, but couldn't find the right words to continue.

''Honestly, I can't comprehend your way of thinking, Kurosaki. I was doing exactly what any other person would do in my place, so why did you had to act so irresponsible? Yesterday we had a completely unexpected incident which we can't ignore and on top of that, you told us that you sheltered an unknown girl at your house that fought with Hollows and was mysteriously able to stay alive. These two things are way too suspicious to let them be as they are. I have a hunch that this girl hasn't told you everything that you need to know. And that's why we have…'' Uryuu was saying to Ichigo, but he was destined to not finish his sentence.

''Shut it, Ishida! I don't want to hear you spouting any more nonsense…'' Ichigo told him with a low, but steady voice.

''They are not nonsense. My theory has basi…''Uryuu tried again to say, but he had the same fate as before.

''…Moka… Even though she is a total stranger to us, put her life on the line to protect my home and my sisters. I don't know what kind of theories you have constructed inside your head or what is the most logical action we should take in a situation like this… But the one thing I know for sure is that Moka is not some scum who would keep secrets and plan devious plots besides our backs. She is not such a character.'' Ichigo claimed with a straight look on his eyes.

''Now you are the one saying nonsense. You two barely know each other for only three days. And not even whole since the third one is today. You shouldn't let your guard down so easily. She might not be who you think she is.'' Uryuu pointed to him bluntly.

''Ok… I told you to stop talking like this, but you are clearly ignored me. So, I will give you one last warning. Continue this and you are going to get it pretty badly.'' Ichigo warned him, frowning.

Things started taking a bad turn with Ichigo looking like he was ready any time for a fight if Uryuu didn't stop suspecting Moka. Seeing him, Chad thought of emerging to prevent him from doing something he would regret later, but the resolve inside Ichigo's eyes showed him that this would probably be proved meaningless since he was determined. On the hand, Orihime got extremely anxious and worried about what was going to happen between them, being afraid that they might hurt themselves badly if they fight each other since they are both very strong. Honestly, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Ichigo and Uryuu had fights and in the past, but it was mostly their own, absurd way of communication. But now Ichigo's face was revealing clearly that he wasn't playing around. Uryuu's words made him really angry and he was going to make him keep quiet even if he had to resort to extreme measures. And all because of that girl. Seriously, who she was and why did she appear now that things were going so well for them? They all were living happily their lives as teenagers and seniors; would soon graduate and go out to society as full-fledged adults; Ichigo had back his powers and could fight together with them and the most important, after many long talks with Tatsuki and Rangiku, she had started mastering the courage to confess him her feelings. So, why did this girl have to come and mess their lives? Not only she was living together with the man she herself was in love with, but turned him against his friend. Maybe her intuition was right and she was indeed dangerous, she thought while keeping staring at the two young men… As for Uryuu, noticing how serious was Ichigo about what he said by his facial expressions and his gaze, he understood that if he didn't pull back they would for a fact got into a meaningless fight. Something he himself didn't wish, so decided to follow the best route for solving this problem.

''For God's sake! Your hard-headiness surpasses every limit, Kurosaki. I just want to help you, but you are insisting to stay stubborn and illogical. I will drop it here since you want it and hope that at least she doesn't have anything to do with yesterday's attack, because if she does, you will be at her mercy as you are now.'' Uryuu pointed at him, fixing his glasses and calming down.

''I won't. And not only because I can handle cases like that one, but also because I doubt that Moka has anything to do with that attack last night.'' Ichigo stated with a confident expression on his face.

''What about the attack last night?'' Another male voice was heard suddenly asking behind them.

A voice they knew very well and belonged to one of their main comrades and close friends in Soul Society.

''…Hi, Renji?'' Ichigo said, greeting by turning back his friend and Sixth's Division Lieutenant. ''How comes and you are here?''

''Oi, oi! We have to talk for about three months and that's the first thing you say to me? Ya sure got cold, Ichigo.'' Renji said to him smirking while approaching him.

''Sorry... It's just that you didn't come in a good time.'' Ichigo replied apologetically.

''Not in a good time, huh? Hmm… Then I think this is gonna be difficult to say.'' Renji stated after hearing him.

''Eh?!'' Ichigo wondered, but didn't have the time to ask him the reason since the others came closer to them after noticing Renji.

''Hello, Renji-kun!'' Orihime said cheerfully, waving to him after seeing him.

''Long time no see.'' Chad commented, waving to him too.

''As reluctant as I feel to meet generally Soul Reapers, I must say that it's a pleasure to have you here, Abarai-san.'' Uryuu stated, giving Renji his personal, special way of greeting.

''Hi to you too.'' Renji responded with a smile.

''Hey, Renji… I didn't get what you said. Why it will be difficult to tell me what you want due how the time of your coming is? What's the deal?'' Ichigo asked him puzzled and at the same time a little worried.

Hearing his question, Renji's expression changed to a serious one.

''The Higher-Ups are calling for you, Ichigo. I'm here by Sou-Taicho's (Captain Commander's) orders to bring you as soon as possible with me to Soul Society.'' Renji answered him straightly.

''Bring me to Soul Society? Why?'' Ichigo asked him again, getting anxious.

''This, will answer it to you themselves. I'm here only to relay the message and take you with me. But if you want my opinion, it has to do with that attack you guys mentioned about yesterday.'' Renji answered him.

''So you **have** detected it!'' Ichigo commented.

''Yes.'' Renji replied.

''And now they want me to go there to discuss it with me?''

''I told you that I don't know. If you are so eager to learn the reason, get ready to go.''

''But my classes haven't ended yet. I can't just disappear like that.'' Ichigo explained to him.

''Stop joking, Ichigo? Is your school more important than your duty? And don't forget that you can do both if you want. Isn't why that guy there exists?'' Renji replied, pointing at the box where Kon was.

''Considering this, you are right.'' Ichigo said, seeing that he had a point.

''Then hurry up and do your stuff to get going. '' Renji replied impatiently.

''Ok.'' Ichigo said and approached Kon, un-taping his mouth to extract the Soul Candy.

''WAIT A MINUTE ICHIGO! I don't care if you have business, but we have to discuss about yours and that annoying Four-Glasses' treatment towards me before anything else. And of course about that super beauty. What was that about living with us? Don't tell me that you already did he…'' Kon was saying non-stop, but stopped immediately after Ichigo pushed onto him his Combat Pass, extracting his Soul Candy.

*Pang*

Next, he swallowed it…

*Gulp*

…and in a flash his spiritual body came out of his human one in a bright, momentarily, azure flash.

''Alright! I'm ready.'' Ichigo claimed, facing Renji.

''Cool!'' Renji replied and turned to the right, opening a Senkaimon. ''Let's go.''

''Yeah!'' Ichigo said and turned to the others. ''There you have it guys. I have to go as you heard. Please keep an eye on this idiot here for me while I'm away.'' He asked them, looking at Kon who was sitting dizzy on the ground inside his human body.

''Got it! ''Chad replied, lifting his left thumb.

''You surely like to push your weights to others, Kurosaki. But since it's an emergency, I will put up with it.'' Ishida said to him, meaning that he will do the same.

''Don't worry about anything, Kurosaki-kun. Everything will be fine while you are not here.'' Orihime added with a reassuring smile.

''Thanks!'' Ichigo said smiling and walked towards the Senkaimon with Renji, entering it next.

* * *

[20 minutes later.]

After a quick run inside the Dangai, the two of them arrived at last to Soul Society and were currently walking inside the Seireitei, heading to the First Division's chamber where the Gotei 13 were conducting their councils. Upon arriving there, the large door which was in front of the room opened by its guardians, revealing behind it the strongest warriors of Soul Society in all their glory.

''Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Genryusai said with his deep voice, noticing Ichigo and Renji standing under the door's doorstep. ''You may come in. We have been expecting you.'' He added and turned to Renji. ''As for Lieutenant Abarai... He fulfilled his duty excellently, so he can withdraw now.''

''As you command, Sou-Taicho'' Renji replied humbly, bowing with his right fist placed on its chest.

Then, he turned around and walked away while the guardians were closing again the door behind him and Ichigo was walking inside the chamber, getting between the two lines which the Captains of Soul Society had formed.

''Nice seeing you again Gramps…! Everyone...'' Ichigo stated, looking at Genryusai and the Captains. ''Of course, not all of you apparently. Kurotsuchi-san isn't here from what I can see.'' He commented, noting that Mayuri wasn't there.

''Kurotsuchi is currently working with Urahara on a very important project, so he can't attend this meeting.'' Toushiro explained to him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

''Oh! I see. I have heard something from Rukia about it, but I kinda forgot it.'' Ichigo replied. ''But is it so important that needs both Urahara-san and Kurotsuchi-san?''

''The reason you are here is not for asking about the scientific projects of Soul Society, but to tell us about that incident which took place last night at your town, Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Byakuya commented bluntly with closed eyes.

''Exactly. We heard that you had one hell of a fight last night, Ichigo.'' Shinji added smirking. ''So, would you mind giving us more details?''

''If it's about this, I don't mind, but didn't Rukia inform you for everything in her report?'' Ichigo asked puzzled.

''But, of course! After her arrival and primal treatment, Kuchiki-san wrote and submitted to me her report despite telling her that she could do it later and just rest. This young lady is honestly so loyal to her duty that makes me proud of having her at my side.'' Ukitake commented smiling satisfied.

''We only want to hear your part too, Ichigo-kun. Rukia-chan wasn't with you when you fought that large team of Hollows, was she? And from what we read in her report, there was also an Adjuchas-Class among their numbers. So, could you give us a little more details if you like?'' It's been too long since a strong guy went to the Human World after Aizen's attack and we are wondering if you have any clue about why it did.'' Kyōraku informed him.

''Yeah... I understand what you mean, Kyōraku-san. I don't know how this is going to help you since even I who was there couldn't find a logical explanation for it, but I will tell you.'' Ichigo replied.

''Then, we are hearing you.'' Genryusai stated, giving Ichigo the signal to start his story.

Something he did in the following moments.

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

Granting their request, Ichigo told them everything that happened that night. The sudden and massive appearances of Hollows all over town; his efforts to counter them together with Rukia; the fact that they targeted his house and finally, his battle with Mancillas which ended, leaving him with many questions about his actual goal there.

''…And that's all. So…? What do you think?'' Ichigo asked them when he finished his narration.

''Hmm… This incident indeed looks pretty suspicious.'' Genryusai started saying, stroking his beard. ''Our science department haven't had any signals of notable disturbances at Hueco Mundo until now, so we came to a conclusion that the situation had calmed down after Aizen Sousuke's imprisonment. But last night's incident and your words are saying otherwise, Kurosaki Ichigo. If what you told us is true, then we may are coming in front of another possible threat.'' He continued in a serious tone.

''But there isn't anyone of Aizen's gang left behind at Hueco Mundo. If that attack was really the plan of someone, then who could he be?'' Toushiro wondered. ''According to our information, there isn't anyone strong enough like them to lead the Hollows.''

''Even if it's like this, an attack of that scale can't be such a coincidence. In the worst scenario, we have to consider that a new enemy has appeared from inside the ashes of our old one.'' Komamura stated frowning slightly.

''If that's the case, we shouldn't waste a minute and search for him.'' Rose suggested worried. ''It would be terrible if something like the previous war happens again.

''Calm down Rose. This is still a hypothesis. We can't get panicked and act so recklessly without having any solid clues.'' Kensei replied to him, wanting to correct his thought.

''But…'' Rose started saying, but was cut off.

''Kensei is right, Rose. We can't just rush there blindly without knowing who or what we are up against.'' Shinji said to him, agreeing with Kensei's words.

''If it's about information gathering, my men can take on the task and infiltrate Hueco Mundo to find out more about that unknown enemy.'' Soi Fon stated.

''I have to agree on this.'' Byakuya said and turned to Soi Fon. ''In my opinion, Soi Fon-Taicho's proposition would be the best option we have in our current state.''

''Yes. I think that would be good too.'' Shinji commented.

''Me too.'' Kensei added, following Shinji.

''And me too.'' Komamura said, following immediately after.

''My thoughts are the same.'' Toshiro stated, following third.

''**I…** don't understand what all you sissies are afraid, spouting such nonsense. If there is someone who wishes to fights us, let's give him what he wants and go to that shithole to kick his ass.'' Kenpachi suggested with a displeased expression on his face due to their… cowardly… talk according to his standards.

''This is not good, Zaraki-Taicho. If we attack so recklessly, our casualties might prove to be many and that is something no one here desires.'' Unohana said to him to point him why his suggestion is wrong.

''Your primitive way of thinking can really cost a lot to Soul Society, Zaraki-Taicho. As another captain I'm ashamed to hear someone talk so irresponsibly about something that could endanger the lives of his subordinates.'' Byakuya said to Kenpachi in an insulting tone.

''Huuuh?! Did you just say something asshole? I don't think I heard you well.'' Kenpachi asked him in a provoking tone.

''If you desire it, I don't have any qualms on repeating it, Zaraki-Taicho... Your way of thinking is too risky and can cause damage to Soul Society's troops, so I'm disappointed of you.'' Byakuya answered, repeating bluntly and a little differently what he said a moment earlier.

''Is that so? Then maybe I have to start my beating from you to teach you to not play the smartass to the ones you shouldn't.'' Kenpachi stated smirking, feeling that this was a chance for a battle.

''Come on, Kenpachi. Chill out. Even if I hate to admit it, Byakuya is right. If we charge there like idiots, we may regret it next.'' Ichigo said to him to calm him down.

''You stay out of this, dumbass!'' Kenpachi replied by turning to him. ''In the first place, you should have gutted yourself after letting a weakling like him hurt you. You are completely pitiful.'' He added looking down on Ichigo.

''Hey, hey! Who are you calling pitiful? I explained to you how it happened and in any case, it was just a small scratch so it doesn't count.'' Ichigo said to defend himself.

''Bullshit! A wound is wound and if you let him give it to you, you are such a pitiful weakling as him.'' Kenpachi replied again the same way as before.

''Would you like to check out how much of a weakling I am then?'' Ichigo asked him irritated, grabbing at the same time the hilt of his sword.

''HA! Fine by me.'' Kenpachi replied smiling insanely and grabbed the hilt of his own sword.

But despite everything looking like they would fight, an unexpected event was destined to interrupt them. More specifically, a few seconds before the two of them draw their swords…

*Knock*

…A knock was heard from the door, drawing the attention of everyone inside the chamber and disrupting the two warriors' focus.

''Who dares to interrupt one of Gotei 13's council?'' Genryusai asked in a demanding and furious tone, looking at the door.

After that, the door opened without any delay, revealing a Soul Reaper standing behind it. When it opened fully, he walked inside the chamber and kneeled two meters away from the captains' lines.

''My humbly apologies Sou-Taicho and Taichos, but I have to report you an urgent incident… We still don't know how, but a Ryoka infiltrated inside Seireitei. Thankfully, our troops were able to catch her in time before she could cause any damage and we brought her here to receive your judgment. Would you like us to get her inside or we should wait until your current council reach its end?'' The Soul reaper asked Genryusai with his head bowed.

''No! Our council has already been disturbed and a Ryoka's infiltration can't stay unpunished. You may bring her here.'' Genryusai stated in a deep, serious tone.

''As you command, Sou-Taicho.'' The Soul Reaper replied and stood up, heading out to bring the Ryoka.

''For Pete's sake! First a Hollow raid and now a Ryoka. Things sure got messy again.'' Toushiro commented annoyed. ''Hey! Kurosaki… This incident with the Ryoka doesn't have anything to do with you, does it?'' He continued, asking Ichigo by turning to him since he was remembering his past.

''Huh?! Of course not! I'm surprised about this thing as much as you all. And why I should bring someone uninvited here in the first plac…'' Ichigo was saying when his sentence was cut short by a female scream.

''OOUUCH! What are you doing? That hurts!'' The female voice was heard whining from outside the chamber.

''Silence! You got inside our headquarters without permission and then tried to escape when we approached you. This behavior is exactly what you deserve.'' The voice of the Soul reaper who had gone out was heard saying after her.

''I didn't come here on purpose and when you saw me, you pointed your swords at me, so I got scared.'' The voice replied in a complaining tone.

The funny thing was that this voice was sounding quite familiar to Ichigo, but his logic didn't allow him to think the most obvious answer his ears were giving to him.

''_It can't be… It's impossible… It sounds like her voice, but she can be…_'' Ichigo was thinking anxious, but before he had the chance to complete his thought, the answer came in front of him, `blowing away his mind`.

Upon arriving inside, the Soul Reaper placed in front of everyone there the, chained now, Ryoka his men had caught and was no other than Moka.

''M-M-Moka?!'' Ichigo muttered, goggling extremely shocked after seeing her.

''Eh?!'' Moka jolted after hearing his voice and turned her face to him. ''Ichigo?!''

''Why are you here? No. How you were able to come? This is craz…'' Ichigo was saying, but once again was cut short from another type of sound this time.

''Ghmm!'' All the captains sounded, clearing their throats as a sign of their desire for an explanation since they noticed that in the end Ichigo had really something to do with her.

Hearing this, Ichigo turned back, noticing them looking at him scowling and without a doubt, not very pleased. Except at least Ukitake who was not a doubting person by nature and Kyōraku who was generally carefree.

''Oh boy…!'' Ichigo murmured to himself, sweat-dropping in a comical way.

* * *

**A/N: And here the chapter 5 reaches its end.**

**I have to say that this chapter is another chapter like chapter 2 where Moka meets some of the other guys of the cast, completing slowly her introduction to the rest of the Bleach characters.**

**For the ones of you who were waiting to see how her confrontation with Isshin would go, I hope I didn't disappoint you. Well, it may wasn't as intense as some of you might were expecting, but if he didn't accepted her in the end, the whole base of the plot would crumble. And also, Isshin might be a father and a badass Soul Reaper (not doubt about it), but he is also an open-minded man. The latest chapter of Bleach proves it. (Ch. 533)**

**Something else... As you probably have noticed, I gave Uryu a ''Deidara-syndrome'' considering his obsession with sewing. It just struck me in the head when I remembered him sewing like a boss in one of the very early episodes.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm waiting you to my next one.**

**Again,a thanks to my beta reader saddas74 for his precious help on the creation of this is smart guy and very good with his work.**

**Be well and love Japan! Ja'ne.**

**Next chapter: A vampire at Seireitei.**


	6. A vampire at Seireitei!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

a=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden meaning.

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

(a)=Small side-notes

*******I did a little re-writting here to improve some points some may find strange.***

**Hi guys! Here's my 6th chapter which I have to admit that it's my longest till now. Hope it won't tire you while reading it since it's longer than the others. Anyway…In this chapter I decided to do something different and I will write some of my notes up here.**

**1. =Many of you keep asking me about when Inner Moka will make an appearance. I can't go into details about this, but I want you to know that I have it scheduled. I didn't bring her out yet because as we learned by her mother Akasha in Ch. 34, there are some conditions for someone to remove the rosario. In the original series they did it from the very start of course, but as for me, I want to create a stronger bond between our two protagonists, fulfilling these conditions in a more natural way and also, giving it a better reason to form than just eye-contact, sparkles, smiles and small blood-sucking kisses. So, please be patient a little longer. When the time comes, you will see her.**

**2. =This is just something general. I want you to know that pretty much whatever I write in my story; as bizarre or unreasonable as it looks; it really has a reason for being written. I like long, deep plots like the one where we had to wait until the Winter War to learn that Aizen was in reality the one who was guiding Ichigo's life from the shadows for his dark purposes. Unfortunately, other than this I can't give you more information because it would be a spoiler.**

**3. = About the fact that I'm using humor despite the fact that my story has a more serious tone to it, I would like you to know that I'm aware of what I'm doing. It's just that I don't want to keep my story bound to only two categories. More precisely, I chose the Adventure-category not only because it is related more to action, but also because in an real adventure we can also come across situations with humor, drama, mystery, bonds of friendship, tragic moments and others which makes the story more interesting. What I'm trying to say is that my story is generally an All-Around-category. It's only that Romance and Action is the lead categories to it. We shouldn't forget that both Bleach and Rosario are labeled with many categories wherever we find them.**

**4. =As for my habit of writing more dialogues than descriptions… Well, after enough practice before I start the actual writing, I found out that dialogue suits me more as a writing style. I'm not implying that I will decrease the descriptions of course, just that I'm better to it. Also, I don't know if it's noticeable or not, but per request of some of my readers I'm trying to balance these two a bit. Hope I'm doing a good job and not disappointing you. The main reason I started writing is to make people have fun reading my stories so I want everyone to be pleased.**

**5. = Finally, here I'm giving you another reason of why I labeled my story {M} except the language.**

**And that's the end of the notes. The only thing that's left to say now is have a pleasant reading and enjoy!**

* * *

[Inside First Division's council chamber.]

Things were going from bad to totally disastrous for Ichigo. First, Moka had made an appearance to his school, stirring a commotion with her presence and upsetting as a result his normal day and after that, for some crazy reason, she had showed up to Soul Society too. And even worst, in front of almost the whole Gotei 13 while they were already tensed up from their discussion about their possible new enemy. At this point, considering everything that happened and was probably about to happen, Ichigo came to a clear conclusion. This **wasn't** his day.

''Eehhmm… Well… I suppose that all of you want some explanations, right?'' Ichigo asked the captains, biasing a smile from uneasiness and showing signs of cold sweat on his face while feeling quite screwed at the same time.

''You **bet** we do.'' Toushirou answered to him, scowling.

''Yeah! This chick here seems to know you and the same goes for you too, Ichigo. What the hell's happening?'' Shinji asked him curious.

''I would like to know of that too, Kurosaki Ichigo. Bringing a stranger without permission to Soul Society goes against our laws. You have to explain yourself.'' Byakuya stated to him with a calm expression on his face, but in a serious tone.

''Kuchiki-Taicho is right. Soul Society owes you a lot, Kurosaki Ichigo, but you should understand that there are some rules that everybody here has to follow. If not, our community's stability will collapse.'' Komamura told him in a strict tone.

''You honestly are a piece of work, Ichigo.'' Kensei commented casually.

''Nothing less from someone who has close ties with that irritating man who keeps monopolizing Yoruichi-sama's affection.'' Soi Fon complained, frowning slightly irritated.

''My, my! Ichigo-kun did it again.'' Kyoraku commented smiling amused.

''This is not funny Shunsui. You have to take it more seriously.'' Ukitake said to him to correct his behavior.

''Oh! Sorry, sorry! I will.'' Kyoraku replied, still smiling the same way.

And after that, the rest of the captains, as the previous ones, continued stating their opinions on the matter, making Ichigo feeling more worried than he already was about his current state. But all that chatting would come to an end in the following seconds. Not being able to tolerate that unnecessary and annoying noise they were making with their constant talks, Genryusai stroke the floor with the low tip of his stave, filling the whole room with an echo of the hit and making everyone there stop at once from fear of his anger. Then, after he gave them a quick, stern glance to make sure that they would behave more properly from now on, he turned to Ichigo.

''Kurosaki Ichigo…'' Genryusai started saying, looking at Ichigo with a serious expression on his face. ''…As you are already aware of, trespassing in our world is not in the least a trivial matter. Therefore, I would like you to tell us what the meaning of this girl's appearance to our headquarters is.'' He demanded in a strict tone.

''I know. But…You see, Gramps… It may sound a little awkward to you, but I'm as puzzled by this as you… Ok, the truth is that I know this girl... Moka… I have to admit that since the situation is like this, but seriously, I have no idea how she ended up here.'' Ichigo replied to him confused.

''Don't spurt nonsense, Kurosaki. The only ones who know the way of coming to Soul Society are us and you. There's no way this girl came here by herself. '' Toushirou said to him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

''Toushirou-kun has a point.'' Shinji continued, agreeing with Toushirou's logic. ''The only way an outsider can come to Soul Society is the Senkaimon. And that's exclusively a thing only Soul Reapers can perform.''

''Maybe, but either way, I didn't do it.'' Ichigo replied to him.

''Then, how the heck did she arrive here?'' Toushirou asked him a bit irritated.

''I told you. I don't know.'' Ichigo answered him, moving his hands in a way that was giving emphasis to what he was saying.

''This doesn't' make any sense at all. If it wasn't you…, who brought her here?'' Toushirou asked him again.

''I-have-no-idea.'' Ichigo answered him, spelling slowly his words to make what he was saying more clear and frowning slightly.

''And who does? You and Abarai were the only ones that…'' Toushirou started saying to him, but would be interrupted before being able to finish his sentence.

''Eeehh… Pardon me… But… Ichigo says the truth…'' Moka said in a low and somewhat hesitant tone since she was feeling anxious from being in front of all these important-looking people.

On the other hand, hearing her, everyone in the chamber turned their face to her.

''What do you mean by that, Ryoka girl?'' Genryusai asked her in a serious tone.

''That you shouldn't blame Ichigo for the fact that I'm here. He has nothing to do with it. I swear it!'' Moka answered him to lift their charges of Ichigo.

''If what you are saying is the truth, how did you find yourself to our realm then?'' Genryusai asked her again.

''I will tell you...'' Moka answered him and made a move to step forward unconsciously, but stopped immediately from a sharp pain she felt on her wrists by the tight grasp of the steel chains which were placed around her hands. ''…Ackk!''

''Moka?! Are you ok?'' Ichigo asked her worried by her reaction.

''Yes. It's just that these chains are a bit too tight.'' Moka explained to him.

''Tight...?'' Ichigo murmured and turned to Genryusai. ''Hey, Gramps! Could it be possible to take these things of her? I assure you that she is not someone dangerous, so you don't need to have her tied up.''

''What are you saying, Substitute Soul Reaper? This woman is a Ryoka who infiltrated illegally Seireitei. We can't let her free so easily…'' The Soul Reaper who had brought Moka inside was saying to him, but was cut short.

''Release the girl.'' Genryusai commanded, granting Ichigo's request.

''Eh?! But Sou-Taicho… This woman… We can't just…'' The Soul Reaper started muttering to state his disagreement on this action, but was once again cut short.

''I said, **release the girl**. Don't make me repeat it.'' Genryusai said to him in a slight hostile tone, frowning.

After that, the Soul Reaper got scared and understanding that he didn't have much of a choice on the matter, he unchained Moka's hands and got out, fearing that Genryusai might get even angrier at him if he stayed there and accidentally said again something wrong. On the other hand, Moka, who was now free, was scrubbing her wrists to ease the pain the chains had caused her.

''Better?'' Ichigo asked her, approaching her.

''Yes'' Moka answered him, knowing that she owed her release to him. ''A lot! Thank you!''

''Don't mention it. The guys here are exaggerating a bit when it comes to intruders, so I thought that I should say something since you are not a threat and looked so uncomfortable.'' Ichigo replied with a kind smile.

''I see… And I'm glad that I finally meet you. For a moment I thought that I was a doomed when these people caught me.''

''Well… Knowing how things work in this place, you probably would, so I'm glad too.''

''We are both glad then.'' Moka said, smiling cheerfully.

''Heh, heh… Seems so.'' Ichigo replied, chuckling with a slight blush on his cheeks.

''Yeah!'' Moka agreed, chuckling too.

''Whoo! Is it getting hot here or it's just me?'' Shinji commented, staring at them and making air to cool himself with his right hand.

''Such indecency.'' Byakuya stated, following Shinji.

''Mind stopping your lovely chit-chat and get to the part of the explanation?'' Toushirou asked of them a little annoyed because they were looking like they had forgotten where they were.

''Oh! Yeah! Sorry guys.'' Ichigo said to them in an apologetic tone by turning to their direction and getting back to his senses.

''I-I apologize too. I will tell you immediately.'' Moka added a little embarrassed.

''We are hearing you… Ryoka girl.'' Genryusai stated, focusing his gaze on her.

The same did and the other captains, getting ready to hear everything this unknown girl, who was the main cause of their council's disruption, had to say.

''So… Everything began after I got separated from Ichigo…'' Moka started explaining to them while remembering the events that took place some time ago.

* * *

[1 hour ago. At Karakura High.]

Having bid her goodbyes with Ichigo, Moka was now walking down the chairs between the roof and the second floor of the Karakura High. But while she was doing that, a thought flashed inside her mind and she suddenly stopped on her trucks.

''Oh my! How could I forget it…? Ichigo's lunch!'' Moka said to herself, goggling slightly and touching her left cheek with her left hand a little embarrassed of the mistake she was about to do. ''I left it somewhere behind and didn't even explained to him what it was. The whole meaning of coming to his school and going through all that mess was to give it to him and it would be stupid to leave without doing so. This is also for Yuzu-chan's sake. I have to go back.'' She concluded and turned around, starting walking slowly upstairs.

* * *

[5 minutes later.]

Reaching there, Moka saw Ichigo and his friends talking to a young man with long red hair in a wide ponytail, strange-looking eyebrows and some thunder-like black tattoos around his neck. He was wearing a black bandana around his head, clothes similar to Ichigo's without the choker, the chain and the Xs, long black wristbands on both hands, a wooden badge with the word –Lieutenant- on it attached to a white loincloth which was wrapped around his left arm and had a long sword attached to the left of his belt. Moka was curious in the start, wondering if he was Ichigo's comrade since his appearance was quite similar to his own as a Soul Reaper and thought to stay hidden for a little while to not disturb them. Then, she witnessed Ichigo pulling out something from a plushy he took from a box,swallowing it and separating his two bodies inside an azure flash. For Moka it was the first time witnessing this firsthand and it looked to her quite similar to how she changes to her other self. In her case of course she was also changing her character, but this wasn't important right now. The important thing was to see what was happening and what business did this man had there since the faces of everyone were looking pretty serious for some time and that made her even more curious. And that curiosity was about to reach a new level since a few seconds after Ichigo separated his bodies, the man lifted his hands on their right and summoned a magical gate that had the appearance of a classic Japanese door. Finishing that, the man nodded to Ichigo to go inside. Noticing that, Ichigo said something to his friends and started walking beside him to the interior of the gate. Seeing this, Moka jolted by reflexes to call him and ask him where he was going since she was worried if something bad happened due to their expressions, but on her way to the gate, she suddenly tripped on something that looked like thin air and immediately felt a very strong hit on her back which threw her in the air and made her fly inside the gate before it close completely. Witnessing that, Ichigo's friends got greatly shocked since that was the last thing they were expecting to see.

''Hey! Was she…'' Chad started saying, trying to complete a question and sweat-dropping comically.

''Yes. She was Moka-san.'' Orihime commented astonished.

''I don't know what just happened, but the sure thing is that it's going to be troublesome.'' Uryu stated and then turned to the direction where Moka came from, flying. ''_Not to mention that I sensed a Hollow's reiatsu for a moment, but it was gone in an instant before I have the chance to fully trace it._'' He thought, frowning skeptical.

* * *

[In the meantime. Inside the Dangai.]

Being thrown inside that gate, Moka flew for a few seconds in a bright light and then passed through a dark hole in front of her, ending up to a dark place which was looking like a long, straight, stone path with many bones scattered on the ground and surrounded by two high walls which had something like dark purple slime on them.

''Where am I?'' Moka wondered, scanning with her eyes the area around her.

''_Looks like something hit you and sent us to some kind of other dimension._'' Inner Moka commented skeptical.

''Other dimension?! Does this mean that we travelled again through worlds?'' Moka asked panicked her inner half.

''_No clue! The only certain thing is that we are not in the world we were before. That's what I sense._'' Inner Moka answered her.

''If that's the case, we have to find a way to return back. Isshin-san and the girls will be pretty worried if I disappear so suddenly. And also, I can't stand the thought that I lost again some people close to me. It would be too unfair.'' Moka said to her with some signs of tears in her eyes.

''_Calm down. We haven't hit rock bottom yet. Don't forget that Ichigo and that man came here too, so it may not be the same as when we first travelled through worlds._'' Inner Moka explained her to ease her feelings.

''You think so?'' Moka asked her inner half, wiping her newly-appeared tears.

''_Pretty much… As we know, that annoying guy treasures too much his family, so I doubt that he would abandon them and go to another place such as another world without a way of returning..._'' Inner Moka stated in a certain tone. ''_…So, stop acting like a crybaby and start walking. From what I can see, there's only one road which we can take and if we want to discover where we are, we have to reach its end._'' She suggested to her a little irritated from her outer half's sensitive character.

''Ok. I understand. I will do as you say and I hope you are right.'' Moka said to her and started walking.

''_Me too. This place is __**way**__ out of my tastes._'' Inner Moka commented displeased while they were moving.

* * *

[3 hours later.]

Doing as her inner self suggested, Moka was walking non-stop for the past hours, striving to reach the end of this road as quickly as she could to discover if there was really something there that could allow her to return back to Karakura Town. But unfortunately, even after all that time, the path in front of her remained the same, decreasing her moral as much as her energy.

''Mgnn… My feet are killing me.'' Moka whined while walking, but slower than before.

''_Oh, come on! You haven't walked so much. How is it possible that you are feeling tired after a light walk like this one?_'' Inner Moka asked her slightly irritated.

''You say that because you are not doing it yourself. If you were in my place, you would feel tired too.'' Moka answered to her a little mad herself since her inner half was saying whatever she wanted from a place where she wasn't doing too much to exhaust her energy.

''_That's only your opinion. If it was me, I could even run a marathon without shedding too much sweat. Not walk just a few meters and then feel like an empty battery._'' Inner Moka stated in a boasting tone.

''Meters?! I have walked at least twelve or more kilometers from when I started. Feeling tired is completely normal.'' Moka said to her in a high and complaining tone.

''_Yeah, yeah… Whatever you say… Either way, if you stop here, we will never find what's in the end of this path and apparently not if there is a way to get out of here too._'' Inner Moka stated indifferently.

''Haa… I got it. I will continue.'' Moka replied to her, knowing that she sadly had a point and straighten up herself to keep up the walking.

''_Good girl!_'' Inner Moka praised her in a way that implied that she probably was smirking.

And not only because Moka decided to not give up to her fatigue, but also because she was satisfied from how easy she could manipulate her outer half when she wanted her to do something.

* * *

[30 minutes later.]

Having walked a considerate number of meters after her last talk with her inner half, Moka finally saw a light shine in a small distance away from her, filling her heart with joy since this could mean that she reached her goal. So, not wanting to waste any time, she gathered her powers and run towards it, hoping that after she passes it, her problems would come to an end and she could also have some rest.

* * *

[5 minutes later. In Seireitei.]

After her run Moka was able to reach at last the light she was seeing and by going inside of it, she immediately transferred to another place, completely different from the one she was in the previous hours. That place looked quite normal, having a clear sky with clouds and everything else and a lot of old-styled buildings which were connected to each other by many long roads, paved with light blue, square tiles. Someone could say that it was looking like a town of the early centuries of Japan, before the buildings started becoming more modern. Also, despite the general buildings, there was and a very big structure in the middle of them which looked like a castle or something a little close to it and was right next to a tall and large cliff.

''We made it.'' Moka stated relieved from getting out of that dark dimension.

''_Yeah. Now we have to find your Romeo and ask him to take us back._'' Inner Moka replied.

''Hey! I have told you before to stop referring to Ichigo like that. He has saved me many times and I owe him, but this doesn't mean that I see him that way.'' Moka said to her inner part in a slightly irritated tone, blushing at the same time from embarrassment in the thought of Ichigo being her lover.

''_Ok. I will cut it out... Miss Sensitive… Anyway... You better begin searching for him. We can't stay here the whole day._'' Inner Moka instructed her, sounding like she didn't pay too much attention to her outer part's irritation.

''I know.'' Moka said to her, sounding still a little mad and starting walking towards a random street.

* * *

[Another 5 minutes later.]

Deciding to start her search for Ichigo, Moka was now walking through one of Seireitei's streets, scanning with her eyes every corner in hopes of seeing him somewhere. Unfortunately, she didn't. Instead, she noticed four men who wore clothes similar to his and the other two Soul Reapers she had seen until now and thinking that they maybe knew something about him since they would logically be companions; she approached them to ask them his whereabouts.

''Eehh… Excuse me. Could I make you a question? I'm looking for someone and…'' Moka started asking them, but was immediately cut short by their hostile gazes.

''A RYOKA! A RYOKA HAS INFILTRATED SEIREITEI'' One of them shouted, pointing at her.

''WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!'' The one on his left him shouted next.

''No… Wait… I didn't intend to inflitr…'' Moka tried to say, but was cut short again.

''CATCH HER!'' The third of them shouted and pulled out his sword, pointing it to her.

''RIGHT! WE HAVE TO ARREST HER!'' The last one shouted and did the same.

Seeing them, the other two drew their swords too, getting ready with their other two comrades to attack her. On the other hand, Moka's eyes went wide in the sight of their swords and she started trembling from fear for her life.

''J-Just a second… P-Please… L-Listen to me…I- I'm not an enemy…'' Moka muttered to them to change their minds, but her words fell to deaf ears since they didn't show any sign of believing her. ''_My God! What I will do now?_'' She thought in panic.

''_**What to do?!**__ How does -RUN FOR IT- sounds to you?!_'' Inner Moka suggested to her in an angry tone.

''Yes!'' Moka said, understanding that this was the only option she had and turned to the opposite direction with swift movements, starting next to run as fast as she could.

''SHE TRIES TO ESCAPE! DON'T LET HER! CATCH HER!'' The second man shouted and after that he started running after Moka with his companions to his sides.

And like this, the five of them got into a wild goose's chase with Moka running for her life in the front and them some meters behind her, shouting and swinging their swords on the air. While this was happening, Moka cursed herself for not leaving after she saw Ichigo stepping inside the gate than trying to approach him to ask him where he was going. She really should have done that she concluded, but thanks to her worrywart self, she didn't, ending up into that absurd situation with some maniacs chasing her while she was running towards unknown directions like she was possessed, passing between buildings and other people she was finding in her way.

* * *

[In the meantime. In a location near the place where Moka was running.]

''What did ya say?! Let's hear ya say that again if ya have the guts.'' Ikkaku said in a provoking way to Yumichika while they were walking next to each other.

''Fine... I think you should try to polish your fighting style more to make it more refined because it looks like the attack of a savage beast.'' Yumichika replied, repeating something he had said to him a few moments ago.

''Ha! My fightin' style is quite awesome as it is. And I can kill easily my opponents with it, so it doesn't need any changes.'' Ikkaku replied to him with a proud smile and his bald head shining comically like it wanted to give emphasis to his words.

''Oh dear! Why do I have to be paired up all the time with this brute?'' Yumichika questioned, touching slightly desperate the left of his forehead with the fingers of his left hand.

''HUHH?! I heard tha…'' Ikkaku was about to say, but a loud noise which was coming from in front of them interrupted him and made him turn his face there with a curious expression. ''… Hm?! What's that?'' He questioned, blinking.

''It sounds like some people who are screaming. I'm guessing that they probably are having a fight or something.'' Yumichika stated casually.

'' A fight?!'' Ikkaku repeated and his face sparkled from enthusiasm.

''I know what you are thinking, but remember that Taicho asked us to train the newbies of our Division, so we can't waste time in a useless street fight.'' Yumichika pointed to him to remind him their responsibilities.

''Tsk! Damn! And I was really in the mood for some sparring. But comparing to Taicho's anger if we don't do our jobs, I think I will go with the training. My back still hurts from the last beating he gave us because he was annoyed by the hot weather.'' Ikkaku said, touching his back with his right hand.

''True! My right shoulder keeps bugging me too from time to time.'' Yumichika added and touched his right shoulder with his left hand.

''Then, we better hurry.'' Ikkaku stated and turned in front to continue his way, but to his shock he saw an unknown girl running like crazy towards him in high-speed. ''Eh?! What the fuc…'' He tried to say, but in an instant the girl closed the distance between them, passing between him and Yumichika and…

*Bang*

…Hitting him accidentally on his chin with her left elbow before getting far away. '' WHOokk!'

Then, the four men who were chasing her passed through them too, not having the time to greet them despite the fact that they were two high ranked officers, deciding like this to focus more on their duty than formalities.

''That **bitch!**'' Ikkaku growled furious, holding his chin to ease the pain from the hit. ''I don't know who she is, but she will regret it if I ever get my hands on her.'' He added, scowling to the direction she vanished with the men who were chasing her.

''Just let it be, Ikkaku. We got work to do.'' Yumichika reminded to him.

''Ok ok! I got it. Let's go!'' Ikkaku said to him in an extremely irritated tone and started walking to their barracks' direction with Yumichika following right behind him.

* * *

[The same time. At the place where Moka was running.]

''My goodness! I accidentally hit someone in my hurry. I hope he is alright.'' Moka said, feeling guilty for hitting Ikkaku with her elbow.

''_Sorry to break it to you, but you are not in a position to worry about others. We have to make these annoying buffoons lose us and fast._'' Inner Moka said to her in a serious tone.

''I know. But how?'' Moka asked her puzzled.

''_I'm not sur…_'' Inner Moka was about to say, but noticed something and stopped.

''What happened?'' Moka asked her worried from her sudden silence.

''_In front of you! Do you see that thing in the right corner some meters away?_'' Inner Moka replied by making her own question.

''Eh?! The thing in the right corner…'' Moka started murmuring and focused her gaze to the place her inner half had pointed, noticing a large box placed next to the wall of the right corner of a crossroad which she was about to meet in a few seconds. ''OH! I see it!'' She said enthusiastically.

''_Perfect! I suppose that you know what to do then. Right?_'' Inner Moka asked her in a satisfied tone.

''Yes. I do.'' Moka answered her and raised her speed, changing the trajectory of her course to the box's direction.

Next, she came close to it and when she was in the right place for what she was planning to do, she jumped on it and by pushing with a lot of force its top with her feet, she took height and landed on the wall's upper level.

''I did it!'' Moka claimed happily for her feat, but her enthusiasm wasn't destined to last for long.

Noticing her jump on the wall, the men jumped too and by stepping on the air as they were looked doing, they arrived near her in an instant.

''Impossible!'' Moka commented shocked by seeing them.

''_No. It's not… __**Shit!**__ I forgot that Ichigo was doing something similar when he was fighting yesterday. They are the same as him, so it's natural to be able to do that too. I forgot it and miscalculated._'' Inner Moka stated in an angry tone which was directed to herself for the mistake she made.

''That's bad. What are we going to do now that even height can't stop them?'' Moka asked her panicked and confused.

''_The only thing that we left. Run again and hope we can escape them._'' Inner Moka answered her bluntly and in tone that showed clearly her displeasure of the situation they were in.

''God! What an awful day.'' Moka commented and started running on the top of the wall, jumping next on buildings' roofs, trying desperately to make her pursuers lose her.

* * *

[In the meantime. In a small yard that looked like training grounds.]

''That's it. One more time...'' Hisagi, Ninth Division's lieutenant, murmured to himself, holding his unleashed zanpakuto and getting ready to attack three big, metal polls which were placed some meters away from him. ''I can't stay weak forever. I already lost Tousen-Taicho. I can't afford to let Kensei-Taicho get wounded in a future battle and lose his life too. I have to stand by his side as a reliable both sword and shield.'' He added and tightened his grip on his weapon. ''On three… '' He claimed. ''One...! Two…! Thr…'' He was about to say, but heard a loud noise coming from his house's roof and turned his face by reflexes to see what it was.

And he saw already. But not the face or the general figure of the one who was making the noise, but more specifically her underwear under her skirt while she was jumping over him to the next roof with her legs wide open.

''**W-W-White?!** '' Hisagi muttered, goggling shocked.

After that, he stayed there frozen like an ice statue, trying to comprehend what just happened while Moka's pursuers jumped too over him, continuing their hunt.

''It's terrible! This man probably saw my panties.'' Moka said with a huge blush on her face while running and jumping.

''_Don't let facts like this distract you and focus in front of you. It will be quite a hassle if you make a wrong step and fall down. That would surely allow these guys to catch you._'' Inner Moka replied to her, stating her current priorities.

* * *

[2 minutes later. In another yard, but larger than the previous one.]

''Come on, Isane. A little sip won't kill you.'' Tetsuzaemon, Seventh's Division's lieutenant said to Isane the Fourth's Division's same rank while they were sitting to a round table, giving her a glass of sake.

''I-I don't know… I'm not so good with alcohol.'' Isane replied to him hesitant.

''You are exaggerating. You are an adult. Drinking should be a piece of cake for you. And as you should know, nothing's better than relaxing with some friends and drinking to lighten up the mood.'' Tetsuzaemon claimed and then turned to Kira, Third Division's lieutenant, who was sitting next to him, looking quite drunk. ''Right, Kira?'' He asked him smiling.

''Heh, heh… Hic… Totally!'' Kira answered him, having his face dyed to a red color and with a big smile on his face due to the effects of the alcohol.

''See?'' Tetsuzaemon asked her again, looking satisfied from his friend's respond.

''Yes. But still…'' Isane started saying hesitant again.

''Try to not think about it too much and drink. You are gonna enjoy it. I guarantee it.'' Tetsuzaemon reassured her with a confident expression on his face.

''Stop pushing her to drink, Iba-Fuku-Taicho. She doesn't want to, so you should let her alone.'' Nanao, Eighth Division's lieutenant, said to him, feeling annoyed from his behavior towards her female co-worker.

''Oh! Don't be so stiff, Nanao-san. I only want to help her have some fun like Kira-san.'' Tetsuzaemon replied to her casually.

''Forcing something to another when he or she doesn't want it, is not fun. It's bulling. And as for Kira-Fuku-Taicho… He is more drunk than actually happy.'' Nanao stated to him with a serious expression. ''To be honest, I found that whole idea of gathering to drink wrong from the beginning.''

''Then, why are you here if you don't like it at all?'' Tetsuzaemon asked her curious.

''Because I have to keep an eye on you to prevent something unfortunate from happening. It's the same as with Kyōraku-Taicho.'' Nanao explained to him, fixing at the same time her glasses.

''Now you are being needlessly paranoid. This is just a friendly gathering. What unfortunate in the world could happen?'' Tetsuzaemon asked her again, lifting his hands to the height of his face to give emphasis to his question.

But the answer to that would come from something other than Nanao's mouth. Seconds after he said that, Moka appeared, jumping down from the roof of the building which was close to them and landing on their table, crashing it. Of course she didn't have time to stay and apologize for this, so she continued her way, running towards the next building and jumping on its roof thanks to another table which was there. Following her, her pursuers appeared too, running through the air and shouting to her things like -stop- or –you will never escape-. As for the four lieutenants, they were left behind around the broken table, looking astonished and with a black expression on their faces. Mostly Iba and the women since Kira was still dizzy due to the sake.

''What was that?'' Isane asked shocked.

''Hell if I know.'' Tetsuzaemon answered her.

''Wow…! She broke it!'' Kira commented in an amused tone.

''I knew that this gathering would be a disaster.'' Nanao murmured irritated.

* * *

[Elsewhere. Outside a snack store.]

''Mmm… These small sandwiches with the spicy sauce are yummy as always. I wish Taicho would listen to me and raise my salary a little so I can buy more of them.'' Omaeda, Second Division's lieutenant moaned with a pleasured look on his face while munching one of his newly bought snacks. ''I wonder if she will consider it if I bring her some of these to taste them. Then, she may accept my request.'' He continued smiling still in pleasure. ''But how many should I take back with me? I bought fifteen, but they are not big so it would be difficult to fill my stomach if I don't eat them all…'' He murmured to himself skeptical. ''…Oh! Well! Headquarters aren't so far away so I think there will be one or two left by the time I arrive there.'' He concluded and moved his right leg in front to start walking towards his Division's barracks.

But before he had the chance to make the second step, Moka suddenly flew down from the roof of the building which was across the store and ended up landing on his face with her left foot because the road between the two buildings was too wide to cross him with a simple jump. After that, she quickly regained her balance and started running at full speed so her pursuers, who had made their appearance seconds after, wouldn't catch her. As for Omaeda, he was lying with his front side on the road and a big shoe mark on his face.

''What the…'' Omaeda started saying in an angry tone, when he witnessed to his ultimate shock that the bag with his snacks had fallen to the ground and all of its content had scattered to the ground and gotten dirty. ''AHHHH! MY SPICY SANDWICHES!'' He screamed upset with tears coming out comically of his eyes.

* * *

[5 minutes later. On a random street.]

''Ohh!… Goooddd!… Just how long will they keep chasing me?'' Moka whined while running away from her persistent pursuers.

''_Stop complaining. We came here uninvited, so it's natural for the people of this place to want to arrest us. But I don't intend to spent my whole life in a cell, so shut your mouth and continue running. You are wasting precious energy by talking._'' Inner Moka stated to her in an irritated tone.

''About the last one… I think that my energy reached already its limits. I'm not sure how much I can keep this whole thing up.'' Moka replied in a tone that was revealing her exhaustion.

''_I don't care! You have to. __**Got it?!**_'' Inner Moka growled to her more irritated.

''Aaaa… Why did this have to happen to me?'' Moka whined again, facing upwards and closing her eyes from displeasure of her state.

''What exactly happened to you, Pinky-chan?'' A girly voice was heard suddenly saying from her right rear.

''Eh?!'' Moka questioned by opening her eyes and turned to her right to see who was talking to her.

There, she saw a short girl with not so long, light pink hair and a pin who had the appearance of two bones crosses to an X on the left of her head, wearing Soul Reaper's clothes, having a badge like the redhead man's around her left arm and a small sword with a pink hilt attached to the left of her belt, running beside her.

''Who-Who are you?!'' Moka asked the unknown girl both astonished and puzzled.

''Me? I'm Yachiru. Nice to meet you, Pinky-chan!'' Yachiru, Eleventh Division's lieutenant answered her with a cheerful smile.

''And why are you running next to me?'' Moka asked her again.

''Well… I was sitting on a roof bored and then I saw you from afar playing `chase` with these guys, so I thought to join you since it was looking fun.'' Yachiru answered her bluntly and without realizing at all how absurd was what she was saying.

''Playing… `chase`? We are not…'' Moka started explaining to her, but was cut short by the voice of her inner half.

''_Idiot! What are trying to tell her? She apparently doesn't see us like the rest of the guys here, so you should take advantage of it and ask her if she knows where Ichigo is._'' Inner Moka suggested to her in a hurry to prevent her from adding another one to her pursuers.

''Ah! Yes! I see...'' Moka whispered to her rosario in a way Yachiru wouldn't hear her and then turned again to her direction. ''…I suppose you found us out, Yachiru-chan. But you know, we have been playing `chase` for too long and we will stop in a few minutes.'' She explained to her with a quick excuse.

''You will stop?! What a shame!'' Yachiru commented in a sad tone.

''I'm sorry. I promise that I will play with you `chase` the next time we meet. But for now, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?'' Moka asked her, smiling kindly.

''Nope! What?'' Yachiru answered with her own question.

''It's about a friend of mine. We got separated when he came here and I can't find him. So, I need some help. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you happen to know something about his whereabouts?'' Moka asked her, stating the thing she was striving to learn from the moment she set foot to Soul Society.

''Oh! So, you are Ichi's friend! I know where he is.'' Yachiru answered her smiling.

''Splendid! Will you tell me then?'' Moka asked her once more time.

''Uhm! Right now he is with Ken-chan to the Grumpy Grandpa's place over there to talk about something important.'' Yachiru answered her after a positive nod and pointing to the First Division's barrack's direction.

''I got it. Thanks, Yachiru-chan!'' Moka said to her, smiling in appreciation of her help.

''You're welcome!'' Yachiru replied, also smiling. ''I will leave now since you won't play anymore and I will wait the next time.'' She stated to her and then used shunpo, disappearing from Moka's rear.

''What a good girl!'' Moka commented after turning her attention to her front.

''_In my opinion she was more naïve than nice, but either way she gave us the information we wanted, so I'm indebted to her anyway. I'm only curious about how you are going to fulfill the promise you gave her. We still don't know if we will ever be able to come here after finding Ichigo and returning back to his town._'' Inner Moka stated to her casually.

''I know that, but I couldn't think of a better excuse that time. Also, she looked so eager to play with us that I didn't want to turn her down in a harsh way.'' Moka replied to her.

''_Let's just hope then that she will forget it after some time passes… Now… Enough with the talking. We know where Ichigo is, so you shouldn't waste any time and go to meet him._'' Inner Moka advised her in a serious tone.

''Yes.'' Moka replied and raised her speed, changing her course to First Division's barrack's direction.

* * *

[15 minutes later. In another street.]

''WaaHaa…'' Moka exhaled while staring at the high roof of the First Division's barracks which could be seen quite clearly from her current location. ''…I'm finally getting close to it… Haa...''

''_Yeah! From what I can see, it's only a few meters away. Hang on a little longer and we will be there very soon._'' Inner Moka commented.

''I will try... Haa…'' Moka replied patting.

And like this she continued her running, still having behind her the Soul Reapers who were persistently chasing her, being determined to not let her get away after all the trouble she had given them by making them follow her non-stop around almost the half town. And their efforts wouldn't go to waste. Running as fast as she could with the remaining powers she had, Moka noticed a right turn in her way that seemed to lead into a narrow path and thought to go inside it to make them lose her at last. Unfortunately for her, that was one of the biggest mistakes she could do. Just when she reached the turn and was about to walk inside the path, a large net of yellow energy was shot on her, trapping her and forcing her to fall on the ground. Next, a woman with not so short, black hair and a light lime clip on their right side, wearing Soul Reaper clothes, having a sword to the left of her belt and the same badge with the word –Lieutenant- as Yachiru and the redhead, started getting out of the path and walking closer to her.

''Gkk…What is happening?'' Moka questioned after getting over the shock of her fall. ''What is this?'' She added, trying to free herself from the energy net.

''No matter how much you struggle, you won't be able to remove it.'' The woman told her in a serious tone.

That moment, the four men who were chasing Moka appeared near them.

''Hinamori-Fuku-Taicho… What are you doing here?'' One of them asked her puzzled.

''I heard about the commotion over the town from one of my own subordinates and came to find the cause, discovering after a while that it was this girl who you are chasing. So, I tailed you stealthy and when I saw her trying to enter here, I concluded that it was the perfect chance to catch her.'' Momo, Fifth Division's lieutenant, explained to him by turning her face to his direction. ''Of course, I also know of all the troubles you went through by following her and that's why I will pass her capture to you.'' She continued in a kind tone.

''But that's not fair. We may have run a lot to catch her, but the one you actually did it was you Fuku-Taicho.'' Another man said to her, stating the facts as they were.

''It doesn't matter. This capture will be of more use to you than to me. I'm already a lieutenant, so I don't have something to gain. On the other hand, you might raise your rank if you hand her over to the Sou-Taicho. So, take her and say that you did it. Ok?'' Momo told them with a small smile.

''We are very grateful, Hinamori-Fuku-Taicho.'' The third one said to her by placing his right fist on his chest. ''Now… If you excuse us, we will take her as you recommended us and be going.''

''Ok. Good luck with the Sou-Taicho.'' Momo replied to him and waved him and his comrades goodbye with her right hand.

After that, the man grabbed the net which had Moka trapped and flew towards the First Division's barracks together with the others.

''No! Please! Hear me out! I'm not your enemy…'' Moka was saying to them while trying desperately to free again herself, but with no luck.

* * *

[10 minutes later. In front of the First Division's barracks.]

Having reached their destination, the four Soul Reapers used their kido to deactivate the net which was around Moka and when they finished with it, they wore on her wrists a pair of spiritual chains to prevent her from escaping. After that, they called the guards of the barracks to open them the exterior door and next they walked inside, dragging Moka with them until the council chamber.

* * *

[Present]

''...And finally, the man who left some minutes ago came inside to speak with you and after that returned outside to bright me inside.'' Moka said, finishing her explanation.

''Hinamori-chan really knows how to do her job, but I would prefer her to start chilling out some time in the future. She is too tense all the time.'' Shinji commented after hearing Moka's words.

''I couldn't say it better. I know that she hasn't gotten over completely the incident with that bastard Aizen, but either way, she can't stay like this forever.'' Toushirou added in a serious and at the same time worried tone.

''Tch! That moron, Yachiru… How stupid can she be to act so naively towards an outsider? She is gonna hear it when I find her.'' Kenpachi murmured angrily to himself.

Seeing their reaction and understanding that it could lead to another pointless talk which would posssibly let their discussion get astray, Byakuya stepped slightly in front.

''I'm sorry for interrupting, Taichos, but I think we should focus more to our prior issue which is our decision about this girl's fate. Any other personal business you have considering your friends and subordinates can wait until later.'' Byakuya said to them in a serious tone, pointing them their current problem.

''Kuchiki-Taicho is right. Our main priority now is to come to an agreement about our actions concerning this Ryoka girl.'' Genryusai stated with a straight voice.

''I say to just set her free. From what we heard, she came here by accident, so it's not such a big deal.'' Shinji suggested indifferently.

''How can you say that, Hirako-Taicho? This girl is a Ryoka who has infiltrated illegally our world. We can't leave her alone so simply.'' Soi Fon said to him upset.

''You are overreacting Soi Fon. It's not like we are dealing with some major scum like Aizen. Only a glance at her and you can tell that she is as harmless as a sheep.'' Shinji replied to her the same way as before.

''To tell you the truth, I think so too. I don't know personally the young miss over there, but from what I'm seeing, she doesn't look like a dangerous person.'' Rose commented, looking at Moka.

''I'm of the same opinion.'' Kensei added bluntly.

''My opinion is too to leave her alone. We have more important matters in our hands with the appearance of that new enemy to bother ourselves with one of Kurosaki's friends.'' Toushirou said, sharing the same thought with the previous ones.

''As for myself, I have to say that I'm a little reluctant about my decision since from one point of view this girl had undoubtedly committed a crime by entering Soul Society without permission, but from another one it wasn't intentional as she explained to us and on top of that, she hasn't done anything hostile towards our people. Hmm… It's a difficult choice.'' Komamura stated skeptical.

''Don't torture your mind so much, Komamura-Taicho.'' Kyoraku said to him, noticing his reaction. ''That young lady hasn't done anything bad as you, yourself, said so we should probably forgive her. Either way, it would be a waste to punish such a beautiful girl.'' He continued, looking at Moka and winking to her while she was blushing after his comment.

''I have to admit that I share Shunsui's thought. Not for the last reason of course, but I too believe that it would be unfair to punish an innocent girl. Everyone shouldn't forget that Ichigo-kun came here as a Ryoka and he proved to be our savior.'' Ukitake said, reminding them how they came to know Ichigo in the first place.

''Ho! Ho! Ho…! That's right. Kurosaki-kun was quite a Ryoka case, but we ended up accepting him. That's why we should accept her too and forgive her since she hasn't caused any harm.'' Unohana commented chuckling slightly.

''Unohana-Taicho words have a base. Staying loyal to our laws is our duty as captains, but sometimes showing forgiveness is a higher virtue than judging with cold logic.'' Byakuya stated, bringing into his mind the case of Rukia's execution.

As things were looking, most of the captains were on Moka's side and have decided to spare her. Except at least Soi Fon who was a bit more stacked up to the rules and Komamura who was swirling between the right thing to do as a captain and the right thing to do as a person. But despite them, there was also another one who looked like he had a different opinion of the rest and hadn't spoken yet.

''Have most of you lost it?'' Kenpachi asked them, looking at the other captains. ''First you don't want to attack to that shithole and now you spurting nonsense about leaving that bug alone! Just how soft are you?'' He continued with an irritated expression on his face which was due both his anger because they are so lenient and also because that girl disrupted his fight with Ichigo.

''You are misbehaving once again, Zaraki-Taicho.'' Byakuya told him in a slightly scolding tone.

''Better than acting like a pussy.'' Kenpachi replied to him and turned to Moka. ''When it comes to Ryoka, there's only one way to deal with them...'' He added and grabbed his sword's hilt. ''…SLASHING THEM ON THE SPOT AND GET OVER WITH IT!'' He shouted and drew his sword, jumping towards Moka with the intension of cutting her as a punishment for her interuption.

''AAAHH!'' Moka screamed, seeing him coming to her and closed her eyes by reflexes and fear.

*Dang*

Fortunately for her, Kenpachi's strike never reached her, but instead was stopped thanks to Ichigo who, after noticing what he was going to do, jumped from his spot, grabbing his sword and placing it in front of Kenpachi's to block his blade before hurting Moka. That moment and hearing the sound of the two blades clashing, Moka opened her eyes, witnessing astonished and at the same time relieved Ichigo protecting her.

''Ichigo…'' Moka murmured while looking at him.

''What the fuck do you think you are doing, Kenpachi?'' Ichigo asked him furious.

''What it looks like to you? I'm trying to cut her.'' Kenpachi answered him with a smirk.

''Then think again, because if you want to hurt her, you have to pass through me.'' Ichigo stated, scowling and in a determined tone.

''That's even better. Two birds with one stone'' Kenpachi commented smiling satisfied and started gathering his reiatsu, making his right eye glow in a golden light.

''We will see about that.'' Ichigo stated and started gathering his reiatsu too, making his own eyes glow in an azure light.

Their previous confrontation minutes ago didn't have the chance to begin due to Moka's appearance, but the current one was almost pretty sure to take place any second now. Looking at it, the other captains thought of interfering, but the thought of causing a bigger commotion with their involvement in this battle was shackling their actions, enabling them to stay unmoved to their respective spots. Thankfully, there was another solution for this unfortunate situation which didn't require their selves and was about to get into motion inside the upcoming seconds.

''**Stop this at once!**'' Genryusai growled angrily, looking at the two guys who were about to mess up their current council even more than it already was, releasing at the same time his reiatsu to the atmosphere of the chamber.

Automatically, everyone in the room turned their face to him, including Ichigo and Kenpachi who, after sensing it, loosened up their stances and lowered their swords.

''Zaraki-Taicho… Kurosaki Ichigo… I don't know if you realize it, but you are in the presence of almost the whole Gotei 13 and especially **me**. I showed patience when you two attempted to cause chaos with your first try to fight, but I will no more. Refrain yourselves from unnecessary actions or you are going to bear the consequences.'' Genryusai told them with a deep, straight voice and his eyes glowing to a white light.

Hearing him and sensing his anger through the reiatsu he was releasing around them, both Ichigo and Kenpachi concluded that it was wiser to not push it anymore and do what he wanted since it would be a real Hell for them if they didn't.

''Tss! And it was going to get interesting.'' Kenpachi murmured to himself, returning to his place with a displeased expression on his face.

''Man! Why everything's going wrong today?'' Ichigo questioned to himself, placing his sword on his back and inside its loincloth.

''Uhhkk…!'' A female voice was heard then from behind him.

Knowing to whom it belonged, he turned around quickly, seeing shocked Moka lying with her front on the ground and an extremely painful expression on her face.

In a flash, he understood the reason which was no other than Genryusai's extremely powerful reiatsu that, as the events were showing, was way too much for her body to handle and on the verge of literally crashing her.

''HEY! HEY! GRAMPS! WE STOPPED, DIDN'T WE? TONE IT DOWN! MOKA CAN'T ENDURE SOMETHING AS STRONG AS THIS! YOU ARE GONNA KILL HER IF YOU KEEP IT UP'' Ichigo shouted to him upset and with many drops of cold sweat running through his face.

Hearing him and looking at Moka's condition, Genryusai negated his reiatsu release, restoring like this the atmosphere to its original state and returning his eyes to their casual appearance. On the other hand, when the pressure on the atmosphere ceased to exist, Ichigo approached in a hurry Moka and lifted her upper half inside his arms, supporting her back with his right one.

''Moka! Hey Moka! Are ok? **Talk to me!**'' Ichigo said to her full of worry.

''Aammnkk… Yes... Now I am.'' Moka replied to him with a weak voice, having her eyelids half closed.

''I'm not sure about that and honestly, I don't intend to risk it.'' Ichigo stated to her and placed his left arm under her legs to lift her whole. Then, he stood up with her inside his arms and turned to the others. ''Sorry, but I have to go and get Moka quickly to a hospital. Hope you don't mind. In any case, I don't have anything else to say to you and as for Moka's punishment, I think that this was enough even if it wasn't scheduled.''

''Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo. The majority of the captain's votes also seem to be in favor of your friend, so you are free to leave.'' Genryusai said to him casually.

''And you don't have to go all the way to your world to tend her. Since her condition is due to reiatsu, you can take her to my Division's barracks for treatment. We may are not able to heal wounds or illnesses when it comes to human bodies, but I think we will be able to something about this.'' Unohana suggested to him with a reassuring smile.

''Thanks, Unohana-san. I owe you that one.'' Ichigo said to her, smiling too and then started running out of the chamber, carrying Moka in his arms.

Behind him the captains were looking at him unmoving and with intense gazes in their eyes.

''Once again, Kurosaki managed to throw us into chaos with his presence here. What a troublesome guy!'' Toushirou commented a little annoyed.

''Either way, that's a development which we are familiar with as far as it concerns Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya-Taicho. The one thing that is actually worth paying attention is the bizarre aura which that girl was emitting the whole time she was here.'' Byakuya stated in a serious tone.

''Yeah! I don't know where Ichigo found that babe, but I don't think she is as normal as he probably believes.'' Shinji added, frowning.

''Ichigo-kun sure knows how to pick up women with strange abilities. First, Orihime-chan who can reverse time and now that young lady with the mysterious aura.'' Kyōraku said in a laid back tone.

''Even more strange is the fact that he seems that he hasn't sensed it at all.'' Toushirou added skeptical.

''Should we tell him about it?'' Ukitake asked a bit confused of what they should do.

''Nah! Ichigo is too hard-head to comprehend something like this and from what all of us witnessed, he cares for her, so he most likely won't believe us.'' Shinji explained casually.

''Then, what are we going to do?'' Ukitake asked again.

''Nothing.'' Genryusai answered him bluntly.

''Eh?! Sensei! Are you sure?'' Ukitake asked for a third time, but directing his question exclusively to Genryusai right now.

''Precisely. We have no clues concerning that girl's origins or her aura and on top of that there's also the issue about the Hollows' new actions. For the time being we will focus our attention to the second one which is more urgent and at some point in the future we will research her.'' Genryusai answered him straightly. ''Am I clear?'' He asked everyone in the room.

''Of course!'' All of them, except Kenpachi who simply nodded positively, answered him in synch.

* * *

[15 minutes later. At Four Division's barracks. In a medical room.]

Worrying about Moka's health after her exposure to Genryusai's reiatsu, Ichigo had transferred her as fast as he could to Unohana's Division's barracks as she had suggested to him. There, Hanataro, who was in charge since his captain and lieutenant were absent, used his healing techniques on her to restore her body's wellbeing after the spiritual damage it had undergone. When he finished, he advised Ichigo to let her rest a little since she had fainted from the heavy burden her organism had endured and left the room to attend some other business, leaving him behind to keep staring at her with an intense look in his eyes

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

''Mmnn…'' Moka moaned, opening slowly her eyes.

''Hm?! Moka ? Did you wake up?'' Ichigo asked her after noticing that she had finally opened her eyes.

''Ichigo… Where are we? What happened?'' Moka asked him in low tone since she had just woken up and was also feeling still a bit weak.

''We are at Soul Society's main hospital. You were looking quite beat up after dealing with Gramps's reiatsu, so I decided to bring you here for treatment.'' Ichigo explained to her with a kind smile on his face.

''I see… I ended up being a bother again, didn't I?'' Moka asked him again, lowering her eyelids and taking a slight sad expression on her face from embarrassment of the mess she caused with her appearance there.

''Maybe a bit… But even so, I wouldn't abandon you just because you are causing me some problems. I'm used to these kinds things and to tell you the truth, they are nothing compared to some others I had to go through in the past. Believe me on this.'' Ichigo answered her to cheer her up.

''Thank you, Ichigo!'' Moka said to him, stating her gratefulness for the help he had given her now and also the previous days. ''You are very kind. All I'm doing is causing you problems, but you keep caring for me. I really don't know how to repay you.''

''Naah! It's fine. You don't owe me anything. I do it because I want to. '' Ichigo replied to her with a reassuring expression on his face.

''Either way, thanks!'' Moka said to him, smiling happily for his concern for her.

* * *

[15 minutes later.]

''Where are you going, Ichigo?'' Moka asked him, noticing that he was walking towards the room's door.

''Since you are feeling better and we ended up here, I thought of going to pay a visit to one of my friends who is hospitalized too.'' Ichigo answered her by turning his face back to her.

''Oh! I see… Is she ok or has something serious?'' Moka asked him again curious.

''From what I heard, she isn't so bad, but in any case I want to check on her.'' Ichigo explained to her casually.

''It would be much to ask you to come with you?''

''Not at all! But in my opinion, you better stay here and rest a little more. It would be good for you and as I told you, I want only to check on her, so it won't take long.''

''Then, I will do as you say. Also, even if I don't know your friend, wish her –get well soon- from me.'' Moka said to him with a small smile.

''Ok. I will.'' Ichigo replied to her and went out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Next, he started wandering inside the Fourth Division's barracks, scanning the tablets outside every room to find out which one was Rukia's. He finally spotted it after some minutes and not wanting to waste much time, he approached its door to enter it. But, just when he was about to open it, some noises which were coming from inside disrupted his movements and made him stop.

''Is it alright now?'' Renji's voice was heard asking from inside.

''_Eh?! Renji ? Did he come here to visit Rukia too?_'' Ichigo wondered inside his head after hearing his voice.

''I suppose so. You can continuAAAA!'' Rukia's voice was heard screaming from inside.

''W-What?! What happened?'' Renji's voice was heard asking her again in panic.

''**Idiot!** I said that it's ok, but I'm still an injured person.'' Rukia's voice was heard answering him angrily.

''_What the hell are they doing?_'' Ichigo questioned puzzled and decided finally to open the door to find out. ''Hi, Rukia! I came to see how are y…'' Ichigo started saying while opening the door, but he was cut short by the unexpected sight which appeared in front of his eyes.

Rukia was lying on her bed, wearing only the top of her kimono which was open, revealing like this some bandages she had on her right arm and shoulder as also her bare, small breasts while her, approximately naked, lower part was totally exposed with her legs wide open. As for Renji, he was no top her with his kimono's top also open, his hands on Rukia's breasts, his pants lowered and his penis inside her vagina. Witnessing this event, it didn't take long to Ichigo to get what was going on and after some blinking due to surprise; he closed again the door, leaving Rukia and Renji looking at his direction frozen solid from the shock of being discovered.

''Sorry for the interruption.'' Ichigo said to them behind the door and thought that it was probably time to return to Moka since Rukia was looking QUITE healthy as things were showing.

But he wouldn't have the chance.

''WAIT! WAIT! **WAIT!**'' Renji was heard shouting from inside, preventing him from moving.

Then, he burst out of the room like a lunatic, holding his pants on with his right hand while Rukia in the background had covered herself completely with the bed's sheets from embarrassment.

''WAIT, ICHIGO! DON'T LEAVE!'' Renji shouted again, grapping Ichigo from his shoulders to make sure that he will stay there and releasing like this his pants which resulted to the exposure of his genitals.

''WHOA! **Dude! **Cover that thing up.'' Ichigo demanded from him, looking at his naked part irritated and with a disgust expression.

''OH! Yeah! Sorry!'' Renji replied embarrassed and raised again his pants. ''Please! You have to listen to us before you go, Ichigo. Things are not how you think.'' He continued in a pleading tone.

''What **part** of it is not how I think, Renji?'' Ichigo asked him still a little irritated from what his friend made him see. ''Rukia was lying there butt-naked with her legs open and you were pushing your dick inside her? What else could that be except the obvious…? Gymnastic?''

''Well… You are right on that… But it's not just something vulgar as anyone who might see us think.'' Renji explained to him upset.

''Then, what?'' Ichigo asked him again, frowning

''…It's…'' Renji started saying, trying to explain him, but was interrupted by Rukia who had snuck her head out of the sheets.

''Would you two mind stop discussing this out there and come in already? If you continue, the whole Fourth Division will hear you.'' Rukia asked of them angrily.

''…Y-yeah! Rukia is right.'' Renji commented, astonished from her reaction.

''Ok! But I want a good explanation'' Ichigo replied and walked inside together with Renji who was trying to tie his belt.

* * *

[5 minutes later.]

After getting inside, Renji closed the door behind them, making sure at the same time that no one was there to hear them and then walked to the room's interior. Then, he and Ichigo turned around for a bit so Rukia could dress up.

''Alright! You can look now.'' Rukia said to them adjusting the top of her kimono.

''So…'' Ichigo started saying by turning to her.''… Can I learn now what was all that?'' He asked them with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

''You see… Like I was saying…'' Renji started again with a hesitant voice. ''…As you know, Rukia and me are childhood friends who were spending a lot of time together when we were kids and later we became Soul Reapers and came closer due to all the difficulties we went through… And people tend to develop feelings when they experience hardships together as they say, so…'' He was murmuring blushing, but his `childhood friend` decided to interrupt him again.

''AAAHH… This is frustrating! With your pace Renji we are gonna stay here forever until you finish. Better leave me handle it.'' Rukia told him in an annoyed tone.

''S-Sorry!'' Renji replied in an apologetic tone.

''It's ok. It's not a big deal'' Rukia told him to cheer him up and then turned to Ichigo. ''Now… You asked to learn why you found us in that state earlier, right Ichigo?'' She asked him with a straight voice.

''And I'm still waiting.'' Ichigo answered her bluntly.

''Not anymore.'' Rukia reassured him. ''It all started a night one month ago after the party about Hinamori-Fuku-Taicho's recovery…'' She said to him, starting her narration of that night's events.

* * *

[1 month ago. Inside Rukia's room.]

''For God's sake! Did you really have to drink so much, Renji? My back almost broke carrying you here.'' Rukia complained to Renji who was lying on her bed, feeling dizzy from the large amount of sake he had drunk at the party.

''SSSooorryyy... RRRuukkiiaaa… IItt wwwaass jjuusstt ssooo ggooooddd….'' Renji murmured to her in his daze.

''Either way, you overdid it. Don't you have any self-restrain? Fool! Even Iba-Fuku-Taicho who's a regular drinker didn't have that much. You are inexcusable!'' Rukia scolded him, frowning and with a slightly mad expression on her face.

''OOhhh… CCooommmeee oonnn RRRuukkkiiaaa…! DDoonnn'ttt bbee lliikkkee tthhaatt…'' Renji replied to her without any sign of sobering up.

''You say that now, but if Nii-sama had seen you in this state, you would have more troubles than you could count.'' Rukia stated to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

''BBuutt hheee ddiiddnn'ttt… AAnndd yyoouuu wwwonnn'tt teelll hhhiimm, rrriigghhttt?'' Renji asked her, lifting his head from her bed.

''Yes! Despite everything, you are my oldest friend and I don't want to see you being punished for such a stupid reason. That's why I brought you here and not to your room. If anyone saw you like this and inform my Nii-sama, there wouldn't be any way of getting you out of this mess.'' Rukia explained to him, turning her body backwards.

''Heh, heh…! YYYoouuou aarree ssoo kkiinndd, RRuukkiiaa…'' Renji started saying to her, smiling like a fool.

''Whatever! Just try to calm down and return to your sens…'' Rukia was advising him when suddenly felt two arms embracing her. ''Renji?! What are doing?'' She asked him astonished, turning her face to her back.

''…AAAnnndd rreeaallyy cccuutteee…'' Renji continued, bringing his face closer to hers.

''Have you lost it? What are doinmmm…'' Rukia was about to ask him, but was cut off by his lips which suddenly crashed on her own.

After that, Rukia's eyes went wide from shock and she immediately tried to push him off her, but with no luck. Renji was now embracing her tightly with both his arms without showing any signs of wanting to let her go. At the same time, his lips were pressing on hers with such intensity that she felt her mouth going numb. Not to mention that she had difficulties to breath. –What in the world was happening?- She questioned. She knew that Renji was fond of her due to their old friendship, but this was something that was standing in a completely higher level. –Could he really be seeing her as someone more than a simple friend?- She questioned again. Then, Renji drew his face back at last, releasing her lips and giving her some space to inhale a little oxygen.

''Haa… Why… Haa… Why did you do that, Renji…? Haa…Answer me.'' Rukia demanded from him, patting and staring at him with an intense look in her eyes.

''WWhhyyy…?BBBeeccaauusssee II llooovveee yyoouu…'' Renji answered her without hesitation in his voice.

''Eh?! Seriously? Why…? I mean…How? From when?'' Rukia started asking him upset.

''FFrroomm aallwwaayyss…'' Renji answered her the same way as before. ''III lloovveedd yyoouu ffrrroomm tthhee ffiirrssstt ttiimmee II ssaaawww yyyoouu... AAnndd II ssttiilll ddooo…'''

''Renji…'' Rukia murmured confused from what she was hearing.

''RRRuukkiaaa…'' Renji murmured too and started approaching her face again.

''Renji…'' Rukia repeated,, murmuring once again, but this time with a large blush on her cheeks.

''RRuukkkiiaaa…'' Renji said, copying her reaction and then kissing her one more time.

This time, not so suddenly as before, but equally passionate, if not more. As for Rukia… Her confusion was starting to fade to pleasure and warmth. She might hadn't thought of Renji that way until now, but the only sure thing was that she wasn't feeling bad about what they were doing. On the contrary, it was feeling quite right. He was loving her all these years, staying by her side and helping her whenever she needed him without something in exchange, but now it was finally the time to repay him, she thought. And that repayment was about to take place in the upcoming minutes.

''Mmm…Re-Renji…'' Rukia started saying to him, drawing back her lips to be able to speak.

''WWhhaatt?'' Renji asked her with a satisfied smile.

''I-If you want… W-We can… go to the bed now.'' Rukia muttered, getting even redder from embarrassment.

''TThhee beedd? HHHOORRRAAYYY!'' Renji shouted excited and without any warning, lifted Rukia up on his arms and carried her to the bed.

Next, he kissed her for a third time, beginning undressing her. Responding to that, Rukia did the same and in a few minutes both of them were completely naked.

''Ooohhhh! YYoouu aarree ssoo sseexxyy, RRuukkiiaa… YYoouu aarree tthhee bbeesstt!'' Renji commented with a lustful smirk.

''I-Idiot! What are you saying so suddenly?'' Rukia asked him, blushing madly. ''And I'm not that good. Even if I have some confidence in my face's appeal, my breasts are still small and my body short.'' She continued, feeling somewhat sad about her undeveloped areas and turning her face to the right side.

''NNoo… YYoouu aarree gggrreeaattt… III wwiilll pprroovvvveedd iitt…'' Renji stated to her and without further ado brought his head close to her chest, starting sucking her right nipple while massaging her other one with his left hand.

''Aaww…! Renji… Calm down. You are sucking too hard.'' Rukia moaned both from pain and pleasure.

''SSoommrrrrmmyymm(Sorry)…'' Renji said to her and change his sucking method to a smoother one.

''AAwwmmnn…!'' Rukia moaned again, feeling her pleasure rise after the improvement to his sucking.

''YYoouu lliikkee iitt, ddoonn'tt yyoouu?'' Renji asked her with a satisfied smirk after leaving a little the nipple-sucking. ''TThheennn, wwhhaatt aabboouutt tthhiisss?'' He asked her again and moved his right hand to her lower part, inserting his middle finger inside her vagina.

''MMAAWWH!'' Rukia moaned loudly in a way that looked more like screaming and started shivering.

''MMmm… RRRuukiiaa… YYoouuu aarree ssoo wweett!'' Renji commented after feeling her juices covering his finger. ''III wwaanntt ttoo pppuuutt iiitt iinn.'' He claimed, moving his lower part between her legs.

''Please! Be gentle!'' Rukia plead him with a cute voice that pretty much no one would imagine that she was capable to make.

''GGoott iitt…!'' Renji replied by blinking to her with his left eye and not being able to hold himself down anymore, he thrust proudly his penis inside her vagina, giving her the title Woman.

''AAAHHHH!'' Rukia screamed for real this time after feeling her hymen break due to his manhood, starting shedding a couple of tears.

''RRuukkiiaa…? WWaanntt mmee ttoo sssttooppp?'' Renji asked her, noticing her reaction.

''Nngt…! No… We already reached this point… Continue… Tchk!' Rukia said to him, tightening her teeth to endure the pain.

''BBuutt yyoouu aarree ccrryyiinngg.'' Renji replied, looking at her tears.

''It doesn't matter! **Continue!**'' Rukia said to him while she was doing everything she could to keep her pain in check.

''OOkk!'' Renji responded and began his thrusting once more.

Feeling his movements, Rukia tighten even more her teeth and grabbed the mat's sheet, starting to pull it with all her power. -Did all girls go through such pain when they lost their virginity?- She thought inside her suffering. But thankfully for her, after some minutes the pain began slowly fading away and transforming to pleasure. Noticing that by her facial expressions, Renji smiled and raised the speed of his thrusting. That resulted in great pleasure for both of them.

''AHN…! AHN…! AHN…!'' Rukia was moaning periodically in a cute tone while her childhood friend was sinking her into a sea of pleasure.

''HAA…! HAA…! HAA…!'' Renji was exclaiming while exploring more deeply her `inner world`.

* * *

[35 minutes later.]

Continuing their love-making and not having the pain of her hymen's break disrupting them, Renji and Rukia were now enjoying themselves in every way they desired. Some times with small smooches, others by rubbing sensually a body part of their partner; mostly Renji who was caressing with every opportunity her breasts or thighs; and lastly by trying a variation of different sex stances like doggy style e.t.c… Currently they were in a stance where they were kissing, with Rukia sitting on his legs while he was sitting on the bed, supporting her to not fall back with his arms in a hug.

''Mmm…RRuukkiiaa… III'mm aabboouutt ttoo **ccuumm…**'' Renji stated to her, removing his lips from hers.

''Me-Me **too**.'' Rukia replied in a pleasured tone.

''TThheenn…'' Renji started saying.

''…Together.'' Rukia continued.

And that moment, their pleasure meter hit its max since either one climaxed, releasing his and her love juices while jolting themselves backwards.

''HAAAAA!'' Renji shouted, feeling innumerable ecstasy.

''WAAAAA!'' Rukia screamed simultaneously, feeling exactly the same.

Next, both fell on her bed beside each other, totally exhausted and with an expression that showed how happy they were after becoming one. Following that, they closed their eyes unconsciously from tiredness and went to sleep with their hands' (Renji's right-Rukia's left) fingers entangled.

* * *

[7 hours later. In the morning.]

''Mmnn…'' Rukia moaned while waking up due to the sun's light, opening slowly her eyes and looking on the ceiling. ''…Renji!'' She murmured without turning her face to him.

''Yeah!'' Renji replied without turning his face either and having woken up a few seconds ago, looking also on the ceiling.

''So, you woke up too?''

''Yeah!''

''Are you sober now?''

''Yeah!''

''Do you remember what we did last night?''

''Yeah!''

''My Nii-sama will kill you if he learns about that.''

''Yeah!''

''Despite that… Would you like to become my lover?'' Rukia asked him, turning at last her face to him.

''YeaAAHHH!'' Renji answered casually in the start, but shocked in the end, turning his face to her and getting his upper body up by supporting it on his right elbow. ''What are saying Rukia?'' He asked her in panic.

''What?! The obvious! Or you are implying that whatever happened yesterday was just a one night stand and everything you told me a lie?'' Rukia asked him, frowning slightly with an angry expression.

''Of course not! I meant every single word I said. I love you.'' Renji answered her a bit startled from her reaction.

''Then, what's the problem?'' Rukia asked him again.

''You said it yourself. Kuchiki-Taicho will kill me if he hears about us having sex. He is from a noble family and since you are part of it, he probably wishes you to marry someone of equal standards.'' Renji explained to her, feeling at the same time sad due to the truth of his words.

''Nii-sama is one of the people I love and respect the most in the world, but my life is something mine to arrange and only **mine**. I have the right to fall in love with anyone I want. So, stop worrying, Renji. Everything is going to be fine.'' Rukia told him in a reassuring and at the same time straightforward tone.

''O-Ok... I will try.'' Renji replied, feeling still a bit worried about their future.

''Good! Now kiss me.'' Rukia demanded from him with a smirk.

''Eh?! Kiss you?'' Renji asked her goggling.

''Exactly. A lot of time has passed since the last time, so I want my share for today.'' Rukia claimed, still smirking. ''Come on! You are a man or a wuss?'' She asked him in a provoking way.

''Huh?! Of course I am a man.'' Renji answered bluntly, feeling that his manliness was being aggrieved.

Then, to prove her wrong, he immediately lowered his upper body to her direction and brought his face close to hers, giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

[Present.]

''…And since then we are in a relationship.'' Rukia said, finishing her story.

''Hmm… I see…'' Ichigo replied skeptical. ''Of course you didn't have to get into so many details. I only asked about what was going on between you. Learning about your way of love-making was totally unnecessary.'' He stated with a displeased expression on his face.

''Well… My bad! I was kind of taken by the memories and lost control of my tongue. But either way, you are not a kid, Ichigo. Hearing about sex shouldn't shock you.'' Rukia replied to him casually.

''Who's shocked? I just didn't want to hear it… Haaa… Anyway…Leaving that aside, what are you two planning to do from here on?'' Ichigo asked her in a serious tone. ''As you already mentioned, Byakuya might not accept your relationship so easily.''

''For the meantime, what we have been doing until now. Keep it a secret. As for the future, I don't know yet. We will think of something.'' Rukia answered him casually.

''I hope you do. And good luck. With Byakuya for brother, you are gonna need it.'' Ichigo said to her and turned to the room's door. ''Sorry now, but I have to go.''

''Why, Ichigo? It's not much time since you came.'' Renji asked him curious.

''Renji is right. I know that we showed you something pretty shameful, but that's not a reason to neglect your best friend when she is hospitalized after a serious battle which could cost her, her life.'' Rukia added.

''Cut the theatre, Rukia. Ishida told me about how you got injured. He also asked me to tell you that he is sorry for hurting you by accident. Of course that wouldn't have happened in the first place if you didn't try to play the mighty warrior just to satisfy your pride. You are hopeless…'' Ichigo started saying to her in a scolding tone.

''_That cursed Four-Eyes!_'' Rukia thought, tightening comically her right fist.

''…And on top of that, I left Moka alone inside her own room, so I need to get back. She is new here and I'm sure that she is gonna feel uncomfortable if she stays like this for too long.'' Ichigo explained to her.

''Huh? Moka? That girl who ended up staying with you? Is she here? No. Wait. More importantly… **Why **she is here?'' Rukia asked him both puzzled and surprised.

''Wait a minute. Before that… Why are staying with a girl, Ichigo? How did this happen?'' Renji asked him in the same state as Rukia.

''AAhh… You two are being too annoying.'' Ichigo said in an irritated tone and focused his sight to Rukia. ''About the first part, it seems she came here by an unlucky accident. It sounds absurd, but it's the truth.'' He answered to her and next turned to Renji. ''For the second part, Renji, ask Rukia. I already explained it one time today and I'm bored to do it again… So… As I was saying… Bye!'' He said and waved goodbye to them.

But things wouldn't end as smooth as he wanted. Hearing the fact that this infamous girl who had messed up her friend's phycology was there, Rukia couldn't restrain her curiosity and began pestering him unstoppably to go with him to meet her. In the end and not taking any longer her constant pleads, Ichigo finally accepted. So, taking care of that, they headed to her room with Renji, who was also curious to see her, behind them. There, they made the proper introductions with Moka who was taken quite aback in the beginning, noticing that Ichigo had returned with company and next they started talking for a couple of different things to break the ice between them.

* * *

[20 minutes later. Outside the Fourth Division's barracks.]

''I see... You really are in a difficult situation, Rukia-san. But what you are doing is not wrong. I wish you the best luck in persuading your brother to accept your relationship with Renji-san.'' Moka said to Rulia, smiling.

''Thanks a lot, Moka! And you can call me simply Rukia.'' Rukia replied, also smiling.

''Ok!'' Moka agreed cheerfully.

''Girls sure love to chat, don't they…? Ichigo.'' Renji who was walking behind them and next to Ichigo asked him.

''You can say that again. They haven't stopped talking to each other from the moment you introduced yourselves.'' Ichigo said in a bored way.

''Anyway… I have to admit that I never expected of you to find a girlfriend. And such a hot one on top of that.'' Renji said to him in an amused tone.

''Huh?! Who's my girlfriend? We are nothing like that. Moka is just staying temporally to my home until she finds a way to get back to her own and our current relationship is generally friendly if nothing else.'' Ichigo replied to him a bit upset and with a slight blush on his cheeks.

''Do you mean that you really don't see her at all like a woman?'' Renji asked him smirking. ''You can't deny that she is cute.''

''Rukia would make you into mincemeat if she heard you calling another girl cute when you just started dating her... And as for your question about if I see Moka as a woman, the answer is **no**.'' Ichigo stated bluntly.

''Are you sure?'' Renji asked him again in a slightly provoking way.

''Totall…'' Ichigo started answering to him, but then he accidentally got a glimpse of Moka's smiling face while she was talking to Rukia and paused by remembering momently the morning he saw her naked, her face when she was looking at the sunset and the time they were about to kiss, blushing even more.

''Huh?! What did you say?'' Renji asked him for a third time, not understanding clearly what he was about to say.

Hearing him, Ichigo came back to his senses by blinking and then turned to him.

''I said, **totally**. I don't see her as a woman at all. She is only a…'' Ichigo started saying in a stubborn tone, but was cut off by a male voice.

A voice he was very familiar with since it belonged to one of his rivals at Soul Society.

''HEYYY! ICHIGOOO!'' Ikkaku shouted at him while coming closer to his company with Yumichika beside him.

''Eh?! Ikkaku ?!'' Ichigo murmured, noticing that it was him who was calling him.

''So, there ya were ya damn bastard. We looked everywhere for ya.'' Ikkaku said to him when they finally reached them.

''You know, you could say a -hi- before starting badmouthing me, Ikkaku.'' Ichigo replied to him a bit irritated.

''We don' have time for –his (plural)-. We are in a hurry.'' Ikkaku explained to him bluntly. ''We came to find you and take you with us pronto.'' He added.

''And why is that?'' Ichigo asked him, frowning.

''Apparently, our captain was left quite unsatisfied with the interruption of your last encounter and now is too eager to continue it. So, he ordered us to search for you and bring you with us to a special place he has arranged for you to duel.'' Yumichika explained to him.

''Exactly! So…'' Ikkaku started saying to him, but then noticed Moka standing a few centimeters away from Ichigo and his expression changed to a furious one. ''AAAAHHH! THAT'S THE BITCH WHO HIT ME! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?''

''Huh? What are you blabbering about?'' Ichigo asked him puzzled.

''That bitch who is standing close to ya had the nerve to attack me while I had my guard down.'' Ikkaku informed him with an angry expression on his face.

''Sorry, but I don't understand a thing.'' Ichigo stated to him, still puzzled.

''Ya don' have to... Either way, it seems it's my lucky day to meet her here… It's time for payback.'' Ikkaku claimed and drew his sword, trying without a second of hesitation to slash her.

''WAAAHHH!'' Moka screamed, seeing him and responded by covering herself with her hands by reflexes.

But as always… The one who was attacking her was destined to fail thanks to her regular savior. Seeing what Ikkaku was trying to do, Ichigo grasped with swift movements the wrist of the hand he was holding his sword, stopping like this his strike.

''Are all of you of the Eleventh Division insane? What in the God's name are doing, Ikkaku?'' Ichigo asked him, scowling.

''I'm getting my payback for what she did to me.'' Ikkaku answered him growling.

''What payback? And what did Moka did to you anyway?''

''I already told you. She hit me when I less expecting it… Here! Look!'' Ikkaku said to him and turned up his head to show him the bruise on his chin. ''See it? That's her doing.''

''I don't get it. Why Moka would hit you?''

''Don't ask me. Ask her.''

After that, Ichigo turned to Moka for explanations.

''Is what that Muscle-Brain saying true? Did you really attack him?'' Ichigo asked her slightly curious.

''It was an accident. Remember when I mentioned that I hit someone by mistake when I was running away of those men. As it seems, that someone was your friend here.'' Moka answered him a bit embarrassed of what she did.

''Oh! I see...'' Ichigo replied after hearing her.

''Don't -Oh! I see-…'', Ichigo. That woman hit me and as a man I can't let it slide.'' Ikkaku stated angry to him.

''Please! Forgive me! I didn't mean to injure you. I was just careless due to my hurry. I want you to believe me. I'm really sorry for that.'' Moka said to him in an apologetic tone.

''A -sorry- won't change anything.'' Ikkaku replied to her in an irritated tone.

''Don't be so stubborn, Ikkaku. She apologized. Forget it already.'' Ichigo said to him casually, letting free his wrist.

''Like I would!'' Ikkaku replied, rubbing his wrist. ''That's not how we work in our Division.''

''I think you should make an exception here, Ikkaku.'' Rukia stated to him, making a step forward.

''Yeah! I agree. The girl here seems brick from what Ichigo said to us and I trust his judgment.'' Renji added, coming next to Rukia.

''This has nothing to do with you two, Abarai… Kuchiki…'' Stay out of it!'' Ikkaku demanded from them by turning his face to their direction.

''I'm of the same opinion too, Ikkaku. Remaining here and wasting time won't do us any good. Did you forget that Zaraki-Taicho threaten us that he will beat us to a pulp if we don't bring Ichigo to him in less than two hours. I don't know about you, but I'm not planning to have my beautiful face pulverized.'' Yumichika stated to him bluntly.

''There you have it. If you don't want to get your ass kicked by Kenpachi, forget the whole incident and I then will come with you. Otherwise, there's not a chance in a million to follow you.'' Ichigo said to him, smirking confidently by knowing how much his subordinates were being afraid of Kenpachi.

Hearing that, Ikkaku grinded his teeth from frustration, but knowing what was waiting for him if he disobeyed his captain, he concluded that he didn't have any other choice but to do what they were suggesting to him. It was a blow to his pride as a man and a warrior to fall back in a fight, but it was surely better than having to face Kenpachi's punishment.

''Hm! Fine! Ya win this one.'' Ikkaku said to Ichigo in a displeased tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest after sheathing his sword.

''I would say that this applies for both of us.'' Ichigo replied, meaning that despite his own achievement of getting Moka out of danger, agreeing to let her alone, Ikkaku also saved himself from a very painful situation.

''Excellent! And now that everything is settled, I think that we should be going.'' Yumichika said to Ichigo by turning to the back with Ikkaku doing the same.

''Got it.'' Ichigo replied and started walking towards Kenpachi's best men.

''Hold on a second, Ichigo. You can't just leave and dump us here.'' Rukia complained to him in a slightly angry tone.

''Huh?! What are saying, Rukia? You don't imply that you want to come with me, do you? That's impossible. I can't let Moka stay here by herself. She doesn't know anyone besides me and you in this place.'' Ichigo explained to her by turning his face to her direction.

''If that's the case, the solution is simple. **All** of us will come with you.'' Rukia stated to him in a determine tone.

''What? No way! I'm not bringing Moka to a place where that maniac is. He tried to hurt her once already during the council. I'm not risking putting her in danger again.''

''Chill out, Ichigo. She won't get a scratch. We will be there to protect her in the worst case.'' Renji reassured him smiling.

''I'm not sure.'' Ichigo replied to him and turned to Moka. ''What about you? You think you want to come or you prefer to stay here?'' Ichigo asked her in an unsure tone.

''I…'' Moka stated saying, skeptically and a little unsure herself. ''…I think I want to come.'' She answered, deciding to leave behind her fears in the end. ''I don't know what will happen where you are going, but I know that I will feel less worried if I can see how you are doing.''

''Ok. If that's what you want…''Ichigo replied to her and then widened his vision to all three of them. ''…Then, you can all come.'' He said, granting their wish.

''Alright! And I assure you that you won't regret it, Ichigo.'' Rukia said to him, lifting up her left thumb and smiling.

''Just keep Moka safe. That's all.'' Ichigo asked of her and Renji.

''Consider it done!'' Renji assured him, lifting also his left thumb.

''Hey! How long are ya gonna keep yapping between you? We gotta go.'' Ikkaku said to them, still irritated from his defeat in their argument and having walked a few steps away from their spot.

''We are coming right away.'' Ichigo replied to him and then rushed to his place with the other three following him.

* * *

[In the meantime. At Tenth Division's barracks.]

''That damn, Kurosaki! Why does he have to cause troubles every time he comes here?'' Toushirou questioned, murmuring while walking to his office.

When he finally arrived there, he opened the door, scanning frowning the whole room.

''_Where the heck is this woman?_'' Toushiro questioned again, but inside his mind this time. ''MATSUMOTOOO!'' He shouted, calling his lieutenant who had the bad habit of usually skipping her duties.

''Mmmm…'' A moaning was heard then behind a couch which was on the right of the room.

Noticing it, Toushirou headed there since he knew to whom belonged that voice and after reaching next to it, he witnessed with a displeased expression on his face his subordinate sleeping on the floor, holding a bottle of sake. Upon coming in front of this sight, Toushiro twitched a vain on the left of his forehead and his expression changed to a furious one.

''MA-TSU-MO-**TOOOOO!**''Toushirou shouted again, but even louder.

Loud enough to wake up automatically his subordinate and make her jolt to the air like she was hit by electricity.

''WAAAHHH…'' Rangiku screamed shocked while standing up. ''TAICHO?!'' She continued after seeing the one who was responsible for waking her up. ''What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in the council?'' She asked him scared.

''I was. We finished a few minutes ago so I returned... **To find you being knocked out by alcohol as usual!**'' Toushirou answered her even more furious. ''I have told you many times to stop fooling around and do your work properly, but you keep ignoring me.'' He continued in a scolding tone.

''Sorry, Taicho. I won't do it again. This will be the last time. I promise you.'' Rangiku reassured him in a kiddy way.

''The previous one hundred were also the last ones.'' Toushirou stated to her bluntly, scowling angrily.

''Eh?! Really?! Wow! You counted them?! You are amazing Taicho!'' Rangiku praised him, planning to make him forgive her.

''Trying to snick your way out of this with flattery won't get you anywhere, Matsumoto…'' Toushirou said to her in a cold tone. ''…But you are lucky because today my head hurts so much that I can't bring myself to deal with your constant laziness.'' He continued and walked towards his desk where he sat on his chair. ''Haa… God!''

''Hmm… You seem quite troubled, Taicho. Did something happen during your council's session?'' Rangiku asked him curious.

''Better ask what **didn't** happen?! Firstly, we came to a conclusion that there is probably a new enemy to go against, meaning that were going to have troubles coming and on top of that, by some absurd way, a girl who is apparently Kurosaki's friend came here and upset the half town as also our council.'' Toushirou explained to her.

''Eh?! One of Ichigo's friends who's a girl! You mean Orihime-chan, Taicho? Don't tell me you forgot her name?'' Rangiku asked him a bit amazed.

''No! I didn't. That girl wasn't Inoue Orihime. She was someone else we don't know.'' Toushirou answered her indifferently.

''Someone else besides Orihime-chan! Strange! How was she in appearance?'' Rangiku asked again full of curiosity about that new girl.

''She had pink hair, emerald eyes and as for her body figure… Well, she had quite charming assets I have to admit.'' Toushirou answered her bluntly.

''**What?! **Quite charming assets! You barely pay any attention to a girl's appearance, Taicho. What did she have that made you think like that for her…? Don't tell me that it was her breasts. Did she have bigger than mine?'' Rangiku asked him with an intense expression on her face, coming too close to him and placing her hands on his desk to support her body in a way that revealed her bust to him.

On the other hand, not too amused by the sight which could drive a lot of male Soul Reapers or human men crazy, Toushirou got annoyed by her immature behavior and smacked his right palm onto her face, pushing her away.

''**Moron!** Like I would answer something like that!'' Toushirou said to her irritated. ''And anyway… **That's** what drew more your attention from everything I told you? The most important part is that we have to deal with a new threat. Things are probably going to get busy in the future.'' He continued and turned to some paper's which were on his desk. ''That's precisely why we can't fool around, leaving our current office work unfinished. We have to be ready any time they call us, so we have to take care of everything beforehan…'' He was saying to her while turning again to her direction, but to his surprise, she had already vanished.

It seems that while he had his attention elsewhere, Rangiku seized the opportunity to run away. Of course, that didn't please too much Toushirou who now had about all the veins of his forehead twitching from anger.

''**MATSUMOTOOOOOO!**'' Toushirou shouted furious by standing up of his chair and facing the ceiling.

* * *

[The same time. In the hallway out of Toushirou's office.]

Escaping successfully from her superior and her work, Rangiku was now running towards her room.

''_That's totally unexpected. I haven't heard from Orihime-chan about any sexy, pink-haired female friend of Ichigo. She must be new to their circle. I must ask her for details quickly. If she was able to make even Taicho notice her, she could be a possible rival to Orihime-chan and as her love counselor I can't let this slide._'' Rangiku thought while running.

* * *

[30 minutes later. In a very large and wide underground cave.]

Following Ikkaku and Yumichika, Ichigo and his company were now to the cave where he last trained with Yoruichi to achieve his Bankai. But for a strange reason the whole place was ten times more messed up than the last time he was there.

''Can I ask something?'' Ichigo asked their two guides.

''What?'' Ikkaku asked him in his part.

''Why are we here? This place is supposed to be a secret. And why is it looking like it was hit by an earthquake?'' Ichigo asked again curious.

''This place was indeed a secret as you said, but a while ago Yoruichi-san decided to lend it to us so Zaraki-Taicho can train more comfortably without causing public damages.'' Yumichika explained to him by turning his face to his direction.

''Hmm… Now I understand why it looks so bad. Kenpachi surely hasn't ever heard of the phrase –take it easy-.'' Ichigo commented after getting his answer.

''Well… You already know how our captain is…''Yumichika was saying to him, but then noticed with the rear of his right eye Kenpachi standing some meters away from them. ''…OH! There he is! TAICHOOO!'' He shouted to him to draw his attention.

Which he did.

''Ha?!'' Kenpachi questioned after hearing Yumichika's voice and turned to them. ''Did you finally decide to show up, you useless dumbasses?'' He asked them while they were coming even closer to him.

''Don't be like that, Taicho. We got late because we were searching for Ichigo. And as you can see, we brought him here as you ordered.'' Yumichika replied to him.

''And less than two hours.'' Ikkaku added smirking.

''Well… At least you can do that much if not anything else.'' Kenpachi replied to them, referring to their job as instructors to the barracks which they apparently didn't do due to getting late. Then, he turned to Ichigo. ''So… Are you ready for some pain, Kurosaki?'' He asked him in a hostile way, smirking and cutting straight to the chase from eagerness.

''Always! But to be honest, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you that the one who is going to feel pain is me.'' Ichigo stated in a confidence tone.

''Big talks! Let's see if you will be able to say them in a minute.'' Kenpachi said to him and grabbed his sword's hilt.

''Yeah! Let's…'' Ichigo replied and did the same.

Then, both charged without a moment of hesitation to each other, holding their swords over them. Next and after a few seconds, their blades finally made contact, raising to the air a large amount of the ground around them due to the extreme pressure they released the moment they made contact.

*Tnk* *CCrrttksff*

''Nice start!'' Ichigo praised Kenpachi in a slight ironic tone, smirking while trying to push his blade away.

''Shut it!''Kenpachi replied coldly and raised the pressure on his own blade, succeeding in making Ichigo lose ground.

Noticing that, Ichigo decided to change tactics and drew suddenly back his blade as well as his body, making Kenpachi lose his balance momently and hit the ground with his own sword, creating like this a deep crater. As for him, he found the chance with this to jump to the air over his opponent and get ready for his second strike. So, having planned his next attack, he tightened his grip on his sword's hilt for starters and by giving a kick to the atmosphere behind him, he rushed towards Kenpachi one more time. He on the other hand, noticing Ichigo after regaining his balance, turned to him and drew back his sword, jumping violently against him, not wanting to give him the privilege of the first one to strike.

''HAA!'' Ichigo howled while getting closer to Kenpachi.

''HAAAA!'' Kenpachi howled too in his part.

After that, their second clash took place in a way even more intense than the previous one, creating a maelstrom which reached enough meters away, close to the place where their spectators had moved to keep themselves safe from this battle. Continuing from there, they engaged in an aerial battle, trying constantly to overcome each other in speed using shunpo and striving to place a hit on their opponent... A sight worth admiration…

*Tnk* *Tnk* *Tnk*

…Blows coming from their swords one after another and from every angle without a break and with such intensity that could even shake the heavens…

*Hsstt* *Hsstt* *Hsstt*

…Clothes ripping due to the slashes of the blades…

*Psffss* *Psffss* *Psffss*

…The air changing its trajectory every second due to the pressure their swings were releasing…

*Ktnk* *Ktnk* *Ktnk*

…Loud noises of metals crashing on each other echoing to the whole area.

*Hsss* *Hsss* *Hsss*

…Sparks being ignited and flashing like small fireworks from the friction of their blades' edges. And finally…Two men who had an expression on their faces that revealed their determination to not lose. Well, Kenpachi's was also revealing and something else that most people could describe as a kind of joy, but a completely insane one.

* * *

[In the meantime. Meters away.]

''Hooo! Taicho seems quite excited.'' Ikkaku commented while watching the fight.

''You can't blame him. All this time he was training alone. Having a sparring partner is without a doubt more interesting. Especially if this partner is Ichigo.'' Yumichika stated while doing the same.

''Ehh… I'm sorry… But does this really look like sparring to you?'' Moka asked them, goggling astonished from what she was witnessing taking place many meters away from their location.

''Why? What it does looks to you?'' Ikkaku asked her in an irritated tone as an answer.

''That they are fighting seriously. And if they continue the same way, they will get hurt.'' Moka answered him worried mostly about Ichigo's wellbeing.

''Through an outsiders eyes that may looks like this, but I assure you girl that to our captain this kind of thing is just a morning work-out.'' Yumichika informed her casually.

''What?!'' Moka asked him shocked.

''That could apply for Ichigo too. Considering all the battles he had fought until now, this one is more of a friendly blow-exchange with a comrade than a real battle.'' Rukia commented, not averting her gaze of the two fighters.

''But… How can this be…?'' Moka started asking her, but was cut short midway.

''…Just keep watching and you will understand what I mean.'' Rukia added in a serious tone.

''…O-Ok…'' Moka replied to her muttering and turned again her gaze to them, feeling anxious about the stability of what these people told her.

From her point of view these two were fighting in a way **absolutely **more serious than the one these people were implying…The whole thing was honestly incomprehensible to her mind. She had taken part in many serious battles in the past, as she considered them, but never to one of this kind. Compared to this one, it was hers that were looking more like friendly sparring. And the funny thing was that she endangered to lose her life in a few of those, apparently for this world, low-level battles. -What she would have done if she happened to fight someone like the one Ichigo was?- She questioned herself. -The world she ended up was truly something else.- She concluded.

*Tnk* *Hsstt* *Ktnk*

''This… is… amazing!'' Moka murmured, getting even more stunned from the sight by every second.

''_It sure is!'' _Inner Moka's voice was heard saying from inside the rosario in an astonished tone.

''Eh?!'' Moka murmured again surprised after hearing her. ''What did you say?'' She asked her whispering.

''… _Ghmm…! Nothing._'' Inner Moka answered her, clearing her throat.

''But I'm sure that I heard…'' Moka started saying to her, but was cut midway.

''_I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING! __**ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**__ You imagine things… Now look away or they will notice you._'' Inner Moka said to her in an irritated tone.

''O-OK!'' Moka replied a bit taken aback of her inner half's overreaction and focused her gaze back to the battle.

* * *

[Back to the battle's location.]

''You sure didn't waste your time from our last meeting, didn't you? Kenpachi.'' Ichigo asked him, smirking while they were exchanging blows.

''I told you to shut it! You are blabbering too much.'' Kenpachi replied and increased his strikes' intensity.

''Whoow!'' Ichigo exclaimed, dodging one of Kenpachi's swings towards his head by ducking. ''Ok! Message received.'' He stated, sweat-dropping slightly.

Then, he had a flash about a new attack, but to put it into action, he should wait for a specific opportunity. An opportunity that came seven blows later when Kenpachi tried to hit him with a horizontal swing. Noticing that, Ichigo placed his blade vertical with its tip down instead of up, planning a counter followed by a physical attack. Kenpachi on the other hand who hadn't suspected Ichigo's plot, attacked him without hesitation, falling like this into his trap and ending up having his sword pushed over his head by Ichigo's vertical counter strike, leaving his front open. Open to Ichigo's two feet which having already gathered inside them a sufficient amount of reiatsu, kicked Kenpachi straight to the gut simultaneously, sending him flying to an inevitable crashing course with a high and large rock.

*Crash*

Falling on it, Kenpachi's body reduced it to rubbles, lifting a lot of dust in the air and covering like this completely the view of the bloodthirsty warrior.

''Fuuh… That was a good one.'' Ichigo commented, watching the dust which had covered his opponent.

But that moment he suddenly heard a bizarre noise coming from there.

*Ccrtsss*

''Huh?!'' Ichigo questioned puzzled. ''What is th…'' He tried to continue, but in a second he witnessed a large piece of the broken rock flying to his direction with force.

Seeing where it was going and not having too much time to evade it, he placed his sword in front of him and the moment the piece reached him…,

*Slash*

…He sliced it in the middle, making its two new parts fly through his rears.

''Man! That was clos…'' Ichigo started murmuring, but was cut short again by Kenpachi this time who was apparently flying a few meters behind the rock and was now almost next to him with his blade's top targeting Ichigo's chest. ''Crap!'' He cursed and tried to re-arrange its opponent's blade's top to the side by hitting it from the right with his own.

Something he did, but to his surprise, not such a smart move since after his blade was repelled, Kenpachi grabbed tightly Ichigo from the face with his left hand, starting immediately dragging him with him to one of the cave's sides.

''Gkk… LET ME GO!'' Ichigo shouted angry at him, but his words fell to deaf ears since Kenpachi didn't pay any attention to him.

''So, you like playing with rocks, huh?'' Kenpachi asked him, smirking like a maniac.

''What are you sayin…'' Ichigo tried to ask him, but before he was able to finish his question, he felt something very hard making contact with the back side of his body. ''AAAAHHHHGGGKKKK!'' He screamed in extreme pain.

As things were showing, wanting to mimic Ichigo's idea, Kenpachi decided to use a similar move to create an opening to him, gaining the opportunity to grab Ichigo and smash him violently on one of the cave's walls, creating like this a big crater and many long breaches on it.

''How did it feel, weakling? Can you still spurt these nonsenses you were saying before?'' Kenpachi asked him, smiling satisfied.

''**Bastard!**'' Ichigo growled furious from inside the crater and started gathering his reiatsu around him.

''Hm?! Still trying?'' Kenpachi asked him indifferently.

''**HAAAA!**'' Was Ichigo's answer which consisted from a loud cry and a wide reiatsu explosion which blew to smithereens all the rocks around him. ''**We are not finished yet!**'' He stated to Kenpachi scowling and then rushed to his direction with his sword in front of him and surrounded by his azure reiatsu aura.

''Heh, heh! Perfect!'' Kenpachi commented while seeing him approaching him. ''It wouldn't be fun if you got beaten so quickly.'' He stated and rushed too against Ichigo with his sword in the same position and covering himself with a golden reiatsu aura.

*Clash*

This third clash from distance was proved to be by far the most intense one until now since when their blades made contract once again, instead of simply air pressure, they released multiple massive reiatsu waves consisting of both their auras' color, disturbing the atmosphere and making the whole place tremble.

''That's it! No more games!'' Ichigo stated angrily to Kenpachi while pushing his blade against his.

''HA, HA, HA! Yeah! That's more like it!'' Kenpachi commented, laughing with a satisfied expression and doing the same.

After that, they fell back a little to gain more force and rushed again towards each other…,

*Tnk* * Tnk ** Tnk * *Tnk *

…Clashing their swords like crazy and…

*Htpf* * Htpf* * Htpf*

…Punching their opponent's face from every possible angle after every small or big opening they were noticing.

* * *

[5 minutes later. Again in the place where the others were.]

''Hmm… I'm starting to think that things are going a little out of control.'' Rukia commented, appearing some drops of cold sweat on her face from uneasiness.

''Damn right! If they continue with that rhythm, they are going to end up screwing themselves.'' Renji added in a similar state.

''That means that you finally decided to stop them?'' Moka asked them eagerly and over-worried about the outcome of this crazy battle.

''Yeah! They had their fun. It's time to return home.'' Rukia stated and turned to Renji. ''Are you ready for a little interference, Renji?'' She asked him in a straight tone.

''Of course! But what you are planning on doing?'' Renji asked her puzzled.

''No time to explain. Follow me and you will see.'' Rukia said to him and stared running towards the two fighter's location.

''WAIT FOR ME!'' Renji shouted to her when he noticed her leaving him behind and started following her.

''Taicho's gonna be really mad.'' Ikkaku commented with his arms crossed in front of his chest, knowing from experience how much his captain was getting annoyed when someone disturbed one of his battles.

''We have no choice. If they continue fighting that way, someone from outside will notice their reiatsu and we will have problems.'' Yumichika stated calmly. ''Taicho won't like it, but it's for the best.''

After that, both followed quickly Rukia and Renji.

''_Please, God! Make them stop this atrocity in time. I don't care if this looks normal to this world. I don't want to see Ichigo getting hurt._'' Moka prayed from inside, entangling her finger in front of her mouth.

* * *

[Back to the battle's location.]

*Tnk*

''Damn you! Surrender already!'' Ichigo said to Kenpachi, scowling.

*Tnk*

''In your dreams!'' Kenpachi replied to him bluntly.

*Tnk*

''Then, I will make you.'' Ichigo stated and with a swift swing of his sword, he blocked Kenpachi's, moving it to the side and finding the chance to…

*Htpf*

…Land one of his strongest punches until now which was empowered with a large amount of reiatsu, making Kenpachi spit blood from his mouth to the left side.

But the same time, while Ichigo was doing that, thinking he finally did some real damage to him, Kenpachi lifted swiftly his right knee and hit him on his right rear. Continuing from there, both jumped several meters back to take some time to get over the shock of their opponent's last attack.

''HHggkktt…'' Ichigo whined, holding tightly his rear with his left hand to ease the pain from Kenpachi's knee.

''Ghuftt…'' Kenpachi coughed, spitting some more blood and turning next to Ichigo. ''What's up, Ichigo? Can't handle a little kick?'' He asked him smirking.

''As if. I'm just taking a break.'' Ichigo answered, still holding his rear.

''Men don't need breaks. Breaks are for pussies. If you are a man, stop wasting time there and come.'' Kenpachi said to him in a provoking tone, placing his sword in front of him with its top pointing at Ichigo.

''…With pleasure.'' Ichigo replied and removed his left hand of his rear, grabbing with it his hilt.

After that, he gave a strong push to the ground with his feet, crashing the area he was standing on and rushing for a fourth time towards Kenpachi, holding his sword with both hands.

''Nice!'' Kenpachi commented smiling satisfied and copied him.

But surprisingly, that fourth great clash of them wouldn't become reality. One meter before the two of them crash to each other, two shining, medium sized, crimson energy spheres made suddenly their appearance in front of them and blew up, forcing them to retreat. Next, both turned to the direction where the spheres came from, seeing Rukia and Renji standing some meters away with their right palm stretched open towards them and their left hand supporting their right from the elbow.

''Rukia…? Renji…?'' Ichigo questioned puzzled after noticing them.

''**Hey!** Dorks! What you think, you are doing?'' Kenpachi asked them irritated.

''Sorry Ichigo…, Zaraki-Taicho…, but this fight ends here.'' Rukia stated to them with a serious expression and frowning.

''Huh?! I don't think I got that! '' Kenpachi said to them with an annoyed expression. ''Get lost or you are finished.'' He threatened them, scowling.

''She is right. You should hear Kuchiki-san, Taicho.'' Yumichika added, arriving close to her and Renji with Ikkaku beside him.

''Yeah! I'm sure that ya don't like it Taicho, but ya have to stop. Or else we are gonna get it big time.'' Ikkaku said to him, following his partner.

''Now it's you two… I spared you earlier, but do you really want me to beat the hell out of you so badly?'' Kenpachi asked his two men, starting to get really angry from this interruption.

''Calm down, Zaraki-Taicho. Rukia and the guys have a point. If you continue fighting so intensively, it's almost a sure thing that someone from outside will find us out and then we all go through martial court.'' Renji explained to him to give him a good reason to stop.

''Like I care. Shit like these aren't bothering me a bit.'' Kenpachi stated bluntly to him.

''But what about Sou-Taicho's rage? That's something even you wouldn't like to face, right Taicho?'' Yumichika asked him, bringing up a more persuading reason.

''Haa…'' Ichigo exhaled in a tired way and turned to Kenpachi. ''They have a point, Kenpachi. Gramps's fury is something no clever person would ignite. Better drop it. I don't have any intension of becoming a roast chicken sometime soon.'' He continued and placed his sword on his back, covering it with its loincloth.

Seeing that and the persistent expressions of the two lieutenants and his subordinates, Kenpachi thought of what would happen if Genryusai was to found out what they were doing and concluded to his ultimate displeasure that the best option was indeed to give up on continuing this battle.

''Ha! How annoying!'' Kenpachi commented and turned to Ichigo. ''You are lucky today, Ichigo. But be sure that next time there will be no one to save your ass.'' He claimed to him and after sheathing his sword, he started walking towards the exit. ''We are getting outta here.'' He murmured to his two men while passing near them.

''Yes, Taicho!'' Both replied and followed him hastily.

After that, the three of them used shunpo and left the cave while Ichigo was walking closer to his two friends. At the same time and seeing the three men disappearing, Moka deduced that it was safe to approach and started running fast to their location to check if Ichigo had any serious injuries.

* * *

[25 minutes later. In front of Soul Society's main Senkaimon.]

''That's it. Time to return home I suppose.'' Ichigo said to Rukia and Renji who were standing behind him. And thanks for helping me go for treatment back to Unohana's barracks.'' He added smiling.

''No biggie. ''Rukia replied to him. ''That's what friends are for.'' She continued with a proud smirk.

''I want to thank you too for that, Rukia-san…, Renji-san…'' Moka said to them, smiling to state her gratitude for what they did for Ichigo. ''Also, I don't know when, but I will be very pleased to meet you again if it is possible.''

''Well… I can't promise anything for Renji, but if you can stay awake until late in the night, we might talk again tonight.'' Rukia said to her, also smiling.

''I see… I will try.'' Moka replied to her and turned to Renji. ''Even if things are like this, I hope we can meet up soon, Renji-san. ''

''Same here. Ichigo's friends are my friends too.'' Renji claimed smiling

''Anyway… We have to hit the road now. Bye guys!'' Ichigo said to the two of them and started walking towards the Senkaimon.

''Goodbye!'' Moka said to them too, waving with her right hand while following Ichigo.

''Have a safe trip.'' Rukia wished them casually.

''See ya soon.'' Renji said to them, having his right palm stretched open to his head's height.

Next, Ichigo grabbed Moka from her waist with his right forearm and by using shunpo; he disappeared from his friends' sight along with her. After that, the Senkaimon started closing slowly and steadily.

''Interesting girl that one. And I believe Ichigo thinks that too… If ya know what I mean.'' Renji said to Rukia moving his eyebrows up and down with a deep meaning.

''I believe so too. I have never seen him giving so much attention to single girl. If things go smoothly, our friend might discover at last the meaning of loving someone…'' Rukia replied casually.

''Then, let's cross our fingers he does.'' Renji said to her, crossing in front of him the index and middle finger of his right hand.

''…But still… There's something that bother me.'' Rukia continued. ''This girl looks pretty good and stuff, but I can't stop wondering what this strange aura she's emitting is.'' She finished skeptically.

''I noticed that too, but truthfully, I have no idea what it is.'' Renji stated to her, lifting his hands to his neck's height to give emphasis to his words.

''Either way, we have to find out. I want Ichigo to get into a relationship, but not if it's a dangerous one.'' Rukia said to him, frowning.

''Me too… Let's go now. I have some work to do and you need to rest to regain your strength.'' Renji replied to her with a caring expression.

''Ok!'' Rukia said, agreeing with him and then they headed back to the places they needed to be.

* * *

[20 minutes later. On Karakura High's roof.]

Traveling in high speed using shunpo, Ichigo and Moka finally returned back to his school.

''We are back.'' Ichigo said to Moka, letting her down.

''I better go home for now. I caused you many problems and I don't want to risk multiplying them.'' Moka replied to him with a faint blush due to embarrassment.

''I told you that they weren't anything much, so get them out of your mind… But I will agree that you have to go home. As you saw, my school's people are not exactly the best to deal with.'' Ichigo said to her, bringing to his mind the incident when she appeared and the mess that was created.

''I understand… So… See you at home.'' Moka replied to him, smiling slightly.

''Ok!'' Ichigo said to her, smiling the same way.

Then, she walked down until the yard and left the school, heading back to her new home. As for Ichigo, he climbed them down too until his class's floor and after some hand signs outside his class's inner window which was showing to the hallway, he made Kon come out so he could return to his body. Continuing from there, he attended as usual his remaining classes, explaining to his friends whatever happened while he was at Soul Society in their next, long recess. Something that undoubtedly left them speechless.

* * *

[Earlier. 5 minutes after Ichigo and Moka left the roof.]

''So… They finally came back.'' A sinister voice was heard saying from nowhere.

Then, the atmosphere at some spot started moving like the way a cloak is opened by someone, revealing Lazarto standing on the roof, wearing a black cloak.

''I wonder what he and these despicable Soul Reapers have decided to do after our raid last night. I would like to go see for myself, but unfortunately, even if I have this amazing cloak Celos-sama found in Aizen-sama's laboratory and is really convenient for spying due to its ability to hide completely the reiatsu of the one who wears it (refer to Ch. 532), it would still be quite reckless… Of course, I doubt they have any idea of what are our true aim is, so it should be fine... For now, the only thing I have to do is keep my observation of the Substitute Soul Reaper to fulfill the task Celos-sama entrusted to me...'' Lazarto murmured to himself and started remembering the events that took place at Hueco Mundo after the news of Mancillas's death became known.

* * *

[Last night. At Hueco Mundo. Inside the throne chamber.]

Hearing that the mission to the Human World failed and Mancillas lost his life, the Adjuchas-Class Hollows were now discussing among themselves, creating a sea of noises.

''Do you think that's true?'' Could Mancillas have really been defeated?'' A Hollow that looked like a horse murmured to the others.

''Seems so. His reiatsu can't be sensed anywhere.'' Another one that looked like a dog replied.

''He deserved it. He was way too over his head. At least like this we won't hear again his annoying boasting.'' A third one which was looking like a bat said in a satisfied tone.

''I couldn't say it better. I had gotten seek of his all-mighty behavior. Now that he is gone, it's time for someone else to take his place and claim the position close to Celos-sama.'' A fourth one that looked like a rhinoceros stated.

''And that one would be me.'' The first one claimed.

''No, it will be me.'' The second one protested.

''Forget it! The position is mine.'' The third one stated irritated.

''You are all dreaming. The best warrior for the job is me.'' The fourth one announced to them in a proud tone.

''You are getting on my nerves.'' The first one said to them, scowling.

''Want to fight?'' The second one proposed to them.

''Fine by me.'' The third one answered and took battle stance.

''I will smash you all like bugs.'' The fourth one said to them after also taking battle stance.

Like this, the four of them were getting ready for a fight, but apparently weren't the only ones. Being to a similar state, all Adjuchas-Class Hollows which were in the chamber had started arguing about who will be Mancillas's successor, getting louder and louder by the minute. Something that didn't amused to much their new ruler. So, deciding to take the situation in his hands and without wasting a second, he pointed his right index finger in the direction of the four Hollows which started arguing first and by gathering a sufficient amount of reiatsu on it, he released a large, deep blue cero which swallowed them whole, reducing them to black bits of energy. Upon seeing that, the rest of them which were there, ceased talking at once and turned astonished and scared to Celos.

''Good! At last some quiet.'' Celos commented in a satisfied tone. ''Now… Lazarto! Are you here?'' He asked, looking at the crowd of Hollows.

''Yes, my Lord. ''Lazarto answered and took a step in the front to show himself.

''Excellent! Come closer.'' Celos ordered him in a serious tone.

''As you command, my Lord.'' Lazarto replied and walked closer the thrown, stopping a few meters from it and kneeling in front of Celos.

''You are the one who reported Mancillas death, right?'' Celos asked him in a straight tone.

''Yes, my Lord. I happened to witness by coincidence my comrade's last moments when he arrived here severely wounded and before leaving his last breath. Then, I reported it immediately to let you know of the outcome of the operation.'' Lazarto answered him in a humble tone.

''That means that he was still alive when he returned. Did he possibly tell you anything about how he got defeated?'' Celos asked him again.

''No, my lord. He didn't. More precisely, he couldn't. When I arrived close to him he had already started disintegrating so it was impossible for him to speak.'' Lazarto answered him the same way as before.

''I see… Well… That certainly was an unfortunate event, but either way, we won't stop our plans due to a little failure. In a matter of facts, I have already decided on the next captain of this mission.'' Celos stated in a straight tone.

''May I ask who he is, my Lord?'' Lazarto asked him this time.

''I think that you generally have released it from the moment I called you, Lazarto, but since you are looking like you want to hear it formally to satisfy your ego, I will grand you that wish as a reward for your loyalty… The next captain of the mission to the Human World will be **you**, Lazarto.'' Celos informed him bluntly.

After hearing that, everyone inside the chamber started complaining and protesting. Lazarto was an even more hated existence to them than Mancillas and his sudden rise to authority didn't please them at all.

''SILENCE!'' Celos shouted irritated from the noise they started making again and released his reiatsu to put a stop to it.

Which he did, forcing them to fall on their knees, unable to move or speak. Next, he turned again to Lazarto.

''The post you wanted is finally your, Lazarto. Hope you won't disappoint me like Mancillas. If you do, even if you manage to return alive from there, I will crash you with my own hands. Am I clear?'' Celos asked him in a serious and at the same time slightly hostile tone.

''Of course, my Lord. I swear to my life that I won't make you regret your decision. I will definitely accomplish my task whatever the cost.'' Lazarto answered him in a reassuring tone.

''That you should do. I expect better results from you.'' Celos stated to him in a serious tone.

''Yes, my Lord.'' Lazarto replied smiling.

* * *

[Back to reality.]

''…I won't fail no matter what. I'm not intending of ending up like that loser Mancillas.'' Lazarto murmured with a determined expression and turned to his cloak. ''Still… It would be a great bother if that girl had actually pulled off my cloak earlier…'' He continued, remembering what happened a few hours ago.

* * *

[The moment when Ichigo was about to leave for Soul Society. Spiritual vision.]

Seeing Ichigo walking towards the Senkaimon, Moka rushed to his side to ask him where he was going and if something happened, but not realizing that a cloaked figure was standing in her way, she stepped on him, grabbing accidentally his cloak and pulling it down with her. Noticing that and the danger that awaited him if the cloak was removed from his body, he immediately hit her hard on the back with his left palm, wanting to make her release his cloak from her grasp. Something he succeeded, but resulted to her launch as a missile inside the Senkaimon.

* * *

[Back to the present.]

''… It's a little mysterious how she managed to come back since I have a general idea of the Soul Reaper's laws and that's why I know that they surely don't forgive intruders. My thought is that it probably has something to do with this Substitute Soul Reaper. It would be a good idea to do some investigation to their relationship too among everything else.'' Lazarto concluded and sat down to wait for Ichigo to come back there in hopes of learning more information from him and his friends which could be proved useful to his mission.

* * *

[Several hours later. At Ichigo's house.]

After the classes ended, Ichigo returned home at last and there he was finally able to ask Moka about her unexpected visit to his school. Respecting his request, she told him about Yuzu's worries and her decision to make him a homemade lunch, giving him like this the answer he wanted. Hearing her, he blushed on the fact that she went out of her way to prepare food for him and after that he thanked her, reassuring her that he forgives her since it was for a good reason. Next, both headed to the living room where the others were waiting them and Yuzu had their dinner ready and placed on plates on the table. Continuing from there, everyone ate it peacefully and next they decided to watch some TV to relax. For the end, when the right time came, they all went to their respected rooms to sleep.

* * *

[Inside Moka's room.]

''Haa… Today was quite a difficult day.'' Moka commented, being lied on her bed and staring on the ceiling.

''_I can't disagree on that._'' Inner Moka agreed in a casual tone.

''Who would have imagined that a simple visit to give him a lunchbox would cause such a commotion?! If I knew it, I may didn't go.'' Moka continued, lowering her eyelids from a little remaining guilt of what she did.

''_You sure did, but it's not so surprising. We vampires were always objects of admiration for our appearance so it's natural._'' Inner Moka said to her in a slightly boasting tone.

''Either way, I caused Ichigo problems which I can't get over so easily despite him forgiving me. And the thing that bothers me the most isn't the visit to his school, but our travel to the world where the other Soul Reapers live. Without wishing for it, I brought him again to a situation where he had to protect me and on top of that, go against his comrades so they don't punish me. Not to mention that he also had to carry me to a hospital for treatment. I feel very embarrassed.'' Moka stated, feeling a bit downhearted.

''_Don't fret over it. We didn't have any choice but go there since we were thrown by some bizarre way in that gate. Take also into consideration that if he hadn't done all these for you, we may not be here, lying and relaxing, but imprisoned into some dirty cell or executed in the worst case. Being a bother or not to him, his help was necessary under those circumstances. Since you can't unseal me, our only mean of overcoming situations like that one is him_.'' Inner Moka explained to her.

''I know that. It's just that I don't like giving him so many troubles. He already has a lot to his mind with his work as a Soul Reaper from what I understood, so I don't want to burden him even more with my blunders.''

''_That's a good thought. Even if we are in a tight spot and need the help of others, as vampires we can't show disgraceful behavior to our benefactors. It's common etiquette among high-ranked races like ours._''

''Yes…''

After that, Moka fell silent for a few minutes with a skeptical expression on her face.

''…Say… ''Moka started saying, breaking her brief silence.

''_What?_'' Inner Moka asked her curious.

''…What do you think of Ichigo's battle with that scary-looking guy?'' Moka continued, stating her question.

''_Is there something to think about that?_'' Inner Moka asked her as an answer.

''But it should have left some sort of impression to you. It was a battle none of us had ever seen in our whole life. They were fighting way more intensively than us back home. And the most absurd thing is that this was considered a friendly sparring in this world as their friends stated. Until they make it more serious at least and need someone to stop them which also raises the bar of its amazingness.''

''_Well... They were good, no arguments on that, but they still aren't on my level._''

''How can you say that? You saw too the damages they were causing to the whole cave and the attacks they were unleashing to each other. There aren't any people to our world that can fight like this. Not anyone we have encountered at least. As prideful as you may be, you can't deny their extraordinary strength. With this kind of power they could really be stronger than you.''

''_Nonsense! As powerful as you think they are, they could never compare to me. Vampires are the strongest monsters in the whole Youkai Realm. Don't forget this. They might be worthy opponents, considering their performance, but in the end I could beat them if we ever have a match._''

''I seriously can't comprehend how are you able to remain so stubborn even after what we saw. And to tell you the truth, I still haven't bought what you said about being my imagination when I heard you commenting impressed about their battle. They amazed you too and you know it. What's so difficult about admitting it?''

''_Nothing! And that's because there's __**nothing**__ to admit. I told you then and I will tell it to you once again. You just __**imagined **__things. I __**never **__said anything that time. You probably heard some noise and mistook it for my voice_.''

''I wouldn't say that. We are together for a long time, so it would be nearly impossible to make a mistake when it comes to your voice. I heard you and pretty well on top of that. You said…'' Moka was saying, wanting to repeat her inner half's words, but was cut short before being able to finish.

''_I SAID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GOT IT?! NOW GO TO SLEEP OR STAY THERE AND TALK TO YOURSELF BECAUSE I'M `OUT`!_'' Inner Moka shouted very angry at her and cut off the connection between them.

''Hey! Wai…'' Moka tried to say to her, but noticed her rosario returning to its original form, implying that their connection was off. ''_… For God's sake! She is unbelievable! What's so bad about admitting that there are others who are as good as her? Honestly, I can't share her way of thinking.'' _She continued, thinking a bit mad and turning to her right side._ ''Ichigo's battle was amazing and she knows it. Neither our friends, nor our enemies have or had that much power. That's a fact. Truthfully, I'm wondering how things would be if it was him travelling to our world and coming miraculously to our school. It would be quite a shock to everyone, I'm sure of it._'' She thought and started imagining a couple of scenarios where Ichigo had travelled to her world and attended Yokai Academy.

Doing that, she unconsciously fell asleep, still having in her mind Ichigo's image of fighting and defending her and her friends. But for some mysterious reason, in every new scenario, her mind was decreasing Tsukune's role bit by bit. Of course, she couldn't be aware of that since it was happening in her sleep, but her subconscious seemed that it had already started undergoing some sort of major changes which she didn't know yet, but would release by the time. Changes that were about to bring her in front of the greatest dilemma of her life.

* * *

**A/N= And that's the end. I told you some of the things I wanted upwards, but there are still some which I would like to say here.**

**1. = A question. How did my first try of writing something erotic looked to you? I'm a bit inexperienced in this kind of writing, but I gave it my best either way. I decided to write something like this since as we know sex is a natural course when two people love each other and want to complete their relationship and Renji and Rukia should at last do something to go beyond the friend-zone. Also, to the ones that liked what I wrote, I want to say that this was only a sample. In the future you will see even better things.**

**2. = In this chapter we had another introduction of the rest of the Bleach cast to Moka, leaving only a few characters out for later. I also made her form a friendship with Rukia which would be quite important for the future of the story. If you try a little, analyzing the chapter, you might got an idea of why.**

**3. = A battle between Ichigo and Kenpachi. What else there is to be said here? Only that, there wasn't any chance to write this story without making them have a least a spar between them. Hope you enjoyed it like our proud and stubborn vampire did, even if she didn't admit it. It was about time for her to see how real men look like, don't you think?**

**4.= About the difference in time when Moka was inside the Dangai,well I think that most of us remember what Isshin had told Ichigo about the fact that there time runs faster than outside, so it's like a Hyperbolic Time Chamber like the one they had in Dragonballs.**

**5. = As for the fact that Ichigo is the only one who can't sense Moka's aura, that's part of the deep plot I mentioned earlier. When everything comes to place, you will find out why.**

**6. = Finally, about the fact that I wrote something that we learned in the Thousand Years Bloody War Arc, I know that I said that my story takes place before it and I won't refer to it, but at that point I really needed that small detail, so I hope you forgive me.**

**Once again, I want to thank saddas74 for his precious contribution into this chapter and say that I'm counting to his help for the future ones.**

**Until next time! Be well and love Japan… Ja'ne!**

**Next chapter: In need of money and parents.**


	7. In need of money and parents!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

a=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden meaning.

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

(a)=Small side-notes

**Hi my friends! Chapter 7 is here! But before we continue I would like to say something ****important ****that has to do with one of my story's latest reviews. I have mentioned in my 1****st**** chapter's notes that my English are not so good, but either way I'm trying my best to write this story as correctly as I can. But I am a human as everyone else and as we know, humans make mistakes. While I'm writing or checking my story for possible changes, it's expected for something to slip my attention. That also applies for my beta reader. Everyone has many things in his mind with our daily lives, so small mistakes are not something unusual. If some of you spot one or more mistakes while reading my story, you are free to point them if you want, but in a politely way please. There's no reason to use rude words. If you spot a grammar or spelling mistake and point it to me through a review or a pm, I will fix it with the first chance I will find. This story is basically written for your enjoyment and of course I don't want to make it hard for you to read it, but sometimes it may happen without me realizing it. To sum it all, from now on everyone who wants to point me a mistake is welcomed, but please try in a polite way. I respect every single one of my readers and I want to believe that they do the same for me. That's what I wanted to say**

**Also, I have a minor announcement to make, but I will keep it for my notes down to not take all your time up here.**

**As always, enjoy and have a pleasant reading. **

* * *

[6 days after the incident when Moka went to Soul Society.]

After Moka's little adventure to the Soul Reapers' headquarters and her fortunate return back home without a scratch; thanks to Ichigo; she and he were lucky enough to spend the following days normally without having something spiritual upset again their lives. Something spiritual at least…

[In a random street.]

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MOKA? MAKE THEM STOP OR YOU WILL GET HURT!'' Ichigo shouted while running to catch up to Moka who was some meters in front of him, holding the leashes of three large dogs which were running like crazy, dragging her along with them.

''I'M TRYING! BUT THEY DON'T SEEM TO WANT TO STOP! WAAA!'' Moka shouted back, giving her best to gain control of the dogs, but with no luck, getting at the same time in danger of losing her balance and fall down.

''Shit! I should have known that it was a bad idea to accept that offer.'' Ichigo murmured irritated to his self, scowling.

* * *

[6 days ago. At Karakura High's roof.]

''Man! I'm bored to death! Today's classes just look endless.'' Ichigo complained with a bored expression on his face while leaning on the roof's rail and gazing up to the sky.

''You have to be patient, Ichigo. We still have three classes left.'' Chad said to him to raise his spirits.

''Still **way**, too many.'' Ichigo replied with the same expression.

''That attitude of yours is what holds your grades frozen, Kurosaki. You should treasure more your time at school. Then, you may learn one or two useful things for your life.'' Uryuu advised him in a strict tone, fixing his glasses.

''Spare me the nerd-talk, Ishida. I'm already too bored to even stand and on top of that the whether is so hot that it's unbearable.'' Ichigo replied to him indifferently.

''Hm! Have it your way. At least it won't be me the one who will beg for food in the future because I didn't find a proper job.'' Uryuu stated in a cold tone.

''Huh?! What did you just say?!'' Ichigo asked him irritated, turning his face to him.

''Want me to repeat it?'' Uryuu answered him with a question of his own, frowning.

And like that, the two of them got into one of their usual arguments, having as always Chad trying to play the role of the peacemaker between them to prevent a needless fight. On the other hand, while the three boys were doing their stuff, the only girl of the gang was standing two meters away, looking at them and scrubbing her fingers nervously.

''_Oh my God! How am I supposed to say it? Wouldn't it sound quite sudden? And what if he refuses? Aaahh… Rangiku-san surely doesn't have an idea of how difficult is what she told me to do._'' Orihime thought while having her eyes glued on them, appearing some drops of sweat on her face due to anxiety and bringing to her mind an event that took place the previous night.

* * *

[Last night. Inside Orihime's room.]

Having finished her night preparations (brushing teeth e.t.c.), Orihime was currently in the process of wearing her pajamas, getting like this ready to fall on her bed and let herself rest after all the fatigue she had accumulate all day.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

But apparently that should have to wait since her cellphone started ringing without a warning, disrupting her dressing.

''Eh?!'' Orihime questioned surprised hearing it and while she was wearing the lower part of her pajamas. ''Who can it be at this hour?'' She wondered and made a move to pick it up from her desk, but neglecting that she hadn't wore properly her pants, she tripped by stepping on their edges and fell down comically.

*Bang*

''OUCH!'' Orihime whined after her face came into contact with the floor. ''That hurt!'' She continued in the same whining tone, rubbing her face to ease the pain from the hit and starting getting slowly up.

Next, when she succeeded in standing up, she picked her phone and pushed the -Call- button to discover at last who was the one who decided to call her so late.

''Hello! Who may b…?'' Orihime started asking, but a loud, womanly voice interrupted her before she was able to finish her question.

A voice which belonged to no other than her best friend in Soul Society as also her love counselor.

''ORIHIME-CHAN! OH DEAR! YOU FINALLY RESPONDED! I WAS TRYING TO FIND YOU THE WHOLE DAY!'' Rangiku's voice was heard shouting through the line.

''Ackk… Rangiku-san…! Is that you…? Please don't talk so loudly. You are going to pierce my eardrum.'' Orihime pleaded her after feeling a strong sting inside her ear the moment she opened the line.

''Oh! Yes! Sorry!'' Rangiku replied in a goofy tone, lowering her voice. ''It's just that I was trying to call you since noon and you weren't picking up until now.''

''I had my cell to vibration and since I was kind of busy with my work today, I didn't pay any attention to it.'' Orihime explained to her.

''I see…'' Rangiku replied.

''Anyway… Is something the matter, Rangiku-san? For you to keep calling me all day it means that something must have happened.'' Orihime stated, getting a little worried.

''You are right. Something **indeed **happened.'' Rangiku answered her.

''What? Please tell me Rangiku-san. If it's something serious, I want to learn about it.'' Orihime pleaded her, having her worries rise.

''Ok… So… Cutting straight to the chase…'' Rangiku started saying.''… Did you guys happen to add a new member into your company? More specifically, a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes.''

''Eh?! Pink hair and emerald eyes…'' Orihime repeated, murmuring and then had a flash of who Rangiku was probably referring to. ''…You mean Moka-san?'' ''Orihime asked her, starting unconsciously to calm down since she didn't hear something bad.

Not yet at least.

''So, her name is Moka, huh? Hmm… Not just a pretty appearance, but a cute name on top of that.'' Rangiku was heard murmuring troubled to herself through the line.

''Why are you asking about her, Rangiku-san?''Orihime asked her curious.

''I have my reasons.'' Rangiku answered her in a straight tone.

''Ok… Since you are talking about Moka-san… No, she is not part of our company. We just met her today, but due to some circumstances we hadn't exactly the chance to know each other too well.'' Orihime informed her.

''I see… But that doesn't apply for all of you, right? There **is **one who surely knows her better than you. And I think you can guess who I mean.'' Rangiku said to her bluntly.

''Kurosaki-Kun...'' Orihime replied in a low tone, lowering her eyelids from feeling a bit down-hearted.

''Yes. I don't know what you learned there about their relationship, but from what I managed to gather here, I started to have some suspicions about what is going on between them. I mean… Ichigo is generally a good boy and defending her against the other captains was something to be expected, but staying beside her the whole time without taking a single step away when he carried her for treatment to the Fourth Division's barracks sounded somewhat strange to me considering his usual character.'' Rangiku stated to her.

''Maybe, but Kurosaki-kun is too kind, so he probably didn't want to leave her alone. Also, since they are living together, he must felt responsible and wanted to make sure that she was ok before letting her return at his home.'' Orihime replied to her.

''**EH!?** Wait a minute, Orihime-chan! Did you just say that they are leaving **together?!**'' Rangiku asked her in a quite shocked tone.

''Yes. I was pretty shocked myself when I heard Kurosaki-kun announcing it to us, but it seems that it was inevitable due to some urgent reasons.'' Orihime answered her casually.

''MY GOD! The situation is far worse than I imagined.'' Rangiku commented in an upset tone.

''Why is that, Rangiku-san?'' Orihime asked her puzzled.

''Don't you understand, Orihime-chan? That girl might prove to be a possible rival to you in the future… Or worst… She may already be one.'' Rangiku answered her in a worrying tone.

''I think you are overreacting a bit, Rangiku-san. Kurosaki-kun and Moka-san told us that they are only friends.'' Orihime replied in a calmer tone.

''For now, but we can't be sure for later. I haven't seen her myself, but by hearing about her appearance from my captain and about the fact that she is living together with Ichigo from you, I have more than enough reasons to worry. And you owe to do the same. Despite everything, Ichigo is a teenage boy and living together with a cute girl at his age is extremely dangerous. He might have not awakened to his manly urges yet, but you never know if he will with her so close to him. My opinion is that you should make your move on him as soon as possible.'' Rangiku suggested to her, fearing about the worst possible outcome.

''But… I…'' ''Orihime started saying hesitantly.

''Orihime-chan… You love Ichigo, don't you?''Rangiku asked her in a serious tone.

''….Yes…''Orihime answered embarrassed in a low tone.

''Then you must fight for him. You are a very beautiful girl and if you play your cards right, you will surely win him over. So, stop hesitating and step forward. Or else you will lose him and you don't want that, right?'' Rangiku asked her again, mentioning something she knew that would shake Orihime's emotions.

A trick that had exactly the result she desired. Hearing her question, Orihime goggled slightly to the possibility of losing Ichigo and after that she brought into her mind everything that happened when they were still on the school's roof and he suddenly appeared there with Moka in his arms... The way he was talking to her… The way he was defending her against Uryuu's words… The way he held her hand, accompanying her to the stairs… And finally the fact that he was ready to fight Uryuu seriously if he continued doubting her… Then, she felt a strong pain in her heart, tightening at the same time her eyelids and her grip on her cell. Rangiku's words might were sounding a bit exaggerated considering that Ichigo knew Moka for only three days which was too little time for someone to develop feelings such as love, but deep down she was well aware that she, herself, was kind of worried about their relationship even if she was trying to hide it. Ichigo hadn't shown any specific interest about any girl until then, but as Rangiku mentioned, Moka was a very attractive girl and living with her could actually make him change his mind. And that would be catastrophic for her. So, as things were standing, there was only one option for her.

''Rangiku-san…'' Orihime started saying.

''Yes…'' Rangiku replied casually.

''…What do you think that I should do to make Kurosaki-kun notice me?'' Orihime asked her in a serious tone.

''That's my girl! I knew it that you had it in you.'' Rangiku commented cheerfully. ''Now, as for what you should do, I happen to have a great idea that will allow you firstly to present all your good aspects as a woman to Ichigo and next use them efficiently to make him yours.'' She continued, answering to her question.

''And this is…''

''Well… Remember when I came to stay with the others to the Human World? That time I met by chance the general manager of a seaside resort and after a bit of flirting with him to pass time, he proposed to me to go visit his workplace when I was feeling like it. In other words, a little call to him and I can arrange for you to spend some quality time together with Ichigo at a deluxe resort by the sea, having all the time and the opportunities to seduce him with your sexy body in a swimsuit.'' Rangiku explained to her.

''EH?! Seduce him in a swimsuit?! Isn't that a little too much, Rangiku-san?'' Orihime asked her, blushing from embarrassment.

''In a battle you have to be tough and utilize the best weapons you have. And you my dear have two quite amazing `weapons` in front of you which could easily drive a lot of guys crazy. And the best way to use them at their fullest is of course in a swimsuit. So, are you in? I can call him whenever you want.'' Rangiku asked her in a cheerful tone.

''I don't know… I agreed on making Kurosaki-kun fall for me, but I'm not sure about this method. And also, wouldn't it be weird to invite only him? He may suspect that something is off and not come.'' Orihime answered, stating a possible problem to their plan.

''In that case, invite everyone. I don't think that it would be too difficult to convince that guy for some extra rooms.'' Rangiku said to her in a confident tone.

''If that's the case… I suppose it would be ok… Thank you, Rangiku-san! I appreciate it a lot that you go to such extends to help me.'' Orihime said to her, stating her gratitude for Rangilu's concern about her.

''Everything for my lovely friend, Orihime-chan. Now I have to hang up. I will call that guy first chance tomorrow morning and I will let you know the details immediately after.'' Rangiku said her.

''Ok. Goodnight, Rangiku-san.'' Orihime replied, bidding her goodnight.

''Goodnight and sweet dreams! You know, ones with Ichigo. Heh, heh!'' Rangiku wished back in a teasing tone, chuckling

And with these as her last words, Rangiku hang up, letting behind an Orihime who was blushing to the color of the tomatoes.

''Ooohh! That Rangiku-san…'' Orihime murmured mad.

* * *

[Present.]

''_In any case, I have to do it. It's embarrassing since I haven't asked any other guy something similar, but I gave my word to Rangiku-san that I won't chicken out._'' Orihime thought and by tightening her fists, she changed her expression to a determined one and started walking towards the boys.

Her chances of Ichigo accepting her offer were 50-50, but if she didn't try to ask him anyway, she would regret it for the rest of her life later.

''Are you gonna continue this for long, Ishida? You have really started getting on my nerves!'' Ichigo said to Uryuu in an irritated tone.

''Truth is hard to be heard, isn't it Kurosaki?''' Uryuu relied bluntly and with an indifferent expression.

''WHAT?!'' Ichigo asked him, shouting furious.

''Guys! Please! Calm down'' Chad said to both of them, moving slightly up and down his hands to give emphasis to his words.

''Don't worry, Chad. I will… When I give this dumbass a lesson that is.'' Ichigo replied to him, smirking.

''Again with the violence… You never learn, Kurosaki. But if that's how you want to settle this, I don't have any particular objections. I'm still a bit annoyed from your behavior yesterday, so I'm going to use this opportunity to teach you some manners.'' Uryuu replied to him with an unpleasant expression.

''Then, let's stop wasting time.'' Ichigo said to him and took battle position.

''I think so too.'' Uryuu replied and did the same.

''Oh Lord!'' Chad murmured in a desperate tone and face palmed himself.

''HAA'' Ichigo shouted, throwing a punch towards Uryuu.

''HAA'' Uryuu shouted too, mimicking his friend-rival's move.

But unknown to them yet, that fist exchange was destined to cease before it had the chance to even begin.

''Eehh… I'm sorry for disturbing you, Kurosaki-kun… Ishida-kun… But could I speak to you for a bit?'' Orihime asked them, appearing suddenly a few centimeters next to them.

Hearing her voice the two boys goggled surprised and stopped at their tracks a little before landing their fists on their opponent's face.

''Hm?! Inoue?'' Ichigo questioned, turning his face to her puzzled since he didn't sense her approaching them due to his focus on his argument with Ishida.

''Did you just say something, Inoue-san? I'm afraid I didn't hear you quite well.'' Ishida told her, turning his face to her direction too and loosening his stance.

''Y-Yes. There's something I would like to tell you. W-Would you mind hear it?'' Orihime asked them, fidgeting.

''Yeah! Of course!'' Ichigo answered her and loosened his stance too. ''What is it?''

''Well… You see… Yesterday one of my aunts called me on the phone and told me that since summer is coming next month and the whether is so hot, she managed to find me four vacant rooms at a seaside resort which belongs to one her acquaintances and proposed to me to go have some fun there with my friends. So, I was wondering if you, Ishida-kun, and Chad-kun of course would like to come.'' Orihime explained to them, turning her face to each one after saying his name and with a wide blush on her face from embarrassment.

After that, Orihime grasped tightly her shirt's edges, waiting eagerly and especially anxious their answers. She had done what she had planned with Rangiku and the rest were now in the hands of fate. A fate she wished from the bottom of her heart to be positive for her.

''Awesome idea…'' Ichigo started saying after a few seconds, `enlightening` immediately Orihime's face. ''…But I don't think that it would be right to accept it.'' He continued, making that light disappear as fast as it appeared.

''Yes. It's rare, but I have to agree with Kurosaki.'' Uryuu continued casually.

''Me too.'' Chad added.

''But why? It will be fun.'' Orihime said to them in a slight desperate tone, wanting to not give up the battle just yet.

''It surely will…'' Ichigo started saying again.

''Then?'' Orihime asked him eagerly before he had the chance to complete his sentence.

''…But if it's going somewhere with some friends, I think it would be better to ask Tatsuki and Chizuru. And some other female friend of yours too.'' Ichigo said to her, finishing his sentence.

''What?!'' Orihime questioned astonished.

''Exactly! A girl should undoubtedly go on vacations with other girls. Staying there with three boys like us is absolutely unacceptable and could ruin your reputation, Inoue-san.'' Uryuu said to her, stating the reasons they couldn't go with her.

''Ishida is right. You should go with the girls'' Chad added casually.

''I asked Tatsuki-chan and Chizuru-chan, but they already have plans that date, so they can't come. And I don't have any close friendship with any other girl. If you refuse to come too, I will be forced to cancel my aunt's offer because I don't have anyone else to go with. And that would be such a pity since she assured me that the place is great. Can you please reconsider your decisions?'' Orihime plead them as humbly as she could, entangling her fingers in front of her chest. ''**Pleease!**''

Seeing her reaction and how much she apparently wanted them to go with her, the other three exchanged gazes from a moment, nodding to each other in a way which revealed that they took a new decision and next turned again to her.

''Haa… If it's like this, we are in, Inoue. You went out of your way to invite us and since the idea is not bad itself, we will come.'' Ichigo told her with a small smile.

''Really?!'' Orihime asked him with a new `light` appearing on her face.

''We don't have another choice. It may be quite impropriate, but as your friends we are not pleased seeing you being sad, Inoue-san. And that's why we will accept your offer.'' Ishida continued, fixing his glasses.

''Let's rock it!'' Chad added, lifting up his right thumb.

''Oh! Thanks a lot guys!'' Orihime said, appearing some tears in her eyes.

Next, she rushed towards them, hugging them all together and making them like this fall backwards to the ground with her on top.

* * *

[Several hours later. At Ichigo's home.]

After the end of school, Ichigo returned home and decided to study a bit, being somewhat affected by Uryuu's words, while the others were being occupied with some other stuff like preparing dinner (Yuzu and Moka), planning some new team formations (Karin) and watching the news on the TV (Isshin).

* * *

[2 hours later. In the living room.]

Dinner time came in the blink of an eye and by hearing Yuzu's call to come to the table, everyone was now sitting around it, eating cheerfully while enjoying her new creation.

''This roll of chicken with the beer sauce is totally delicious, my honey!'' Isshin commented to Yuzu with a wide smile and a satisfied expression on his face.

''Thank you, To-chan! But the credits aren't all mine. Moka-chan helped me while cooking it, so she deserves half of them.'' Yuzu said to him, stating what was fair.

''Oh! I see…'' Isshin replied and turned to Moka. ''Good job too, Moka-chan.'' He added, smiling at her a bit more seriously than to Yuzu.

''It was nothing, Isshin-san. Yuzu-chan did most of the work. I only helped her when she needed me.'' Moka replied to him in a humble tone.

''Either way, you deserve some kind of praise, Moka-san. Yuzu normally overextends herself with all the housework and ends up like a corpse later, but since yesterday you started helping her, things are going way too smoothly.'' Karin said to her while munching a piece of the roll.

''No, no! It's ok. I don't need any praise. I'm living here too, so this is the least I can do to repay you for your hospitality.'' Moka replied to her, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

''…And we are very thankful to you for this. I was really starting getting worried about Yuzu's studies since she didn't have much time to focus on them with the entire housekeeping thing, but now she finally has the chance to pay more attention to them which makes us all glad.'' Isshin told her in a grateful tone, still having a small smile on his face. ''Don't you agree, Ichigo?'' He continued with a question, turning his face to his son who was eating with a skeptical expression on his face. ''Ichigo?!'' He questioned puzzled. ''Hey! Are you listening to me?'' He asked him to draw his attention, but with no luck. ''ICHIGO! I'M TALKING TO YOU!'' He shouted, understanding that there was no other way to snap his son out of his thoughts.

Which he did.

''Eh?! Huh? What did you say, dad?'' Ichigo asked him, turning finally his face to him with an astonished expression on his face due to the shock of the snapping.

''I did, but what's wrong with you, Ichigo? You haven't spoken a word the entire time we are here and you seem like your mind is travelling into space. What's the matter?'' Isshin asked him in a curious and at the same time serious tone.

After that, the three female members of their family turned their faces to him to also hear his answer since they were a little curious too about his strange behavior.

''Well… Today Inoue invited me and the boys to go with her to a seaside resort next month with all the expenses paid and we ended up accepting it, but I'm still wondering if it was wise to do so. I mean… Free vacations at a resort is like a gift from Heaven, but despite everything, Inoue is a girl and it will be kind of awkward to stay alone with us.'' Ichigo explained to him. ''Do you think that I shall call her and cancel it?'' Ichigo asked him a bit confused about what action to follow.

''Hmm… This indeed looks troublesome. Three young guys staying alone with a girl is quite wrong.'' Isshin murmured skeptically. ''Doesn't Orihime-chan have any female friends to go with her? Like Tatsuki-chan.'' He asked him, trying to find an alternative solution.

''Unfortunately, Tatsuki and her other female friend have plans for these days and taking into consideration that she hasn't anyone else as she told us, we are the only ones that are left.'' Ichigo answered him casually.

''Is that so…? Hmm...'' Isshin said and started humming skeptically again. ''Do you think that it would sadden her if you refused to go? I mean… Did she look to you like she was eager to go on this trip or not too much?'' Isshin asked him again, stating the last option which had left to them.

''Couldn't be more.'' Ichigo answered him bluntly.

''Haa…'' Isshin sighted, hearing him. ''Then, you have no other option, Ichigo. As an adult it goes against my principles to allow something like this to happen, but if Orihime-chan feels that way, it would be a shame to break her heart. You have to go.'' He said to him, coming to a conclusion.

''Yeah…'' Ichigo replied to him, murmuring.

And after the two of them managed to finally agree on which the best decision was, it was time for a third voice to be heard and bring their conversation to a new level of confusion.

''The sea, huh? I wonder how much time has passed since I last went there.'' Moka's voice was heard whispering to herself in a nostalgic tone while she was looking on the table.

Hearing her, both men turned to her direction with a curious expression.

''Hm?! What did you just say, Moka?'' Ichigo asked her puzzled.

''Do you want to go to the sea, Moka-chan?'' Isshin asked her the same way.

''HA?!'' Moka exclaimed a bit surprised since she didn't imagine that anyone could hear her and turned to them. ''Oh…! No! Not at all! I just mumbled something meaningless to myself. It's been some time since I last went on a trip to the sea, but that doesn't matter. It's not like I need to go or something. You can pretend that you didn't hear me.'' Moka answered to them in panic, feeling both uneasy and embarrassed for letting her inner emotions exposed to them.

But unexpectedly her words would have the opposite effect of what she wanted. Taking into consideration what she whispered a few seconds ago and analyzing her reaction now which even a blind man could see that it was biased, Isshin came up with a new idea that could result to something satisfactory for both girls.

''I just thought of something perfect…'' Isshin started saying with a satisfied smirk and turned to Ichigo. ''You said that you feel awkward to accompany Orihime-chan with your two male friends when she is the only girl, didn't you, Ichigo?'' Isshin asked him.

''Yeah! I did.'' Ichigo answered him quite puzzled of his father's behavior.

''Then, why don't you take Moka-chan with you too? If she comes, your analogy of boys and girls will be improved. '' Isshin answered him with the same smirk.

''Wait a minute, Isshin-san! I told you that I wasn't serious when I said that earlier. And this trip is between Ichigo and his friends. I don't have any place there.'' Moka claimed, wanting to not bother Ichigo with her presence when he is about to have some fun with his friends

''It's ok, Moka-chan. Don't you know that –the more, the merrier-. If you really want to go, you should do so and try to enjoy yourself. And also, I doubt that anyone will disapprove of you accompanying them.'' Isshin said to her casually and turned to Ichigo. ''Right?''

''Well… They probably won't, but other than this, there is still a more serious problem if Moka decides to come.'' Ichigo explained to him.

''A more serious one? What?'' Isshin asked him curious.

''Inoue told us that she has only four free reservations in her hands, so if Moka wants to come, she will have to pay for her own.'' Ichigo pointed to him, stating the main problem.

''If it's about money, I can take care of that.'' Isshin replied to him. ''Since you are going there for free, paying for only one person won't be too much of a hassle to our family budget.''

''Honestly, you don't have to do that, Isshin-san. I told you many times that I'm not so bothered of not going and in any case, even if I have to go, I can't force you to lend me money again. You already gave me enough the other day to go shopping and more than those would be like I'm taking advantage of your kindness.'' Moka stated to him, being completely against the idea of letting Isshin cover her expenses again.

''But then, what are you planning on doing, Moka-chan?'' Isshin asked her casually.

''I don't know. In the end, I think it would be better if I don't go.'' Moka answered him.

''…Or you can get a part-time job like Ichi-nii and gather some money.'' Karin suggested to her bluntly.

''What?'' Moka questioned surprised by Karin's suggestion.

''Excellent idea, my sweetie!'' Isshin said to Karin, excited from witnessing how clever his daughter was. ''We shall go with that.'' He continued and turned to Moka. ''What do you say, Moka-chan?''

''A part-time job…? Eeehh… I'm not so sure.'' Moka replied to him.

''Why not?'' Isshin asked her.

''You see… The thing is that I don't know what job would fit me and I don't want to start one and screw up after.'' Moka answered him in a hesitant tone.

''Don't be silly, Moka-chan! You are already very good at a lot of things like cooking and cleaning. In addition, you are very polite and social, so you won't have a problem to find a job anywhere.'' Yuzu told her to cheer her up.

''Don't forget that she is also beautiful and sexy. If anything else, she could get a job as a model and even continue it as a real job instead of a part-time.'' Karin added.

''EHH?! Model?!'' Moka questioned shocked, touching her cheeks embarrassed and with a huge blush on her face.

''Anyway… There are many jobs out there and if Moka-chan search a bit, she can surely find one that is suited for her.'' Isshin stated. ''And Ichigo is going to help her with that.'' He continued, giving his son a glance.

''Me?'' Ichigo asked him, being a bit taken aback.

''Yes! You! You already have one, so you are familiar with the process and your experience will be quite useful to Moka-chan. Or you are against it?'' Isshin answered him, stating also his own question.

''It's not a matter of being against it… It's that I was thinking of starting studying a little more from now on and if I help Moka, I won't have time.'' Ichigo answered him, explaining the reason he couldn't do it.

''You never were much into studying, Ichi-nii. What made you change your mind so suddenly?'' Karin asked him doubtfully.

''Stuff…'' Ichigo answered her, not wanting to admit that it was Uryu's harsh words that drove him on taking that decision.

''In any case, you are managing half a year with your current studying, so I don't think that keeping it up at the same level for a little longer would be a problem'' Isshin told him casually. ''Moka-chan is in your need. Are you going to abandon her?'' He asked him with an intense look in his eyes.

'Eh?! No… I mean… I…'' Ichigo started muttering pretty confused about what to choose.

''Come on, Oni-chan! You can't leave Moka-chan alone. If you don't help her, she may end up not finding a job and not coming with you. And she will be sad then.'' Yuzu told him in a pleading tone, making `puppy eyes`.

''Please, don't make it sound so dramatic, Yuzu-chan. I won't feel so b…'' Moka was about to say, but was cut short by Karin's voice.

''And you owe her after what she went through at Soul Society to find you.'' Karin said to him bluntly.

''HUH! How do you know about that?'' Ichigo asked his sister quite shocked, hearing her referring to something he never told her.

''I have my sources.'' Karin answered him casually. ''But our main issue here is about you assisting Moka-san in finding a job, so what do you decide to do in the end?'' She asked him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

''Gk!'' Ichigo grunted and then scanned the room.

As things were standing, his whole family was in favor of the idea of him helping Moka. And as for her, she was looking nervously here and there like she was feeling quite bothered about the situation she created. But inside this nervousness of hers, he could also spot and a slight idea of eagerness which could only mean that despite everything, she sort of wanted to go with them. These two made quite clear to him what he had to do. It was almost sure that his family would keep bugging him if he refused and as Karin mentioned, Moka went through a lot while she was at Soul Society, so she needed some vacations to help her forget it. Screw Uryuu and his smart-talk. When the time to take care of his future would come, he would do it. Now there were other things that had priority.

''Haa… Fine! I will do it.'' Ichigo said with a slight sigh.

Hearing that, his father and sisters smiled satisfied to each other. Moka on the other hand turned to Ichigo and looked him with a surprised expression since she wasn't expecting him to choose her over his studies. Considering that he was a 3rd year student, it was pretty important to study a lot to get into a good college and she would understand it completely if he had said no. But he didn't. Something that made her feel embarrassed enough for taking his time, but also happy because he decided to not leave her alone.

''We are going to start looking for possible jobs tomorrow when I return from school. Ok?'' Ichigo asked her, arranging at the same time their schedule.

''Yes! And also thank you for doing this for me, Ichigo!'' Moka answered him, expressing also her gratitude.

''No big deal! Just remember to be ready when I come to get you. It's best to start our searching before it gets dark.'' Ichigo said to her casually.

''Ok!'' Moka replied to him smiling.

After that, everyone finished their dinner quietly and left the table, occupying themselves with things of their interest until the time to sleep comes.

* * *

[2 hours later. Inside Moka's room.]

Helping Yuzu clean out the tableware that was dirtied during their dinner and tidy up a bit the kitchen and the living room, Moka had finally finished with today's housework and was now sitting on her bed,

''Wow! The sea! I can't believe that I will go there after such a long time!'' Moka was saying to herself in a cheerful tone.

''_Well, aren't you a little too excited?!'' _Inner Moka asked her casually.

''Why not? The last time I went to the sea was last year when we travelled to the Human World, but unfortunately it was quite a short trip. Considering also the incident with Ruby-san, we hadn't the chance to fully enjoy it.'' Moka replied to her.

''_So, you are planning to replenish the lost fun you didn't have that time, huh?_'' Inner Moka asked her again.

''You could say that.'' Moka answered her smiling.

''_Good for you! It's only that it's a bit of shame that Tsukune and the others won't be there. Being in another dimension surely has many inconveniences._'' Inner Moka stated without being too conscious of what she was saying.

With these words, Moka's smile disappeared immediately since after the mentioning of Tsukune's name and their friends, she came to remember that they are apart, getting next silent and changing her expression to a sad one.

''_Hey! What happened? Why the sudden silence?_'' Inner Moka asked her outer half curious, not understanding yet what she had done.

''Tsukune… And the girls... ''Moka started murmuring in a low, melancholic tone. ''…It's been five days since we have been apart and they are probably worried about me now. On the other hand, I'm planning how to have fun at the sea. I'm such a terrible person.'' She added, getting even sadder.

Hearing her, Inner Moka understood finally her blunter and starting to feel her outer half's negative emotions transmitting to her, she came to a conclusion that she had to say something to her to change her mood.

''_Oh! Come on! What are you getting so down for? You were so excited a minute ago. There's nothing wrong with planning how to have a good time when you go on vacations. And as for the guys back home… Ok… Knowing them, they are probably worried, but they have each other to depend on when they need someone to give them courage. Especially Tsukune… Don't tell me that you believe that that annoying Succubus and that stalker Ice-Woman would leave such a rare chance to go to waste. Not to mention our two blabbering witches.'' _Inner Moka said to her to cheer her up. ''_They will be fine.'' _She added in a reassuring tone._ ''So, stop tormenting yourself with negative thoughts and lighten up_.''

''I will try… But I can't promise anything.'' Moka replied to her in low tone.

''_You better try hard. Tomorrow you are starting your job-hunting together with Ichigo and it won't be a pretty sight for him to see you mopping on the floor when he comes to get you. Leaving everything else aside, he decided to put his studies on hold for you, so you owe to be at your best. Not to mention that if you keep this mood, your chances of getting a job are very slim. No one will want to hire an emo.'' _Inner Moka pointed to her to give her another reason to get over her newly appeared depression.

''I know… And that's why I won't let his favor to me go to waste.'' Moka replied to her, starting pulling up herself.

''_Good! Now it would be wise to go to sleep without further ado because you will need to be fresh tomorrow to make a good impression on your future employee_.'' Inner Moka advised her, thinking about the image she should present tomorrow to all the people they would ask for a job.

''You're right.'' Moka said, agreeing with her inner half's logic and lied down, closing tightly her eyes to make herself sleep.

It would be difficult since she was still feeling some sadness inside her, but she had no other choice. With this in her mind, she started trying to throw all the bad thoughts out of her head to find peace. Something she succeeded in doing after some minutes, allowing like this to herself to relax and get ready for what awaited her the next day.

* * *

[The next day.]

Wanting to settle that small detail about Moka's addition into their group, Ichigo called the others during their school's first recess and asked them if she could come with them. Uryuu and Chad didn't have a problem as expected, sharing Isshin's opinion about the balance between the two groups. Orihime on the other hand looked somewhat shocked and displeased with the whole idea, but in the end she agreed with them. Moka's coming could be proved to be a big problem to her actual plan, but if she refused her to come with them, she would raise suspicions and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

* * *

[Several hours later. Afternoon. Outside Ichigo's house]

''Are you ready?'' Ichigo asked Moka, standing a few meters away from his house's exit.

''Yes!'' Moka answered with a positive nod.

''Cool! Let's go.'' Ichigo told her and turned to the road.

''Ok.'' Moka replied and started approaching him.

''GOOD LUCK, MOKA-CHAN! '' Yuzu who was standing on the doorstep shouted to her while Moka was coming closer to her big brother.

''Yeah! Good luck!'' Karin who was standing beside her sister wished her in a more casual way.

''Thanks Yuzu-chan… Karin-chan…!'' Moka told them, turning momently back to them and smiling.

''Try to not be too late.'' Isshin reminded to both of them, appearing behind his two daughters.

''Don't worry, Isshin-san. We won't.'' Moka reassured him and waved to all of them goodbye.

* * *

[10 minutes later. In a random street.]

Ichigo and Moka were currently walking on the sidewalk with him scanning a newspaper for job-ads and her following him steadily from behind.

''Did you find something, Ichigo? You're looking pretty intensively on the newspaper for some time now.'' Moka commented, making also a question due to curiosity.

''I think so. Come to see this.'' Ichigo asked of her, arranging the newspaper in a way that she could read it too.

''Ok.'' Moka replied and speeded up a bit her step to match his.

After that, she lowered her head towards the newspaper to see what he wanted to show her.

''Which one?'' Moka asked him, not knowing where to focus her sight.

''This one here.'' Ichigo pointed to her, placing his right index finger on a specific ad. ''Newly opened café wants some young, social girls to work there as waitresses. Ages accepted from seventeen to twenty five. No pre-service required…'' He said to her, reading the ad's content. ''This one sounds good. Do you want to give it a try?'' He asked her casually by turning his face to her.

''Yes! It seems pretty convenient and it hasn't any high standards. Let's go there first.'' Moka answered him.

''Ok.'' Ichigo replied to her and returned his gaze inside the newspaper to read the café's address.

Next, both headed there in hopes of getting lucky and find a job for Moka with the first try.

* * *

[40 minutes later. At the café']

After some walking, Ichigo and Moka arrived at the café's respective location and by going in, they found the owner and discussed with him about Moka's employment. But things wouldn't go as easy as they were hoping. To decide or not to take her as one of his employees, the owner needed firstly to have her go through a test.

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

''I-I'm r-ready.'' Moka's voice was heard saying in a hesitant and slightly trembling tone inside of the workers' locker room.

''Very well! Then, you can come out, Moka-chan!'' The owner who was a bald, quite fat, middle aged man with a moustache told her.

''O-Ok!'' Moka's voice was heard again in the same tone as before.

Following that, Moka got out of the room, wearing a short, pink, maid's uniform with a white apron in front and a white bobble on her hair, together with white stockings and purple sandals.

''Fabulous!'' The owner commented, watching her with a satisfied smile. ''Now let's check your serving abilities.'' He added and sat to a table.

Apparently, the owner's test was to have her wear the café's specific uniform and show him if she was suitable for this kind of work. For the meantime as things were showing she had made a very good impression to her possible employer. So good that his face was revealing a pretty suspicion expression which didn't please one bit Ichigo who was watching the whole thing from two meters away. And it wasn't only that. In the ad there was nothing about the fact that the café was a maid one or that the workers were obligated to wear a uniform. –Something smells fishy.- Ichigo thought, frowning.

''G-Good afternoon… M-Master…! M-may I t-take your o-order?'' Moka asked him with a trembling voice due to the embarrassment she was feeling from wearing this uniform which was strangely too short and quite revealing on the breast area.

''Ts, ts! This is no good, Moka-chan. You must say it more calmly and sweetly. The customers will think that you are afraid of them if you talk to them like that. Let's go one more time. And this time try to not look so tensed up.'' The owner said to her in a lecturing tone.

''F-Fine.'' Moka replied to him and pulled up herself for her second try. ''Good a-afternoon Master… May I-I take your o-order?'' She asked him again, but with no much difference from before.

Hearing her, the owner lowered his eyelids and took a slightly displeased expression on his face.

''Haa… There we go again. If you can't do what I'm asking, I will be forced to decline your application for employment here, Moka-chan.'' The owner told her bluntly.

''I'm sorry. I want to do as you say, but these clothes are a bit embarrassing and I can't concentrate.'' Moka replied to him in an apologetic tone.

''This is my shop's exclusive uniform and I won't accept any complaints about it. If you want to work here, you don't have any other option but to wear it. Or else, you can always leave.'' The owner stated to her in a cold tone.

''No! I didn't want to insult your business's uniform. I just said that it's a little embarrassing. Nothing else. Don't get mad.'' Moka replied to him in a desperate tone. ''Let's try one more time!'' She pleaded him intensively.

After that plead, the owner smirked for a second and then loosened his expression to look more kind.

''Hmm… Fine! Since I took a liking to you, I will give you another chance, Moka-chan. Also, as a special service, I will reveal you a secret about the best way to serve a customer. And if you perform it flawlessly, the job will be yours.'' The owner assured her by smiling and blinking to her with his right eye.

''Thanks a lot!'' Moka replied to him with a smile of her own. ''So, what's this secret?''

''Well…'' The owner started saying. ''…First you come closer to the customer to ask him about his order.'' He continued and grabbed her suddenly from her right arm, pulling her next him.

Something that made Ichigo's frown evolve to an angry scowl.

''WAA!'' Moka screamed after his gesture which almost made her fall over him. Next, she looked puzzled at him. ''What are you doing, sir?''

''The best way to win a customer's heart is by making him feel like you are his friend. And friends are supposed to be close to each other.'' The owner explained to her. ''For the next step now, I want you to bend a little to my direction and bring your face close to my ear, whispering –May I pleeease take your order, lovely Master?-'' He asked of her, changing his voice to a more sensual during the last part.

Hearing it, Moka jolted back astonished. She knew that waitresses needed to be kind to their customer's, but that was looking somewhat exaggerated according to her logic.

''What's wrong?'' The owner asked her puzzled like there was no problem.

''Sir… Do I absolutely have to do that? I mean… It's even more embarrassing than wearing this uniform.'' Moka said to him with a large blush on her cheeks.

''If you want to get the job, **is**. Otherwise, we have to say goodbye Moka-chan.'' The owner stated to her bluntly.

''I see...'' Moka murmured in a low and half-hearted tone. ''_This work seems a lot more difficult than I expected. In the ad it looked quite simple, but it's not in the least. Just wearing these clothes makes me feel so embarrassed that I could explode and now he also wants me to say these things. And in such a way on top of that… If I wasn't in such a need for money, I would have left minutes ago, but the payment he offers is the highest comparing to the others and I could make more money by working here than the other places. This way I can save more than the ones which are necessary for the trip and relieve Isshin-san of having to cover my expenses all the time… Yes! As embarrassing as it is, I have to do it!'' _She concluded in her mind, changing her expression to a determined one. ''Ok! Here I come!'' She said to him in straight tone.

''I'm waiting.'' The owner replied casually.

Next, Moka bent close to him and approached his left ear with her mouth, starting whispering to him the words he asked of her.

''Ooh! That was great, Moka-chan!'' The owner said to her in a praising tone. ''But you have to sound a little more sensual.'' He continued. ''Try it again and this time come closer because I couldn't hear you too clearly.''

Not having any other option, Moka did what he told her, coming even closer to him, looking almost like she was about to hug him and tried to make her voice sound the sexiest she could.

''Yes! That's the way!'' The owner praised her once again. ''One more time.'' He asked of her with a wide smile full of satisfaction.

On the other hand, Ichigo, who was witnessing quietly all this time this farce taking place in front of his eyes, felt his patience reaching its limits. And the situation would worsen even more. Inside his anger he accidentally got a glimpse of the owner's eyes being locked on Moka's chest while she was whispering that something he asked of her. Noticing this, Ichigo grinded his teeth in frustration and got ready to interfere. Something he did immediately after seeing the owner's left hand moving steadily towards Moka's butt while she was bent, unable to notice it.

''Yes, yes… That's right! Like this, Moka-chAAAAA'' The owner screamed after feeling something grabbing and crushing his left hand.

Seeing his reaction, Moka automatically pulled back shocked. Then, she witnessed puzzled Ichigo holding tightly the owner's left hand with his own left and with a furious expression on his face.

''Ichigo… What are you doing?'' Moka asked him confused.

Hearing her, Ichigo turned to her.

''This scumbag was about to grope you. – Waitresses wanted- **my ass**! He just wants some young girls to satisfy his perverted fetishes.'' Ichigo explained to her is an angry tone.

''ACK, ACK, ACK! LEAVE ALONE, BOY! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT IF YOU INJURE ME! AACK!'' The owner threatened him, screaming at the same time in pain.

''We will see about that.'' Ichigo replied by turning his face to him and without a care about his threats.

Following that and wanting to make the meaning of his words clearer, Ichigo pulled him up using the hand he was holding and next…

*Hpff*

…Punched him hardly on the face with his right fist…,

*Crash*

…Crashing him unconscious on the table which broke due to the punch's force and the owner's weight. After that, he turned to Moka and approached her with quick steps.

''Go change fast and we are out of here.'' Ichigo told her in serious tone.

''But… What about him?'' Moka asked him worried. ''When he wakes up, he will probably report us to the police.''

''Not if we report him first… This wasn't in the schedule, but we are gonna make a visit to the police station after you change clothes. I'm sure the cops will love to hear a story about a pervert who puts ads in newspapers to attract naïve girls who he plans to molest.'' Ichigo explained to her casually.

''Oh! Then, I better hurry before he opens his eyes.'' Moka said to him.

''Yeah!'' Ichigo replied to her.

* * *

[30 minutes later. Outside the police station.]

''Fuuww… We finally finished.'' Ichigo commented satisfied, getting out of the station with Moka beside him.

''Yes… I never imagined that reporting a person would take so long. They kept asking me questions about what happened no-stop. At some point I felt like I was being interrogated for a crime.'' Moka replied the same way.

''You can't help it. That's the way cops work. In any case, we are over with that. Better resume our searching now… And I wish we don't meet any other freak while we are at it.'' Ichigo said to her, suggesting continue what they started.

''Uhm! Ok!'' Moka replied to him with a positive nod. ''And I wish that too.''

Next, they got a little away from the police station and Ichigo opened again his newspaper to find something another ad about employment.

* * *

[20 minutes later.]

The next job Ichigo decided on giving a try was a clerk at a store which was selling clothes. -At least there Moka wouldn't need to wear some slutty costume- He thought... Another good thing was the fact that the store was close by and they wouldn't need to walk too much. But unfortunately, after arriving there, they found out that their previous wish wouldn't be granted. Being bad luck or bad karma, the manager of the store was once again a man… A young man who didn't waste a second after their arrival there, hitting immediately on Moka without too much tact. Something Ichigo's nerves couldn't tolerate and forced him to kick him in the gut with his left foot, giving him next a warning, claiming that if he do something like reporting them, he is going to come back and kick his ass to infinity. Following that, Ichigo grabbed Moka's right hand and dragged her out of the store with a pretty irritated expression on his face.

* * *

[30 minutes later.]

The No.3 try was to a family restaurant. They were in need of a woman to wash dishes and the payment was decent. As an extra, the place's owner was a married man who was looking quite fond of his wife, so Moka would be safe considering him. But to Ichigo's irritation, that only applied for the owner. The rest of the staff's male population hadn't stopped ogling her from the moment they appeared there, making bets between them of who will make her his girlfriend like they were talking about a trophy. Something Ichigo heard by chance and made him take once again action by giving them a hostile glare like the one an assassin gives to his victims. A gesture which resulted in scaring them to the point of almost pee their pants. Next, he approached Moka, telling her that it was too risky for her to take that job and after apologizing to the owner for the time he had spent on them, he told Moka to follow him outside.

* * *

[35 minutes later.]

The fourth job was a substitute actress for an amateur film. Moka was hesitant on doing it in the start, but in the end decided to give it a try. In the least, it was a job with all the payment in one-go, so she could both make some money faster and more relaxed. So, they went to check it out… But the situation there didn't differ too much from the previous ones. More specifically… It was **even worse**. When they arrived at the studio where the film would be filmed, Ichigo understood in a flash what the film's theme was and goggled shocked. Apparently, or better, **obviously**, the film they were talking about was no other than a porn movie… After that, things escalated quickly. Ichigo shouted to Moka to get out of there with him and when the men of the production tried to stop him, he beat the hell out of them, scattering them unconscious and with a lot bruises around the floor.

* * *

[1.30 hour later.]

The last two jobs they decided to try for the day were fortunately safer, but due to the fact that the first had to do with delivering and Moka didn't know how to drive a scooter and the second with working at a pizzeria with too many Italian workers who would make Moka feel uncomfortable since she didn't knew at all Italian, she ended up not getting either one.

* * *

[20 minutes later. Night. In a random street.]

Having failed to find a job for Moka, the two of them concluded that it was time to return home and were currently walking towards it with a disappointed expression on their faces. Especially Moka.

''**Man!** What the hell is wrong with the world?! Where the heck did all those perverts came from?'' Ichigo questioned irritated.

''I know what you mean. I feel a bit frustrated too. But at least the last two jobs we went were thankfully more normal.'' Moka replied to him. ''It's a shame that I wasn't able to get either one.''

''You can't help it. You don't have a scooter license and if you had started working at that pizzeria, you wouldn't understand a word of what the others would say to you.'' Ichigo stated to her casually.

''You are right. But I still feel a little down for not finding a job after all that searching. I mean… You spent your whole afternoon trying to help me and we didn't accomplish a thing.'' Moka said to him with a guilty expression.

''Don't let it bother you. I agreed to help you and I will. As for not finding a job… Tomorrow is a new day. We will continue our searching and if we are lucky, tomorrow's dinner will be to celebrate your employment.'' Ichigo said to her to lift her moral up.

Hearing these words, a small smile appeared on Moka's face accompanied with a slight blush due to her happiness of having Ichigo on her side to help her whenever she needed it. Either it had to do with daily stuff or defending her against strong opponents.

''Anyway… I'm starting to get hungry. Let's hurry. If I remember correctly, Yuzu said that she was preparing something tasty for dinner.'' Ichigo stated to her, touching his stomach.

''Yes!'' Moka replied to him cheerfully, widening her smile.

* * *

[The next day.]

Following yesterday's routine, Ichigo and Moka went out the same hour as before and started their searching by scanning the ads on a new newspaper that Ichigo had bought. Doing that, they marked some that sounded promising and without further ado, they headed to the location of the one which was closest to them. But to their dismay, their luck hadn't changed, forcing them to wonder from one job to another due to unfortunate reasons which had to do some times with perversion, others with lack of abilities and others because they couldn't agree on the terms of work. Like this, both lost their will to continue and returned again home without doing any progress.

* * *

[Next day. In a random street.]

''I'm starting to think that the whole idea of finding a job is a waste of time. Maybe we shall stop. We tried a lot already and even if I end up not coming, I won't have any regrets.'' Moka said to Ichigo in a pessimistic tone while walking next to him.

''I said to not talk so depressingly. It's still too early to give up. Somewhere around here there is a job that suits you and I assure you that we will find it.'' Ichigo stated to her in a straight tone.

''I hope so.'' Moka replied in the same tone as before.

*Vrrrr*

Then, a loud sound of a car running was heard suddenly behind them and becoming curious by hearing it, both turned back to see what was happening. There, they saw a white van rushing in high speed towards their location. Coming upon that sight, Moka goggled and got shocked from the reckless way the van's driver was driving. –This guy must be drunk- She thought. As for Ichigo, his expression was more like a bothered one than anything else and was revealing that he probably knew that van. So, not wanting to confront for some reason its driver, he grabbed Moka from her left hand with his right and started running to the opposite direction panicked.

''WAA… What's wrong, Ichigo?'' Moka asked him astonished while trying to adjust her steps to not fall down.

''No time to explain. If we don't hurry, she will catch us.'' Ichigo answered to her.

''She?'' Moka questioned by repeating one of his words.

*HHHrrrssttt*

That moment, the van stopped in a way someone could meet only in action movies and without a warning, a woman jumped out of it and started chasing the two teenagers.

''ICHIGOOO!'' The unknown woman shouted furious to him, raising her speed.

Hearing her shout, Moka turned confused to her and next back to Ichigo.

''Ichigo, do you know her?'' Moka asked him puzzled.

''Yeah! But I wish I didn't'' Ichigo answered her, trying next to perform a quick turn to the right by reaching a crossroad.

Unfortunately, Moka wasn't quite ready for it and by feeling so unexpectedly the force which was pulling her change direction, she lost her balance and tripped, slipping from Ichigo's hand and falling down on the ground.

''OUCH!'' Moka whined, having her knees come into contact with the hard surface of the sidewalk.

''OH SHIT!'' Ichigo cursed after noticing what happened to her and turned backwards stretching his right hand to her to help her get up. ''Sorry!''

''Seriously, what's the problem, Ichigo? Why are you behaving so illogically?'' Moka asked him in a whining tone.

''I will explain later. For now we haAAAA…'' Ichigo was about to say, but in a second a strong, high kick landed on his face, making him fly comically a meter away and crash like a watermelon on the ground.

Witnessing this, Moka blinked in astonishment and turned her face to the side, seeing the woman who was chasing them standing right next to her with an extremely angry expression on her face. She was an attractive, busty, middle aged woman with long, black hair with bangs in the left of her face and styled in a ponytail with a purple scrunch, wearing a light brown cap with a pair of goggles attached on it, a white T-shirt with long, purple sleeves and a logo on its center, brown work gloves, tight black jeans and black boots.

''Tsskkk…'' Ichigo whined, lifting himself from the ground while holding his face to ease the pain from the hit. ''Are you nuts? What the hell do you think you are doin…'' He started saying again, but was cut short because before he has the chance to finish his sentence, the woman rushed to his place and with swift movements kneeled and locked his head inside her arms. ''AAggrkkk..''

''You have guts to skip work for three whole days. I hand it to you, Ichigo. But your time of relaxation ends now!'' The woman stated to him in an irritated tone.

''Who's… relaxing…? I… already…have…something… else… into… my…hands… for… your… information...'' Ichigo said to her with difficulty since her lock was making talking harsh, pointing at the same time with his right index finger Moka.

''Hm?'' The woman questioned and turned her face to Moka's direction. ''A girl…?! What the hell?!'' She continued and turned to Ichigo. ''Don't tell me that the reason you are slacking is because you are fooling around with a girl, Ichigo!'' She growled at him very irritated.

On the other hand, Moka, who had heard her comment since she wasn't too far away from them, blushed intensively on the word –girlfriend-.

''You… got… it…wrong…'' Ichigo started saying to her and then grabbed with his two hands the arm that she was using for her lock and by removing it from his neck, he jumped up, walking a few steps due to the force of his jumping. Next, he turned back to her. ''When you are going to stop hunting me down to the whole town, Ikumi-san? It started getting too annoying!'' He asked her with a frustrated expression on his face.

''The day you will stop neglecting your responsibilities.'' Ikumi answered him bluntly while standing up. ''Now stop whining and follow me.''

''I told you that I'm busy with something else. I have to help Moka find a job.'' Ichigo explained to her.

''Moka?'' Ikumi murmured and turned again to her. ''That's her name?''

''Yeah!'' Ichigo answered her in a monotone.

After that and understanding their conversation's course, Moka thought it would be wise to come closer to properly introduce herself.

''My name is Akashiya Moka. Nice to meet you.'' Moka told her in a polite tone, bowing slightly her head.

''Ohh! Your girlfriend is quite the refined girl, Ichigo!'' Ikumi commented smirking amused. ''The complete opposite of someone else.'' She continued, giving him a quick glance.

''Would you cut it out, already? And she is not my girlfriend. We are just friends.'' Ichigo said to her annoyed.

''Whatever!'' Ikumi replied indifferently and turned to Moka. ''My name is Unagiya Ikumi. I'm the owner of Unagiya Shop and the boss of this idiot here.'' She said to her and gave her her hand for a handshake.

Seeing her gesture, Moka reciprocated by giving her own while Ichigo was looking at his boss with a large tick mark on the left of his forehead.

''Ok! Now that we finished with the introductions I would like to ask you a favor, Moka-san.'' Ikumi said to her casually.

''Yes! Of course! What?'' Moka replied by also making a question.

''You see… My only employee is currently that slacker Ichigo and since he didn't showed up to my place for the past three days, I'm in a kind of bind. So, if you don't mind, I have to take him with me.'' Ikumi stated to her casually.

''I understand…'' Moka replied, lowering slightly her eyelids by feeling a bit down since Ichigo had to leave her. ''If you need him, I can't say something on that, Ikumi-san. You are his boss nevertheless.''

''Glad that you see it from my view point.'' Ikumi said to her and started walking towards her van. ''Come, Ichigo. Don't waste time.''

''Sorry, but **no**.'' Ichigo replied to her bluntly.

After that, Ikumi stopped at her tracks, appearing several tick marks on her forehead.

''**Huh?! **What did you say?'' Ikumi asked him angrily, turning to his direction.

''I said that I won't come. There are many dangers out there to let Moka search for a job on her own. If you want me back to work, you better be patient… Or else you can always fire me.'' Ichigo stated to her in a straight tone.

''What?!'' Ikumi asked him astonished.

''I think that you should better hear your boss and go with her, Ichigo. I will manage somehow. I'm not a little girl.'' Moka said to him, wanting to resolve this situation without many arguments.

''You can say whatever you want Moka, but after all the things we have encountered, I'm more than reluctant to leave you alone. I'm going to accompany you and that's the end.'' Ichigo stated to her in the same tone as to Ikumi.

Hearing him, Moka's heart skipped a beat of happiness. She knew that the right thing for Ichigo to do was to follow his boss, but she found herself being kind of delighted with his decision to refuse his work to not abandon her. It was illogical of course, but also something she couldn't stop feeling.

''Are you crazy, Ichigo? What nonsense are you spurting suddenly?'' Ikumi asked him upset from the whole situation.

''I'm completely serious, Ikumi-san. And if you don't believe me, you can try and see for yourself if I'm spurting nonsense or not.'' Ichigo said to her with a look of determination in his eyes.

Hearing these words, Ikumi goggled shocked. She was well aware of her young worker's stubborn behavior, but this thing right now was looking absurd even to her. Ichigo had slaked off and before, but she was always able to track him down and bring him with her no matter what. But this case was something different. Did he really tell her to fire him? Ok, her behavior towards him sometimes may wasn't exactly what some people would call –professional- or –forgiving-, but the truth was that she cared about him like he was a family member. More precisely, like her little brother. And in addition, he was always putting aside whatever she had done to him in the end and was continuing his work normally. But what in God's name happened to him after the last time she saw him and changed his character so drastically…? Ikumi was swirling these thoughts inside her mind when without a warning she had a flash and turned to Moka. –It must be this girl- She concluded. She pretty much had heard about all of Ichigo's friends from him, but he never mentioned a pink haired girl before. So, if there was something different that made him change, it was surely her. But what she should do? Ichigo was looking something more than determined to assist this girl into her job-hunting. Should she keep trying to convince him come with her or leave him be until he decides of his own free will to return to work…? No. The second was out of the question. Requests from many people had gathered during his absence and it was impossible for her to handle them all by herself. Truthfully, she wasn't positive even if it was possible with only the two of them. -As things were standing, they will be in need of extra hands.- She thought and then an idea popped into her head like a miracle. -This could work- She thought again and smirked satisfied.

''So… What's your answer, Ikumi-san?'' Ichigo asked her.

The truth was that he, himself, was feeling somewhat bad for putting Ikumi in that dilemma since he cared about her despite the hard times she had given him. She was like a foster mother to him and he didn't like to give her problems, but with so many perverts lurking around the whole town, he couldn't leave Moka take the task of finding a job alone without having someone protecting her. His pride as a man would crumble if he did that… And maybe it was also something else, but he couldn't explain it too well, so he decided to stack with the pride thing.

''Heh! You sure know how to play your cards, Ichigo. And it seems that this time you won.'' Ikumi said to him with a chuckle.

''Does that mean that I can continue what I'm doing without further pestering?'' Ichigo replied with a question.

''Generally… Yes...! But if you don't mind, I have also another solution which would satisfy all of us. Care to hear it?'' Ikumi answered him, stating her own question.

''Be my guest.'' Ichigo answered her casually.

''I need you to come back to work, but you said that you have to keep company to Moka-san while she is searching for a job because there many dangerous guys around the whole town… If it's like this, why don't **both** of you come with me then? We have a ton of requests, so one extra person would be pretty useful. And in addition, I don't suppose that you think of me as a dangerous person, right?'' Ikumi proposed to them with the same smirk she had before.

Hearing her, Ichigo was taken a bit aback since he wasn't expecting to hear something like this and next silenced and lowered his face with a skeptical expression on his face to work out the idea in his mind… A few minutes later he finally raised it back and turned to his boss.

''I wouldn't bet my money on the last part, but it's true that this idea is not half bad. At least that way I would be at ease that Moka is safe. But it's not me the one who has the last word in this.'' Ichigo answered her and turned to Moka. ''Well, it may not be the best work you could find, but what do you say? Do you mind working for a little with me?''

''Eh? Working… with… you…'' Moka started muttering confused.

It's true that the main reason they began this search in the beginning was for her to find a job to earn the money she needed, but not one in a million had passed through her mind that she could end up working together with Ichigo. She imagined that she would probably just find a regular part-time job which would provide her the necessary money she wanted, but never that it would be with him. Not that it sounded bad to her. **On the contrary!** She may didn't think of that option, but the idea of working alongside her good friend and protector was simply great and reassuring at the same time. So, there was only one answer to his question.

''Of course!'' Moka answered him with a cheerful smile.

''Then, it's settled.'' Ichigo replied, also smiling and turned to Ikumi. ''Ok, Ikumi-san. We are all yours. Let's get back to the shop.''

''About time.'' Ikumi replied to him with a satisfied smile.

Next, the three of them got into her van and started heading to Ikumi's and Ichigo's workplace. While they were at it Ikumi was discussing with Moka about what was their work about and after that about her salary which they agreed on without many difficulties.

* * *

[Present. At a park.]

After an intense run which both Ichigo and Moka would remember for a long time, they were finally able to tame the dogs which were dragging Moka around and were currently resting on a park's bench while the four-legged devils were also doing the same by lying under the shadow of a big tree.

''Jesus Christ! What the hell is their owner feeding them? They were running non-stop for about one hour!'' Ichigo commented, frowning.

''Suupp…Whatever it is, it must be quite nutritional. I have never met such energetic dogs.'' Moka replied to him after drinking a sip of water from a bottle she bought from a vending machine.

''Now I see why she offers so much money. No logical person would dare to take care of them considering the way they are. I should have figured it out when we heard the payment.'' Ichigo stated slightly annoyed. ''That damn slave driver should learn at some point to say –no- to some requests.''

''Don't get mad, Ichigo. You know that Ikumi-san doesn't refuse to any customer and either way, their owner will come to pick them in forty minutes, so our job will end soon.'' Moka said to him to make him relax.

''Amen to that! If we had to put up with them longer, I think that I would go insane.'' Ichigo replied the same way.

''You are exaggerating! They aren't so bad and don't forget that we had some even worse tasks to accomplish the previous days...'' Moka started saying casually. ''You know… like the one with that cat…'' She continued, remembering something that took place two days ago.

* * *

[2 days ago.]

An old lady visited Unagiya Shop with a request about finding her lost cat which was her only company since she had no relatives. Of course Ikumi accepted it and Ichigo together with Moka started immediately searching through the whole town to find the cat, examining a lot of areas and showing its picture to every person they met on their way. In the end, they managed to track it down, but when it noticed them approaching, it tried to escape by running away and they were forced to chase it. Thankfully for them, it trapped accidentally itself between a tree's branches and the only thing they had to do to complete their task was to climb over there and catch it. And the one who would do it was without a doubt Ichigo since Moka was a girl and he couldn't allow her do something so dangerous. So, he started climbing, reaching finally its location, but unfortunately for him, the cat hadn't given up the fight yet and attacked him with its nails, giving his face a couple of small scratches. Due to that, Ichigo lost his balance and ended up falling down. Luckily on a bush, sparing himself like that from further damage and holding miraculously in his right hand the cat which he grabbed by reflexes when he was about to fall. Next, they returned to the Shop and gave the cat back to her owner, earning her gratitude and the money she promised them. A happy ending for everyone expect Ichigo who had to spend his remaining free time until the next request treating his wounds.

* * *

[Present.]

''Yeah, yeah! I remember alright.'' Ichigo replied to her with a displeased expression. ''That cursed feline had us chasing it like idiots.''

''It sure did! But even this can't be compared to the incident with the beehive.'' Moka continued, remembering one of the previous day's events. _

* * *

[Yesterday.]

Today's –mission impossible- was to get rid of a big beehive which was on the roof of a house. The owner tried to destroy it himself when he spotted it, but instead injured his right leg and considering that he had young children in his house, he wanted it gone as soon as possible. As expected, Ikumi didn't say –no- and her two faithful workers went there to see what they could do. But there weren't actually many options. The only thing they knew that would be the most effective was to send away the bees with some smoke and then hit the beehive with something to remove it from the roof. So, getting the proper equipment, Moka went down of the hive as a first step, starting then using a smoke machine to drive the bees out of their nest. Something she succeeded. Next, Ichigo climbed up there using a ladder and walking carefully through the roof, managed to reach his target. Following that, he started hitting the beehive with a hammer, reducing it to a pulp of wax. And with that their work was over… Or at least that's what Ichigo thought. To his misfortune, the bees hadn't moved as far as he imagined and when Moka closed the smoke machine, they rushed back to their home's location attacking him furiously for destroying their place. In the end, both retuned back to the Shop, bringing back the good news and an Ichigo full of stings.

* * *

[Present again.]

''Please stop referring to that.'' Ichigo asked of her with a slightly terrified expression. ''I still haven't gotten over the aches of their stings.''

''Yes…That was really unfortunate. I mean… Who could imagine that they would come back? Thank God Isshin-san had a lot of ointment for bug-bites.'' Moka replied to him, feeling a bit guilty for what she made him remember.

''Anyway… Let's get back. We have some distance to cover until the Shop and I seriously can't wait to get of me these Pains in the Butt.'' Ichigo said to her and stood up.

''Ok!'' Moka replied and mimicked him.

* * *

[45 minutes later.]

When the arranged time arrived, the dogs' owner appeared to the Shop retrieving happily her Babies as she called them and giving Ikumi the reward for the service they provided to her. After that she left with a happy expression on her face.

''Another job well done!'' Ikumi commented with a satisfied smile while counting the money she had just received.

''It would be nice to have some jobs **not so well done…**'' Ichigo started saying, sitting on a couch with an exhausted expression on his face. ''…Then maybe we wouldn't feel like zombies so often.'' He continued in a complaining tone.

''Stop whining like an idiot, Ichigo!'' Ikumi replied to him in an annoyed tone. ''And don't get too comfortable over there. While you were out, I got another request.''

''Huh?! Another?! You gotta be kidding me. We just returned.'' Ichigo complained more intensively to her, moving his hands in a way that was giving emphasis to his words. ''Call the client and tell him that you changed your mind and won't accept it.''

''Sorry for breaking it to you, Mr. Slacker, but that won't happen. I gave my word for this one and I can't take it back. Also, comparing it to our other requests, you could say that this is probably the most serious one we have for a long time.'' Ikumi explained to him in a straight tone.

But her words fell to deaf ears. While she was talking to him, Ichigo wasn't really paying any attention to her, being well aware of the fact that she would use any tactic to achieve her goal. So, he concluded that she was just exaggerating intentionally and decided to focus his attention to some flies on the wall across. This reaction of his was of course like a fuel to Ikumi's anger, driving her to want to kick his ass to give him a lesson about respect towards the elders.

''What is this request about, Ikumi-san?'' Moka asked her curious and also wanting to change the subject to prevent what she deduced that would happen if things continued like this.

''Eh?'' Ikumi questioned a bit surprised and turned to Moka. ''What is it about?'' She continued and pulled a photo of her jeans' right pocket. ''It's about that woman.'' She said casually to Moka and came closer to her, handing her next the photo.

It was a photo of a woman in her early thirties with short, brown hair, wearing a green, long-sleeved blouse together with a dark blue skirt and holding in her arms a cute baby boy, apparently one year old, who was wearing azure pajamas.

''So, the request is about this woman?'' Moka asked Ikumi again.

''Yeah! Or more specifically, about her son.'' Ikumi answered her.

''Her son?'' Moka asked for a third time, repeating Ikumi's last words.

''Exactly! You see, this woman is a widow who was left to raise alone her only son after her husband got into a tragic car accident and as it seems the money from his life insurance aren't enough for them to live, so she needs to find a steady job to help their family budge. But the thing is that to do that, she has to be absent from her house for many hours and her son hasn't anyone to take care of him while she is out. That's why she asked for our help. She needs someone to watch over her baby until she returns back and since we have not any other requests for today, I accepted it.'' Ikumi explained to her.

''I see… This is indeed a very serious task. That poor woman surely needs someone to help her in this difficult hour.'' Moka stated in a sympathetic and a bit sad tone. Then, she turned to Ichigo. ''Ichigo… Let's do it! We can't ignore someone who is in such a state. Let's help her.'' She told him in a determined tone.

But to her surprise, Ichigo didn't respond to her. He just stayed there, unmoved and silent, looking to the wall across. Seeing this, Moka got shocked. Was he so bored to the point of ignoring someone who was in such a bad situation like this woman? This was absurd. The most normal thing would be for him to accept right away. But he didn't and that was something her compassionate character couldn't leave aside. His current behavior was unexcused and needed correction. A correction she was planning to make herself. So, changing her expression to a strict one, she was ready to scold him, but was cut short before she had the chance.

''Haa… And here I thought that I could relax when we finish with the dogs.'' Ichigo said to himself in a complaining tone, still looking the wall. ''You better remember this when the time for our payment comes, Ikumi-san.'' He continued without turning to his boss.

Next, Ichigo stood up and came closer to Moka who was looking at him astonished due to his sudden words.

''Let's go.'' Ichigo told her, passing next to her and heading towards the exit. ''We have a baby to watch over.'' He continued, smiling.

Hearing that, Moka's expression changed again, but this time to a happy one, appearing a wide smile.

''Yup!'' Moka replied to him cheerfully and followed him.

While they were doing that, Ikumi stayed still at her current spot, looking at them.

''_What a problematic kid…_'' Ikumi thought with a satisfied expression, focusing her sight on Ichigo while smiling since she knew that he was just playing difficult. Then, she remembered something and goggled. ''HEY! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU HER ADRESS YET!'' She shouted at them, rushing to their place.

* * *

[40 minutes later. Outside a small house.]

''Thanks a lot for accepting my request. I will try to come back as soon as possible, so please take care of Satoshi until then.'' The boy's mother pleaded them while bowing slightly her head.

''It's alright, Fukuda-san. Don't worry. We will do our best to keep Satoshi-kun as pleased and safe as it can be.'' Moka reassured her with a kind smile.

''I'm happy to hear that. Then, I suppose it's time to go.'' Fukuda stated to them with a small and relaxed smile. Next, she lowered her head, approaching her baby's who was currently into Moka's arms. ''Be a good boy Satoshi and don't make many problems for Onii-chan and Onee-chan. Ok? Mommy loves you a lot!'' She said to him and kissed him on the forehead, making him laugh from joy.

''Good luck on finding a job, Fukuda-san!'' Moka wished her when Fukuda stood again straight.

''Good luck!'' Ichigo added.

''Thank you once again. Goodbye for now!'' Fukuda said to them and turned around, starting walking away.

''Goodbye!'' Moka said to her in response, waving to her.

''Bye!'' Ichigo said too, doing the same.

* * *

[5 minutes later. Inside the house.]

''So… Here we are… What do you think we should do first?'' Ichigo asked Moka while closing the door behind him.

''Fukuda-san told me that Satoshi-kun's feeding time is around three, but it's still two. I presume we can just find something to entertain him until then.'' Moka replied to him.

''Got it!'' Ichigo said to her and started looking around.

''What are you looking for, Ichigo?'' Moka asked him curious about his reaction.

''Hm?'' Ichigo questioned and turned to her. ''Toys… Every little kid loves them, so he must have some that he likes to play with too.'' Ichigo answered her casually.

''That's a good thought. Let's go upstairs then. Fukuda-san mentioned that she keeps all of his toys inside a big shelf in his room.'' Moka informed him cheerfully.

''Ok!'' Ichigo replied and started heading upstairs with Moka following him.

* * *

[15 minutes later. Inside Satoshi's room.]

''UWAAA! UWAAA!'' Satoshi was crying loudly while sitting in his cot with many of his toys around him.

Close to him were standing Ichigo together with Moka who was in a loss due to the baby's behavior, not comprehending what went wrong.

''Why is he crying? I thought you said that little kids love their toys.'' Moka said to him panicked.

''Hmm… It must be because he doesn't feel too comfortable. It's been some time since his mother left, so he probably started to miss her and can't concentrate on playing with his toys.'' Ichigo stated skeptically.

''But what shall we do then? Fukuda-san will be out for many hours. We can't leave him crying like this until she returns.'' Moka replied to him in the same state.

''I know. The best solution is to make him feel that he is with people that love him to be able to calm down a bit.'' Ichigo explained to her.

''Oh! I see…'' Moka replied and bent down to take Satoshi in her arms to make him feel better with a hug.

Unfortunately, her plan fell to the void. When Moka tried to grab him with her hands to lift him up, Satoshi started moving furiously, hitting her hands and making it hard to hold him. But this didn't discourage Moka. Since her first try proved to be unsuccessful, she decided to try again. This time adding sweet talk to her advance on him.

''Come one, Satoshi-kun. Don't be afraid. Onee-san just wants to give you a warm hug.'' Moka said to him in a low and sweet tone while smiling.

But once again, her goal wouldn't be accomplished. Noticing her approaching him, Satoshi started moving again furiously and while he was at it, he grabbed unconsciously a plastic toy which was looking like a shiny cube and threw it on her face.

''ACK!'' Moka screamed, feeling the toy crashing on her face.

The scream of course wasn't due to pain since the toy was plastic and the force of the throw weak, but she wasn't expecting it and it started her.

''UWAAA!'' Satoshi continued crying non-stop.

Next to him Moka was gazing to the floor with a comical-depressed expression.

''He doesn't like me...'' Moka started murmuring in a whining tone. ''…And he was so obedient when I held him before.'' She added with some comical tears in her eyes.

Seeing her like this, Ichigo stated laughing.

''Ha! Ha! He really got you good! Ha! Ha!'' Ichigo said to her, still laughing.

Noticing his reaction, Moka turned to him with her expression changed to a mad one.

''How can you be so mean, Ichigo? I just tried to make him feel better and he rejected me. It's not a laughing matter.'' Moka said to him in a sulky tone. ''You are terrible!'' She continued, turning to the opposite direction.

After that gesture, Ichigo understood that he probably went too far with that joke and changing his expression to a sympathetic one, he came closer to her.

''Heyyy… Moka-chaannn!'' Ichigo whispered to her smirking.

''I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone.'' Moka replied to him in a stubborn and slightly angry tone.

Hearing that, Ichigo's smirk evolved to a smile and he placed gently his right hand on her head.

''Eh?!'' Moka questioned surprised feeling his hand and turned to his direction. ''What are you doing?'' She asked him in a demanding tone.

''You are quite silly, aren't you?'' Ichigo asked her casually.

''**Excuse me?**'' Moka asked him, feeling huffy.

''Anyone would figure out that I was joking just now. Don't take it so seriously.'' Ichigo answered her.

''Well, sorry, but I don't think that what happened was something to joke about.'' Moka replied to him, still mad.

''Heh! Heh! You wouldn't say that if you could see your reaction when he threw you that toy.'' Ichigo said to her chuckling. ''And in any case, it's not that he doesn't like you. He is just not accustomed to you. He was probably quiet when you held him earlier because he was seeing his mother, but now that she is not here he feels insecure.'' He explained to her and approached Satoshi's cot.

''What are you going to do?'' Moka asked him, turning slightly her face to him.

''Something that I learned when I was younger.'' Ichigo answered her casually.

''Which is?'' Moka asked him again, turning completely to his direction.

''You will see... But whatever the case in the future, please don't tell anyone about it. It's not exactly something I would like others to hear about me.'' Ichigo answered her and bent close to the cot. ''Hi, kiddo! Want to see something funny?'' He asked Satoshi to draw his attention.

Which he did, meaning that it was time to put his idea into action. So, without further ado, Ichigo placed his hands on his cheeks and to Moka's ultimate shock, started making weird, but at the same time funny faces. Something she never imagined that could see Ichigo doing, but surprisingly with great results since after that Satoshi started gradually calming down and smiling amused.

''You like that, don't you…?'' Ichigo asked him with a satisfied smile, pausing momently his hands. ''…What about this…?'' He continued, making another funny face that resulted in Satoshi laughing loudly. ''…Or this…?'' He added, working on his face like it was play dough.

This whole thing was quite bizarre considering that the one who was doing it was a hardcore warrior like Ichigo, but it was apparently the best solution for the situation they were in. Moka understood this, but was still astonished by Ichigo's ability to generally take care of every situation they were coming across. Even if it was one as this.

''OOOk! Enough with the little games. Time for the grand finale.'' Ichigo told Satoshi, stopping his funny faces and bending closer to him.

Next, Ichigo grabbed him without a problem and lifted him until his chest's height. Witnessing that, Moka goggled.

''How did you do that? A few minutes ago he wasn't letting me to even approach him.'' Moka asked him confused.

''Easy! Kids at his age tend to tense up in front of strangers and the best option to make them accept you is through things that can make them laugh. It's basic knowledge.'' Ichigo explained to her and turned again to Satoshi. ''And if you want to make them like you even more, you can try this…'' He added.

''What?'' Moka asked him, still a bit confused.

''This…'' Ichigo repeated and lifted Satoshi over his head, starting making him circles in the air.

Seeing that, Moka froze terrified.

''**WAIT!** WHAT ARE DOING?! STOP!'' Moka shouted upset, worrying about Satoshi's safety.

''It's ok…'' Ichigo replied to her completely calm. ''…He likes it.'' He continued, pointing the baby's face to her with his eyes.

For an unknown reason, Satoshi was smiling and laughing despite being treated like a doll. Noticing that, Moka lost her words. That game was **way** too dangerous, but the baby seemed like he was enjoying it from his heart.

''Are you convinced now that I know what I'm doing?'' Ichigo asked her smirking and turned to Satoshi to continue their flying simulation game.

As for Moka, she stayed stunned at her spot, looking at them speechless and with a quite astonished expression on her face.

* * *

[55 minutes later.]

After playing with Ichigo for a lot of time, it was currently time for Satoshi to take a break to eat. So, wanting to remedy for her inability to make Satoshi like her earlier, Moka took upon herself the task of preparing his milk. She thought that by feeding him, he would start liking her a bit. Unfortunately for her, she didn't think about it so thoroughly before claiming the job and due to lack of experience, she ended up putting too much milk powder inside Satoshi's bottle which resulted in his milk look like gruel. This meant that it was time for Ichigo to take over. Something he did, preparing Satoshi's milk flawlessly and in addition, in the right temperature. That made the score between them 2-0.

* * *

[20 minutes later.]

This time an emergency occurred and it was the most common among the `Baby World`. Satoshi pooped himself. Something both of his babysitters figured out when their noses alerted them about one of the worst smells they had happened to come across. Being slightly frustrated with her previous failures, Moka claimed once again the task, announcing that it would be her who would change his diapers. But for the same reason as earlier, she didn't know too well which was the front and back side of the diapers and also, to make the situation worse, when she approached Satoshi, he began kicking in the air furiously, making it too hard for her to wear him anything. So, for a third time Ichigo had to act and by taking the diaper from Moka, he came closer to Satoshi, who relaxed after seeing him, and changed his old diaper with the new one in a flash. The score resulted in 3-0 with this and to Ichigo's ultimately victory as a better child caretaker. A fact that left Moka both confused about where did he acquired so much knowledge about babies and also frustrated because as things were standing, she was looking useless. Something that was a great blow to her pride as a woman since child-raising is by nature a woman's job.

* * *

[30 minutes later.]

Things were flowing in a quiet pace since Satoshi's diaper-changing, but were destined to change in a matter of seconds. Looking outside the window some birds which were flying around a big tree, Satoshi started stretching his hands towards it, moving nervously. Noticing that, Ichigo and Moka got up from some chairs where they were sitting to check what was wrong with him.

''Weird! What is he doing?'' Ichigo questioned puzzled.

''He seems like he wants to grab something up there…'' Moka replied and lifted her gaze to where Satoshi was directing his hands.

There, she saw the window and the birds which were flying outside. Something that made her remembers immediately one of Satoshi's mother's instructions.

''I think… that he might actually wants to go outside.'' Moka said to him skeptically.

''Outside?'' Ichigo asked her, still puzzled.

''Yes. I just remembered that Fukuda-san told me that she usually goes for a walk with him around this hour to let him get some fresh air. He probably sensed unconsciously that it's time, so he wants to go outside.'' Moka explained to him.

''I see… Then, we better take him out since he wants it so much. Fresh air is a must for little kids like him.'' Ichigo replied.

''I will go prepare his cart.'' Moka stated and turned towards the door.

''No! It may be heavy. I will do it.'' Ichigo replied to her and jolted automatically, grabbing her from her right forearm to stop her.

Of course that was something he did by reflexes and by realizing it, he blushed intensively. The same did also Moka who wasn't expecting at all this gesture. But either way, she couldn't leave Ichigo take care of this **too**. She may didn't have much knowledge about handling a child, but for the God' sake, she wasn't incompetent. Getting ready Satoshi's cart couldn't be such a hard job to need assistance.

''It-It would be b-better if I-I go. S-Satoshi-kun won't s-stay calm if it's me staying with him.'' Moka said to him in a trembling tone due to embarrassment, still maintaining her blush.

''Y-You have a p-point. O-Ok. You g-go.'' Ichigo muttered to her, sweating intensively from his face while being in the same state.

''Y-Yes!'' Moka replied to him the same way as before.

Next, Ichigo released her from his grasp and she ran flustered downstairs to get Satoshi's cart ready for his walk. As for him, when he saw that she had left the room, he loosened up and placed his left hand over his face, feeling stupid for reacting like this.

* * *

[20 minutes later. In a random street.]

Having prepared at last Satoshi's cart, Moka called Ichigo down and after a while the two of them found themselves walking casually in a street with him holding its handle. But to their dismay, things weren't going so well. While they were moving, they were constantly hearing around them whispers of many people which consisted mostly of comments about how reckless was for two young kids at their age to have a baby. Something that made them feel uneasy to the max. So, as things were showing, the only one who was enjoying this walk was Satoshi who was scanning cheerfully every corner of the places they were passing by.

* * *

[15 minutes later. At a park.]

Wanting to get some rest and not being able to bear anymore all those irritating comments, Ichigo and Moka found shelter at a park which was nearby, sitting on one of its benches. A park which seemed that was very popular among families since except them there were also many other parents with their children around its vicinity. But at the moment, Ichigo and Moka were too tensed up too pay any attention to them.

''How are you feeling?'' Ichigo asked her suddenly.

''What do you mean?'' Moka answered him with another question.

''About those idiots and the nonsense they were spurting. You looked quite troubled.'' Ichigo answered her.

''No! It's ok. I'm fine. They weren't right anyway. We are not Satoshi-kun parents. We just babysit him.'' Moka replied in a monotone.

''True! But in any case, try to forget them. They were just some assholes. Don't bother yourself with their words.'' Ichigo advised her, gazing at her with a kind expression on his face.

''I will try.'' Moka replied with a slight reassured smile, looking back at him.

An eye-exchange that strangely lasted more than simply a few seconds as it normally should. Something neither of them understood why was doing it... But the time for them to snap out of it would come shortly.

''What a cute baby! Is he yours?'' A female voice was heard asking them from nowhere.

Hearing her, Ichigo and Moka goggled. Next, they turned surprised towards the voice's direction to see a woman greeting them smiling and having on her left a little boy around three or better four years old who was holding a balloon and was looking at them puzzled.

''Mama… Why were Onii-chan and Onee-chan staring like this at each other? Do they have something on their faces?'' The boy asked curiously his mother.

''Ho! Ho! I doubt.'' His mother answered chuckling.

''Then why?'' The boy asked her even more curious.

''Because that's how couples communicate. You will understand when you are older, Masato.'' His mother explained to him smiling.

''Eeehhh… I'm sorry… But we are not… a couple.'' Moka said to her a bit taken aback from the comment.

Something that Ichigo mimicked.

''Oh! Really? You look so good together that I was positive that you were one.'' The woman replied surprised.

''No! We are not. And this baby is not ours. We only watch over him until his mother returns from some business she went out for.'' Moka explained to her.

''I see… Then, I suppose I was wrong.'' The woman replied slightly embarrassed.

''Hey! Mama! When are we going to buy the crepes you promised me?''Masato asked in a whining tone his mother.

''Right away! '' His mother answered to him to calm him down and turned again to Ichigo and Moka. ''Kids these days have no patient at all.'' She commented. ''Anyway… Good luck with your job. Have a good evening!'' She added and started walking away with her son next to her.

* * *

[3 minutes later.]

''What a nice lady!'' Moka commented, looking at the direction where the woman left.

''Yeah! I wish the others who we met before were like her.'' Ichigo replied casually.

''I'm wondering what gave her the impression that we are a couple.'' Moka said, turning unconsciously her face to Ichigo.

''Same here. '' Ichigo replied and did the same.

Then, their eyes met once again, making them blush. But this time, instead of beginning staring at each other, they both turned panicked to the other side. Apparently, that incident just now worked as an addition to their uneasiness. The whole thing was truthfully absurd. For a weird reason most of the people they have met until now; with some exceptions; had deduced that they were a couple. But why? Were they seriously such a lovely sight when they were next to each other that people couldn't think of anything else about them other than that they were a couple? What a crazy world!

''I-I think I'm getting a bit thirty. Better go buy a drink from the vending machine we saw when we arrived here.'' Ichigo stated panicked to her, wanting to get away of this bizarre atmosphere.

''O-Ok!'' Moka replied in the same state.

''Want to bring you anything?'' Ichigo asked her to be polite.

''A tomato juice.'' Moka answered him timidly.

''Done!'' Ichigo replied and stood up, starting next walking towards the vending's machine's location.

* * *

[5 minutes alter. At Moka's location.]

''Haa… What was that again?'' Moka questioned herself. ''And why is my heart beating so fast whenever I happen to look Ichigo in the eyes or come very close to him? It's too bizarre!'' She continued and turned her face to Satoshi who was staring at her with a carefree expression. ''I wish I was as carefree as you, Satoshi-kun. You are still too young, so you don't have any worries in your mind. On the other hand, I have to think about a dozen of things like how I'm going to return to my world or how I can be of good use to the people who granted me a new place to live. Not to mention that now I have also to try my best to earn money and to find out why I feel like this when I'm with Ichigo. It's true that I'm thankful to him for his help, but is this honestly a reason to feel that way…? And adding to that, I have started realizing since yesterday that I'm unconsciously pushing the biggest burden of everything on him. Like today. That makes me also feel kind of useless… '' She started saying to him in a troubled tone.

On the other hand, while she was in that monologue-state, Satoshi's eyes had changed direction and were looking behind her where was slowly appearing a large, transparent shadow.

* * *

[In the meantime. At Ichigo's location.]

Ichigo had arrived to the vending machine after a couple of steps and was now standing in front of it with a bothered expression on his face.

''Damn it!'' Ichigo cursed, crashing his right hand on the machine. ''What's wrong with me today? Why I'm feeling so weird every time I'm looking at her? She is only a good friend, isn't she? What else could she be…?'' He questioned himself confused. ''…It's all Rukia's fault! She just had to go and fill my head with all those nonsense about love. This idea must have stacked for an unknown reason in my mind and it's affecting my daily life... When I see her tonight, she is gonna hear it for good! **Definitely! **'' He continued with an angry expression on his face.

* * *

[5 minutes later. Back to Moka.]

Moka was still agonizing about her problems while Satoshi was looking with his eyes glued to her back and a curious expression on his face. Something that Moka noticed eventually, making her quite curious herself.

''What's wrong, Satoshi-kun? Do you want something?'' Moka asked him in a gentle tone.

''Gwa!'' Satoshi exclaimed, pointing with his right hand to her back.

''Eh? To my back? There's nothing th…'' Moka started saying to him, turning at the same time her head backwards to see what he was looking at, but was cut short by one the most horrible sights she could have come upon.

A few meters behind her were standing three large Hollows with their eyes targeted on them and their mouths drooling. Seeing that, Moka's eyes went wide and her face's expression changed to a terrified one. And not only because their appearance was endangering her own life, but also and more importantly, Satoshi's. She could run away from them as a last resort if she found the chance, but Satoshi was a defenseless baby. He would die for sure if they were to attack him. But that of course was something she would never allow. So, she got up with swift movements and by grabbing the handle of his cart, she started running to the opposite direction of the one where the Hollows were. Noticing that, they began howling and rushed towards them… Things were extremely bad. Not only Moka and Satoshi were in grave danger, but that also applied for every other person there. In their way of chasing them, the Hollows were destroying everything in their path, breaking trees, branches and swings and sometimes even pushing away an innocent bystander. Of course no one could see clearly who or what was causing all that mess, but the sight was already so dreadful that every parent there got scared for his/her child's safety and decided to escape as fast as they could. Seeing that, Moka's worries lessened a little, but the main problem still remained. She had to find a way to make them loose her or at least stall as much time as it required for Ichigo to arrive there. And speaking of Ichigo… -Where in the world was he? He should have sensed the Hollows, so why wasn't he coming to their rescue? Normally he would be there in a flash.- Moka was thinking while trying to increase the distance between them and the Hollows… -Wait a minute!- She continued. –Just minutes ago she said that she is feeling useless because she is pushing her burdens on Ichigo. By wondering where he was and why he didn't come to save them wasn't she doing again the same?- She questioned herself. –No! This time, as difficult as it was looking, she had to take the situation in her hands. She was a vampire despite everything else. Her inner half may possess most of their abilities, but she had some of them too. A battle would be impossible and very dangerous without a doubt, especially for Satoshi who could get hurt by accident, but as for speed, she was positive that she had what it took to get away of some brainless monsters. So, she focused all her powers in her feet and began running even faster to widen the gap between them.

* * *

[10 minutes later. In the street out of the park.]

Moka was doing her best to not let the Hollows catch her and Satoshi, but they seemed like they were too determined to not let them escape. –Why are they so fixated on them?- She questioned in panic. On the other hand, Satoshi had started crying for some time due to the trembling of his cart and was moving aggressively. Moka was feeling sorry seeing him in this state, but it couldn't be helped. They needed to escape and small details like some trembling wasn't serious at the time… But soon the trembling as well as her running would be put to a stop. Inside her hurry, Moka didn't take notice of a small pothole across the asphalt in front of them and by leading the cart's right wheel inside it, this flipped to its right, dragging her with it. That also resulted in Satoshi's imminent crash to the hard ground. But thankfully, Moka's reflexes were fast enough and in the last second, she moved herself to the place where he was about to fall, catching Satoshi before he hits the ground and saving him like this from an injury which could be proved to be very lethal considering that he was still a baby.

''GWAAA!'' Satoshi cried as loudly as he could, scared of all these intense shakings.

''Please! Calm down, Satoshi-kun. I know that you don't like it, but we haven't any other opt…'' Moka started saying to him in a calming tone while holding him inside her arms and sitting on the ground, but was cut short before being able to finish her sentence by a loud stamp behind her. ''Huh?!'' She questioned and turned back, witnessing to her ultimate shock the Hollows one meter away from her. ''No! This can't be happening!'' She murmured scared and tightened protectively her hug around Satoshi. ''_No! I can't let it end here… I can't allow them to hurt Satoshi-kun… But what can I do…? I want to protect him, but I'm powerless… Someone… Please help us…_'' She pleaded inside her thoughts, appearing tears of regret for her lack of strength.

Moka was in a desperate situation right now and needed help. Help from someone she could rely on. From someone who would never disappoint her. **From Ichigo.**

''…ICHIGOOOO!_''_ Moka shouted, wishing with all her might he hears her.

A wish that would miraculously come true... Just when the Hollows were about to jump on her to devour her together with the baby she was holding, a sharp object was launched like a missile towards the Hollow which was the closest to Moka…

*Hrstpff*

…And nailed on its skull, pushing it away with its force and making it crash violently some meters away on the asphalt. Following that, the Hollow started disintegrating to bits of black energy leaving behind only the object which was pinned inside the ground and was revealed that it was a large sword. A very familiar large sword… Seeing that, the Hollows as well as Moka, turned their faces to the direction where it came from, but then, without a warning, Ichigo shunpoed right next to one of the other two Hollows and by baring his right hand's fingers inside its mask, he forced its head to the ground…

*Crrkfftt*

…Smashing it to smithereens on the asphalt and reducing like this its body to black bits of energy.

''Ichigo…?!'' Moka murmured, goggling astonished.

''You called?'' Ichigo asked by turning to her, smirking.

''Yes…! And I'm **so** glad you came.'' Moka said to him, smiling from happiness. ''But where have you been?''

''Sorry! Some of these guys sneak-attacked me too, so I had to take care of them before coming. But now that I'm here, everything is ok.'' Ichigo reassured her and turned to the last Hollow. ''You Boneheads have a lot of nerve to attack my friends in broad daylight…'' He started saying, staring at the Hollow with as hostile glare. ''…And I'm gonna make sure you pay for it.'' He added and jumped towards it.

Witnessing his move, the Hollow tried to hammer him with his left hand, but Ichigo shunpoed right before its hit make contact and reappeared over his hand, tightening his left fist and…

*Hpfftt*

…Uppercutting it. Next, the Hollow flew upwards due to the force of Ichigo's uppercut and with its mask broken to pieces, it started disintegrating to black bits of energy some meters over them. As for Ichigo, he was floating in the same spot, having his left fist still lifted up. A sight which looked magnificent to Moka's eyes. Ichigo was standing up there with his fist pointing to the sky, looking almost like a hero who was claiming his victory. By witnessing that, her heartbeat rose drastically and she felt a torrent of emotions overwhelming her. They were emotions of admiration, gratitude, secureness, happiness and something else which she never imagined that could ever experience a second time in her life. The emotion you feel when you start seeing someone as a person who could possibly be something more than just a simple friend.

* * *

Next, Ichigo shunpoed to the place where he had left his human body and by inserting himself in it, he ran to Moka and Satoshi. When he arrived there, he placed her, to her embarrassment, on his back since she had hurt her right leg when she saved Satoshi and continued by taking him in his arms. Following from there, he carried them both back to the house where he treated Moka's leg after placing Satoshi inside his cot to sleep. An act that decided unconsciously to mimic Moka who without realizing it fell asleep on the cough Ichigo had placed her for treatment. So, with things like this, the only option which was left for him was to do the same on a chair. That day was without a doubt exhausting for all of them and they needed rest.

* * *

[2 hours later.]

After her long absence, Satoshis's mother returned at last home, bringing back something no one would have guessed. Instead of pleasant news about her success on acquiring a job, she brought with her an old acquaintance of hers who hadn't met for many years and happened to come across by chance while job-hunting. They were very close in their younger days and meeting again after so long, their emotions took the better of them and as things were showing, they decided to become a couple since they were both without a partner. A fact which implied that Fukuda's and her son's harsh days would come to an end… Like Ichigo's and Moka's job. His mother was home now, so they didn't have any reason to stay there anymore. Their duty had been fulfilled. But before they leave, they had to bid farewell to their new little friend. They had spent half a day with him and that resulted on making them fond of him. So, respecting their wish, his mother went up and brought Satoshi down to see them off. There, as it was expected, he smiled to Ichigo who was the first of the two of them who earned his trust, but after that and to her surprise, he moved his hands in a way which implied that he wanted to hug Moka. Something he did after his mother handed him to her. It was quite bizarre considering that he hadn't showed any sign of liking her until then, but to Moka that was irrelevant at the moment and chose to focus more on the fact that he finally had accepted her. Like this and as a response, she hugged him back tightly with a very happy smile on her face. A smile that combined with the whole picture which was looking like a young mother who was hugging her child, made Ichigo smile too satisfied.

* * *

[15 minutes later. In a random street.]

''I wonder if Satoshi-kun will like his new dad.'' Moka said to Ichigo while walking together with him back home.

''He seemed quite the good guy to me, so I suppose there won't be any problems.'' Ichigo replied casually.

''A family… What a fantastic thing.'' Moka commented in a dreaming tone.

''Well… It depends on the family. Mine for example is not exactly the most normal case you can find.'' Ichigo replied with a small smile.

''Ohh! You shouldn't talk like that about your family, Ichigo. Isshin-san and the girls are great people. You should talk with more respect when you are referring to them.'' Moka scolded him with a strict and a bit angry expression.

''Ok, ok! Fine! Don't get mad! I will try to not do it again.'' Ichigo replied to tone down her anger. ''But anyway… I agree that a family is a precious thing.'' He added looking on the sky.

''Have you ever imagined or wondered about how could possibly be your own family when you grow up?'' Moka asked him curious.

''Huh? My own family?!'' Ichigo questioned surprised. ''Hmm… To tell you the truth, I haven't thought too much about it yet.'' He continued skeptically.

''I see… In my opinion, you are going to be an excellent father. I mean… You are very well informed about how to handle a baby's needs.'' Moka said to him in a praising tone.

''Oh! That! Well, I have two younger sisters as you know, so with one or the other way I learned how to take care of younger kids. Dad was doing his best to spend a lot of time with us, but he was also busy with his clinic, so sometimes I had to take up the parent's role myself to give him time to work.'' Ichigo explained to her. ''But it's not only me. You would also make an excellent mother.'' He added also in a praising tone.

Hearing that comment, Moka blushed.

''I'm not so sure. As you saw, I had difficulties on making Satoshi-kun like me and my knowledge about babies is close to zero.'' Moka replied in a timid tone, lowering slightly her face.

''Maybe, but what matters the most in the end is the love you showed to him. Back there, when the Hollows were about to attack you, you tried to protect him with your body to not get hurt. Babies aren't so smart due to their age, but they can sense these things. **This** was the reason he wanted to hug you before we leave. You may lack considering technical knowledge, but your heart is already at a mother's level.'' Ichigo stated at her with a wide smile.

''You really think so?'' Moka asked him with an intense look in her eyes.

''Totally!" Ichigo answered and winked at her with his left eye while lifting his left thumb.

After that, Moka blushed even more than before to the point of looking like she would explode from embarrassment. But not wanting to let Ichigo see this, she lowered her face to its limit to hide it.

''Hm? What's happened, Moka? Why are you looking to the ground? Is something wrong…?'' Ichigo asked her, but without receiving a respond. ''Are hearing me? What's up?'' Ichigo continued asking her puzzled about that unexplained gesture of hers. ''Hey! Mookaa…!''

This day was hiding many hardships for them and that was something no one could deny, but in the end everything went well and both were heading towards their home now with new memories in their mind and especially new emotions inside their hearts. Emotions which were bound to affect drastically their future.

* * *

[In the meantime. In the sky. A couple of meters over Ichigo and Moka.]

''Interesting! **Veeery interesting!**'' The well-known cloaked lizard murmured smirking to himself while stalking them floating.

Then, he opened a Garganta and disappeared inside of it.

* * *

[At the same time. At Soul Society. In a dark alleyway.]

Secretly from everyone, two male shadows were discussing while hiding inside the dark.

''You heard, I suppose.'' One of them said in a low tone to the other.

''That applies for you too. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here.'' The other one replied the same way.

''Good Lord! What a troublesome situation!'' The first one commented in a bothered tone.

''Troublesome or not, we don't have another choice but to do it.'' The second explained to him.

''Yes! You are probably right on that. But it's still quite an absurd request.'' The first one stated casually.

''You know... You are quite the tsundere, aren't you?'' The second one asked him amazed.

''WHAT?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA TO WHOM YOU ARE TALKING TO?'' The first one shouted furious to the other. ''TAKE TI BACK OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!''

''Be my guest! Like I will be scared of you.'' The second one claimed in a proud tone.

But that moment some men walked close to their location and heard their voices.

''HEY! WHO'S THERE?'' One of the men asked loudly.

''Oops! Seems that they are going to discover us.'' The second stated.

''Better get out of here. I can't let anyone suspect me for what we are about to do.'' The first one claimed.

Next, the first used shunpo, disappearing and the second started running through the shadows before they were able to spot him.

* * *

**A/N: Here chapter 7 reaches its end.**

**1: About the announcement I mentioned in the start, it has to do with the fact that after some thinking I decided to separate my story into two parts (I added the title of the ''First Part'' in my first chapter). As for why I decided to do that… Well… Considering what I have in my mind for this story that fits better to its general picture.**

**2: I know that in this chapter we didn't have too much action like the previous ones, but this story is half romance, so things can't stay the same forever between Ichigo and Moka. Some love progress is essential and also inside my plans.**

**3: At first glance this chapter may look a bit plain (or not… I'm saying it because I don't know what everyone thinks when he/she reads my story), but I assure you that it's an important stepping stone for a series of events that I'm confident that you will like. Don't forget that as I said in my previous chapter's notes… ''Everything I write is for a reason''.**

**4: Finally, after reading my latest review until now, I thought of mentioning it (kind of late, but whatever). I have made 2 AMVs which are kind of like trailers for my story and I have uploaded them in the usual site we all know. If anyone feels like going to take a look just write my penname which is the same as here and you will find them. WARNING: My 1****st**** AMV is safe, but the 2****nd**** contains a few spoilers, so if you are a person who likes to get surprised and wait to see what will happen through the plot's natural progress, I suggest you to not see it. If you are not on the other hand and just don't get affected by something like this, you are free to do what you want. Just PLEASE don't mention anything in a possible review. We have to respect the others who want to learn everything when its time comes.**

**Like always, a big ''thanks'' to my beta reader saddas74 for his precious help.**

**Until next time! Be well and love Japan! Ja'ne!**

**Next chapter: It's tough being a big brother!**


	8. Being a big brother is tough!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

a=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden meaning.

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

(a)=Small side-notes

**Hello! Chapter 8 is here for you my friends. **

**1= But before we go to it, I will answer something many of you keep asking me in a lot of your reviews and has to do with the R+V cast and Inner Moka. So, the truth is that you will see them sometime in the future. And especially Inner Moka sooner than you expect. Just have a little more patient and I will compensate you. In any case, since I write an R+V/Bleach crossover it's natural to give you at some point one of the most important duels here. And I'm talking of course about the confrontation of the two love rivals. But I won't say more because it will be a spoiler. **

**2= Finally, something about this chapter. I'm not sure, but you may find some OOCiness here (or not. I'm not sure as I said. I'm just mentioning it to be ok to the ones who may think about it.), but that is because I'm dealing with something we didn't meet in Bleach, so I don't have any hints about how Kubo would handle it. I'm just guessing the most possible outcome considering everyone's character and most possible reactions. Really hope you like it.**

**Now, have a pleasant reading and enjoy!**

* * *

[8 days after Fukuda's request. ]

Eight days have passed since Moka and Ichigo found themselves playing the roles of a baby's parents. An incident that unexpectedly brought them even closer in realizing the identity of these unknown feelings which were troubling them and were haunting their subconscious… But pretty soon this wouldn't be their only concern. Something new was going to upset their daily lives… More specifically, **Ichigo's.**

* * *

[Evening. In a random street.]

As always, Ichigo and Moka were running around the whole town completing in the process requests that had arrived to Ikumi's Shop. Something totally exhausting for them, but for a good reason nevertheless since it was for Moka's sake… So, after a couple tiring hours, it was finally time to return home and both of them were now walking in a street, getting close to it.

''GGkkmm!'' Moka moaned, stretching her hands upwards. ''Today was a really tough day. I'm glad we can finally go home to relax a little.'' She added, bringing them down.

''You can say that again. If Ikumi-san continues accepting all those requests, we are screwed!'' Ichigo replied with a tired expression on his face.

''I can't disagree… '' Moka murmured sweat-dropping. ''…But you know, you can take a break sometimes if you like. There are some requests that I think I can take care of alone. Leaving everything else aside, you also have your duty as a Soul Reaper to fulfill and I'm sure that it must be very difficult to handle two jobs every day.'' She continued, feeling worried for him and also guilty for having him assist her all the time and not rest as much as he should.

''Don't worry. I was doing that and before you came, so I'm alright. I can handle both equally fine.'' Ichigo stated to her with a confident.

''I see… But a break never hurt anyone. And in addition you can also ask Rukia-san to give you a day off to sleep normally some night… Or this isn't permitted to Soul Reapers?'' Moka asked him curious since she didn't know the terms of the Soul Reapers' work.

Hearing that, Ichigo frowned a bit.

''Rukia? Heh! I doubt that she is gonna give me anything in the current situation.'' Ichigo answered her casually.

''Eh? Why? Did something happen between you…? AH! Don't tell me that you and her had a fight? That would be terrible!'' Moka asked him surprised.

''Well… Kind of... Our last meeting didn't go as smoothly as usual and we ended up arguing.'' Ichigo answered her, averting his eyes to the other side.

''Oh my! Why? You look like such good friends. What could possibly happen to made you fight?'' Moka asked him again.

''What happened…?Ehh…'' Ichigo started murmuring hesitantly, bringing at the same time in his mind the events of the night which followed their day as babysitters.

* * *

[8 days ago. In the sky over Karakura Town.]

''HUH! Are you kidding me? Why is it my fault?'' Rukia asked Ichigo irritated.

''Who else's could it be? **You** are the one who said first that absurd thing about me loving Moka… And since then my mind is a total mess. I can't even come close to her without feeling awkward and for some reason whenever I do it my heart starts beating like I'm about to have a heart attack. **And this is crazy!**'' Ichigo answered her even more irritated than her.

''This isn't crazy…. IT'S LOVE!'' Rukia stated bluntly to him in a loud tone, having her temper rise.

''No! **It's not…!** It can't be. I never felt like this for any girl until now and more so, Moka and I know each other way too little. It hasn't been even a month since she moved into my house. How can I possibly fell in love with her in such a short amount of time?'' Ichigo asked this time his friend.

''You can't schedule these things. When it happens… It happens. And in addition, bringing up that you haven't felt like this for any other girl is meaningless. Love isn't something you feel for just anyone. It's something you feel for someone who is special to you.'' Rukia answered him in a lecturing tone.

''And you are implying that this special someone for me is Moka?'' Ichigo asked her again.

''I'm not implying it. I'm throwing it right at your face.'' Rukia answered him bluntly. ''Why it's so difficult to accept that you have feeling for this girl? She is kind-hearted, polite, cheerful, smart and on top of that a quite pretty woman. Seriously, what prevents you from accepting her?'' She asked him frowning.

''Nothing! I'm well aware of her good points, but this doesn't mean that I have to date her. The way I see her is more like a family member than a girl.'' Ichigo answered her with a straight expression.

''But she isn't. Even if you decided to let her live with you and pretend to be one of you, she still remains a stranger. She is neither your little sister, nor your big sister, nor your cousin. She is a beautiful girl who happened to stay at your home and you undoubtedly have fallen in love with. The faster you realize it, the better.'' Rukia replied to him, crossing at the time her arms in front of her chest.

''Nonsense! I'm not in love with her and this is **final**. I'm only confused and the one who caused this is you. If you had kept your mouth shut, nothing would have happened. This is why I'm saying that it's your fault.'' Ichigo stated to her in an angry tone.

''You are unbelievably nerve-breaking and even more hardheaded. You know that, Ichigo? I'm only trying to open your eyes, but due to your stubbornness you refuse the obvious and insist on your idiotic ideals… But let me say this! I don't know if Moka had a boyfriend back to where she came from, but considering her looks and her personality, it's almost certain that someone is going to make his appearance in her life and then you might become witness to something which will fill you immeasurable regret.'' Rukia said to him very angry herself and next turned backwards. ''Sorry, but I think it would be best to continue our patrol separate for tonight. After all these I won't be able to concentrate if we are together.''

''Hm! Fine by me!'' Ichigo replied in a stubborn tone.

''Ok then! See you! And I hope that next time we meet you will have realized that I'm right. You are my friend nevertheless and I don't want to see you miserable.'' Rukia said to him and used shunpo, disappearing from his sight.

''Yeah! Keep dreaming.'' Ichigo murmured, frowning and staring at the place where Rukia disappeared from. ''_Whatever is this which I'm feeling for Moka, it can't be love. It mustn't…_'' He started thinking, softening his expression and changing it to a troubled one. ''_…I can't bind her here with something like a relationship. She has a place and a family to return to. I can't force her to stay here for my sake. Not to mention that considering my job as a Soul Reaper, I would make her worry for me even more than she already does if we were a couple. And as an extra… With this new enemy that appeared, she might get into serious danger if she's too close to me. Something I certainly can't let happens._'' He continued with a determined expression. ''_Being love or whatever, I have to bury and forget this feeling for good.'' _He concluded and started running in the sky towards random directions, continuing like this his patrol.

Like this Ichigo made up his mind concerning Moka's case... But only on the outside. Deep inside him and especially his heart, he knew that Rukia wasn't so out of the mark with what she had said to him. All the evidences were showing that he was in love with her. It was weird since they had met not too long ago and under such bizarre circumstances, but it was definitely love. A love which he didn't have any other choice but to forget. He was living a dangerous lifestyle and he didn't want to drag Moka into it. He wasn't sure if he would regret it later as his friend told him, but this was probably better than see Moka get badly hurt because of one of his battles… So, whatever the outcome, the thing he ought to do now was to neglect his feelings and behave as naturally as he could towards her until she finds a way back to her home. It might be difficult… But he had to do it… For her sake.

For the next six nights Ichigo and Rukia kept their distance and went separately on patrol. He couldn't face her after the theatre he played in front of her when in the meantime he knew that she was probably right and she was upset about her friend's stubborn decision to make one of the worst mistakes of his life.

* * *

[Present.]

''…N-Nothing serious. It was just a stupid argument about something irrelevant. We don't really need to discuss about it.'' Ichigo said to her in panic, finishing his sentence while appearing some drops of cold sweat on his face due to uneasiness.

In any case, he couldn't reveal to Moka that the reason he and Rukia fought was her. Or more specifically, the fact that he was in love with her. It was something that happened a lot of days ago and should be forgotten.

''Really?'' Moka asked him intensively, feeling worried about their friendship.

''Yeah! Really… You don't have to worry. We have arguments like that one quite often, so we will most likely make up pretty soon.'' Ichigo answered her to calm her down since he noticed her feelings. Next, wanting to change subject, he turned his face to his wrist-watch. ''Oh! Look at that! It's already 20:50. Better hurry or we will get late for dinner.'' Ichigo said to her, trying at the same time to look natural.

''It did? I didn't notice it at all… If that's the case, then you are right. We have to hurry. It won't be polite to let Isshin-san and the girls wait too long for us.'' Moka replied, watching too the time on her own wrist-watch.

''Yeah! Let's go.'' Ichigo said to her and speeded up his walking.

''Ok!'' Moka replied to him and did the same.

* * *

[20 minutes later. At Kurosaki Clinic. In the living room.]

After their raise in speed, Ichigo and Moka arrived just in time back to their home, finding there the others waiting for them around the table and with the food served on their plates. Seeing that both went up to their rooms to change clothes and then came down again, sitting next to start eating. Tonight's dinner was pasta with an Italian sauce Yuzu found in a book. Something that pleased a lot everyone with its tastiness, leaving them quite satisfied afterwards.

* * *

[2 hours later. Inside Moka's room.]

Following dinner, Isshin, Ichigo and Karin left the table to occupy themselves with something of their interest while Moka stayed behind to help Yuzu clean up. After that she returned to her room and was currently wearing her pajamas.

''Just a little longer… A little longer and I will earn the money I need for the trip. It's been a year already and I can't wait to go again to the sea. I'm sure it's going to be great!'' Moka claimed while adjusting her pajamas over her body.

''_Yeah! It apparently will. But you shouldn't forget to behave properly. I can't have you run around like a little kid looking like a fool. We are vampires. We are one of the top races of our world and we have to protect our dignity_.'' Inner Moka replied to her.

''Again with our race... I know that you treasure our pride as vampires, but getting a bit loose sometimes is not bad. You are always so stiff. You need to relax.'' Moka suggested to her inner half.

''_Someone of us has to be like this to keep things in check. And since you are not exactly the right person for the job, the burden falls to me._'' Inner Moka stated to her.

''This was mean! I care about our pride too. It's only that I keep it in balance with everything else. You on the other hand are overacting over it every single time. And this is not good. Some people don't like ones with too much pride.'' Moka replied to her.

''_Like I care. I am who I am. And as for the people around us… Public relations are your field, not mine..._'' Inner Moka stated to her indifferently. ''_…But let's talk about something else. This subject won't get us anywhere and I have something more important to discuss about with you._'' She continued in a serious tone.

''What?'' Moka asked her curious.

''_It's about the condition of your emotions since the event with the baby._'' Inner Moka explained to her bluntly.

''My emotions' condition?'' Moka asked her again puzzled. ''What's wrong with this?''

''_Don't play dumb to me. You are well aware of what I'm talking about. There was a slight hint and before, but after that day your interior `world` is like it's being under siege. Don't forget that everything you feel is transmitted back to me. You can't fool me. So… How about start talking? What the hell is happening?_'' Inner Moka asked her in a demanding tone.

''Why something must be happening? Are you sure that you are not imagining thin…'' Moka began answering her in a hesitant and nervous tone, but was cut short.

''_HEY! I said stop playing dumb! TALK!_'' Inner Moka demanded once again loudly from her with an angry voice.

''Gkk…'' Moka squirted due to the shock of her inner self's shout.

Next, she lowered her eyelids with a defeated expression on her face and lied to her bed, staring on the ceiling. Cheap excuses apparently wouldn't work on her inner half since she could feel whatever she was feeling and the only choice remaining was to do what she asked of her.

''…Ok… I got it… I will tell you…'' Moka said to her in a low tone.''… It's about Ichigo…'' She started explaining to her.

''_Figures!_'' Inner Moka commented, having heard something she more or less expected.

''…I'm not sure how or why this is happening to me, but for some reason I can't stop my heart from beating every time I get close to hm. It's strange. I haven't felt something similar since my meeting with Tsukune. But it can't be the same. Can it? The person I love is Tsukune. How can I fall for another guy? This would be indecent and I'm definitely not such a person… I'm seriously in a bind.'' Moka continued her explanation, changing her expression to a troubled one.

''_I see… This looks indeed troubling. Being a two-timer is totally an immoral act and I can't allow something like this to happen. In my opinion, the best solution is to try clearing up your head from all these thoughts and just leave all these new feelings behind. Ichigo is not a bad choice for a lover, but he came late. It may sound like I'm asking something difficult from you, but you have to erase his existence from your love list. This is the right thing to do._'' Inner Moka advised her in a straight tone.

''I agree. But this will be quite hard. He is always so kind and protective towards me that I can't stop feeling drawn to him. And the fact that we live and work together doesn't help either. Seeing him smiling at me every day makes this task look even harder than it is.'' Moka replied to her.

''_Hmm… You have a point concerning the second. I suppose your situation perplexes somewhat things._'' Inner Moka commented skeptically.

''Don't you have any good idea about what I should do?'' Moka asked her confused.

''_The only one which I have at the moment is to limit the time you spend together as much as you can. Later I may think something more sufficient, but avoiding him until you calm down is enough for a start._'' Inner Moka suggested to her.

''Ok! I will go with that and I hope it succeeds in changing my feelings for him a little, so the situation improves. In any case, I might not be able to have a love relationship with him, but I wouldn't like to lose him from a friend too. He is a very nice guy. '' Moka replied to her.

''_Accepted. I find him a worthy person too, so…_'' Inner Moka was saying to her, but suddenly stopped talking midway, cutting also the connection between them.

''Eh?! Inner! Are you there? Why did you stop talking so suddenly?'' Moka asked while looking at her rosario.

But unexpectedly she would get a different response from the one she was waiting.

''I haven't said anything yet.'' A familiar male voice was heard saying without a warning from her room's opposite side.

Hearing it, Moka jolted up since she knew that voice and turned her face to the direction where it came from, witnessing Ichigo standing at her doorstep behind a half-opened door.

''Ichigo?! What are doing here?'' Moka asked him goggling.

''I want to ask you a favor. Can I come in?'' Ichigo asked her since it would be impolite to enter a girl's room without permission.

''Oh! Yes, yes! Come.'' Moka answered him and lifted her sheet over her, sitting next more comfortably on her bed.

''Thanks!'' Ichigo replied and opened completely the door, letting himself in and approaching Moka.

''So… What is the favor you want to ask me?'' Moka asked him while feeling kind of embarrassed and uneasy.

Nevertheless, it was her first time being alone inside a room with a boy and at such late hour. As any other girl she was feeling awkward.

''I will tell you, but first, to whom you were talking to? While I was standing out of your door, I heard you talking to someone.'' Ichigo answered her with a curious expression, stating one question of his own.

In front of that Moka goggled more intensively than before. She never imagined that anyone would hear her while she was discussing with her inner half. Of course she also never imagined that Ichigo would visit her room late at night, so it made somewhat sense.

''N-No one. I-I wasn't talking to anyone specifically. J-Just murmuring to myself. I-I do it sometimes unconsciously… Tehe! Silly me with my bad habits!'' Moka answered him by muttering, trying to save it with a chuckle and a fast excuse she thought of.

''Oh! Is that so? This is a little surprising, but not anything serious I suppose.'' Ichigo replied to her casually. ''Now, as for the favor…'' He started saying to her.

''Yes…'' Moka said midway.

''…Tomorrow is Saturday and I'm planning to ask Ikumi-san for a day off to go somewhere. And I would like you to come with me.'' Ichigo continued, completing his sentence and stating like this his request.

A request that was the last thing Moka was expecting to hear. Minutes ago she decided together with her inner half to reduce the time she was spending with Ichigo and now he was there, in her room, asking her to accompany him to some place. -Life is full of irony- She thought.

''Sorry, Ichigo, but what do you mean? Is there somewhere specifically you have to go and absolutely need company? Can you please explain me.'' Moka asked of him puzzled, wondering what made him come so late in her room and ask her such a sudden favor.

''Ok... I will tell you…'' Ichigo answered her and started telling her something that took place a little earlier.

* * *

[20 minutes ago. In the hallway.]

After studying bit, Ichigo decided that it was time for him to sleep, but before that he had to go brush his teeth as part of his pre-sleep routine. Something he did. Next, he got out of the bath and walked towards his room, hearing in the process some noises coming from the hallway's end where his sisters' and Moka's rooms were. Feeling curious, he thought to check it out. And then he found out that that the noises' source was his sisters who had forgotten to close completely their door allowing without being aware of it their voices to be heard outside. -They should really be more careful.- He commented in his mind and approached even more the door to close it. But when he touched the handle, he stopped at his tracks by hearing accidentally the topic they were discussing.

''Tomorrow is going to be **so much fun**!'' Yuzu's voice was heard saying cheerfully to her sister.

''I suppose so.'' Karin's voice was heard replying casually.

''Moooh! Come on, Karin-chan! You should be more enthusiastic about it.'' Yuzu's voice was heard scolding her in a cute tone.

''I am. It's just that not everyone express it like you, Yuzu. Some people prefer to be more moderate.'' Karin's voice was heard saying to her.

''But it's such a rare opportunity. The four of us have never gone out all together before. You ought to be happier.'' Yuzu's voice was heard replying to her in a whining tone.

''I am in my own way. And as for the fact that we have never hanged out together… Don't tell it to me. It's not my fault that the guys' schedules didn't match.'' Karin's voice was heard stating to her casually.

That precise second Ichigo goggled shocked on the word –guys-. What the heck did he just heard? Did his sisters have a date or something with some guys the next day? How could this be possible? No! When did they meet them? Where did they found the time to get close to them considering their busy daily routine? Could he have misheard? But Karin said clearly the word –guys-. There was no mistake about it. So, who were they? And were they serious about his sisters or they were fooling around with them? Could it be that they had… **NO, NO, NO…** Karin and Yuzu were still too young for this. There was **NO WAY** they had gone so far. They weren't this type of girls. But if these…**guys**… were planning it in secret. Then his precious sisters would be in danger… No! He wouldn't let this happen. He had a responsibility to protect them as their big brother. And the best solution for this problem was to stalk them during their date to find out firsthand the identities of these guys Karin mentioned and their intentions towards his two young siblings. But he wasn't exactly the most patient person in existence and if he accidentally jumped out, his whole plan would fail. He was in need of someone with high composure to go with him and restrain him when the situation calls it. –But who?- He questioned. Next, he turned unconsciously his face to his right, seeing Moka's door and the answer he wanted came to him is a flash. -Why not ask Moka?- He questioned again. She had a lot of patient, so she was perfect for that role... With this he turned his whole body towards her door and stepped in front of it, touching its own handle.

* * *

[Present.]

''… And that's pretty much what happened. As you understand, I can't turn a blind eye to this. I must learn who these people are what they want with Karin and Yuzu. The world out there is full of scumbags and they might be some of them.'' Ichigo stated to her in a serious tone.

''Yes… You have a point to what you are saying, but don't you think that Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan is old enough to take care of themselves? I'm not implying of course that you shouldn't worry, but you may are overthinking it a bit.'' Moka replied to him in an empathetic tone.

''Maybe…But if I don't learn their identities at least, I won't be able to sleep peacefully at nights. Karin and Yuzu are my little sisters and I don't want to see them get hurt… Never!'' Ichigo said to her with an unsettled expression.

Noticing this and imagining how she would probably felt and reacted if she learned that Kokoa had found herself a boyfriend of unknown origins, she came to a conclusion that Ichigo was right concerning his worries as an elder sibling. This meant that the only choice she had as a fellow older sibling was to help him. She may had made an agreement with her inner half that she would keep herself away from him, but this case was an exception. She could always begin her plan after the discovery of the girls' mysterious partners' identities. So, taking a determined expression on her face, she got ready to give Ichigo the answer he was waiting.

''...Fine! I will come with you, Ichigo. I'm worried about the girls too.'' Moka said to him in a straight tone.

''Cool! I knew that I could rely on you, Moka. You are a true friend.'' Ichigo replied to her with a satisfied smile.

That moment the word –friend- and the casual way Ichigo said it to her pierced Moka's chest like an arrow. She couldn't be with him since she had feeling for another man, but for some reason the fact that he had obviously categorized her as only a friend was something painful for her. But she had to endure it. She had decided to get him out of her mind as a possible lover, so she **had to** stick to the starting plan.

''Don't mention it. You helped me so many times that it was already my turn to do something for you.'' Moka said to him with a small biased smile of her own.

''Heh! I told you many times that you shouldn't feel indebted, but you keep not listening to me... Thanks anyway! I appreciate it a lot that you agreed on helping me.'' Ichigo replied to her with a slight chuckle and turned around. ''Now I think I will go. It's pretty late and you probably want to sleep. Not to mention that if someone saw me here by chance, I would be in serious troubles… Goodnight!'' He added in a casual tone.

''Goodnight!'' Moka told him also casually.

After that Ichigo walked towards the door and in a few seconds he was out of Moka's room. On the other hand, Moka was sitting unmoving on her bed, staring at her door's direction.

''My God! How did this happen now?'' Moka questioned troubled.

''_The real question is –why did you agree to go with him?-_'' Inner Moka asked her after reestablishing their connection.

''What else could I do?'' Moka answered her with a question of her own.

''_I don't know… Say –__**no**__- maybe!_'' Inner Moka answered her in an ironic tone.

''I couldn't do that. Ichigo looked quite worried about Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan, so it would be pretty rude to abandon him in such a critical situation. We also have a little sister of our own if you haven't forgotten and that places us to the same boat as him. We ought to support him. Not to mention that he helped and saved me too many times until today, so I owe him. And also remember that it was **you** who said that we are obligated to repay our debts as pride vampires.'' Moka pointed to her to explain the reasons behind her decision.

''_Yeah, yeah! Me and my big mouth… And of course I haven't forgotten about Kokoa… Haa…Whatever…! What are you planning on doing from now on?_'' Inner Moka asked her in a serious and slightly annoyed tone.

''I'm not so sure. Probably help Ichigo accomplish his goal and then go back to our original plan, I think.'' Moka answered her.

''_This you should do! But try to not let yourself get carried away. You are going to help him with this stalking thing and after that you are starting to keep your distance from him. Did I make myself clear?_'' Inner Moka asked her in a strict tone.

''Yes! You did. I will do my best to keep myself and my emotions under control.'' Moka reassured her.

''_Good! Now I'm guessing it's time to sleep. I have no idea what will happen tomorrow, but I'm imagining that you are going to need as much energy as you can gather. I'm not an expert when it comes to stalking like Mizore, but I have heard it's tiring._'' Inner Moka stated to her casually.

''Ok!'' Moka replied to her and lied down, covering next herself with her sheet and closing her eyes.

Whatever would happen tomorrow was still a mystery, but either way she would do her best in both helping Ichigo and not getting astray from what she had decided with her inner half. And in addition to these two, easing too her own worries about his sisters since she was also anxious to find out who were the men Karin mentioned. In that little time they had spent together, she had come very close to them and she was feeling like they were kind of her own little sisters. That's why she was determined to judge herself if the boys they were seeing were trustworthy or not… But before all these, she had to sleep. Something she finally accomplished after a couple of minutes of intense thinking.

* * *

[Next day. Morning. In front of Kurosaki Clinic's exit.]

''We are off, To-chan!''Yuzu informed her father while walking out of the house.

She was wearing a simple, cute, sleeveless, azure and a bit fluffy dress with azure sandals and a blue hair pin on the left of her hair. She also had a fashionable red purse which she had adjusted on her right shoulder by its straps. Next to her was Karin who was wearing more casual and sportive clothes that consisted of a white T-shirt with an athletic stamp on its center, blue jeans with a black belt and white-orange athletic shoes.

''Take care my sweeties! And try to not be too late. Ok?'' Isshin asked of them with a goofy smile.

''Okey-Dokey, To-chan! We won't!'' Yuzu reassured him in a cheerful tone.

''Hey, Yuzu… Come on! It's already 9:30.'' Karin stated to her sister, checking the time on her wrist-watch.

''Oh! Yes! You are right, Karin-chan. Let's go!'' Yuzu replied to her by turning to her direction. Then, she turned again to her father. ''Bye, To-chan!'' She bid to him while waving her left hand.

''See you later, dad.'' Karin added in a casual tone.

''Bye, girls! Have fun in your walk!'' Isshin wished them while waving too.

After that the girls walked out, closing at the same time the door behind them. As for Isshin, he decided to return to his usual occupations since he had nothing else to do there. But unknown to him and his daughters, four eyes were spying on them hidden behind a near wall. These eyes belonged to Ichigo and Moka who had woken up earlier than the girls getting ready for their mission. He was wearing a red, short-sleeved T-shirt with some black vertical lines on his right side, a dark blue belt, gray jeans and white athletic shoes. Next to him Moka was wearing a tight, also short-sleeved, dark green T-shirt with a stamp of colorful stars across it, a brown leather skirt with a black belt and indigo sandals. On her left shoulder she had a similar purse to Yuzu's , but with shorter straps and in blue color.

''-Have fun - **my ass!** You wouldn't say this if you knew where they are going, dad.'' Ichigo murmured in a slightly irritated tone.

''I feel kind of awkward for doing this. I'm worried too about Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan of course, but after thinking it a little better, this whole thing looks like we are invading their private lives.'' Moka told him, feeling a bit unsure about what they were about to do.

''Even if we are, I have every right to learn who are meeting with my sisters as their older brother. I don't wish to see them suffer. And especially to the hands of some bastards. I explained to you yesterday. Don't tell that you changed your mind, Moka? I can't do this without you.'' Ichigo replied to her, stating a question in a desperate tone.

''No! Of course not! I will keep my word. I'm just saying that what we are about to do is not so right. And who knows! They may not be as bad as you imagine. Your sisters are smart girls. They wouldn't let people of that kind approach them.'' Moka said to him to calm him down.

''Yeah…! But either way I won't settle down if I don't find out who the hell they are.'' Ichigo stated in a determined tone. ''We have to go now. I can't see my father anymore and the girls should have moved far enough to not notice us.'' He added and started walking towards the door.

''Ok! And I hope everything goes well.'' Moka replied to him and started following him.

Like this they exited the house too, walking quickly behind Ichigo's two younger siblings, but in a careful way so they wouldn't discover them by chance.

* * *

[35 minutes later. In front of a bakery.]

After a while Karin and Yuzu arrived to the place they were about to meet their… dates… and were now waiting for them sitting quietly on a bench. In the meantime, their stalkers were currently standing behind a house's wooden fence, having their eyes glued on them. Especially Ichigo who was feeling like he was about to explode from all his anxiety.

* * *

[To Ichigo's and Moka's location.]

''Please calm down, Ichigo. Being so tensed won't do you any good.'' Moka advised him from consideration.

''Sorry, but I can't. We are dealing with my sisters' lives here. I can't stay calm… And where the heck are these idiots? We are waiting here for at least fifteen minutes. Don't tell that they are going to stand Karin and Yuzu up! I'm gonna annihilate them if they dare to do something like that to my sisters!'' Ichigo claimed in an angry tone.

''Ahhh… Stop thinking the worst, Ichigo. They might…'' Moka started saying to him, but suddenly stopped midway and goggled slightly after getting a glimpse of something with her left eye's edge. ''...Hey! Could it be them?'' She questioned puzzled, turning her sight to the left.

''Huh?!'' Ichigo questioned too and turned his face to the direction her eyes were glaring at.

And that moment Ichigo became witness to something he would never imagine even in his craziest thoughts…

* * *

[To Karin's and Yuzu's location.]

''Hm?'' Karin questioned after hearing a couple of steps coming closer to them and turned her face to their direction. There she saw the two boys she and her sister were waiting for. ''Oh! You came at last. I thought you had forgotten it.'' She said to one of them.

Hearing her, Yuzu turned also her face towards them.

''Shut up! Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to leave without lifting any suspicions? My subordinate was asking me non-stop about my decision to come here.'' The white-haired boy she directed her words replied to her in an annoyed tone.

''The important thing is that you both make it. Now we can begin what we explained to you all together.'' Yuzu continued smiling cheerfully.

''Yuzu-chan is right. It was quite a hassle for me too to escape that old man and come here, but it totally worthies it.'' The second boy who was a red-haired one added with a smile of his own.

* * *

[Back to Ichigo and Moka.]

…It was unbelievable. Ichigo could guess a lot of different guys to be his sisters' friends, but never these two. This revelation had ultimately left him speechless and stunned. Some meters away from him and Moka were his two precious sisters and near them… **Toushiro and Jinta!** What the kind of business did that short-tempered kid and that punk had with his sisters? Were they honestly the guys they were waiting for? And if –yes-, when and how did they develop such close relations…? God probably wanted to make him a joke. There was no doubt about it. But then again, that could explain why Karin knew about Moka's adventure at Soul Society. She had told him that she has some sources and what better source than one of Soul Society's high-ranked officers! Man! What a sick twist of fate!

''Hmm… I haven't met before that red-haired boy, but if I'm not mistaken, isn't the one next to him one of the people who were inside that chamber back at Soul Society? His hair's color is quite unique, so I pretty much remember him.'' Moka asked him in a skeptical tone.

''Yeah! His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro and he is the captain of Seiretei's Tenth Division. As for the other, his name is Jinta and he is working to a family friend's shop.'' Ichigo answered her frowning.

''Toushiro and Jinta… I got it… So, what kind of guys are they? I'm asking because you were worried about how your sisters' dates would be like, but as it proved, they are some you know.'' Moka asked him, explaining the reason behind it.

''Well… The first one… Toushiro… is a good guy and I have to say that the same probably applies for the punk next to him, but this and the fact that they have something to do with my sisters are two different things. I may not have any problems with them generally, but dating my sisters is a whole different matter. And that's why I will go there to clear things up.'' Ichigo claimed in determined tone and tried to rush towards them, but at the last moment, Moka grabbed his right arm with her left hand and stopped him. ''Hm?! What are you doing, Moka?'' He asked her by turning back to her.

''What you asked me. You said that you needed someone to hold you down if you were to do something reckless which would destroy your plan, so I'm keeping my part of the deal.'' Moka answered him bluntly.

''This was before I learn that **these two** were the guys Karin and Yuzu had this date with. As their big brother I have to go there and make some questions.'' Ichigo replied to her in a stubborn tone. ''So, let me go.''

''No! If I you do that, you most likely will have a fight with them and that's bad. You should…Oh!'' Moka exclaimed by blinking surprised, releasing his arm.

''What now?'' Ichigo asked her in loss.

''It seems they left while we were arguing.'' Moka answered him still a little surprised.

''**EHH?!**'' Ichigo questioned astonished and turned to the direction where everyone was minutes ago.

Unfortunately for him no one was there which meant that they had actually left as Moka mentioned.

''CRAP! We have to find them!'' Ichigo stated upset and grabbed Moka's right hand, starting running towards the only direction they probably had headed to since he would notice them if they had passed near them.

''WOAHH!'' Moka screamed by his sudden gesture and next started running behind him to avoid falling down due to his pulling.

* * *

[15 minutes later.]

After a quick run and a lot of scanning to the areas around them (mostly Ichigo), Ichigo and Moka were finally able to spot the four teens in a shopping district. More specifically, right now they were standing outside a boutique's display window and were looking the clothes inside of it.–Could it be that these two were planning to buy a gift for the girls?- Ichigo wondered. But if that was the case, that shop wasn't exactly the right choice. Yuzu generally favored clothes like the ones which they were selling there, but as for Karin, they were completely out of her style… So, could they just gazing to pass time?- He questioned. A question that would take its answer in the upcoming seconds… After some time of looking at the boutique's goods, the four teens nodded to each other and walked inside. Something that left him quite curious and at the same time irritated since they were out of his line of vision. But the only thing he could do at the moment was to be patient and wait for them. Any other action which concluded approaching the shop was too risky since he and Moka might be discovered by them.

* * *

[20 minutes later.]

The fourth of them finally got out and by discussing something, they started heading deeper inside the shopping district. As expected, Ichigo and Moka followed them, keeping themselves as well hidden as they could.

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

Once again the four teens' eyes were focused on some other shop's display window, but this time it was a shop which was selling stuffed animals. Another bizarre choice since it may was a shop that matched Yuzu's tastes like before, but there was no doubt that it was surely not one Karin would ever think to visit. But despite that, they went again inside. Things were totally looking fishy to Ichigo. -What business could they have inside a shop with stuffed animals? And more importantly, why were they visiting shops in the first place? Could it be that they were searching for something? But what? And for what purpose? Could it be that he guessed correctly and the boys wanted to make a gift to his sisters? But if it was like that, why go exclusively to shops that liked only to Yuzu? Could Karin had another side which she had never showed to him and only Toushiro knew…? Nooo…! -This wasn't possible… Was it?- At the last inner question Ichigo started appearing signs of cold sweat on his face. The thought of his little sister having a hidden side that she decided to reveal solely to a man other than him who was her sibling was unbearable for him.

* * *

[15 minutes later.]

Like earlier, Ichigo's sisters and their friends walked out of that shop too without buying anything apparently. Next, they started walking again, implying that their search for whatever they wanted to buy hadn't finished yet. But neither Ichigo's searching for answers. On the contrary! After the last thoughts he made, filling his mind with additional worries, he was determined to continue his plan until he finds out the truth he desired. Something which was troubling Moka quite much while she was following him silently, feeling that he was overthinking too much the whole situation and he his thoughts has started sounding paranoid.

* * *

[2 hours later.]

Karin, Yuzu and the boys had visited a large number of shops after the last one, but noticing that lunch time was approaching they decided to take a break and went to grab a bite to a fast food restaurant. In the meantime, Ichigo and Moka were still stalking them with him not wanting to avert his eyes of them even for a second.

''Ichigo… You must take a break. It's almost noon. We have to eat something or we won't last for long.'' Moka pointed to him while watching her wrist-watch.

''I'm fine! Don't worry. And if you are hungry, you can buy something from that canteen we met a few meters before arriving here. I will keep watching them and hopefully they won't leave until you return.'' Ichigo replied to her without turning to her in a bit indifferent tone.

A reply that didn't satisfy Moka in the least. Ichigo was acting way too immature and he looked like he was obsessed. Ok, he was Karin's and Yuzu's big brother so he wanted to protect them. This was logical. But getting so worked up by the fact that they met some guys was too extreme. Taking into consideration he knew them and as he told her that they weren't bad people, he should feel at ease and maybe stop this absurd chasing. But instead of that he had an expression which was showing clearly that he was more than determined to continue. -What was that which made him so persistent?- She wondered. But unfortunately she was hesitant to ask. In Ichigo's current state there was a high chance that he would get mad at her if she tried to dig up the truth of him. So, she thought that it was better to leave things as they were for the meantime and go buy something to eat.

''Fine! But I can't leave you here starving while I'm eating. Want me to bring you something when I get back?'' Moka asked him from worry about his health.

''A simple sandwich would be good. And maybe a bottle of cold water too. The weather's getting really hot by the minute.'' Ichigo answered her still not turning to her place and having his eyes focused on his targets.

''Ok! A sandwich and a bottle of cold water... I got it. I will try to not be late.'' Moka said to him and turned to the direction where the canteen was, starting next heading fast to its location, leaving Ichigo behind to continue his stuff.

* * *

[4 minutes later. In a street.]

''**My gosh!** What is going on with Ichigo? I can't understand him at all. I can empathize with the part of worrying about his sisters since I also have Kokoa, but other than this, he is behaving illogical. He wanted to figure out who were the ones his sisters were seeing and he did it in the end discovering that they are not some bad people and also, by some strange coincidence, two of his acquaintances. So, what's bothering him so much that he can't relax and leave them alone? I'm totally at loss with him.'' Moka stated in a slight complaining and irritated tone.

''_Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't answer neither of these questions. If you want to learnso much his reasons, go ask him directly yourself._'' Inner Moka replied to her bluntly.

''I can't. He's so tensed up that I'm afraid that he will snap at me if I ask him something wrong.'' Moka explain to her troubled.

''_Then don't do a thing. I'm aware that you are troubled about his state, but in any case, it's not exactly your responsibility to bring him back to his senses. Sooner or later he will get over it himself. And if he doesn't, he will be forced to by his siblings. These girls are growing up and he has to accept it. He can't always pamper and watch over them like they are babies. They are close to become women and finding a boyfriend is in the schedule._'' Inner Moka stated to her in a straight tone.

''You are right… I wish Ichigo could realize this before it's too late and he ends up having a fight with them.'' Moka replied to her, lowering her eyelids from feeling down-hearted.

''_Well… When that time comes we will think of something… But until then, you must go buy something to fill your stomach. I can sense your hunger until here._'' Inner Moka said to her casually.

''Yes… I know. And I have to buy the things Ichigo asked me too. He may be in his `stubborn mode`, but I can't let him neglect himself because of this.'' Moka replied to her and speeded up her steps to arrive sooner to the canteen.

* * *

[12 minutes later. Back to where Ichigo was.]

Having bought the necessary things to feed themselves, Moka had returned quickly back witnessing to her displeasure Ichigo being exactly as she had left him. His tenacity was sure admirable. This was something she couldn't deny.

''I returned.'' Moka said by coming closer to him from his back. ''They hadn't much variety of sandwiches, so I bought you one with tomato, mayonnaise, lettuce, turkey and cheese. Hope you don't mind…'' She added and made a move to hand him his lunch.

''No! It's ok. I like turkey.'' Ichigo replied and took it with his right hand.

''…And here's the water.'' Moka continued and gave him the bottle of cold water he had asked for.

''Thanks!'' Ichigo said to her, expressing his gratitude and took it too with his other hand.

Next, Moka pulled from the bag she was using to carry the food her own sandwich and both began to eat quietly while looking at the restaurant the four young teens had gone to do the same.

* * *

[30 minutes later.]

Finally, the four unsuspecting teens finished their food and as a result got out of the restaurant. Something that was the sign for Ichigo's and Moka's mission's resume. So, having finished too with their own lunch, the two of them started following them again secretly while they were heading towards a deeper part of the shopping district and a new shop. A shop that was apparently selling jewels. A fact that left Ichigo confused. –Were his sisters always interested in jewels? Karin surely not, but that also applied for Yuzu. She had a quite girly character, but she hadn't shown any desire to wear any kind of jewels until then. Could it be that they changed their minds to make the boys like them more? Naah! Neither Karin, nor Yuzu would fall so low. Whatever the case, the one absolute thing he knew about them was that they had confidence and pride on their appearances. Even if they weren't displaying it generally in the open… So, what other business could they have there? Could it be that in the end it was really the boys who were searching to buy something for them? And if hypothetically it was, what they wanted to buy them? Accessories? He wasn't so positive that spiritual money would work so efficiently in this world concerning Toushiro and as for Jinta, he was more than certain that the allowance Urahara was giving him wasn't so high. But then, how were they expecting to buy them? It was a mystery. Of course there was also the possibility to walk away without buying a thing like before. But until they came out of there, he couldn't do anything to satisfy his curiosity but wait patiently. Something that had seriously started getting on his nerves.

* * *

[25 minutes later.]

After some time the young gang stepped out of the shop at last, but surprisingly this time they had actually bought something. Ichigo discovered it by getting a glimpse of Yuzu placing a small box inside her purse. But what was it? And for whom? It was only **one** box, so it couldn't be for both his sisters. So, to whom it was directed to? That was another thing Ichigo had to find out. But later since the gang started moving again and they had to focus on tailing them for the meantime… From there they followed them around the shopping district which they strangely wanted to explore whole for some bizarre reason and when there were no other shops to visit, the four teens returned back to the usual streets, walking normally towards some unknown yet direction.

* * *

[20 minutes later. In a random street.]

Ichigo and Moka were still spying on the four teens, wondering at the same time for their new destination. Earlier at the shopping district their movements seemed organized, but now they were looking like they were just wandering aimlessly. -Quite strange!- Both thought. But regardless, they wouldn't stop. Ichigo was determined to reach the bottom of this case and Moka was bound by her promise to help him as also her anxiety for his actions. He may was calm at the moment, but considering his unexplainable behavior until now, he could snap any moment if he happened to come upon an unfortunate event between his sisters and their escorts. So, she had to stay with him to prevent him from doing anything reckless… And unfortunately both wouldn't take long to occur…

* * *

[Behind a corner.]

''Hmm… Weird… Why did they stop?'' Ichigo questioned skeptically after noticing his targets pausing suddenly their walking.

''Maybe they got tired.'' Moka replied in a slightly unsure tone.

''You say?'' Ichigo asked her casually.

''Who knows!'' Moka answered him the same way. Then she changed her expression to a troubled one. ''Ichigo… Don't you think that it's time to give an end to this unreasonable plan? We have been following them for half a day and we didn't see anything worrisome. These kids look ok and since Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan chose to hang out with them, they must know what they are doing? And in addition, you also said that you regard them as good people. So, there shouldn't be a problem to leave them alone and return home. I can't hide you that I'm feeling kind of guilty for doing something like this behind their backs.''

''I can see your point Moka, but even so, I can't stop. I have to find out what sort of relationship they have and how serious it is no matter what.'' Ichigo replied to her in a determined tone.

''But why? Is honestly so tragic that Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan probably found themselves some boyfriends? I have a younger sister as I have already mentioned you before and that why I empathize with your worry, but other than this, I'm thinking that you are overreacting. In any case, your sisters are growing up and naturally wish to experience a lot of different things like love. You can't keep treating them like little girls forever. You have to let them live their lives as they desire.'' Moka said to him in a scolding tone.

''They might be growing up, but that doesn't mean I'm stopping to be their big brother. I have a duty as their elder to guard them. You said that you empathize with me, so you should understand what I mean.'' Ichigo replied by turning to her and in a tone that implied that his temper also had started rising.

''I do! And I never said that you should stop being their big brother. It's just that you should give them some space. You can't monitor or arrange their every mov… AH!'' Moka started saying, but suddenly her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her right hand while having a shocked expression on her face.

''Hm? What?'' Ichigo asked her puzzled from this sudden reaction of hers.

''N-Nothing… ''Moka muttered, uncovering slightly her mouth to speak.

''Well, it doesn't look like –nothing- to me. You are acting like you saw a ghost.'' Ichigo commented to her. Then an unpleasant thought flashed inside his mind. ''Wait! Don't tell that they are doing something fishy while I'm not looking at them?'' He asked her and began turning his face back to their direction. ''Better check it out myself.'' He concluded.

Seeing his gesture, Moka started sweating cold sweat while having changed her expression to scared one.

''NO! WAIT! DON'T LOOK!'' Moka shouted to him I a pleading tone and jolted from her spot entangling her arms around his waist to stop him.

''What the…? Have you gone insane, Moka? What are you doing? Stop messing around.'' Ichigo said to her in a demanding and a bit surprised tone.

''I won't. You mustn't look at them now. Please! I ask you as a favor. Don't turn around yet.'' Moka pleaded him intensively.

''I can't understand you at all. And this behavior makes it even more suspicious. Something is really happening over there right now and I'm definitely gonna find out what.'' Ichigo stated to her and utilizing some strength, he tuned finally to his back.

And with this he became witness to something incomprehensible for him. The two boys had lowered their heads and they were currently kissing passionately his sisters. A sight he never thought that he would ever see firsthand in his life. But he was. Karin and Yuzu were kissing Toushiro and Jinta in a way only lover would.

''Ichigo…'' Moka murmured hesitant while staring at him. ''Are you alright?'' She asked him worried for his emotions' state.

But she didn't receive an answer. Ichigo couldn't give her one. Currently he had snapped. And that's because at the moment his mind was hazy and he was unable to pay any attention to anything besides the scene which was taking place in front of his eyes. His little sisters were making out with two boys some meters away from him and he couldn't do a thing… NO! He would, even if that was certain to cause a breach between them. He had an important reason for not wanting them to have a relationship with **especially **these two guys, so he would stop this thing before reaching to a point of no return.

''Are you listening to me, Ichigo? Are you alright? Speak to me.'' Moka continued pleading him to answer her.

But instead of an answer of words, she would take a different response. Not bearing to wait any longer, Ichigo grabbed her arms, removing them from his waist and next rushed towards the two couples with a hostile scowl on his face.

''**TOUSHIROOO!** **JINTAAA!'**' Ichigo shouted furious while rushing to their place, tightening his fists.

''NOOO! DOOOON'T!'' Moka screamed to him in a desperate tone.

At the same time, the four teens, who had hear Ichigo's and Moka's voices, had stopped kissing and were about to turn to their direction. Something which was quite convenient for Ichigo since now that his sisters were not stack to the boys, he would be able to attack without restrictions. And that was exactly what he did, performing a high jump which was followed by a double punch with both his fists right on the boys' faces. That resulted in them falling backwards to the ground and him landing some centimeters in front of them with a scowl that was probably his angriest until that day. As for his sisters, they were currently standing stunned at their spots.

''**You bastards**! What do you think you are doing with my sisters? Huh! Answer me!'' Ichigo demanded, lifting a bit and tightening again his fists.

He had followed them for a purpose and he wouldn't leave until he took first a satisfactory answer and made himself clear to them… But unfortunately that wouldn't go as he wished. For an unknown reason, Toushiro and Jinta hadn't moved a finger since he punched them, but instead were lying like statues on the ground, staring on the sky with a dull look in their eyes. A gesture that enraged Ichigo to the max. Was his hit so strong that left tem unconscious? Or they were just mocking him?

''HEY! I ASKED YOU SOMETHING! ANSWER ME!'' Ichigo asked them again by shouting, surpassing his patience's limits.

But what would happen next was something he would never had guessed. Completely unexpectedly Toushiro and Jinta started transforming to ice sculptures and appearing small cracks on their surface. For the end, the cracks covered them whole and their bodies shuttered to ice powder. Something that left Ichigo astonished with his eyes wide opened. Then, he turned to take a look at his sisters to ask them what the meaning of this was, but to his ultimate surprise they had also transformed to ice sculptures and having the cracks on them spreading quickly, they shuttered too to ice powder. After that, Ichigo went lost his words. What the hell had happened just now? Did they really transformed to ice and shuttered? Why in the world did this happen to them? No! A better question is –How-…? Ichigo was more confused than ever with that absurd event that took place in front of him seconds ago and as much as he was striving, he couldn't find a logical explanation… Thankfully, the explanation he wanted would come to him shortly by another person.

''Don't look so shocked, Kurosaki. They were only some mere ice clones.'' A male voice was heard saying behind him.

''Huh?!'' Ichigo questioned goggling and turned to the voice's direction.

There, he saw Toushiro and Jinta together with his sisters and Moka staring at him.

''Toushiro… Everyone… Why are you all over there? I just saw you…'' Ichigo started muttering to them puzzled while pointing with his right index finger to the ice powder across the ground.

''…Becoming shaved ice? Well, as I mentioned, they were ice clones, not us.'' Toushiro continued, explaining again the situation to him in a calm tone.

''Clones…? Why…?'' Ichigo continued asking him in the same puzzled tone.

''Because you needed a lesson, Ichi-nii.'' Karin answered him bluntly. ''Who told you that it is acceptable to spy on us?''

''Wait a minute! How do you know that?'' Ichigo asked her and automatically turned his attention to Moka.

Noticing this, Moka jolted startled from imagining what he was implying with that gesture.

''No, no! It wasn't me. I didn't tell them anything. Truthfully, I was extremely shocked too when they appeared behind me a little while ago.'' Moka explained to him, moving her hands in a way which was giving emphasis to her words.

''Then, how?'' Ichigo asked a fourth time.

''It wasn't so difficult. Unlike you, most of us at Soul Society don't have a problem in sensing perfectly a reiatsu's presence. I was aware that you were trailing us the whole time.'' Toushiro stated to him in a straight tone.

''And that's why we thought of set ting you a small trap.'' Karin added casually.

''You mean that this entire thing with the kisses was just to punish me?'' Ichigo asked once again astonished from all these revelations.

''More or less…'' Toushiro answered him in a slight indifferent tone.

''-More or less-? Are you messing with me, Toushiro? Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw that? What kind of twisted sense of humor do you have?'' Ichigo asked him in an angry tone.

''I can somewhat imagine how you felt… But to your information, neither me, nor this guy over there were the masterminds behind this plan.'' Toushiro answered him while pointing Jinta with his left index finger.

''You weren't? What are you talking about? If it wasn't you guys, then that means…'' Ichigo started murmuring and focused surprised his sight on his sisters.

''Yeah, it was us, Ichi-nii. You went quite overboard by stalking us and we had to shake you a bit as comprehensive.'' Karin explained to him by crossing her arms around her chest.

''I'm sorry, Onii-chan! I know that you didn't like it, but Karin-chan is right to what she's saying. Spying on other people is bad.'' Yuzu added with a slight guilty expression on her face.

''But when did you do that? We were behind you the whole time.'' Ichigo asked them confused now.

''Remember when we visited those public toilets in our way here? During the time we were inside, I returned to my spiritual body and used my abilities to create some duplicates. From there the idea was to let you believe that they were us and follow you in secret until the final stage which was that kiss scene. And as it seems, everything worked according to plan.'' Toushiro explained to him casually.

''Ya should have been able to take a look at your face when you thought that we were kissing. **Man!** You were hilarious! Heh! Heh! We really pulled a good one on ya!'' Jinta said to him while laughing.

''Jinta-kun! Don't laugh so much! I'm sure Onii-chan took his lesson. You don't need to make fun of him.'' Yuzu scolded him a bit mad.

''Ooops! Sorry, Yuzu-chan! Please don't get angry.'' Jinta pleaded her, feeling like a wet cat.

''I will think about it. Hm!'' Yuzu replied to him in a slightly stubborn tone and turned to the opposite side.

Seeing this, Jinta sweat drooped shocked and kind of terrified while fictional lightnings were appearing behind him. Without wishing for it, he had made Yuzu get mad at him. Something he cursed himself for.

''This is so idiotic!'' Toushiro commented in an annoyed tone while watching the two of them.

''You said it!'' Karin added, doing the same.''

''Hey! Mind if we concentrate on the main problem?'' Ichigo asked them, noticing that they had completely absorbed into their own world.

''What problem are speaking of, Kurosaki?'' Toushiro asked him by turning to him.

''Ohh… Don't play dumb on me, Toushiro. You know very well for what I'm talking about… How the heck did you two ended up dating my sisters?'' Ichigo asked him frowning.

''Who's dating who? Have you lost it, Kurosaki?'' Toushiro answered him also frowning.

''Don't try to sneak your way out of it. You met on a day off and spent half of it together. What else than dating could this be?'' Ichigo asked him provocatively.

''What? Hmm… How does -helping someone buy a present- sounds to you?'' Toshiro answered him bluntly with a question of his own.

''-Buy a present-?'' Ichigo questioned surprised by repeating Toushiro's words.

''TOUSHIRO!'' Karin shouted to him upset. ''This was supposed to be a secret.''

''Well, at this point it's better to spill the beans to get over with it. I don't have any intension to continue this parody for long. I will have to return to my post soon.'' Toushiro stated to her casually.

Hearing him, Karin sagged, but understanding that he probably was right since her big brother wasn't looking so willing to leave without a proper explanation, concluded that she should do what he suggested... Even if that would destroy the whole concept of their surprise.

''Aahh… Fine! I will do it.'' Karin replied irritated to Toushiro and turned to Yuzu. ''Yuzu, give me that thing. It may be early, but since things went this way, we don't have any other choice but to fast forward our plan.''

''Eh?! Are sure, Karin-chan?'' Yuzu asked her by turning to her surprised.

''Yeah! Bring it out.'' Karin answered her in a straight tone.

''Ok!'' Yuzu replied, feeling a bit hesitant about this.

But either way, she did exactly what he big sister asked of her. As an elder, she probably knew better… So, Yuzu placed her left hand inside her purse and pulled out of there that small box which Ichigo previously saw and handed to Karin. Karin next took it and approached Moka.

''Hm? What is it, Karin-chan?'' Moka asked her curious about her gesture.

''Originally we had planned to give it to you during today's dinner as a surprise, but thanks to my stupid brother we are forced to do it now.'' Karin said to her and opened the box, revealing like this its contest.

It was two beautiful, crimson earrings shaped like a tear with a silver outline. Upon seeing them, Moka's eyes went wide from amazement. It was the first time she was seeing such great-looking earrings. They were simple, but that didn't affect at all their wonderful appearance.

''Wow! They are so beautiful!'' Moka commented with a shine in her eyes.

''I'm glad you like them, Moka-san, because they are for you.'' Karin informed her with a smile.

''Eh? For me?'' Moka asked her while being taken aback.

''Uhm!'' Karin nodded positively to her and handed her the box with the earrings.

''We hadn't the chance to buy you a present the previous days for finding a job due to our low savings, but after some holding back on our daily expenses, we managed to gather finally some money, so we visited the shopping district today to buy you one.'' Yuzu explained her also smiling and turned to Toushiro and Jinta. ''And since we also wanted a man's opinion, we thought of asking Toushiro-kun and Jinta-kun to come with us.''

''Oh! I see… Err… Thanks a lot! You make me very happy for thinking me so much.'' Moka said to them sharing their smiling and blushing slightly from happiness.

A smile Toushiro and Jinta mimicked since they were satisfied that their `mission` of helping the girls was successful. Then, the first turned back to Ichigo who was looking at the whole scene dumbfounded.

''May I guess that this is enough for you, Kurosaki? As you, yourself, witnessed there's nothing suspicious here.'' Toushiro asked him casually.

''Yeah! I suppose…'' Ichigo answered him, feeling like a total jackass for causing such commotion for nothing. 'Honestly, I screwed up. Sorry, Toushiro… Guys… I let my worries and my insane thoughts get the better of me. Seriously, sorry.'' He added in an apologetic tone while turning his face to everyone.

And with this everything looked like it had resolved… Or maybe not…?

''A simple apology doesn't solve a thing, Ichi-nii.'' Karin told him with a pissed expression on her face.

''Huh?'' Ichigo questioned startled after hearing her. ''What do you mean, Karin?'' He asked her curious.

''Things might weren't as you assumed, but in any case, what's your problem anyway for us to date Toushiro and Jinta?'' Karin asked him in an irritated tone.

A question that left everyone there speechless with their eyes wide opened.

''Hey, hey! What are you saying?'' Toushiro asked her upset.

''Please, keep quiet for a little, Toushiro.'' Karin answered him by turning to him with a serious expression no her face. ''This is between my brother and me.'' She added and turned again to Ichigo. ''I'm waiting to hear a reason, Ichi-nii. And I hope it's a good one.''

''Karin… Are you serious?'' Ichigo asked her goggling shocked.

He had never seen his sister act like this. Karin was generally a tough character and he knew that, but being so hostile towards her big brother was a first for him.

''Karin-chan, don't you think that you are pushing it a bit? Onii-chan understood his mistake and we were able to give Moka-chan her present. Isn't this enough?'' Yuzu asked her, trying to find a way to calm her down to prevent further arguments.

''You are right, but nevertheless, we also have to settle this issue too before going home.'' Karin answered her in a steady tone.

''But…'' Yuzu started murmuring, but was cut short.

''-But- what, Yuzu?'' Karin asked her by turning to her. ''Weren't you the one who told me that you are thinking of asking Jinta to be your boyfriend? Don't tell me you forgot it?''

After that question, Yuzu as well as Jinta blushed to the color of tomatoes. The first from embarrassment since her sister revealed something she hadn't told him yet and the second because he was feeling too flustered from hearing that the girl he secretly loved was sharing the same feelings.

''You didn't, right?'' Karin asked her for a final confirmation and after Yuzu nodded to her positively in a timid way, she turned back to her brother. ''And it's not only Yuzu who is thinking of finding herself a lover.'' She stated to him in a straight tone.

After that she turned to Toushiro's direction and walked until she was in front of him.

''W-What?'' Toushiro asked her, feeling uneasy.

''Hey, Toushiro…How do you feel about me?'' Karin asked him without warning, making him goggle.

''**Huh?!** What the hell are you asking me? Are you crazy?'' Toushiro answered her astonished with a question of his own and a huge blush on his cheeks.

''Nothing difficult I presume. How do you feel about me?'' Karin asked him again like it was nothing.

''I-Idiot! How are expecting me to answer something like this? In the first place we are not so clos…MMmmm…'' Toushiro was saying to her, but his words paused after his lips were suddenly sealed by Karin's with a kiss.

A sight that left everyone with their jaws opened. Especially Ichigo who had never imagined that his little sister would do something so bold. The scene earlier with the ice clones was quite disturbing too, but now it was in another level after all the prologue Karin did

''Mmmm… Ghaa… **W-W-W-What do you think you are doing?!**'' Toushiro asked her blushing madly and with a totally shocked expression on his face.

''Giving you my own part of the question's answer. What else?'' Karin answered him in a straight tone, blushing madly too.

Hearing her, Toushiro lost his words. He wasn't sure about how he should response. He didn't dislike Karin... That was the truth… But forming a lover's relationship with her was something he hadn't inside his future plans. So, what he had to do? Response negatively…? That looked logical, but at the same time it seemed like it would hurt her feelings… But then, what? Accept? That was also troubling. He still had feelings for Momo despite knowing that she loved Aizen even after all the terrible things he did to her… The situation was really confusing and his mind couldn't adapt at all to the speed of the developing events. But he ought to give Karin an answer. She had confessed her feeling to him just a few seconds ago and in addition in such a way which made it clear that as a man he **had to** give her an answer… And that precisely he would do.

''Karin…'' Toushiro started saying in a hesitant tone.

''Yes…'' Karin responded midway.

''…I'm honored by your feeling, but unfortunately I can't give you a clear answer yet. Sorry… '' Toushiro continued, finishing his sentence and turning embarrassed and somewhat guilty his face to the left side due to the fact that it was hard to face her after those words.

It was a difficult thing to say, but it couldn't be helped. His grandma had taught him to be a gentleman towards girls and he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. He just hoped that she would show understanding and she would accept it without problems… And fortunately for him, his hopes wouldn't fall to the void.

''I see…'' Karin started saying in low tone and lowering her face, implying that she probably was feeling down.

Something that made Toushiro feels even guiltier.

''… But if that's the case, there's always the possibility to answer –yes- someday, isn't it?'' Karin continued with another question, raising again her face with a satisfied smile.

A smile that made Toushiro to goggle shocked… Ok, he was hoping she wouldn't take it so bad, but this was way out of his calculations. But still fine, so he decided in the end to leave it as it is.

''I'm going to think about it hard and I will answer you when I'm ready.'' Toushiro assured her with a smile of his own.

''You bet, mister! Or else you are having it coming.'' Karin replied to him smirking satisfied.

And with that, the case between these two came to a conclusion. As for the others… Yuzu was staring at them with fictional stars in her yes, feeling like she was watching some kind of soup opera, Jinta was entangled in his own `world`, thinking how he should proceed now that he knew that Yuzu also liked him, Moka was smiling touched from Karin's actions and Ichigo was standing still, looking with a skeptical expression on his face his sisters. From what he heard, his assumptions weren't so off in the end, so things had returned to their starting point. Karin and Yuzu wanted to be with Toushiro and Jinta and that meant that he had to take measures as their big brother. Not because he was thinking that they were untrustworthy or bad people, but for something equally important. Something he decided to finally tell then without further ado. They desired a relationship with them, so they had to be aware of that.

''Sorry for interrupting, but could I have a final word with you?'' Ichigo asked both Karin and Yuzu by looking at each of them with the mention of their name.

''What do you want now, Ichi-nii? Don't tell me that you want to keep pestering us about our relationship with the boys? If that's the case, then please spare us. Both I and Yuzu have made our choices.'' Karin answered him with another question while frowning. Next she turned to Yuzu. ''Right, Yuzu?''

''Eh? Err… Yes…'' Yuzu answered her a bit startled and turned to Ichigo. ''Sorry, Onii-chan, but it's as Karin-chan said.'' She said to him in a timid tone.

''No, it's ok, Yuzu. I may not be the brightest brain around here, but after all these, even I understood that it would be meaningless to continue opposing you.'' Ichigo replied to her in a low tone.

''So, what's the deal, Ichi-nii?'' Karin asked him curious about his intentions.

''Before letting you do as you please, there's something you two need to hear and keep in mind concerning your relationship with these guys.'' Ichigo answered her in a serious tone.

''And that is?'' Karin asked him again.

''I'm positive you are already familiar with Toushiro's position as one of Soul Society's Gotei 13, right Karin?'' Ichigo asked her in the same tone.

''Yeah! I am.'' Karin answered him casually.

''Good…!'' Ichigo replied and turned to Yuzu. ''…And as for you Yuzu, you know that Jinta works for Urahara-san, don't you?'' He asked his other sister.

''Of course! That's where I first met him nevertheless.'' Yuzu answered him puzzled since she couldn't guess the reason he was making these questions.

''That's good too…'' Ichigo commented and then frowned. ''…So, you two must also be aware that the main part of their jobs is to hunt down Hollows or am I wrong?'' He asked them both this time.

''No! You are right! But what has this to do with the whole case, Ichi-nii?'' Karin answered him, stating her own question.

''A lot, Karin. Toushiro and Jinta may be strong fighters, but you can never predict when a stronger enemy might appear of nowhere and I don't wish to see you two being sad because they got injured in a battle or in the worst died.'' Ichigo explained to her.

''Hold on, Kurosaki. Who gave you the right to decide our future and criticize our abilities?'' Toushiro asked him irritated from his words.

''Damn right! I never lost a battle before and I'm not intending to change it in the future!'' Jinta stated to him also irritated.

''You say that now, but…'' Ichigo started saying to them and then paused suddenly for a few seconds, closing his eyes. Next, he opened them again and turned first to Toushiro. ''… I'm sure you haven't forgotten yet the battle with Aizen, have you, Toushiro?'' He asked him in a serious tone.

A question that made Toushiro goggle astonished and starting appearing cold sweat on his face.

''…As for you, Jinta, you may be quite capable, but let's be realistic… Until now all the opponents you have faced were low level Hollows. If you happen to come face to face with multiple opponents of Adjuchas-Class or one of the Vasto Lorde-Class, you would be in serious troubles.'' Ichigo continued, looking towards Jinta this time and making him sweat the same way as Toushiro due to the stability of his words. ''…And in addition, it's not only about your safety, but also my sisters'. Karin and Yuzu haven't any superior powers, neither are actual fighters. If you screw up in a fight where they are present, they might lose their lives. And that's something I'm not going to allow.'' He finished, having a quite determined expression on his face.

And with this Ichigo finally revealed the secret reason he was so against these relationships. A reason that was pretty similar to the one which was preventing him from forming one with the person he also loved. But as unbearable as it was, it still remained a fact... So, with things like this, Toushiro's and Jinta's positions were tight. Ichigo had just mentioned something that had a quite solid base. Toushiro almost died during the battle with Aizen and Jinta's opponents were indeed only normal and only a few recent times low-leveled Menos-Class Hollows. Despite having confidence in their powers and their battle experience, they couldn't deny his statements. That resulted in them staying silent at their spots, thinking intensively how to respond to him. But the answer wasn't coming to them as much as they tried.

''I suppose that since you are not responding, you agree…'' Ichigo started saying to them. ''…That makes things easier.'' He continued and turned to his sisters. ''Karin…Yuzu… We better go home now. It's getting late. Say your goodbyes to the b…'' He was instructing them, but was cut short by a rise to the atmosphere's reiatsu.

A phenomenon that also drew the attention of the other two males of their group. Then, trying to pinpoint the source of that disturbance, their senses drove them to a particular spot in the sky which started gradually opening, revealing a large Garganta and a group of numerous Hollows inside of it.

''What in the…?'' Ichigo questioned upset after noticing it.

''These are…'' Moka started saying while staring at them with her eyes wide opened.

''… A bunch of Hollows!'' Karin continued by tightening her eyelids.

''Oh my God! Really?'' Yuzu asked them scared of what she was hearing and their reactions since she could see clearly what was up there.

''This is not good.'' Toushiro commented while staring at the Garganta. ''There are many people living around here and we will have many casualties if we let those Hollows run amok.''

''Yeah! We have to take care of them before they attack anyone.'' Ichigo replied to him.

''Then, let's do it! I'm not gonna let them approach Yuzu-chan even a meter!'' Jinta stated in a determined tone, walking in front of them.

''Huh? Come again!'' Ichigo asked of him surprised by his words.

''Ya heard me. I said that I won't let them touch Yuzu-chan… I know that what ya said is true and I'm not as powerful as ya two, but at least I don't want to surrender the battle before even trying. And counting us out due to some possible presumptions is way too unfair, dude! I don't know about Toushiro, but as for me ,I'm ready to train like a madman to make Yuzu-chan feel secure beside me and if the situation calls it, I'm ready to give even my life for her sake. That's what being a real man means!'' Jinta claimed with an expression full of determination and clear resolution.

An act that affected intensively Yuzu.

''Jinta-kun…!'' Yuzu murmured, smiling with a large blush on her cheeks and covering her mouth with both her hands as a sign of happiness while some tears of joy had appeared inside her eyes.

But surprisingly not only her. His words had a big impact to the others too. Especially Ichigo and Toushiro. The first one was astonished and kind of amazed by Jnta's sheer determination to not give up on his sister even after the speech he gave them when he, himself, at the same time was ready to give up on Moka for the same reason and the second one realized that he couldn't stay trapped in his past forever, chained by old failures. If a normal person like Jinta was willing to surpass his weaknesses, he as a Captain ought to do the same and even more… It was weird, but without knowing it, Jinta accomplished something he hasn't scheduled, but would be proved to be too beneficial for his and Toushiro's futures.

''Tss! Now it would be even harder for me to convince Karin and Yuzu to stop seeing you guys.'' Ichigo commented to himself, scratching nervously his head and faking a troubled expression.

Without expecting it, stalking his sister's made him look at things in another aspect. Troubles and danger would always exist in his life, but that didn't mean that he should sacrifice his happiness due to his fears. He had to face them and overcome them as he always did. In any case, if Jinta could, why not him too?

''This guy sure speaks whatever comes to his mind.'' Toushiro commented too smiling.

He didn't think of Jnta as one of the brightest people he happened to come across, but right now he had said something very deep and undoubtedly right. Whatever weaknesses they had, they had to surpass them no matter what to continue facing steadily their future. -Who knew that this guy could say something so smart?- He questioned amused inside his mind.

''Hope you don't have any cheesy quotes to say too, Toushiro.'' Ichigo asked him smirking by turning to him.

''No! I'm not as outspoken as this guy. The only thing that I have to say for now, it's –let's get over with them-. It's wiser to be the first ones to attack.'' Toushiro answered him in a satisfied tone, also smirking.

''Good call! Let's crush them!'' Ichigo replied to him and pulled out of his jean's right pocket his badge, placing it over his chest and separating this way his two bodies.

After that, he caught it quickly before hitting the ground and placed it gently on it. On the other hand, Toushiro swallowed a Gikon, separating his spiritual body from his Gigai which now had a Mod Soul inside it and Jinta pulled a miniature metal bat from his pants left pocket, infusing it next with his reiatsu and increasing like this its size until it became half his own.

''Ready?'' '' Ichigo asked them, preparing himself for a big jump.

''Yeah!'' Toushiro answered him casually.

''Since the time I was born.'' Jinta answered too, smirking confidently.

''Then, let's kick some butts! ''Ichigo replied and turned to the girls. ''Karin! Yuzu! I entrust Moka's safety to you. Set a barrier and wait for us.''

''Got it!'' Karin replied in a serious tune.

She was surely mad at her brother for trying to interfere with hers and her sister's relationship, but this wasn't the right time for arguments.

''Leave it to us, Onii-chan!'' Yuzu added in a determined tone.

Next, they began pulling out of Yuzu's purse some energy crystals they had taken with them for such emergencies.

''Be careful, Ichigo.'' Moka advised him coming closer to his place.

''I will. Don't worry. These guys may outnumber us, but they are just small fries. '' Ichigo reassured her with a smile and turned to his front. ''**Let's go**! HAAA!'' He exclaimed, shouting a war cry and jumping in the air.

''HAAA!'' Toushiro and Jinta shouted too, jumping behind him.

* * *

[In the meantime. At the Garganta's location.]

The group of Hollows was moving steadily to the gate's exit while a bigger one and apparently Adjuchas-Class made its appearance among them. It was a large, brown one which looked like a humanoid hedgehog.

''I can't believe that I have to follow that fucker's, Lazarto's, orders. Me! The proud warrior Erizol. I swear, if he hadn't Celos-sama's favour, I would annihilate him on the spot.'' Erizol murmured angrily to himself. Then, he accidentally noticed the three boys who were heading towards them. ''Hm? Soul Reapers? And a human? How did they found out about our attack…? Oh, it doesn't matter. We will kill them anyway. And that way Celos-sama maybe change his mind about my abilities and give me Lazarto's place.'' He added smirking. ''ATTACK!'' He commanded by shouting to his Hollow army.

A command his troops obeyed immediately, rushing out of the Garganta and jumping against their three attackers.

''Looks like they spotted us...Well, no big deal.'' Ichigo commented in a confident tone and grabbed his sword.

The same did and Toushiro.

''**Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!**'' Toushiro commended, covering his sword with a light azure glow.

Next, it started transforming, taking the appearance of a long katana with a star-like guard and a long chain attached to its hilt with a crescent-shaped blade to its end. As for Jinta, well he didn't do anything flashy as this since he didn't have a zampakuto, but instead tightened his grip on his metal bat's hilt, getting ready for his first strike… From there on, a few seconds passed and the two sides engaged at last into battle. A very brutal battle… Wanting to take advantage of their numbers, the Hollows started attacking them into groups, trying to injure them from every direction. On the other hand, Ichigo and the others responded by defending themselves with their weapons and sometimes use shunpo. Except for Jinta of course who didn't possess that ability, so he was just running through the air. But this couldn't continue for long. Defense was good, but to win a battle you need to attack. And that's exactly what they did. More specifically, Ichigo…

*Pfktt*

…Exploded his reiatsu to blow away a pack of Hollows which had him trapped beneath their bodies and next started rushing towards them and…

*Hstt* *Hstt** Hstt* *Hstt*

… Slashing them like chickens with a couple of different types of slashes (vertical, diagonal, horizontal e.t.c.) or…

*Hpff* *Dpkff*

…Punching and kicking their masks to pieces when he had the chance... Toushiro now began his counter attack by using his strongest Shikai technique, releasing an ice, Chinese-like dragon from his sword's blade and turning like this every one of his opponents into ice cubes. Following that, he rushed towards them…

*Hstt* *Hstt*

..Slashing them sometimes and others…

*Htkk**Htkk*

…Smashing them to pieces with his hilt's chain... Finally, considering Jinta, after he managed to gain some distance from his own opponents, he drew his metal bat to his back and then rushed furiously back to them…

*Crftt* *Crftt* Crftt* *Crftt*

…Hitting them hard with it and reducing that way their masks as well as their bodies to smithereens which later disintegrate to bits of black energy... Like this, from having the starting advantage, the Hollows numbers began reducing in a surprising rate, driving their leader's mental condition to its limits.

''ARE YOUFUCKING KIDDING ME? WE ARE LOSING? THEY ARE ONLY THREE, DAMMIT!'' Erizol was shouting angrily while observing the massacre of his troops. ''CURSES! If we can't beat them in close combat it's time for a change in tactics!'' He continued and turned to his remaining solders. ''YOU! DUMBASSES! PREPARE TO FIRE YOUR CEROS!'' He commanded frowning.

Hearing him, the Hollows did as he said and by aligning in a horizontal line, they opened simultaneously their mouths forming inside of them a crimson ball of energy.

* * *

[To Ichigo's and the others' location.]

While this was taking place up there, Ichigo and boys were still dealing with the few Hollows which were still alive at their end.

''Heh! These guys are so weak that it kinds of pains me to kill them.'' Ichigo commented smirking while slaying another Hollow by shoving his blade inside its skull and reducing it to bits of black energy.

''Stop blabbering nonsense, Kurosaki.'' Toushiro said to him in a scolding tone while bisecting into two a Hollow. ''We haven't finished t with them yet.'' He pointed to him entangling at the same time his sword's chain around the neck of another, freezing his skull with it and next breaking it to ice pieces by pulling it back.

''You honestly need to loosen up, Toushiro. You can't even take a little joke! ''Ichigo replied to him while giving a strong kick to a Hollow's mask, shuttering it like glass.

''No! You need to get more serious.'' Toushiro told him bluntly and joined his left hand's index and middle finger, pointing them to some other Hollow. ''**Hado #4, Byakurai!**'' He chanted and immediately a pale, blue lightning ray unleashed from his fingers, piercing the Hollow's gut, electrifying it and reducing it next to bits of black energy

''Ho, ho! And here I was thinking that Byakuya is the only one who tends to use kido attacks!'' Ichigo commented while smirking impressed.

''Kido training is not something only Kuchiki went through. Now stop fooling around and stay focu…''Toushiro was saying to him, but was cut short.

''Hey! Champs! Take a look there.'' Jinta said to them by pointing somewhere with his left index finger.

Hearing him, they turned their faces to the direction his finger was directed and to their surprise, they saw a group of Hollows being lined up and targeting them with their Ceros.

''Changing to ranged attacks when things go tough, huh?'' Ichigo questioned, scowling.

''We can't allow these Ceros reach here. If some of them pass us by chance, they will hit the town.'' Toushiro stated in a serious tone.

''If that's the case, let's go up there and crush them before they fire them.'' Jinta proposed, pointing the Hollows location with his metal bat.

''We won't make it in time. From the looks of things, they are almost ready to shoot.'' Toushiro replied to him while focusing his sight on them.

''I say you go. And as for the Ceros, I will handle them while you are at it.'' Ichigo reassured him.

''Are you sure?'' Toushiro asked him, feeling a bit hesitant to push the whole responsibility of stopping them to him.

In any case, if he failed in the worst scenario, all the blame would fall upon him.

''Yeah! I am. Or are you implying my powers are not enough for the task?'' Ichigo asked him with a confident smile.

A familiar smile that made all of Toushiro's hesitation disappears.

''Heh! That behavior is so like you, Kurosaki. Ok! Have it your way.'' Toushiro replied o him also smiling and turned to Jinta. ''Let's not waste any more time.'' He stated to him and started shunpoing to the Hollows' location.

''Huh! Hey! Wait up!'' Jinta demanded from him after seeing him taking the initiate and started running across the air to the same direction.

As for Ichigo, he grasped is sword's hilt with both hands and began gathering reiatsu inside its blade, surrounding himself with his azure aura.

* * *

[Back to the Hollows' location.]

''So… They are coming here now…'' Erizol murmured to himself. ''… But they won't succeed.'' He continued and turned to his troops. ''FIRE!'' He commanded them by shouting.

Then, the Hollows obeyed him right away, firing all the Ceros at the same time and creating as a result a torrent of crimson beams which was headed straight to Toushiro and Jinta. But killing them wouldn't be as easy as the Hollows were expecting. Right before the beams make contact, Toushiro shunpoed next to Jinta, grabbing him by his right arm and next shunpoing again in eluding maneuvers to avoid the Ceros. Something he succeeded, leaving them now to Ichigo's care.

''Cool! Toushiro and Jinta got away from them.'' Ichigo commented, noticing their accomplishment. ''Time for me to do my part.'' He added and drew back his sword, concentrating all the reiatsu he had gathered in one point. ''**GEETSSSUUGAAA…TEEENSSHOOO! **'' He shouted intensively, drawing forth his sword and unleashing his signature energy attack towards the Ceros.

Following that, the two attacks clashed with each other, creating a huge explosion which released massive air torrents in the atmosphere… For the meantime, the problem with the Ceros had been solved. But the main problem which was the Hollows was still active… But not for long. Seizing the opportunity Ichigo gave them by absolving them from the Ceros' responsibility, Toushiro and Jinta approached, thanks to the first's shunpo, the Hollows' location at last and now were ready for some Hollow-cleaning. So, they tightened their grips on their weapons and with swift…

*Hstt**Hstt**Hstt*

…Slashes….,

*Crftt**Crftt**Crftt*

…Hits and other fighting techniques, they began annihilating them like flies. A sight that didn't please in the least their leader.

''Cursed bastards! How dare you do this to me? I'm going to make you regret it!'' Erizol stated in a furious tone and rushed against them by placing first his head between his legs and becoming as a result a large spiked ball.

''Ha! This is piece of cake! I could do it all day! ''Jinta commented while smashing one Hollow after another with his metal bat.

''Haa… Another immature idiot!'' Toushiro murmured to himself with an annoyed expression on his face, touching his head like he had headache.

But suddenly heard a sound like a whistle coming from their left and turning his face to see what it was, he witnessed Erizol's new form rolling in high speed towards them.

''Shit! What's that?'' He questioned and turned to Jinta upset. ''QUICK! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! SOMETHING IS COMING FROM THE LEFT!''

''Huh? What did you s…?'' Jinta was about to ask him, but heard Erizol's movements too and by turning to his left, he goggled shocked and jumped backwards. ''WOAA!''

A tactic Toushiro decided to mimic and saved both from Erizol's first strike. But the danger still remained. Just when Erizol reached a particular distance due to his rolling's force, he started changing steadily his course's trajectory and after a while he was again into crashing course with the two boys.

''PREPARE TO DIIIEEE!'' An angry voice was heard shouting from inside the ball.

''Woo! Someone's seriously pissed!'' Jinta commented sweat dropping after hearing that voice.

''Then, we better help him chill out a bit.'' Toushiro suggested frowning and lifted his sword's blade upwards surrounding it with an icy aura. ''When he is immobilized, hit him with everything you got. Ok?'' Toushiro asked of him, implying that he had a plan.

''Yeah! But are ya sure ya can stop this thing? He's moving quite fast.'' Jinta replied to him, pointing something that could be proved to be a problem to Toushiro's strategy.

''Just keep your eyes open and attack when I give the signal.'' Toushiro replied to him bluntly and turned to Erizol. ''Let's see you keep rolling after this.'' He murmured in low tone and without further ado, lowered quickly his sword, unleashing another Chinese, icy dragon.

Next, the dragon flew towards Erizol and crashed on him, starting to freeze his body as well as the atmosphere around him. That slowed down his speed dramatically, but unfortunately not enough to make him stop.

''He's still coming.'' Jinta stated while looking at Erizol.

''Just wait.'' Toushiro replied in monotone and with a calm expression on his face.

Calmness which was there for a reason. And this was the fact that after a few meters, Erizol's external body froze completely, forcing him to stop at his tracks.

''Amazing! He stopped!'' Jinta commented goggling.

''Exactly**..! Attack!**'' Toushiro instructed him in a demanding tone.

''Ai, ai Captain!'' Jinta replied smiling by making a joke which had as a base Toushiro's position and rushed towards Erizol. ''Time for a Jinta Special!'' He claimed and jumped a meter before reaching him, hammering next his metal bat on his right side with all his might.

That resulted in successfully destroying half of his body and launching him straight to the ground where he caused a big explosion of dust and flying rocks. Something that most likely finished him… So… Having exterminated all the threats, the three young men gathered together to regroup and started heading back to the girls who were waiting them back to the ground.

* * *

[5 minutes later. To the girls' location.]

Noticing the boys returning, Karin and Yuzu deactivated he barrier they had set and together with Moka run to their sides.

''Is everyone alright?'' Moka asked them, arriving close to them first when they landed.

''Yeah! We are fine, Moka.'' Ichigo answered her with a reassuring smile.

''Are you positive? You don't have any internal injuries or something, right?'' Karin asked them arriving second, feeling anxious and focusing her gaze to Toushiro.

''No! Nothing of that sort. Maybe a few unlucky scratches, but they aren't worth mentioning.'' Toushiro answered her casually.

''You were too reckless up there, Jinta-kun. Please, promise me that you will be more careful next time.'' Yuzu pleased him with an intense look in her eyes that was clearly revealing her worry.

''I promise. So, don't worry so much, Yuzu-chan.'' Jinta asked of her with a kind expression on his face.

''Ok!'' Yuzu replied with a reassured smile.

Next, Ichigo and Toushiro approached their human bodies (his Gigai in Toushiro's case) and inserted themselves inside them.

''Good! Now I think it's finally time to return home. Enough surprises we had for today.'' Ichigo stated by fixing his balance.

''In that case, our role here ends. We also need to go back to Soul Society.'' Toushiro added and turned to Jinta. ''Come. If we get too late, we are going to raise suspicions.''

''Eh?! Already? Can't we remain here a little longer? We wasted too much precious time fighting these assholes. It's not fair!'' Jinta asked him, stating his complains.

''Fair or not, that's how things are.'' Toushiro answered him bluntly.

''Dammit!'' Jinta cursed irritated and then turned to Yuzu, softening his expression in the process. ''Looks like it's time to say goodbye.'' He said to her in a slightly sad tone.

''You really can't stay a little longer? For an hour at least.'' Yuzu asked him with a look full of hope.

''I would seriously like that, but Mister Serious there won't let me enjoy it, so I have to do as he says.'' Jinta answered her while pointing Toushiro behind him with his right thumb.

''I see… Then, have a safe journey and let's go out whenever we have the chance again. Bye, Jinta-kun!'' Yuzu replied to him with a biased smile since she was feeling very sad inside of her.

''Bye, Yuzu-chan!'' Jinta bid to her with a small smile himself.

And while this was happening with them, Karin and Toushiro were also bidding their own goodbyes.

''I guess it's finally time to go, right?'' Karin asked him casually.

''Exactly!'' Toushiro answered her the same way.

''I know that you have a lot of work back at Soul Society, but try to find some time to visit here. I hate to admit it, but my team still needs you.'' Karin said to him with an embarrassed smile.

''I can't promise anything for sure, but I will have it in mind.'' Toushiro replied her in an assuring tone.

''Then, I suppose were good… Till next time we meet, Toushiro. See you!'' Karin said to him with a satisfied expression on her face.

''Yeah! Till next time…'' Toushiro repeated with a kind smile.

Next, Toushiro turned around and raised his hands in front of him, summoning like this a Senkaimon two meters away from them.

''Ok! Let's move.'' Toushiro stated to Jinta and started walking towards the Senkaimon.

Behind him Jinta was doing the same, having a pretty unpleasant expression on his face. Everything looked like it was coming to an end at this point since everybody was about to return to his/her respective home… But surprisingly it wouldn't just yet.

''Hold on a minute you two. There's still something I have to tell you.'' Ichigo said to the two boys while they were approaching the Senkaimon.

A gesture that interrupted and paused their walking as also drew to him the glances of the now puzzled girls.

''What's the meaning of this, Kurosaki?'' Toushiro asked him in a serious tone by turning back to him.

''Didn't you hear me, Toushiro? I said that I still have something to say to you.'' Ichigo answered him bluntly.

''And what's that?'' Jinta asked him, also turning back to him.

In front of his question, Ichigo made a faint smirk with his mouth.

''Hey, Ichi-nii! What are you up to? Don't tell me that it has something to do with what you said to them earlier?'' Karin asked him in an interrogating tone.

''To be honest… Yeah!'' Ichigo answered her in a slight carefree tone.

''HUH?! You can't be serious!'' Karin replied to him astonished.

''Yes! You already said many mean things to Toushiro-kun and Jinta-kun, Onii-chan! You mustn't say anything more. If you do, I won't speak to you for a month!'' Yuzu stated to him in a stubborn and a little angry tone.

That moment, understanding where things were heading, Moka decided to interfere to prevent something horrible from happening.

''I think so too, Ichigo. What you said to them earlier is enough. You shouldn't push it more than you ought to.'' Moka advised him.

''Please, stay out of this, Moka. I know that you are doing it for a good reason, but this is something between us men.'' Ichigo replied to her and started coming closer to Toushiro and Jinta.

Then, after a few steps he found himself in front of them.

''So…?'' Toushiro asked him by looking at him in the eyes.

''I'm aware that I asked it before, but allow me to repeat it one more time… ''Ichigo started saying to them and took a serious expression. ''… Which are your intentions considering my sisters?'' He asked both by turning systematically his gaze to each of them.

''What? That again? Why the heck are you asking us the sam…?'' Toushiro was asking him, but was cut short.

''To make Yuzu-chan happy and protect her with everything I've got!'' Jinta stated with a steady voice and a determined expression on his face.

Something that startled Toushiro, Karin and Moka, but made Yuzu so happy she felt like her heart would jump out of her chest.

''Is that so…?'' Ichigo questioned by turning to him and next returned back to Toushiro. ''...And what about you, Toushiro?''

''What about me?'' Toushiro answered by repeating his question. ''If you remember, I already gave my answer to your sister. What else you want to dig out now?'' Toushiro asked him.

''Nothing! I'm just trying to confirm something as a big brother. And since Jinta gave us his clear answer, I would like to hear your too.'' Ichigo explained to him casually.

''Well, I don't have one right now.'' Toushiro stated to him in a straight tone.

''I see… Then, if we assume that you find it and it's that you want to form a relationship with Karin…'' Ichigo was saying to him, but was cut short midway.

''ICHI-NII!'' Karin shouted to him furious.

''Keep quiet for a bit, Karin. Please!'' Ichigo asked of her and turned back to Toushiro. ''…Where was I? Oh Yeah…! If that happened what you would do, Toushiro?'' He asked him with an intense look in his eyes.

On the other hand, Toushiro was looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face, feeling that this whole thing was meaningless and honestly was only wasting their time, but if Ichigo wanted so much an answer to let them go, he would give him one to get over with it.

''What I would do…? What else…? I would like to believe that you have understood by now what kind of man I am, Kurosaki. If I decide to date your sister, then the only option there is, is to give her the best life she could live.'' Toushiro answered him in clear and straight tone.

An answer that made Karin blush more than ever and make a girly expression no one of her friends could ever imagine.

''Toushiro…'' Karin murmured in a low tone, still having difficulties on believing what she just heard.

''Hmm… Yeah…! This sounds a lot like you.'' Ichigo replied to him skeptically.

''Are we done now? Can we leave?'' Toushiro asked him, frowning still annoyed. ''If I got too late, Matsumoto is going to wreck the whole office.''

''Of course! You are free.'' Ichigo answered him casually.

''At last!'' Toushiro commented in a monotone and turned around, starting walking towards the Senkaimon.

The same did and Jinta since he didn't have any other business there. As for Ichigo, he turned towards the girls and started heading closer to them, but suddenly stopped for an unknown reason and turned his head back the two boy who were about to step inside the gate.

''Oh! And to not forget…'' Ichigo started saying to them, drawing their attention and forcing them to stop once again.

''WHAT?'' Toushiro asked him irritated by turning to him with a vain being ready to pop out on the right of his forehead.

''Next time you find the chance to come here to visit Karin you don't have to necessarily spend your whole day at the football grounds. I know some great places where you can have quite the fun.'' Ichigo answered him smirking and turned to Jinta. ''And the same goes for you too, little punk. Yuzu is a delicate girl and I wouldn't like to see my little sister spending her time to parks or `dumps`. '' He added with the same smirk.

After that, everyone who was there goggled shocked. Did Ichigo just suggested to them to come to him for date advices? Where did that came from? Earlier he was trying to discourage then into dating his sisters and now he wanted to play the role of the counselor? It was absurd.

''Ichi-nii, are you alright? Did you possibly hit your head or something during that battle?'' Karin asked him puzzled.

''No! I'm perfectly fine, Karin.'' Ichigo answered her casually.

''If that's the case, what are you saying?'' Karin asked him again, even more puzzled.

''-What?- Only that I'm willing to recommend you some good places for your next meeting. Is there anything wrong with that? Don't tell me that you don't trust your big brother's tastes?'' Ichigo answered her with a carefree question.

''It's not an issue of -trust- or tastes-. Not long ago you were stating to them why they can't date us and now you suddenly want to root for us? Seriously, what's wrong with you, Ichi-nii?'' Karin asked him again, not being able to comprehend her brother's behavior.

''Nothing, Karin. There's nothing wrong with me. I just realized something. Something pretty important…'' Ichigo started answering to her and turned back to Jinta. ''…And the one who helped me on that was Jinta.'' He continued, focusing his sight on him.

''Eh?! Me?!'' Jinta questioned startled.

''Yeah! You! As I said, I was hesitant on letting you date Karin and Yuzu due to the danger they might find themselves in by being close to you and the truth is that I still feel the same, but after hearing that speech you gave me earlier, I understood that I can't stay in your way just because of my fears. You and Toushiro are two pretty capable guys and to be honest, I think that you will be able to pull it off in the end. And in addition, I don't dislike you, so you have my permission to do as you like. Only keep in your minds that I won't tolerate to see my sisters being sad, so be sure to make them happy.'' Ichigo explained to him with a satisfied smirk while turning his gaze to Toushiro too and for the end he turned back to the girls.

''Ichi-nii…!'' Karin murmured goggling from the unbelievable things she heard him saying.

''Onii-chan…!'' Yuzu murmured too, appearing some tears in her eyes.

''Heh!'' Ichigo exhaled smiling at them kindly.

Next, he walked past them, approaching Moka.

''Ichigo..?'' Moka questioned astonished by seeing him coming closer to her.

His words weren't a shock only to the four teens, but also to her. When they started this operation he was looking so negative to the idea of his sisters forming a relationship with the boys, but now he had surprisingly changed. Now he wanted to support them. A fact that made her very pleased since she wished to do the same after hearing their feelings for each other.

''Let's go home, Moka. There's nothing else to do here.'' Ichigo said to her when he arrived next to her. ''We had a difficult day and all of us could probably use some rest.''

''Yes! I agree.'' Moka replied to him smiling cheerfully since everything ended well.

Then, they called the girls and got ready to return to their home by turning to its direction.

''That damn Kurosaki! Does he think that we are some kind of morons to play like this with us? I will definitely pay him back for this.'' Toushiro murmured in an annoyed tone, blushing at the same time from Ichigo's praising words for them.

''REST ASSURED… ONII-SAN…! WE WILL DO OUR BEST FOR THE GIRLS…! ME AT LEAST!'' Jinta shouted to him in a cheerful tone.

On the other hand, upon hearing the word –Onii-san- from Jinta's mouth, Ichigo frowned and popped a vein on the right of his forehead. He had accepted them as his sisters' partners, but there were still some limits.

* * *

[In the meantime. A few meters away from them. Inside a narrow alley.]

While everything was going fine to the gang's side, somewhere near them someone who was about to destroy that joyful atmosphere was closing to them.

''These… cursed… bastards…! I'm… going… to…make… them… pay… even… if... it's... the… last… thing… I… will… do…'' Erizol murmured while dragging his half, semi-frozen (the ice had started melting) body which was oozing bits of black energy towards their direction.

Then, after a few minutes, he arrived to a perfect spot for what he was planning to do and lowered down his head, targeting Ichigo's group with his back's spikes. But while he was doing that, he accidentally touched some small rocks, producing like this some noise. Noise that happened to notice one of them.

''Hm? What was that?'' Yuzu wondered after hearing that noise and turned her face to its direction.

''Die… '' Erizol murmured in a low tone and immediately fired like missiles some of his spikes against them.

Spikes which were flying straight to the unsuspecting Moka since she was the first one in their way.

''OH! NO! MOKA-CHAN! GET AWAY FROM THERE!'' Yuzu shouted to her, seeing a number of shadows like arrows heading towards her.

''Eh?!'' Moka questioned curious after hearing her and turned to see what happened, witnessing in horror the spikes having almost reached her. ''NO!'' She screamed terrified and closed her eyes.

But for a strange reason, the spikes never hit her. –Why?- She questioned and opened her eyes to find out. Then, she came in front of one of the worst sights she could ever see. The spikes had indeed hit someone and that someone was Yuzu who had apparently ran to protect her and as a result injured herself.

''**YUZU-CHAAANNN!**'' Moka screamed with the loudest voice she could make, shedding tears of sorrow at the same time.

''Heh…! One… down… Now… for… the… next… one…'' Erizol murmured with a chuckle and got ready for another strike, but before being able to do it, he sensed something approaching him from above. ''WhaAAAA…!'' He screamed when from nowhere Jinta's metal bat crashed on him, reducing his remaining body to small pieces which started disintegrating to black bits of energy.

''**You fucker! How dare you do that to Yuzu-chan?**'' Jinta growled furious towards Erizol's remnants.

Next, he turned to the group's direction and started running towards them full of worry. In the meantime, Toushiro had also come close to them and together with Karin and Moka who were sobbing, was staring with a pained expression at Ichigo who was holding an unconscious Yuzu inside his arms, ready to cry too.

''Yuzu… Yuzu, please talk to me… I beg you… Yuzu… Say something… **YUZUUUU!**_''_ Ichigo shouted desperately after seeing that his efforts to wake her up didn't pay off, placing his face next to hers.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end for now, folks… For this chapter I don't have to say much. Just these:**

**1= How did you find the shipping I did here? I got the idea after watching these two special episodes in Bleach with Karin and Toushiro and as for Yuzu and Jinta, well it was quite clear that he liked her from scenes like there where he charge her almost nothing for a bunch of things she bought of him.**

**2= To be honest, I was planning to write this chapter as a funny one when I first got the idea for it, but since many of you prefer more the serious plot, I gave it my best to modify it. Hope you like the result. I tried to make it as dramatic as I could.**

**3= Also, here we have a little more progress concerning Ichigo's and Moka's relationship. Mostly to his part, but quite important nevertheless.**

***And something different: Did anyone read the latest chapter of Rosario? I read it yesterday and WOAAAH! Boy that was a revelation! Honestly, I was always suspecting that there were more than meet the eye to him, but never that he is the one he is. Anyway, for the ones who may wonder if I'm going to use this information in my story, the answer is –yes- and I think it will make things even more interesting.***

**As always, my thanks to my beta reader saddas74 for his precious help in completing this chapter.**

**Until next time my friends! Be well and love Japan! Ja'ne!**

**Next chapter: Vampire Blood!**


	9. Vampire Blood!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.-

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

_a_=Inner voices or thoughts

a=Intense dialogues

`a`= Phrases with hidden-another meaning.

*a*=Sounds

[a] =Time and places

(a)=Small side-notes

**Hi my friends! Sorry it took me so long to update my story, but I had an issue with my health and I had to be hospitalized for some time so it was impossible to write anything. At least now I'm better and I can finally present you my next chapter. **

**Here as you will notice, I have reduced its size considering my previous ones. This thing about the size was bothering me for some time, but after some of yours and my beta reader's suggestions to reduce it so it won't tire you while reading it, I did my best to follow your wishes (Originally it was pretty much double its size, but I decided to separate it to 2 chapters).Of course it's not so short compared to some other chapters of other stories, but I was afraid that if I reduced it more, then the story wouldn't flow so naturally and it would look kind of biased.**

**Finally, answering Meech Macko's questions –if Tsukune has its powers and –if Moka sucks Ichigo's blood-, I have to say yes to both. My story takes place somewhere in the second season (or second circle of the manga) of Rosario, so he has them. About the sucking thing now, I thought that it was a given, that's why I didn't mentioned it again, but she does suck his body secretly every night when he leaves for his patrols.**

**Anyway, that's all from me. The only thing remaining is to wish you have a pleasant reading and enjoy!**

**[*PLEASE READ THE NOTES DOWN.]**

* * *

[At the hospital. In the emergency's hallway.]

''Come on Yuzu! Stay strong! You can't leave us lil' sis. Everyone needs you.'' Ichigo said to Yuzu's unconscious body while running next to the stretcher which was carrying it towards the surgery room.

A few steps behind, the rest of the group were following him with their faces full of worry, especially Karin and Jinta. The fact that Yuzu was in that state had disturbed a great deal their minds that they could barely keep themselves standing. The only ones who were still retaining their composure were Moka and Toushiro who were following last.

''Don't worry my boy. Your sister will be fine. I give you my word as a doctor.'' The doctor who was running in front of Yuzu's stretcher reassured Ichigo to ease his disturbance. ''Nurse! Prepare for surgery and call my assistants.'' He instructed a nurse who was running next to him.

''Right away, doctor!'' The nurse replied and raised her speed, heading to the surgery room first.

''Good!'' The doctor commented seeing her and turned to Yuzu. ''Don't give up on us yet, young miss. I never lost a patient and I don't intend to start now.''

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

After a few minutes the stretcher reached finally the surgery room and went inside it. There, the doctor and his assistants began without a second of delay the process of stabilizing Yuzu's critical condition.

* * *

[Outside the surgery room. In the waiting hall.]

While the surgery was in operation, Ichigo and the others were waiting patiently outside sitting on some chairs.

''**Damn it! **I still can't believe that all of this is happening...! I had to sense that bastard!'' Ichigo murmured feeling guilty for allowing something like this happen to his little sister.

''Stop torturing your mind with it, Kurosaki. No one of us did. It's not only your own fault.'' Toushiro said to him to make him feel better.

''Maybe... But whatever the case, I shouldn't let that happen.''

''Yeah! The same goes for me. Yuzu-chan is in this state because we were so careless.'' Jinta continued while grinding his teeth from frustration.

''My opinion is that you have to get over it. What happened… happened. Mopping on the floor all the time won't help anyone.''

''Toushiro has a point! Getting depressed over things we should **have** done in the past won't do us any good. The important thing now is Yuzu's life.'' Karin added lowering saddened her eyelids while having her fingers tightly entangled in front of her mouth.

Her little sister's state was a great shock to her and truthfully, if Moka and Toushiro weren't there, she would have broken down.

''I suppose you are right, Karin!'' Ichigo replied to her and turned to Toushiro. ''Thanks, Toushiro! Having you here is a big help.''

''Don't mention it, Kurosaki! I'm staying with my own will.''

''I don't mean only for your presence here. It's also for the thing you did for Yuzu earlier.'' Ichigo said to him referring to the time a little after Yuzu got attacked.

* * *

[35 minutes ago. At the place where Erizol had attacked Yuzu.]

''**Yuzu...** Yuzu I beg you, talk to me... Just say something... **Anything! **'' Ichigo cried towards Yuzu's unconscious body while holding it inside his arms.

Twelve years ago he witnessed firsthand his mother's death and now a similar incident took place once again right in front of his eyes endangering this time his little sister's life. The whole thing was looking seriously like a nightmare to him. If by any unfortunate chance he ended up losing another family member the same way, he wouldn't be able to handle it and move on.

''Oh my God! Yuzu-chan! Why? How?'' Moka questioned distraught shedding tears of sorrow.

''It was that scumbag, we fought a while ago.'' Jinta answered to her with an angry expression. ''**Fuck! **We should have made sure that we had finished him off properly.''

''I won't deny this. Verifying your opponent's death after a battle is a basic rule. We made a fatal mistake to assume he was dead without looking.'' Toushiro said in a skeptical tone frowning.

Hearing him, a large vein popped on Jinta's forehead and his expression changed to an even angrier one. Following that, he turned quickly to Toushiro.

''WELL, IF IT WAS BASIC, WHY IN THE WORLD YA DIDN'T REMEMBER IT SOONER, JACKASS?! THEN WE MIGHT HAD KILLED HIM BEFORE HE INJURE YUZU-CHAN!'' Jinta shouted at him furiously.

Next, he lost completely his temper and attempted to punch him, but at the last second Moka rushed from her spot and grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

''Please! Calm down, Jinta-kun! It's not the time to fight for who's at blame.'' Moka plead him trying at the same time to restrain him.

''I WON'T FIGHT! I WILL JUST GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!'' Jinta replied to her loudly trying to shake her hands off by pressing in front with his legs.

''No! This is wrong! You must calm down.''

''I WON'T! NOT UNTIL I LAND A PUNCH ON THIS ASSHOLE'S FACE!''

''Tskk…!'' Toushiro groaned having his face lowered from the unbearable humiliation he was feeling due to the mistake he allowed himself to commit.

A mistake like that could be forgiven to a trainee or at least a 5rd Seat officer, but for someone of his status it was something as inexcusable as humiliating. If he had done the same mistake under different circumstances and Genryusai had gotten word of it, he would have received severe punishment.

''Jinta-kun, please hear me out! You have to control your anger.''

''I DON'T WANT TO! LEAVE ME ALONE!''

''But...''

''TAKE YOUR HANDS OF ME, MOKA-SAN!''

''I can't. I...''

''TAKE THEM!''

''**THAT'S ENOUGH!**'' Karin screamed as loudly as she could closing tightly her eyes.

A gesture that had quite an effect since it drew everyone's attention.

''Karin-chan...'' Moka muttered astonished from her sudden outburst.

''I can't take it anymore. Yuzu is injured and normally we should be trying to find a way to save her, but the only thing you are doing is noise.'' Karin told them with tears in her eyes and then focused her eyes on Jinta. ''Jinta, I can imagine how you are feeling. I'm frustrated too, but blaming and hitting Toushiro won't solve a thing. Our priority is Yuzu and everything else comes later.'' She added in a tone which was revealing that she was trying to suppress her anger.

It was true nevertheless that Jinta had gone kind of overboard, but thankfully, Karin's words were the right thing to make him realize it… Indeed, the main issue at the moment was Yuzu's health.

''Fine! I will leave him out of the hook for now. And… sorry Karin.' 'Jinta replied to her lowering his face from embarrassment and stopping trying to break out from Moka's grasp.

Noticing that, Moka deduced that his intention to attack Toushiro had faded, so she released him.

''Ok! Glad you understand.'' Karin said to him with a more calm expression.

''Yeah! But what are we going to do from now on?'' Jinta questioned in a worried tone.

''I'm not sure...'' Karin started saying and turned to her big brother. ''Ichi-nii, can't we call Orihime-san to use her powers and heal Yuzu?''

''Eh?!...'' Ichigo questioned goggling surprised. ''…Oh…! Yeah…! Inoue…! Why didn't I think about it earlier? I will call her right away.'' He continued and next placed his left hand inside his left pocket to pull out his cell.

Then, he dialed her number and waited to speak to her with an anxious look on his face. But unfortunately, Orihime never answered the call.

''Well...?'' Karin asked Ichigo impatiently.

''Nothing! She's not answering.''

''In that case, call again. We have to find her quickly.''

''I tried already three times... Shit! At a time like this! What are you doing, Inoue?'' Ichigo questioned having signs of cold sweat covering his face.

* * *

[Meanwhile in another location.]

While all these were taking place with Ichigo and the others, Orihime was somewhere else and was selling bread as usual to a customer…

''Thank you, sir! Would you like something else?'

*Beep* *Beep * *Beep *

…But to our friends' bad luck, due to her carelessness she had forgotten her cell inside her bag which was hanged on her bike.

* * *

[Back to Ichigo and the others.]

''It's not `working`. She's not picking up.'' Ichigo commented in an irritated tone pushing the 'Close' button on his cell.

''This is bad! Orihime-san was our best option.'' Karin stated tightening her eyelids and her fists.

''Excuse me, but even if we can't call Orihime-san to help with her powers, can't we just call an ambulance? We mustn't leave Yuzu-chan untreated any longer.'' Moka suggested while staring at Yuzu full of worry.

''With things being like this, we don't have another choice. The problem is that we don't know how long it will take them to arrive and it may be too late when they reach the hospital. With Inoue's powers it was sure that we could reverse Yuzu's wounds without much of a problem, but the normal way is too uncertain and slow. And in addition, I can't take her myself there to buy time because it would be too risky due to all the shaking from the transportation.'' Ichigo explained to her with a voice that was clearly revealing the desperate state he was.

''If it's about stalling time, I think I can do something about it.'' Toushiro claimed breaking his silence and approaching slowly Ichigo and Yuzu.

''Toushiro…?!'' Ichigo questioned puzzled by hearing him.

''This whole mess is mostly my fault, so the least I can do, is utilize whatever I've got to be of some use.'' Toushiro stated to him in a determined tone.

After that, he swallowed a Soul Candy separating his two bodies. Next, he kneeled beside Ichigo and Yuzu.

''I can't do anything to improve her wounds' condition, but I can freeze them with my Hyourinmaru to preserve them at the same state until she reaches the hospital… But to do that, I'm going to need someone to remove with quick and accurate moves these spikes.'' Toushiro informed them with a straight expression.

''Huh?! Are you serious?''

''Yeah! It would be bad to leave them on her any longer... So... who will do it? We mustn't waste more time.''

What Toushiro was saying was one of the best solutions for their current problem, but despite that, as things were showing, no one was prepared to perform such a delicate action. Removing the spikes wasn't sounding generally so hard, but the main point was that even the slightest mistake during the process could be proved to be fatal for Yuzu. This was a risk no one, not even Ichigo was ready to take... Or at least, not **all **of them.

''I will do it.'' A voice was heard saying suddenly in a monotone.

It was Jinta's. Inside the confusion that surrounded everyone else, he took the initiative and stepped forward with an expression that showed clearly his resolution to save the girl he loved.

''Are you sure?'' Ichigo asked him having doubts about his emotional state's stability.

''You heard me. I will do it. I may not be the best guy when it comes to this kind of jobs, but for Yuzu's sake I will do my best.'' Jinta answered him in a determined tone and a sign of tears inside his eyes. Next, he moved in front of him and Yuzu and turned to Toushiro. ''Let's get over with it.''

''Ok.'' Toushiro replied to him and turned to Ichigo. ''Try to keep her still. It won't help if she moves when he is removing the spikes.''

"Alright!"

''Good! Now let's begin.'' Toushiro instructed them and started focusing his ice reiatsu inside his sword's blade.

''Yeah!'' Jinta replied and grabbed the first spike with both his hands.

A few seconds later the operation finally started with Jinta pulling as carefully and gently as he could the spikes until they were out of Yuzu's body, Ichigo holding her as steady as he could to not make any dangerous movements and Toushiro placing almost immediately his sword's edge on her wounds to freeze them before a lot of blood flows out... It was a very dangerous and nerve-cracking process and the three of them were literally holding their breaths every time a spike was about to be removed, but thankfully everything went fine and in the end they managed to remove all of them and freeze her wounds without any complications. A fact that relieved both them and the girls who were watching them the whole time with their fingers crossed and their hearts ready to `explode`... For the end, Moka called an ambulance since the boys were too tired psychologically to do it and Karin too distraught from the whole spike-removing thing that her body had gone numb. From there, they waited for about fifteen minutes until the ambulance make finally its appearance. Noticing it, Toushiro used again his sword to make the ice which was covering Yuzu's wounds begin vaporizing slowly, so the people of the hospital wouldn't suspect that something was off. Next, the ambulance's men got out and transported gently Yuzu inside it on a stretcher starting after that their way back to the hospital. As for the others, Jinta boarded on the ambulance as Yuzu's guardian while Ichigo got out of his body when they were far enough to not see him and together with Toushiro began following the ambulance through the sky while they were holding the girls( Ichigo – Moka and Toushiro - Karin) and their flesh bodies (Gigai for Toushiro) in their hands.

* * *

[Present.]

''I told you already that it was my obligation, Kurosaki. I screwed up by not checking on our opponent, so I had to do something to repent. And furthermore, as a Captain I couldn't allow a human to die in front of me when I could help her.'' Toushiro explained to him in a serious tone.

''In any case... Thanks!'' Ichigo said to him with a small smile.

''You are welcome!'' Toushiro replied the same way.

* * *

During the following minutes no one else spoke a word after these two. Their worry and anxiety were so intense that they couldn't bring themselves to think about something to talk about. They were just sitting there… quiet…, unmoving… and sank deep inside their thoughts.

* * *

[20 minutes later.]

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

While everything was so quiet around the place where everyone was waiting, a sudden noise of a couple footsteps that sounded like someone who was walking across the hallway came to break that 'dead' silence.

''Hm?'' Ichigo questioned after hearing them and turned to their direction to see who it was.

The one who was responsible for them was no other than his father who was approaching their location in a steady rhythm and with a serious expression on his face.

''Dad?!'' Ichigo questioned again a bit surprised by his appearance.

Hearing that comment, everyone turned too their heads to his direction.

''What is he doing here?'' Ichigo questioned again puzzled and turned to Karin. ''Did you call him, Karin?''

''No! It wasn't me.''

"Then, who?"

''Err... I did.'' Moka answered to him hesitantly by raising her right hand.

''You, Moka…? When?''

''Yes! It was when we arrived here.'' Moka answered him and then lowered slightly her face from guilt for acting without their permission. ''Sorry I didn't ask you first. I just thought that he deserved to know about Yuzu's condition since he is her father.'' She added in an apologetic tone.

''No, it's ok. You don't need to feel bad. We would have done this anyway. I just got a bit surprised when I saw him.'' Ichigo replied to her to assure her that he wasn't mad at her or something.

* * *

[4 minutes later.]

''How is Yuzu?'' Isshin asked in a monotone when he arrived close to the group.

At first glance he looked calm and in control of his emotions, but that was merely a facade. The news about his youngest daughter's condition fell on his head like a meteor and after he learned of them, he took immediately a taxi and headed straight to the hospital with his heart full of fear for another tragedy like the one with his wife. But he couldn't let his children see this. Ichigo was very protective when it was coming to his family, so this incident surely was a great `hit` to him and Karin was loving a lot her little sister, so with Yuzu like this, she most likely was in a terrible emotional state. That's why if he were to add his own worries to them, he would `damage` them even more and that would undoubtedly render him a failure as a father. And this was the last thing he wanted. After his wife's death he vowed in front of her grave to take care of them the best he could, so furthering their sadness was out of the question.

''We don't have anything new yet. Her surgery started about half an hour ago, but no one contacted us about how is it going.'' Ichigo answered him in a low tone.

''I see...'' Isshin replied still retaining his composure.

Then, something unexpected to all of them took place.

''DAD!'' Karin screamed suddenly crying and without a warning jumped from her seat to her father's chest.

Karin was generally considered a strong character who didn't succumb so easily to her emotions, but it seemed that even she wasn't able to bear a situation like this.

''Don't worry so much, my honey! Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure of it. You mustn't lose your faith. Your sister is strong. She won't give up so easily. She is my daughter after all.'' Isshin said to her with a biased goofy smile to cheer her up hugging her in the process.

Seeing that, the others lowered their eyelids as a sign of feeling sorry for Karin. At the same time, they were also feeling a deep admiration for Isshin's ability to maintain his calmness after what happened to his beloved daughter… At least most of them except Ichigo... His father could try to play cool as much as he wanted, but he couldn't fool him. He might was looking fine to everyone else, but as his son he was able to read some of his facial expressions which were betraying clearly his real emotions. But he couldn't bring himself to say something about it. He understood well the reason his father was probably faking his emotions, so he decided to respect his decision and stay silent.

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

The following minutes Karin remained glued to her father without pausing her crying. When she finally stopped, Moka suggested to her to go to the toilet to wash a bit her face from all the tears and buy a bottle of water in the process since after all that crying she needed to replenish her liquids. This gave Isshin the chance to sit down and work out better what would they do from now on… Or at least this was what he was planning to do.

''Kurosaki-san…'' Jinta started saying, walking in front of Isshin.

''Hm?!'' Isshin questioned after hearing him and turned his sight to him. ''Oh! You are Urahara's…'' He began saying, but was cut short by an unexpected gesture.

''I'M REALLY SORRY, SIR!'' Jinta said loudly to him while bowing to give emphasis to his apology.

''Huh ? What? Why are you apologizing for, kiddo?'' Isshin asked him quite puzzled from his gesture.

''Because I allowed your daughter to be hurt. I should have protected her, but I failed. I'm honestly sorry.'' Jinta answered him still bowing.

''Excuse me, but I don't understand a thing, my boy.'' Isshin replied to him with a confused expression.

''He is apologizing because he is Yuzu's boyfriend, dad. He was with us when Yuzu got hurt.'' Ichigo explained to his father to clear things up.

''-Yuzu's boyfriend-...?!'' Isshin repeated shocked by turning towards his son. Then, he returned back to Jinta. ''Is that true?''

''Yes, Kurosaki-san. My name is Hanakari Jinta and since a few hours ago I became officially your daughter's boyfriend. I can imagine that this isn't the best time to introduce myself, especially after what I allowed to happen to Yuzu-chan, but I want you to believe me when I'm saying that I'm sincerely sorry. I vowed to protect her, but instead I let her get hurt and end up here. I'm really inexcusable! If you decide that I'm not right for her, I would understand…'' Jinta was saying, but unexpectedly felt something touching the back of his head and stopped midway lifting his eyes upwards. ''Huh?''

There, he saw Isshin having placed his right palm on his head and looking at him with a gentle look on his face.

''…Kurosak…'' Jinta started saying, but was cut short himself this time by Isshin.

''So my little girl found herself a boyfriend… Man! Time sure flies fast. I wish her mother was still with us to see this.'' Isshin commented with a small smile.

These words and this reaction made Jinta goggle.

''Kurosaki-san… Aren't you mad at me? I'm Yuzu-chan's boyfriend, but I failed to protect her. I'm a disgrace as a man.''

''I wouldn't say that… You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Jinta-kun. It's true that men have the responsibility to keep their loved ones out of harm's way, but no one can predict what will happen in the future. No person ever managed to control fate.''

Isshin knew exactly the feeling of having the person you love being badly hurt, so he could easily emphasize with Jinta's emotions. The case with his dead wife was similar to this one, so he was able to understand the psychological torture this kid in front of him was experiencing. That's why the only thing that he could do for him as an adult was to support him. On the other hand, Jinta, who was expecting a harsher treatment, was in a loss of words. Isshin had every reason to be angry at him for leaving his daughter end up in such an awful state, but instead he was being kind and understanding. Something, that made him both happy for having his girl's father in his side, but also more ashamed for not being a better man to stand with his head high in front of Isshin.

''THANKS A LOT, KUROSAKI-SAN! I SWEAR THAT I WON'T LET THE KINDNESS YOU ARE SHOWING ME GO TO WASTE! WHEN YUZU GETS WELL, I WILL MAKE SURE TO NEVER ALLOW ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN AND TREAT HER THE BEST I COULD, SO YOU WON'T NEED TO BE WORRRIED ABOUT HER. **I SWEAR IT TO MY LIFE!**'' Jinta shouted at him with tears of happiness in his eyes while bowing at the same time his head even more.

''I'm glad to hear it. You look like a good kid, Jinta-kun, so I think that Yuzu made a wise choice by picking you. I leave her in your care.'' Isshin said to him with a satisfied expression.

''COUNT ON ME, SIR!'' Jinta replied by placing his right fist on his chest.

After witnessing this whole scene, the other two boys who were sitting close to them smiled. In this awful situation there was at least one good event which was probably the best salvation for Jinta's depression. Everyone needs support through hard times and the best one for Jinta was at the moment a man with similar experiences… **Isshin.**

* * *

[Another 10 minutes later.]

After a while the girls finally returned back and sat together with the guys. Karin was next to her father to give her courage and Moka next to Ichigo to help him relax a bit his mind. It was a very difficult hour for all of them and the fact that no one had contacted them about Yuzu's condition was making things even worse.

* * *

[25 minutes later.]

Everyone was still waiting patiently for some news when without a warning…

*Hrsss*

…the surgery room's door opened and the head surgeon, who was together with them when the gang arrived there, got out. On noticing him, all of them jolted from their seats and ran quickly to his side to ask him about Yuzu.

''Doctor, how is my sister?'' Ichigo asked him anxious by getting next to him first.

''Is the surgery a success?'' Jinta asked him second following Ichigo.

''Were you able to close her wounds?'' Moka asked him third.

''Please! Tell us doctor. Is Yuzu, going to be alright?'' Karin asked him fourth clenching her fists together in front of her chest.

Seeing their intense reactions, the doctor let a slight sight. Approximately, what he had to tell them wasn't what they were hoping.

''We were able to minimize a bit the damage by treating the majority of her wounds which were more external, but she isn't out of danger yet.'' The doctor answered them with a serious expression.

''What does this mean, doctor?'' Isshin asked him this time by stepping forward.

''Are you a relative or an acquaintance, sir?'' The doctor asked him back since he hadn't seen him before.

''I'm her father.''

''I see…'' The doctor commented and fixed his glasses. ''…Well... As I was saying, we managed to treat most of her wounds, but whatever pierced her to all those places, managed to damage a few of her internal organs and as a result we are now facing a case of internal bleeding and quite possible organ malfunction.'' He continued frowning.

These words stabbed like a knife everybody's hearts and made them goggle shocked.

''Wait a minute, doctor! What does this means? What will happen to my sister? Don't tell me that there is no hope of saving her!'' Ichigo asked the doctor obviously panicked.

''It pains me, but I won't lie to you, my youngster. Your sister's condition is one of the worst ones I have encountered. The chances of surviving are too low.''

Hearing that, Ichigo's `world` cracked like a glass and broke into pieces.

''This can't be! Yuzu-chan can't die. There must be something we can do to save her.'' Jinta stated in desperate tone trembling.

''The only thing we can do for the moment is find a sufficient amount of blood to at least replenish the one she lost and then try our best to restore her organs before they stop functioning.'' The doctor replied to him. Next, he widened his vision looking at everyone. ''Is there anyone here with A+ type of blood?''

These new words of the doctor were implying a faint hope for Yuzu and that would undoubtedly have been something to cheer everyone, but unfortunately, it didn't… The reason...? Well, that was the fact that no one of them was an A+ blood type. More specifically, Ichigo, Karin and Jinta since Isshin and Toushiro were using a Gigai, so their blood wasn't compatible with the human one.

''Shit! My blood type is B-.'' Jinta cursed frustrated.

''I'm AB+'' Karin stated tightening her eyelids desperate.

''Err… Mine is… Well…'' Moka started saying hesitantly, but was cut short.

Probably because her answer was expected to be negative due to her way of talking.

''**Curses!** Why are we so unlucky?'' Ichigo questioned grinding his teeth. ''Where the hell, are we going to find so much blood if we don't have enough people...? Are you telling me that we have to accept that Yuzu will die...? **WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FUCKED UP?!**'' He screamed as loudly as he could upwards with a voice that showed clearly his immeasurable inner pain.

Next, he tightened his fists and started running away from the others upset.

''ICHIGO!'' Moka shouted to him right after noticing him moving away, but her voice fell apparently on deaf ears since Ichigo didn't show any respond.

Noticing this, she made a step to start chasing after him, but at the last second felt something grabbing her left shoulder and stopped. That something was Isshin's left hand.

''Why are you stopping me, Isshin-san? I must follow…'' Moka started saying to him by turning to his direction, but was cut short.

''…Leave him be, Moka-chan…''

''Eh?! Why?''

''Ichigo needs to be alone for the meantime. What we just heard had a big impact on all of us, but for him it's even worse. The memory of his mother's death continues haunting him until today, so the fact that something similar happened to Yuzu has surely messed up a lot his emotions. The only thing we can do now is to wait for him to get over it and calm down.''

''But…''

''Please, Moka-chan!''

Isshin's words had a point since he was Ichigo's father and Moka understood that pretty well, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling that she ought to follow him. Ichigo may need some time alone to accept the harsh reality that had befallen on them, but she couldn't allow herself to leave him get through this alone. She was well aware of how much he treasured and loved his sisters, so he was surely suffering. That's why except the necessary time to think, he also needed someone to give him courage and help him endure his sadness… And that one would be **her**.

''…I'm sorry, Isshin-san…'' Moka started saying to him and removed his hand of her shoulder. ''…But in the end, I can't do that.'' She continued in a determined tone and began running towards the direction Ichigo fled.

''Moka-chan! Wait!'' Isshin said to her trying to change her mind, but without success.

She couldn't hear him from the distance she was. Realizing this, he lowered the hand he still had in the air and loosened up his stance.

''_God! What I'm going to do with these two...? Oh well… At least Moka-chan might prove to be the best choice than any of us in helping Ichigo straighten up right now._'' Isshin thought while looking at the direction where Moka ran to and next turned back to the others.

* * *

[3 minutes later, in a random hallway.]

''_Don't you think that it would be best to leave him alone right now? His father said so himself._'' Inner Moka suggested to her outer half while she was in the process of looking around for Ichigo.

''I can't. Ichigo must be feeling horrible after what we heard. I can't bring myself to abandon him when he is in such a state. He never abandoned me when I was in need of his help.''

''_That's true, but what can you do for him? He probably won't calm down so easily with what happened to his sister. Do you have any good plan in your mind?_''

''No! But even so, this won't stop me. I will think something when I find him.''

''_You really are asking for a fight, you know that? Since he ran off, he won't be so happy when he sees that someone followed him. Not to mention that with all this mess, our plan to stay away from him goes downhill.''_

''I don't have time to concern myself with stupid plans. Ichigo needs someone to stand by his side at this difficult moment and if no one else wants to do it, then **I** will.'' Moka stated to her inner half in a determined and a bit stubborn tone.

''_Haa… Fine! Have it your way. Just try to not do anything reckless._'' Inner Moka replied to her in a tired tone.

She was well aware that when her outer half was in this `Stubborn Mode`, she would hear no one and nothing. So it was better to leave her do as she pleased.

''Ok!'' Moka said to her and raised her speed.

* * *

[15 minutes later, on the hospital's roof.]

Running aimlessly through the hospital's hallways, Ichigo had found himself at the moment on the hospital's roof. There, he could be away of everyone and grieve undistracted.

''Why…? Why did this happen…? Why to Yuzu…? She is too young to suffer such a cruel fate… She can't die like this… She… She… '' Ichigo was murmuring saddened while supporting his body with both his hands on a wall which was belonging to the stairs' entrance. Then, his expression changed to a furious one and closed tightly his eyes. ''**…DAMNNNN…!**'' He screamed in utter despair and drew his right hand back.

Following that, he made it into a fist and started punching consecutively the wall.

''Damn…!'' Ichigo said after a punch. ''…Damn…!'' He repeated after another. ''…Damn…!'' He repeated again after a third one.

This sort of illogical and clearly painful action continued repeating itself for a few minutes, but was destined to put to a stop very soon. More specifically, just when Ichigo was about to release another punch on the wall, a sound like quick steps was heard approaching him and he suddenly felt something grabbing his fist from both sides. Curious about its identity, he turned to see what it was and then he witnessed Moka standing next to him while holding his hand with her own and with a very angry expression.

''**What in the world are you doing, Ichigo?**'' Moka asked him upset and next turned her eyes to his fist which was bleeding. ''Have you lost your mind? Why are you hurting yourself? You are going to break your fingers if you continue.''

"So what?" Ichigo replied in a monotone with a question and a fictional shadow covering his eyes.

''Eh?!''

''Yuzu is in the brink of death… A mere injury like this is nothing compared to her condition.''

''That may be true, but in any case, you mustn't try to hurt yourself because of what is happening. Yuzu wouldn't want this. You have to stay strong and who knows… We might find a way to save her.''

''Oh, yeah? How?''

''I don't know yet, but…''

''But **what**, Moka? You are telling me that there might be a way to save Yuzu, but you have no idea which is it? Are you making fun of me?'' Ichigo asked her in a way which showed that he had started to get angry.

''No! Of course not! I'm serious. There's always a way to solve a problem. We just need to think hard to discover it.''

''Then, why don't you do it yourself!'' Ichigo asked her again in an angrier tone.

''Eh? What did you say?'' Moka responded startled with a question of her own

''I SAID –WHY DON'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF, MOKA?- IF YOU ARE **SO** POSITIVE THAT THERE'S SOMETHING THAT CAN SAVE YUZU, WHY DON'T YOU FIND IT YOURSELF?'' Ichigo shouted furiously at her by lifting the shadow of his eyes and scowling.

''Ichigo… I… '' Moka muttered shocked and slightly scared from his outburst.

She had never seen him so angry, even against the Hollows which attacked his home.

''You are spurting random nonsense about a theoretical way of saving Yuzu, but in reality you, yourself, are not even sure if there is one. Right?'' Ichigo asked her again in a provocative tone and pulled sharply his captured hand to his direction realizing it from her grasp.

''Ouch!'' Moka whined feeling a little pain from the force of the pulling.

''Go back!'' Ichigo said to her by turning to the other side. ''I don't know what you wanted to achieve by coming here, but honestly your presence is not helping at all. That's why it should be better to return to the others downstairs.''

''But if I do that, you might start hurting yourself again.''

''As I told you before… -So, what?-… What does anything I decide to do with my body has to do with you? It's **my** body. If I want to protect it or hurt it, it's **my** business...'' Ichigo started saying and then turned towards the wall he was punching earlier. ''…And if I want to punch this wall, it's also **my** choice.'' He added and drew again his right fist back getting ready for a new circle of consecutive punches.

But things wouldn't go as he desired.

''NO!'' Moka screamed noticing what he was about to do and rushed towards him to prevent him from continuing this madness.

The problem was that when she was a few centimeters away from him, she tripped and fell over him with her arms open. That resulted in both of them crash on the ground one on top of the other (Moka on top and Ichigo under her).

''KKhhk! What the heck are you doing Mo…?'' Ichigo started whining with his eyes closed due to the shock of the fall. Next, he opened them and to his greatest surprise, he saw Moka being on top of him crying. ''…ka…!'' He muttered astonished from her sight.

''Please! You have to stop that, Ichigo! I beg you! Stop trying to hurt yourself. I can't bear watching you getting injured. I can understand how much it pains you Yuzu-chan's state, but you have to remain strong for her **and** also Karin-chan. Now more than ever she must have her big brother's and father's support. Please, Ichigo! Hear me out.'' Moka plead him intensively while shedding a torrent of tears from her eyes.

Tears which were falling right onto Ichigo's face and he was feeling like heavy rocks. Probably because they carried inside them the weight of Moka's emotions. Emotions of sadness, worry, anxiety and concern. Emotions he was finally able to receive through them and made him realize how wrong his behavior and actions were. Moka was worried about him and he treated her like a nuisance. He was really inexcusable and he **had to** make up for it.

''Moka…'' Ichigo started saying with a gentler expression and in a calmer tone, but was cut short before continuing his apology.

''Since I'm bothering you, I will leave. But promise me that you will stop acting so carelessly and you will calm down. Please!'' Moka told him in a sad tone and next got up.

Following that, she turned to the stairs and started walking towards them. But after a few steps, she suddenly felt, herself, something grabbing her own right hand. This time it was Ichigo's turn to stop her by grabbing her hand.

''Ichigo… What are you doing?'' Moka asked him puzzled by turning back to him.

''I'm sorry!'' Ichigo answered her in a low tone and with his face looking down.

''What?!'' Moka asked him again surprised.

''I'm sorry… I shouldn't yell at you like this. It's just that this whole situation is too much for me to handle and I can't control properly myself. I'm really sorry.'' Ichigo responded by lifting his face up revealing like this an expression which was showing his regret for his misbehavior towards her. ''Will you forgive me?''

That was a gesture that left Moka with her eyes open. She wanted without a doubt for him to calm down, but a few minutes ago he looked totally far away from that. What could it be that made him change his mind so fast…? Oh well! It didn't matter. At least he was looking better now.

''Of course! And you don't need to apologize. I don't mind it at all. The only things which I care about are the wellbeing and happiness of all of you. Everything else is irrelevant.'' Moka answered him with a relieved smile.

''Thanks!'' Ichigo replied to her and then did something that would give Moka an even greater surprise.

He opened his arms widely and from nowhere hugged her tightly.

''Eh?! **EHH?!** Ichigo… What…'' Moka was about to ask him panicked, but was cut short without being able to finish her question.

''Please! Let me stay like this for a little while. Just a little… I will release you after a few seconds and you can slap me if you want, but just allow me to stay this way for a bit.'' Ichigo whispered near her right ear with a weak voice while leaning his head over her right shoulder.

Hearing that, Moka got over her panic and loosened her face's expression. It may wasn't exactly what she had in her mind about consoling Ichigo, but if it was what would help him, then there was no other choice but to accept it. And furthermore, it wasn't so bad for her either. Being entangled by Ichigo's strong arms and having her body touching his was making her feel relaxed for some reason. His warmth, his heartbeat, his body's sensation and even his smell. But not his blood's smell like usually… His own… Everything was making her so relaxed from all her worries that she could stay like this for more than a few seconds if she could... An eternity for example.

''Fine!'' Moka replied finally to him in a low tone and mimicking him, she hugged him back leaning her head over his own right shoulder.

From there on, they stayed into that position for way more than a few seconds, but as it seemed, it wasn't bothering neither of them one bit. They had found a `sanctuary` in each other's hug, so they didn't want to abandon it no matter what.

* * *

[10 minutes later. On the stairs which were heading back to the hospital.]

Having finished with their `hugging-business`, Ichigo and Moka separated from each other and next decided for her to return back to the others to not make them worry about her and him stay for a little longer on the roof to work out some things. So… Moka was currently on her way back climbing down the stairs.

''_I'm not sure, but I think our plan kind of failed. What do you think?_'' Inner Moka asked her outer half in an ironic tone.

''Oh, stop talking about it already! It's an emergency. I told you that I can't deal with this right now.'' Moka replied to her a bit irritated.

''_Haa… Whatever! At least we finished with him. The only thing remaining is to see if there will be a way for his sister to be saved._'' Inner Moka said to her in a slightly tired tone.

''Err… Considering this… I suppose there is one... One we both know pretty well.'' Moka replied to her hesitantly scratching at the same time nervously her left cheek with her left index finger.

''_-One we kn…-'' _Inner Moka was repeating confused, but then realized what her outer half was implying and stopped suddenly midway._ ''…ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN __**OUR BLOOD! **__NO WAY! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED WITH TSUKUNE? DO YOU WANT TO CREATE ANOTHER GHOUL?!_'' She continued by asking questions shouting furiously.

Transferring vampire blood to another being wasn't such a small thing and as they both knew, it had some very… **unpleasant**… aftereffects to the one who would receive it.

''_I empathize with your desire to save her, but giving her our blood is out of the question! We did it once and that was the end. No more blood sharing. Not now, not ever!_'' Inner Moka scolded her in a quite strict tone.

''Don't be so stubborn. If we don't do it, Yuzu-chan will most likely die and I don't want to see that or her family's saddened faces later.''

''_More specifically, you mean her __**brother's**__ face, don't you…? I will say it again. I can feel whatever you feel and I'm aware of your state when you two were hugging. You have seriously started falling in love with him and you should have noticed it too… And this is bad! You are a proud vampire. You mustn't lose to your urges. Furthermore, you have already a man who you love. And also…'_'

''NNN…WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!'' Moka shouted more irritated without a warning and stopped on her tracks.

A gesture that most likely left her inner half, startled.

''YEAH! I AM FALLING FOR ICHIGO, BUT WHY IT'S BAD FOR ME TO DO SO? WE STILL DON'T KNOW IF WE WILL EVER GO BACK HOME. IF WE WILL EVER SEE TSUKUNE AGAIN. WHY IS IT SO WRONG TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A SUCH A GOOD PERSON LIKE HIM? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT IF WE NEVER RETURN, I WILL HAVE TO BE ALONE FOREVER?!'' Moka continued her shouting looking like she was getting angrier with every question.

A fact that made her inner half think that it would be wiser to change tactics if she wanted her outer half to hear her.

''_No… Wait… You misunderstood what I said. You don't need to be alone… We will… I mean… We are not sure if we will never go back, so we should stay pure for Ts…_'' Inner Moka started replying to her a bit astonished to soothe her anger, but wouldn't be able to finish her sentence.

''ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE… AND AS FOR WHAT I'M GOING TO DO… THIS BLOOD IS ALSO MINE, SO I CAN USE IT AS I WANT. AND THE WAY I WANT TO USE IT, IS TO SAVE YUZU-CHAN. AM I CLEAR?!'' Moka stated to her in a furious tone.

''_But the consequences…_'' Inner Moka started muttering, but was destined to be cut short again.

''I DON'T CARE! WHEN THE TIME COMES, I WILL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBITY. FOR NOW, THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS, IS YUZU-CHAN'S LIFE.'' Moka replied to her in a fully determined tone and began walking down again.

''_What you are about to do, won't have a pleasant ending. Please re-think it… Are you hearing me? Hey! Don't ignore me. I'm saying it for a good reason! HEY!_'' Inner Moka tried to say to her, but Moka's ears were `shut`

She had made her decision and with or not her other half's permission, she had decided to save Yuzu with her blood and no one would stop her from doing it…Even her own self.

* * *

[Another 10 minutes later, to where everyone was.]

After Ichigo's and Moka's running away, Isshin and the three teens were left behind to sit quietly on their seats waiting patiently for them to return and also any other news from the doctor about Yuzu's condition.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Then, a number of footsteps sounded like they were coming close to them from the hallway's end drawing their attention. Turning to see who it was, they witnessed Moka approaching them with quick steps.

''Moka-san…?'' Karin murmured seeing her.

''Oh! Seems like Moka-chan returned…'' Isshin commented with his turn.

''…But Kurosaki isn't with her.'' Toushiro pointed as a third.

* * *

[3 minutes later.]

''Hello everyone! I came back.'' Moka said to everybody by stopping near them.

''Where is Ichi-nii, Moka-san? Didn't he come with you?'' Karin asked her by standing up.

''Eh? Ichigo? No! He told me that he wanted to stay a little longer alone to think some stuff, so I returned by myself… But you don't need to worry. He was fine when I left him. I'm pretty sure that he has started calming down.'' Moka answered her to reassure her that her brother was ok.

''That's good to hear. With all these I was afraid that he would do something stupid or rash, but I'm pleased to hear that everything is fine.'' Isshin stated to her in a relieved tone.

''Yeah…''Moka commented a bit uneasy thinking that Isshin had hit `bull's eye` with his deduction. Next, she remembered the reason she came downstairs and changed her expression to a serious one focusing her sight on Isshin. ''Isshin-san, could I speak to you about something important?''

''Hm? What?'' Isshin asked her with a curious expression.

''It's about the blood which we need for Yuzu-chan. I would like to offer her mine.'' Moka answered him with a straight voice.

Hearing that, Isshin goggled astonished.

''Are you really going to do that for Yuzu, Moka-san?'' Karin asked her with a smile full of gratitude and newfound hope.

''Why didn't you say that earlier, Moka-san?'' Jinta asked her puzzled.

''I'm sorry! It's just that I never found the chance since Ichigo interrupted me before telling it and then as you know I followed him to make sure that he would be alright.''

''Oh! That makes sense… Well, I suppose we aren't so unlucky in the end.'' Jinta commented and turned to Karin. ''Right, Karin?''

''Yes! And thank you, Moka-san!'' Karin said to her with tears of joy in her eyes.

''It's nothing. I would do the same for every single one of you if I had to.'' Moka replied to her smiling gently.

With this everything looked pretty much solved… But the truth was that it wasn't.

''**Wait just a minute!**'' Isshin demanded with a strict voice drawing the others' attention.

''Dad?! What is it?'' Karin asked him confused from his reaction.

''Nothing, honey!'' Isshin answered her and turned his sight on Moka. ''It's only that before we do anything, I need to have a private, quick talk with Moka-chan.''

''About what, dad?''

''Just some stuff between us. Nothing worth worrying too much about. I will tell you later.'' Isshin told his daughter and after that started walking towards Moka's direction. ''Let's go, Moka-chan.'' He whispered to her when he passed next to her.

''Ok, Isshin-san!'' Moka replied and started following him.

* * *

[5 minutes later, in another location inside the hospital.]

''So… How about you explain me that thing you said a few minutes ago, Moka-chan?'' Isshin asked of Moka right after they stopped walking. ''I'm sure you too don't believe that I would give my permission so easily for something like transferring a vampire's blood into my daughter.''

''Yes! You are right, Isshin-san… And I also want you to know that I'm fully aware of how reckless and absurd is this propose.'' Moka replied to him with a serious expression.

''Then, why did you say it?''

''Because it's the only certain way to save Yuzu-chan.''

''Really? What makes you so confident?''

''I will tell you right away.''

In the following minutes, Moka began her full explanation by telling him whatever happened back at her world from the moment Tsukune almost lost his life and she transferred her blood to him. The amazing regenerating properties he gained and saved him, his power up, his transformation to a ghoul and the means she used together with the girls to help him partly tame it… All these were totally new and kind of interesting to Isshin, so he made sure to not lower his focus on her words one bit. In any case, it had to do with a possible way to save his daughter.

* * *

[10 minutes later.]

''…And that's all... I told you everything that has to do with my blood's effects, Isshin-san.'' Moka told him after finishing her narration. ''The decision is now yours.''

''Hmm… What you said sounds quite convenient and truthfully, it looks perfect for our situation…'' Isshin started saying with a skeptical expression while scratching his beard with his right hand.

''Does that mean that you agree?'' Moka asked him with a positive smile before finishing his sentence.

''…But that thing about the awakening of a dark entity inside the one who receives it makes me hesitant enough to deny it.'' Isshin finished in a serious tone.

''Eh?!'' Moka questioned astonished losing that smile from a second ago. ''Why, Isshin-san? It may be a risky idea, but it's also the best option we have.''

''True, but as a father I'm somewhat reluctant to use such a method to save my child when there's a great possibility to change her whole existence. I think you understand what I'm implying.''

''I do… But you too, Isshin-san, have to realize that we don't have many other alternative options. As we speak, Yuzu-chan's life is coming near its end and if we don't act fast, then it would be too late. Please! Trust me, Isshin-san! The only thing I want is to save Yuzu-chan. Just allow me to give her my blood and if you want, I will accept any punishment for the changes she is going to experience in the future.'' Moka said to him with an intense look inside her eyes.

Seeing that, Isshin went again back into working out her words. Her propose was indeed too risky considering the ghoul transformation, but other than this, it was also the best option they had as she stated. Generally, he never had any particular problem when it was coming to decisions, but now, for the first time in his life, he was in a bind. He desired like nothing else to save his daughter, but at the same time he didn't want to force her into a situation that could ruin her life without her knowing it. He was seriously in a loss. Then, his eyes turned unconsciously towards Moka and he witnessed something that surprised him. Moka was still staring at him with the same eyes. Eyes which were revealing clearly her resolve and determination to save Yuzu. Eyes which were `saying` that she was ready to take full responsibility for her actions. That was a sight that moved him greatly. The only two other people he had seen having a similar look in their eyes were his wife and his son… Next, with that thought in his mind, he placed his left hand inside the left pocket of his pants and pulled out a silver pendant. Following that, he pushed the button on its top and opened it revealing an old picture of him and his whole family. For the end, he kept staring at it for some time in deep thought and a little later he closed it putting it back to his place.

''As I said, I'm against this idea, Moka-chan…'' Isshin started saying in a serious tone by turning his look towards her.

That turned Moka's expression into a sad one.

''…But I suppose, I will go along with it in the end.'' He finished, smirking.

''What?'' Moka asked him suprised. ''Do you mean it, Isshin-san?''

''Yes! As much as a hassle as it sounds, I can't let my little girl die because of my fears. Furthermore, my wife would kill me if she was here and saw me hesitating… You can give your blood to Yuzu and as for the ghoul thing; we will find a solution later. I know a person who can pretty much handle even the most bizarre cases and will be quite pleased to work on such an original and rare one as this.'' Isshin reassured her smiling. ''Let's go find the doctor.'' He suggested to her and started heading back.

''Yes!'' Moka replied happily and followed him.

* * *

[15 minutes later.]

As they agreed, Isshin and Moka went back and asked a nurse to call the doctor out of the surgery room to talk to him. A few minutes later he appeared and then they informed him about their idea. Of course, he was naturally against it in the start since they needed about four liters of blood and extracting such an amount at once was pretty dangerous for someone's health, but after Moka's intense pleading and Isshin's reassuring words that she was one of his patients with a very strong organism, he finally gave in. So, after Moka signed some papers to state that it was her own decision to donate so much of her blood, the nurses guided her to a room and by placing her on a bed, they attached the necessary medical equipment on her right hand and began the blood extraction. The whole process required a lot of time and somewhere after the middle, Moka felt so exhausted that she fell asleep.

* * *

[5 hours later, into another room.]

''Mmm…'' Moka moaned trying to open her eyes.

When she did, she noticed that she was into a different room.

''Where am I?'' She questioned a bit puzzled and slightly dizzy due to the blood loss.

''Rise and shine!'' A familiar male voice was heard saying to her from nowhere.

Hearing it, Moka turned to its direction and saw Ichigo standing near her bed while staring outside a window.

''Ichigo…! Why are you here? And why am I in this room?''

''You fell asleep during the blood extraction, so when they finished, they moved you here. It's a private room my dad booked so no one disturb your sleep. As for why I'm here… Well, the others went to Yuzu's rehabilitation room, so I decided to come here to not leave you alone.'' Ichigo explained to her and sat on a chair which was next to her bed.

''-Rehabilitation room-?'' Moka questioned a bit dizzy, but after a few seconds her mind was finally able to catch the meaning of these words and she jolted up. ''Hold on a second! Does this mean that Yuzu-chan…''

''...Is fine. After they inserted your blood into her body, her condition began getting better all of sudden and they were able to save her without a problem. It was too strange though. The doctor told us that he has never experienced something like that. It was like her cells started regenerating on their own since the moment she received your blood. You have quite the blood if you ask me, my girl!''

After these words, Moka's eyes became teary from both happiness and relief.

''Oh my God! I'm so happy! Yuzu-chan is finally alright.'' She commented covering her mouth with her hands and letting her tears flow down her face.

''We all are, Moka… And that's mostly thanks to you.'' Ichigo said to her in a gentle tone and by taking a handkerchief, he bent closer to her and started wiping her tears with smooth movements

''Ichigo…?'' Moka questioned in a low tone blushing slightly startled from his gesture. ''You don't have to…''

''…You know…'' Ichigo started saying suddenly, interrupting her. ''…In my whole life I was striving to develop and increase my powers to not allow another tragedy like the one with my mother to repeat itself, but in the end, it was all in vain. My worst fear became reality and I couldn't do a thing to change it. I paralyzed and felt completely helpless. If Toushiro hadn't thought to freeze her wounds to buy us some time and you to offer her all that blood, Yuzu would most like be dead by now. That's why I'm incredibly indebted to you two…'' He continued while looking to the ceiling. Then, he suddenly turned his face down and focused his eyes on Moka. ''…And especially to** you**, Moka.''

''Eh?! Me?!'' Moka asked him surprised.

''Yeah! You… If you haven't decided to give so much of your blood to Yuzu, this surgery would have never succeeded. Most of the credits for this miracle belongs to you.'' Ichigo answered her with a gentle smile.

A smile that stroke her inner world like a thunder.

''Y-You are exaggerating. I-I didn't do anything so amazing. I-I just wanted to save Yuzu-chan a-and since this w-was the only way I knew, I-I did it. I-It's not something to make such a fuss about.'' Moka replied to him muttering and with her face slightly lowered to hide the extreme blush that was covering her cheeks.

''Not from my view. You did something my father, Karin and certainly **I** will never forget. That's why I want to say a huge –thanks- to you and in addition that if you **ever** need my help for anything, whatever this is, small or big, I promise you that I will be there to support you.'' Ichigo claimed in a determined tone and with a powerful look in his eyes.

''R-Really…?'' Moka asked him raising her face and unconsciously moving it a bit to his direction

''I give you my word.'' Ichigo reassured her moving it too close to her unconsciously.

''Ichigo…'' Moka whispered while closing more to him.

''Yes…'' Ichigo replied mimicking her.

''I…'' Moka continued by closing even more.

''What…?''Ichigo asked by reducing further the gap between them.

''…I…'' Moka repeated and brought her face millimeters away from his own.

As things were showing, the two of them were about to finish what they started weeks earlier when they had fallen on top of each other on that road. The only differences were the location, their positions and the fact that **this time** they were looking like they were fully aware of what they were about to do…

*Ghmm*

…But life isn't fair, so we can't always do whatever we wish for. Just when their lips were about to touch each other, a sound like someone who was clearing his throat was heard unexpectedly across them. Hearing it both jolted backwards startled and turned to its direction finding out shocked that it belonged to Isshin who was standing a few steps away from the bed with his arms crossed around his chest.

''Do I interrupt something maybe?'' Isshin asked them frowning ironically.

''EH?! OH! Nothing, Isshin-san! Nothing! Heh! Heh!'' Moka answered him first trying to hide her shock behind a biased chuckle.

''Everything's cool, dad! We weren't doing anything anyway.'' Ichigo followed after her making a desperate effort to act cool, but with not much success.

''Hmm… Is that so…? Well… Whatever…'' Isshin commented obviously not convinced and next turned to Ichigo. ''…Hey! Ichigo! Yuzu woke up and wants to see you.''

''Huh? Yuzu did?''

''Exactly! You don't want to make her wait long, do you? Go! I will stay behind to keep Moka-chan company while you are away.''

''Ah! Ok!'' Ichigo replied to him and turned back to Moka. ''You heard. I have to…''

''Go!'' Moka said to him with a sweet smile. ''Isshin-san is right. You shouldn't make Yuzu-chan wait. I'll be fine.''

''Got it!'' Ichigo replied to her and by getting up, he started heading out of her room and towards Yuzu's.

* * *

[4 minutes later.]

''So, Yuzu-chan woke up… This is wonderful!'' Moka commented smiling

''It is, but without your help it wouldn't be possible, Moka-chan.'' Isshin stated to her while sitting on the chair Ichigo was earlier.

''You don't have to mention it, Isshin-san. I already explained to you that it was something I wanted to do myself. I would never let Yuzu-chan die since I could help her.''

''…And that's why we all are so grateful to you. You did something amazing for our family and be sure that no one of us will ever forget it. In addition, I would like to state that after the gift you gave us by saving Yuzu's life, I'm ready to support you in any matter you wish or may need another's assistance. Either it has to do with your return back to your world or anything else.''

''Heh! Heh!''

''Hm?! What? Do you think I'm joking?''

''Oh! No! No! It's just that Ichigo said something pretty similar to me a little earlier and it's kind of funny to hear the same thing two times in a row from two different people.''

''He did, huh?'' Isshin questioned smiling. ''I have to admit that my son takes a lot after me_…_'' He commented smirking proudly. ''_… In more than one ways..._'' He added in his mind while remembering an incident when he and his wife were still young.

''Guhk…! Guhkk…!''

''Are you alright, Moka-chan?''

''Ghm…! Yes! It's just that my throat is kind of dry.'' Moka responded by touching her neck with her left hand.

''I see... I will get you some water then.'' Isshin replied to her and got up.

Following that, he started heading out, but after a few steps, he suddenly stopped.

''You know… Moka-chan…'' He started saying without turning back. ''…I said that I'm ready to give you my support in any matter you may need it like your return back home, but considering this specific one, if you ever feel, even for second, that you would like to remain in our world, I would also be more than pleased to discuss it with you and welcome you into our family.'' He continued appearing a small smirk and then resumed his walking, stepping outside.

These last words of Isshin left Moka quite puzzled. She couldn't understand what their point was… Well, the truth was that if she was forced to remain in their world, she would love to stay at their home and hearing him saying that he would also like it, made her happy anyway, so she decided to leave it as it was... Of course, what she was assuming he meant was only half the real meaning of his words. More specifically, Isshin didn't use the word –home- when he said that he would be pleased to welcome her, as she assumed he meant, but the word –**family**- which had a different and even deeper meaning that she wasn't aware yet…

* * *

[2 hours later.]

Having the rest she needed, Moka thought that it was time already to get up and go visit Yuzu too. And that's exactly what she did filling Yuzu's room with the grateful voices of the others (mostly Karin's and Jinta's) who were thanking her again and again for what she did and hers and Yuzu's cries due to the happiness they were feeling for seeing each other again. It was a quite lively and loud atmosphere and it would continue for long if it was possible, but after a while a nurse made her appearance and scolded them because they were causing inconvenience to the other patients with their voices, so they had no other choice but to stop. That was kind of a letdown, but what can you do? Rules are rules…

* * *

[4 days later.]

Since Yuzu's recovery rate was pretty extraordinary, the doctor decided that there was no reason to keep her hospitalized, so he allowed her to go back to her home with only a few medical instructions about her daily life. After that, she got released and returned quickly back to her old daily routine like attending her school.

* * *

[2 days later. Afternoon. On the way back to Kurosaki Clinic.]

''…And then Rika-chan told us that she was about to pee herself and everyone laughed. It was pretty hilarious I have to say!'' Yuzu said to Karin in a cheerful tone while they were heading back home.

''Haa… What's wrong with you, Yuzu? It's been hardly two days since you got out of the hospital and you seem more bumped up than ever. Honestly, where do you find all this energy?'' Karin asked her in a tired tone.

Apparently, her little sister was acting more hyped during the last days and even if this was considered usually a good sign for someone's recovery, Yuzu was quite off the charts. Something Karin's character couldn't handle so well.

''You know… I understand that you wanted to go see your friends at school since you were feeling well, but we are not sure if you are completely healed. In my opinion, you should…'' Karin was saying to Yuzu advising her, but was cut short before being able to finish.

''Ho! Hoo! Look who we have here! Kurosaki Karin!'' A male voice was heard saying from their front.

Hearing it, both turned their sights to its direction and saw a gang of four high school boys blocking their way.

''Been long, Kurosaki.'' The same boy said to Karin smirking snootily.

''Yeah! It is… Yamada.'' Karin replied to him scowling. ''Do you want anything or you are just standing there playing Mister Cool? We are in a hurry.''

''Smartass as always, aren't ya Kurosaki? But ya are right. We want something.''

''Which is?''

''My little bro is part of the team you are having a match with next week. I want you to forfeit.'' Yamada demanded from her in a slightly hostile tone.

''Ha! And here I was wondering what you were going to say…'' Karin replied with a cool expression. Next, she changed it to a straight one and focused her eyes on Yamada. ''…Not in a million years! If your brother wants to win, he has to do it with skills.'' She added in the same tone and grabbed Yuzu's left hand. ''Let's go, Yuzu. We don't want to be late for lunch.''

''Ok, Karin-chan.'' Yuzu replied and started walking forward together with Karin.

But they wouldn't be able to go far. Just when they were about to pass the boys, they ganged up together and surrounded them.

''Hey! Move it!'' Karin said to them in an irritated tone scowling more intensively.

''I don't think so. Our whole purpose for coming to find you is to prevent your team from playing and if can't convince ya with words, then there's always the other way.'' Yamada replied to her smiling evilly and without warning he punched her on the gut.

''Guaakk…!'' Karin gasped vomiting some drool.

''KARIN-CHAN!'' Yuzu screamed terrified and hurried to support her sister to not lose her balance. After that, she turned to Yamada. '**'You coward!** What do you think you are doing to a girl?'' She asked him with an angry expression.

''Sorry to break it to ya, missy, but it's your sister's fault for not listening to me. Now get lost if ya don't want be hurt.'' Yamada replied to her still smiling and nodded to one of his friends to get her out of his way.

Noticing him, he did as Yamada instructed and grabbed Yuzu tightly from her shoulders dragging her forcibly away from Karin.

''NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Yuzu screamed while trying to break free from his hands.

''You... bastard…! Keep your filthy hands away from Yuzu... She just got out of the hospital for God's sake…!'' Karin said to him with difficulty since she was feeling intense pain on her stomach.

''Then, she better stop playing hero.'' Yamada replied to her and punched her again.

This time on the face.

''KARIN-CHAANN!'' Yuzu screamed once again desperately and hit the one who was holding her on his ribs with her elbow in an attempt to free herself.

An attempt that surprisingly succeeded by causing so much pain to the boy that made him unconsciously let her go… But that was the only good part of the whole scene. Just when Yuzu was about to run to her sister's aid, he smacked her furiously as punishment for the pain she inflicted on him crashing her right onto a stone fence with her back.

''ACKK!'' Yuzu screamed feeling the hard stone's surface coming in contact with her back.

Next, she grinded her teeth furiously and tried to rearrange her balance by grabbing a metal telephone pole which was next to her.

''**Youuu…**'' She growled at him tightening at the same time furiously her grasp on the metal pole and having a hostile look which seemed a lot like a wild beast's.

A look no one would ever imagine she could make.

''What? You want more, brat?'' The boy asked her irritated from her look and rushed against her.

''No…! Yuzu…!'' Karin managed to whisper inside her pain witnessing this.

Her little sister wasn't a fighter and if an older and stronger boy fought seriously against her, she would surely end up again to the hospital. Things were looking extremely bad and with Ichigo not being together with them, they were practically doomed…

*Sfffrrrrtt*

…Or not.

Seconds before that boy and Yuzu confront each other, the sound of a whistle was heard suddenly and soon all of them noticed a policeman running towards their direction.

''HEY! YOU FOUR! WHAT ARE DOING TO THESE GIRLS?!'' The policeman asked them shouting angrily.

''Crap! A cop! We're screwed if he catches us. Better run it off.'' Yamada commented startled and started running away to the opposite direction.

The same did and his three friends.

''HEYYY! WAIITTT!'' The policeman shouted again to them, but they were already too far to hear him. ''Cursed punks!'' He murmured lowering his speed since he understood that it was impossible to catch them and then approached the girls. ''Are you alright, girls?'' He asked them by coming next to them.

''I'm fine…!'' Yuzu answered him almost immediately and pointed her right index finger to Karin. ''…But Karin-chan needs help. They hit her badly.''

''Oh! I see…'' The policeman replied by looking towards Karin. ''I will take her to the nearest hospital right away.'' He added and approached Karin placing her next on his back.

Following that, he and Yuzu started heading to a place to check Karin's injuries leaving behind something no one of them paid any attention due to their focus on Karin's condition. What was that? It was a deep mark of a palm that was grasping the metal pole and was extended about three centimeter inside it. A sign that Yuzu's trials were about to begin **very soon**.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end. Hope you liked it. **

**1: Here we don't have any particular action scene as you noticed, but this chapter will play a VERY important role in the future. You will understand when the time comes.**

**2: This chapter was also the reason I made Unohana and the Fourth Division unable to heal human wounds. If they were able to do that, then Hitsugaya would have called them and we would never have this intense development between Ichigo and Moka.**

**3: I would like to hear your opinion on my decision to make Moka rebel against her inner half. Usually, we see Inner Moka having the lead, but I just wanted for Outer to step forward for once. You know… To be fair towards both of them.**

**4: Finally, as an extra, here's a small clue about my next chapter to stir up your imagination… Masks ;) **

**Like always, a big thanks to my beta reader saddas74 for his precious help on completing this chapter!**

**See you next time!**

**Be well and love Japan! Ja'ne!**

**Next chapter: Separation!**

***(9/9/2013=Ok,after reading some reviews,I would like to ask a BIG sorry from everyopne for this little plot hole considering Orihime,but I want you guys to understand that I had a serious reason for doing it. It was necessary for my story's plot!And also,considering some oociness you might noticed,the treuth is that we don't really know how Ichigo would react in front of such a never made something similar,so I don't have something to work with and it's up to me to imagine how he would as we know,Ichigo tends to overreact when it has to do with his the end...Well,I'm not Kubo,so some slight oociness is pretty much in the only thing I can promise you is that I will try my best to keep hyim as close to the original as I can.)**


End file.
